La atracción de los polos opuestos
by Adriana DS
Summary: Rose Weasley no podía imaginarse lo que le sucedería aquél sexto curso, ¿Por qué tenía que posar sus ojos en el maldito Scorpius Malfoy?. Desde luego, era algo que ambos tendrían que averiguar. Rose/Scorpius. COMPLETA.
1. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts

_**¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Trata sobre la nueva generación de magos en Hogwarts y se ambienta en el año 2022, en el que nuestros protagonistas Rose y Scorpius van a sexto curso. James va a séptimo, Lily Luna a cuarto y Hugo a tercero. Aclaro esto para que luego sea más fácil entender y leer la historia ^^. En fin, sólo espero que os divirtáis y que me dejéis vuestras críticas, tanto buenas como malas, para ver lo que hago bien y lo que hago mal. ¡Saludos!**_

**_Todos los personajes aquí retratados pertenecen a JK. Rowling y los utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro._**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Bienvenidos a Hogwarts**

La estación de King's Cross estaba llena a rebosar, y los _muggles_ miraban de forma extraña a toda aquella gente que vestía túnicas y que portaba lechuzas en jaulas de metal subidas en pilas y pilas de libros. Los Weasley y los Potter al completo se dirigían hacia el andén 9 y tres cuartos, de tal forma que armaban bastante jaleo, pues en total eran nueve personas nada convencionales, aunque Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny vistieran con ropas _muggles_.

Lily Luna Potter iba la primera de todas, emocionada como el primer día de curso y ansiosa por subirse al tren con destino a Hogwarts, mientras que sus hermanos y primos, aunque también ilusionados, se rezagaban un poco más charlando distraídamente.

-¡Venga! .- se quejaba la pelirroja instando a su padre.- seguro que se va sin nosotros.

-No se irá.- Harry la acarició el pelo y pidió a todos que fueran un poco más rápido para que Lily no se pusiera nerviosa. Ella era sin duda la más entusiasta, la que más alterada estaba y a la vez la más feliz por llegar al colegio cuanto antes, a pesar de que ya iba a cuarto curso y debería estar acostumbrada.

James Sirius, o James como prefería que le llamaran, molestaba a su hermano Albus como habitualmente hacía, pues éste ya estaba leyendo un libro sobre Historia de la Magia antes siquiera de subirse al tren. Desde luego James no se parecía en nada a su hermano, siempre tan estudioso y aplicado, mientras que él gustaba de remolonear en los amplios jardines del castillo. Por fin sería su último año y después podría trabajar como auror, a lo que siempre había querido dedicarse, tomando buen ejemplo de su padre.

-Me recuerda tanto a ti Hermione .- dijo Ginny mirando a su hijo Albus que casi devoraba las páginas del libro con la mirada.

Siguieron caminando con paso veloz, por insistencia de la pequeña de los Potter, hasta que por fin llegaron al andén correcto. Uno a uno los hijos fueron despidiéndose de sus padres, los cuales les pedían que se portaran bien, que estudiaran mucho y que hicieran caso a los profesores. A los mayores no les hacía falta esa retahíla, pero convenía repetírsela al pequeño de los Weasley, Hugo, que a menudo realizaba travesuras al estilo Ron.

-------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Por fin! .- exclamó Rose dejándose caer sobre el banco de su compartimento. Albus miraba por la ventana y se despedía con la mano de sus padres, mientras que Hugo devoraba ya su sexta rana de chocolate ante la mirada atónita de su hermana, que le pedía una vez más que no comiera tanto.

-¡Mira Albus, me ha salido tu padre! .- rió divertido el muchacho mostrando orgulloso a Harry, que sonreía en aquel cromo animado.

-Hugo hermanito ¿no quieres ver a tus amigos?.- preguntó Rose instándole a que se fuera a su sitio, con los de tercer curso. El castaño asintió feliz y se marchó dando trotes a ver a sus compañeros.

-Qué fácil te desenvuelves de él .- dijo Albus antes de dar un bostezo considerable.

-La experiencia de toda una vida.- rió Rose y miró extrañada a su primo que daba un segundo bostezo, aún más grande que el anterior .- eh vamos, ¿no pensarás dormirte durante el viaje no?

-¿Por qué no? .- preguntó éste ya acomodándose dispuesto a dar una cabezadita.- esta noche apenas he dormido.

-Oh, el pobre estaba nervioso porque al día siguiente era el primer día de cole.- se burló Rose con intención de picarle, pero Albus estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las bromas de la pelirroja y sabía que la mejor arma era la indiferencia.

-No seas niña .- dijo Albus ya con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano. El tren apenas había arrancado hacía unos minutos y el suave traqueteo le adormecía lentamente.

-Te recuerdo que tenemos la misma edad.

-Quién lo diría...- esbozó una sonrisa burlona con el consecuente golpe de Rose.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer todo el viaje? ¿Hablar con la pared?

-Podrías leer Corazón de Bruja y enterarte de qué novia tiene ahora Josh Kramer, apuesto a que será muy interesante.- ironizó el pelinegro.

-Cualquier novia que tuviera Kramer sería insuficiente para él .- alegó Rose dejando escapar un suspiro soñador por el jugador de Quidditch de la liga rusa, un auténtico ídolo adolescente entre las magas más jovenes.- en fin, iré a ver a Emily.

Emily Stones, la mejor amiga de la Weasley desde que ambas entraron en primer curso y fueron asignadas a la casa Gryffindor. Emily provenía de una larga familia de magos y sus padres trabajaban en el ministerio.

Rose abrió la puerta del compartimento de su amiga, que charlaba animadamente con Sandra Woodrow, una de sus compañeras de curso y que a la pelirroja le resultaba algo irritante. La mayor de los Weasley saludó a ambas, sobretodo a Emily, con efusividad tras un largo verano sin verse.

Poco a poco el cálido día y el sol dieron paso a una intensa luna llena que iluminaba la cerrada noche inglesa, y el hambre empezaba a hacer mella en todos los alumnos de colegio, impacientes por degustar la cena de bienvenida. Sólo unos minutos más y estuvieron allí. Los carruajes esperaban a los grupos de los escolares que descargaban sus maletas, mientras que Hagrid guíaba como siempre a los alumnos de primero. El gigante ya no impartía clases en Hogwarts, pero seguía siendo Guardabosques y vivia en la cabaña de toda la vida, la que los Potter y los Weasley visitaban con frecuencia.

-¡Hola Hagrid! .- saludó Albus visiblemente contento, para después hacerlo Rose con el mismo entusiasmo.

-¿Qué tal el verano chicos?

-Estupendamente, ya con ganas de volver .- contestó Albus ayudándole a guiar a los alumnos más pequeños hacia sus correctas carrozas. Cuando todos estuvieron en su sitio los vehículos emprendieron la marcha y Hagrid se despidió de ellos hasta la gran cena.

Rose, Albus y Emily se subieron en el mismo carruaje, mientras que los pequeños iban con los compañeros de sus respectivos cursos y James permanecía con la Ravenclaw Amanda, su novia desde quinto curso.

-Qué cursi por favor.- Albus miró a su hermano que ahora saludaba dulcemente a la chica.

-Pues yo lo veo precioso .- suspiró Rose al ver la delicadeza con la que James trataba a su rubia novia .- por fin tu hermano ha sentado la cabeza, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-No gracias .- rió Albus alzando las manos, como si intentara librarse de aquello que consideraba una carga.

Albus Severus Potter era verdaderamente un mujeriego empedernido, nunca había salido con nadie en serio, y no porque no tuviera ofertas, sino porque renegaba de aquella pesada losa que le suponía estar pendiente de una novia. En los primeros años de Hogwarts el pelinegro de ojos verdes no era en absoluto así, pero su hermano James le instruyó en el complicado arte de conquistar a las mujeres y lo aprendió a las mil maravillas, de tal manera que picaba de uno y otro lado con quién le apetecía, aunque eso sí, evitando hacer daño al más puro estilo Malfoy. James también había sido así toda su estancia en Hogwarts, era un joven apuesto por el que muchas alumnas suspiraban, pero ya en séptimo curso mantenía una relación estable con Amanda Birnes, una chica de su mismo año de la que se le veía sinceramente enamorado.

-Oh, porfavor .- se quejó Rose.- con esa actitud me recuerdas a Scorpius Malfoy .- hizo una mueca de desprecio.

-No me compares con ese .- espetó Albus asqueado .- por cierto ¿Dónde se ha metido? Aún no le he visto.

-Cuánto más tardemos en encontrárnoslo mejor .- dijo Rose negando con la cabeza, apoyado por Albus y seguidamente por Emily, que le odiaba tanto como ellos.

------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

En el Gran Comedor ya todos los alumnos ocupaban las sillas correspondientes y las cuatro largas mesas de las cuatro casas aún permanecían vacías de comida mientras el director Seamus Ramfeld pronunciaba su habitual discurso de bienvenida.

Ramfeld era director de Hogwarts desde hacía cinco años, cuando Minerva McGonagall destituyó del cargo alegando su avanzada edad, aunque seguía impartiendo clases de Transformaciones. El nuevo director había trabajado toda su vida en el Ministerio de Magia, concretamente en el Departamento de misterios, hasta que el consejo de profesores de Hogwarts y el propio ministro de magia le consideraron oportuno para liderar el colegio. Tenía buen temple y sabía imponerse ante las situaciones difíciles, además, lo más importante, poseía muy buena mano para tratar con los jóvenes alumnos, y todos, o casi todos, le adoraban casi tanto como a Dumbledore.

Cuando los alumnos de primer curso fueron asignados a las diferentes casas por el sombrero seleccionador, sin muchas sorpresas, y Ramfeld dio la orden de empezar a comer, todos se pusieron manos a la obra.

Las fuentes se llenaron enseguida de suculentas carnes y humeantes pescados, de panes recién horneados, mientras que las jarras portaban abundante zumo de calabaza. Los escolares recién llegados miraban todo aquel espectáculo con asombro, habían oído hablar de él pero el hecho de que apareciera toda aquella comida por una simple orden del director les maravillaba sobremanera.

Hugo, por su parte, se relamía de gusto mientras sus ojos brillaban ante semejante festín, y pronto atacó varias salchichas a la vez. Su hermana Rose decidió dejarle hacer, de nada servía ya pedirle que no comiera tanto o, al menos, más despacio. Hermione lo había dado también por imposible, pues su padre, Ron, era exactamente igual que él de pequeño.

Lily Luna comía moderadamente y charlaba con varios compañeros de cuarto curso, especialmente con un chico alto y moreno y bastante apuesto, todo sea dicho. James y Albus intercambiaron miradas para luego fijarse en su hermana pequeña y en la conversación que mantenía con ese tipo, que no habían visto en su vida.

-¿Y ese quién es? .- espetó Albus atacando un trozo de filete con su tenedor. Rose dirigió la vista hacia su prima y su acompañante, para después responder.

-Es Robert Minsky, muy popular entre las alumnas más pequeñas.- informó antes de dar un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.- Lily tendrá suerte si consigue salir con él.

-¿Qué? .- exclamó James sin dejar de contemplar la escena .- o sea, que es un Don Juan que no dudará en hacer daño a nuestra hermana.

-Lily ya no es una niña James.- le recordó Rose divertida por la repentina actitud protectora de sus primos.- además, tú eras exactamente igual que él y mírate ahora, con novia formal.

-Eso es diferente.- negó el pelirrojo con la cabeza.- mi hermana es demasiado inocente y se deja engañar con facilidad, ¿verdad, Albus?

Su hermano le dio la razón y ambos continuaron murmurando sobre aquel espécimen que se acercaba peligrosamente a su hermana. Lily siempre había sido su protegida y debido al carácter tímido de la chica la veían más pequeña aún de lo que era.

-Habrá que decirle un par de cosas a ese tío .- espetó Albus con una chispa de furia en su mirada.

-¿Queréis hacer el favor de tranquilizaros? .- les pidió Rose.- como ya he dicho, Lily ya es mayorcita y debe aprender de sus propios errores. Además, sólo están hablando, no saquéis conclusiones tan pronto.

Tanto James y Albus asintieron no muy convencidos y decidieron zanjar el tema por esa noche, pero no dejarían de vigilar al tal Robert en cuanto se acercara a su hermanita.

------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

En la mesa de los Slytherin también se hablaba animadamente y con efusividad, fruto de los meses de verano que los compañeros verdes habían pasado sin verse. Scorpius Malfoy comía con tranquilidad y elegancia, sentado con una postura erguida y con aquél halo de misterio que siempre le envolvía. Era una copia exacta de su padre Draco y vestía con maestría su túnica adornada con ribetes verdes y plateados, seña de identidad de su casa. Su mejor amigo, Charlie Banks le contaba algo sobre lo sucedido en las vacaciones, pero el rubio platino no le prestaba mucha atención.

-¿Qué miras Scor? .- preguntó el otro Slytherin algo molesto ante la indiferencia de su amigo. Pero no hizo falta ni la respuesta del rubio, pues solamente siguiendo su mirada podía comprobarse que sus ojos estaban fijos en Albus Severus Potter.

-Seguro que este año le ganas .- aseguró Charlie para contentar al de repente contrariado Scorpius, que mantenía una mueca de repulsión.

-Por supuesto .- se limitó a contestar este para después seguir comiendo.- este año veremos quién es mejor buscador de los dos.

A unos pocos asientos del de Malfoy una chica le sonreía seductoramente mientras intentaba entablar una conversación con él. Era Cynthia Sparkel, una de las alumnas más guapas e impresionantes de Slytherin, con la que el rubio se divertía a menudo pero sin compromisos. La morena alumna se moría por él, como muchas de Hogwarts, y se esforzaba continuamente por captar su atención, rogando porque aquél sexto año Scorpius la tratara cómo algo más que un simple entretenimiento.

Al finalizar la cena los escolares pusieron rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar de un pesado viaje en tren. Al día siguiente empezarían las clases con normalidad y deberían estar despejados, por lo que los profesores les rogaban que no se quedaran charlando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Pocos hacían caso a esta recomendación, pues había infinidad de cosas que contarse sucedidas durante el verano y los nervios ante las primeras clases de la mañana no dejaban dormir a los más pequeños.

Un nuevo año comenzaba en Hogwarts y para Rose, Albus, James, Hugo y Lily prometía ser muy emocionante.


	2. Rose en boca de todos

**_Todos los personajes aquí retratados pertenecen a JK. Rowling y los utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro._**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Rose en boca de todos.**

Después del desayuno, Rose y Emily se dirigieron hacia su primera clase de la mañana: Herbología, impartida por el aclamado profesor Neville Longbottom. Aquella asignatura no se le daba del todo mal, aunque sin duda el mejor de todos en esos términos era Hugo Weasley, que profesaba verdadera admiración por aquella materia.

Nada más entrar por la puerta del invernadero varios cuchicheos recorrieron la estancia de punta a punta y llegaron hasta los oídos de Rose como un leve e incesante murmullo. Rechistó la lengua molesta, sabía perfectamente de lo que estaban hablando y no le gustaba en absoluto ser el centro de todas las miradas. En aquella clase estaban mezclados alumnos de todas las casas, aunque proliferaban los de Gryffindor y los de Hufflepuff, con la excepción de algún Slytherin como Scorpius Malfoy y sus indeseables amiguitos. Rose echó un vistazo hacia el asiento donde se encontraba el rubio y le descubrió sonriendo burlonamente, escuchando de manos de Cynthia Sparkel los últimos chismes. La pelirroja maldijo por lo bajo a toda aquella panda de cotillas y se sentó rápidamente en una silla, próxima al profesor Neville que ya daba indicaciones de lo que harían ese primer día.

-Abran sus libros por la página quince por favor. – pidió éste mientras los alumnos le obedecían. – En esta primera lección aprendermos a cuidar, y a defendernos .- emitió una pequeña risita.- de la _Tentacula venenosa._

Malfoy se quejó, aunque Neville no alcanzó a oírle varios alumnos sí, ya estaban más que acostumbrados a los enfados del rubio.

-¿Qué pretende este imbécil? ¿Matarnos?.

-No seas exagerado Malfoy.- susurró Rose que, desgraciadamente y por llegar una de las últimas, había tenido que sentarse próxima a él.- como mucho recibirás un par de mordiscos y algún golpe de tentáculo en la cara, pero ya deberías estar acostumbrado , ¿O ya te has olvidado de lo que te sucedió el año pasado? .- la pelirroja rió procurando no hacer ruido acompañada de Albus y de Emily, que observaban como el rubio platino transformaba su rostro en una mueca de rabia.

-Cállate Weasley, no estás en condiciones de meterte con nadie cuando todo el mundo habla de ti por los pasillos.- golpe bajo, pensó Rose furiosa y decidió dejar de hablar a ese engreído, pues Neville les había dirigido una mirada de advertencia para que se callaran.

El profesor mandó a su mejor alumna de Hufflepuff leer la página indicada, en la que explicaba las propiedades y beneficios, si es que podía tener alguno, de la _Tentacula venenosa._

-Hoy lo dejaremos aquí.- anunció Longbottom transcurrida una hora de lecturas y explicaciones .- el próximo día ya comenzaremos con la práctica, así que venid concienciados y con ropas viejas, ya sabéis lo propensa que es esta planta a disparar fluidos y atacar con mordiscos.

Todos los alumnos asintieron y se despidieron de su profesor, saliendo ordenadamente en dirección al castillo para sus próximas clases.

-Encima le parecerá divertido.- dijo Malfoy acompañado por Charlie y Cynthia mientras caminaban por los jardines.

Rose Weasley pasó por delante de ellos con la barbilla bien alta y con absoluta indiferencia hacia aquel grupo de Slytherins. Se movía con gracia, lo que le granjeaba las miradas de varios alumnos.

-Vaya con la chica Weasley.- exclamó Charlie paseando su mirada por el cuerpo de ella, ya bastante lejos para que pudiera escucharle.- se ha puesto bien este verano.

Cynthia y Malfoy le dirigieron una mirada fulminante cargada de furia, ¿Qué clase de Slytherin hacía un cumplido a una Gryffindor, y más a una Weasley?.

-No seas estúpido.- espetó Scorpius dejando notar su aversión por la pelirroja, aunque por dentro pensaba exactamente igual que su amigo. Rose poseía un rostro indiscutiblemente bello y un cuerpo proporcionado, del cual lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus piernas. Llevaba siempre el cabello suelto y liso, de un pelirrojo intenso y más allá de los hombros, además poseía unos grandes ojos castaños. Era la suya una belleza natural, sin artificios ni maquillaje, que conseguía dar a la Weasley un atractivo poco usual. Pero aquello Scorpius nunca lo reconocería, principalmente porque la consideraba una entrometida demasiado habladora con la que se llevaba a matar.

-----------------------

--------------------------------------------

Después de comer disponían de casi una hora de descanso y de relax antes de comenzar las clases de la tarde. Aquella iba a ser una muy dura, pues tenían dos intensas horas de Historia de la Magia con el profesor Langweilig, un viejecito adorable fuera de las clases pero propenso al bostezo si se trataba de enseñar. De aquello hablaban las dos alumnas de Gryffindor mientras descansaban en los jardines del castillo apoyadas en el tronco de un árbol, aprovechando el buen tiempo que pronto se esfumaría para dejar paso al invierno.

-Al menos esa clase no la compartimos con Malfoy .- suspiró aliviada Rose, que no soportaba encontrarse con el rubio en casi todas las asignaturas. Sólo en una le gustaba verle, en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Era la materia preferida de la pelirroja y también la de Malfoy, de tal manera que competían por ver quién era el mejor y le resultaba tremendamente divertido ver como el Slytherin perdía los nervios si Rose le superaba.

-Apuesto a que ha sido él el que ha difundido el rumor sobre ti .- afirmó Emily.

-Estoy casi segura.- Rose no tenía pruebas de aquello pero tratándose de Malfoy se esperaba lo peor, y en esos momentos deseó lanzarle un hechizo que le hiciera sufrir.- Esos estúpidos siempre metiéndose en todo, y lo que es peor aún, creyéndose las tonterías que circulan sobre mí y sobre Mike.

-Lo que no entiendo.- intervino su amiga castaña.- es por qué Mike no ha desmentido todo esto, aunque hayáis roto creo que debería defenderte.

-No necesito que nadie me defenda Em .- la pelirroja arrancaba con nerviosismo briznas de hierba, para después juguetear con ellas en sus manos.- sé hacerlo sola, y más ante esos entrometidos que se aburren demasiado como para ir contando chismes de los demás.

Emily decidió dar la razón a su amiga y mantenerse en silencio, cuando Rose estaba enfadada o molesta era inútil intentar hablarla. La pelirroja se había visto envuelta de un día para otro en un escándalo digno de los artículos de Rita Skeeter. A finales del curso pasado Mike, su novio durante quinto curso, y ella cortaron su relación de mutuo acuerdo. No se guardaban ningún rencor y se habían mandado un par de cartas durante aquel verano, simplemente poseían caracteres que no congeniaban del todo bien. Pero aquella historia tuvo más trascendencia de la que Rose hubiera deseado, pues Mike era un popular chico entre los Ravenclaw y todo lo que a él se refería corria como la pólvora, de tal manera que la ruptura con su novia era una noticia bomba. Muchas alumnas esperaban con impaciencia que eso sucediera y le profesaban a Rose una envidia casi enfermiza. La cuestión era que alguién, casi todo apuntaba a Malfoy, había distribuido el rumor de que Mike engañó a Rose con dos alumnas, que no una, de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff. La pelirroja estaba al tanto de eso y en seguida fue a hablar con su ex novio, pero éste lo negó todo y ella le creía verdaderamente, de modo que el asunto estaba más que zanjado para los dos. Aún la mayoría del colegio Hogwarts parecía no opinar lo mismo, y la historia de Rose era la comidilla del momento variando en multitud de formas, inventándose cada vez más detalles y más absurdos.

-Ahora tendré que soportar sus estúpidas bromitas acerca de Mike .- refunfuñó Rose cruzando los brazos y permaneciendo quieta por primera vez desde que se habían sentado.

-Qué más da.- la alentó Emily.- Malfoy siempre ha sido y siempre será así, lo mejor es ignorarle que ya se cansará de fastidiar.

-Es muy fácil decir eso, pero en cuanto abre ese buzón que tiene por boca me entran unas ganas irrefrenables de lanzarle un hechizo paralizador, o mejor, un inhibidor del habla.

-Recuerda que ya te ganaste un castigo por eso.

-Ah si.- rió la Weasley recordando aquél divertido momento en el que había convertido a Scorpius en una tortuga durante la clase de Transformaciones, con la consecuente reprimenda y castigo de McGonagall.- volvería hacerlo mil veces, con tal de ver la cara de estúpidos que se les quedaron a sus amigos, y posteriormente a él que tuvo un color verduzco en la piel durante una semana.

Las dos amigas rieron con ganas, desde luego ese había sido uno de los episodios más divertidos de su estancia en Hogwarts, y Scorpius se había enfadado tanto que aún le tenía guardada a Rose aquella broma de mal gusto.

--------------------

--------------------------------------------

El sol casi se estaba poniendo tras el horizonte, y la brisa refrescaba a los alumnos que ahora atendían a la entrenadora de Quidditch en el campo. El equipo de Gryffindor al completo escuchaba con atención a la señora Tisdale que ahora les explicaba el funcionamiento de aquel nuevo año deportivo, no había muchos cambios, sólo un chico nuevo se había incorporado al equipo como golpeador debido a la ausencia de su anterior jugador, que ya había terminado de cursar sus estudios en Hogwarts. Todos sus compañeros le dieron la bienvenida efusivamente y le desearon la mejor de las suertes.

-¿Cuándo será el próximo partido Señora Tisdale? .- preguntó un joven de segundo curso ya emocionado por comenzar a jugar cuanto antes.

-No adelantemos acontecimientos, aún tenemos que entrenar y prepararnos antes de empezar la liga. No sé que pasa en el verano que os deja a todos un poco despistados.

-¿Y ya se sabe contra quién jugaremos? .- esta vez fue Albus quién hizo la pregunta.

-Las asignaciones se hicieron por medio de un sorteo pocos días antes de que empezara el curso escolar. Slytherin será vuestro primer adversario.

El joven Potter exclamó un ¡bien! , tal vez demasiado alto, contento por tener que enfrentarse a aquellas serpientes que siempre deseaban ganar. No veía el momento de enfrentarse a Malfoy y hacerle tragar la snitch dorada, y sabía que el rubio tenía tantas ganas como él. Rose parecía pensar lo mismo, porque esbozaba una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La pelirroja jugaba como cazadora y era una de las mejores de Hogwarts, bien entrenada por su tío Fred, que si bien en sus tiempos de jugador ejercía como golpeador sabía desempeñar bastante bien todos los puestos de un equipo de Quidditch.

-Aplastaremos a esas serpientes.- Rose rió mientras ella y Albus se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar.

-No lo dudes.- asintió Albus con entusiasmo. Apretaron el paso cuando una llovizna leve, pero que calaba, comenzó a caer sobre los jardines. Cuando por fin llegaron a los soportales y pudieron cubrirse del agua, se encontraron con una sorpresa aún más desagradable que aquel repentino aguacero.

-Mira a quién tenemos aquí .- era Scorpius apoyado en la pétrea pared, acompañado por su amigo Charlie Banks, y sonriendo con insuficiencia.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? .- espetó Albus no dispuesto a soportar una de las bravuconerías del rubio. Éste por su parte se acercó a ellos dos y, dejando a Rose a un lado, clavó su fría y metálica mirada en el pelinegro.

-Supongo que ya sabrás que equipos se enfrentaran en el próximo partido de Quidditch.

-Por supuesto, ¿Tienes miedo o que te ocurre? .- Albus dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona y miró a Rose, que no se esforzaba nada por disimular su carcajada.

-Apuesto a que sí .- apuntilló la pelirroja, que era fuertemente observada por Banks.

-Tú cállate, nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro.- Scorpius la miró de arriba abajo con una mueca despectiva.

-Me parece a mí que sí, fijate que yo también juego en el equipo de Gryffindor.- se defendió la Weasley.

-No me importan los mediocres cazadores, aquí el conflicto está entre Potter y yo .- posó de nuevo sus ojos en Albus.- ya sabes Potter, este año veremos quién es el mejor buscador.

-¿Esque no lo has podido comprobar durante estos años anteriores? .- cuestionó Albus, que había ganado casi todos los partidos contra el Slytherin.

-Los tontos siempre tienen suerte.- Malfoy le taladró con la mirada.- pero este año será diferente y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras. La snitch dorada no va a estar siempre entre tus manos, Potter.- aquella última palabra casi la escupió, dejando ver todo el desprecio, y algo de rencor por su éxito en el Quidditch, que le profesaba a Albus. Después, los dos Slytherin se marcharon hacia el interior del castillo, y sus oscuras túnicas negras se perdieron en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

-Siempre tan engreído.- se quejó Rose .- ¿Quién se creerá? ¿Acaso no ve que tú eres mil veces mejor que él?.

-Tampoco exageres Rose.- le pidió Albus que no sobreestimaba al rubio en absoluto, sabía que él también era un ágil y veloz buscador, y aunque le había ganado en casi todos sus encuentros bien podría ser al contrario.

-Eh vamos, en ese próximo partido le vas a hacer morder el polvo .- la pelirroja le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro .- ¡Demuestra de quién desciendes!

-------------------

----------------------------------------

Al finalizar la cena, Rose decidió darse un último paseo por los jardines antes de que diera lugar el toque de queda impuesto a los alumnos. Emily había decidido marcharse a la Sala Común alegando que estaba cansada y en El Gran Salón Albus jugaba una partida de ajedrez mágico con Hugo, que aunque era tres años más pequeño que su primo le enseñaba tácticas para hacer Jaque Mate en un tiempo récord, habilidad aprendida de su padre Ron.

A la pelirroja le encantaba pasear durante la noche, sola y cuando el castillo se sumergía en un completo silencio, sólo interrumpido por el suave ulular de los búhos y de alguna lechuza. Se sentó en en un banco cubierto por un pórtico, contemplando como la luna había menguado poco a poco. Entonces, una voz la sobresaltó y se volteó con brusquedad para ver de quién se trataba, aunque ya tenía una ligera sospecha.

-Ah, hola Mike .- saludó algo sonrojada, aunque se llevaba bien con su ex novio no podía evitar sentirse algo indefensa si él estaba cerca.

-Veo que sigues manteniendo tu costumbre de pasear por la noche .- el joven moreno, que ya iba a séptimo año, se sentó a su lado y contempló con ella el cielo iluminado. Rose sólo asintió con la cabeza. – Ya me he enterado de los rumores que circulan por ahí.

-Sí, eso...- Rose se encogió de hombros, la verdad era que no le daba excesiva importancia aunque aquella mañana le hubiera molestado que todos, sobretodo el estúpido de Malfoy, cuchichearan a sus espaldas.

-No les hagas caso, no saben que inventarse con tal de hablar de algo.- Mike hizo que le mirara y acarició levemente su mano, indicándola que podía contar con él. Desde luego era una estupenda persona, pensó Rose, y le gustaría conservarlo como amigo .- pero ya les he dejado claro que nada de lo que dicen es cierto, yo nunca te habría engañado, ni a ti ni a nadie, y varios alumnos han tenido que callarse la boca. Confío en que no vuelvan a retomar esa absurda historia.

-Gracias Mike.- sonrió Rose.- pero no hacía falta, si quieren chismorrear como porteras allá ellos.

-Nunca te ha importado lo que digan los demás ¿Verdad?.

-Tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme .- el Ravenclaw sonrió ampliamente complacido, esa era una de las cosas que le habían atraído de la pelirroja nada más conocerla, su capacidad para hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios ofensivos. Esa cualidad le había costado a la Weasley algunos disgustos, pero muchos, y muchas, la admiraban por ello y era algo de lo que podía estar orgullosa.

Los dos alumnos continuaron hablando de temas más triviales, del comienzo del curso, del Quidditch, del verano y de lo mucho que se iban a echar de menos cuando aquel año finalizara y Mike tuviera que marcharse del colegio, aunque siempre habían prometido seguir escribiéndose.

Ajenos a ellos, un par de alumnas ataviadas con el uniforme de Ravenclaw escuchaban atentamente aquella conversación entre la ex pareja escondidas tras una de las columnas de piedra, envueltas por la oscuridad. Las dos, una rubia y otra morena, habían seguido a Mike por los pasillos para comprobar si se iba a encontrar con una nueva chica, pero en ningún momento pensaron que esa podría ser Rose Weasley.

-Vaya con la mosquita muerta, ¿Pero no lo habían dejado? .- cuestionó en un susurro Linda Stevens, una alumna de sexto curso que se moría por los huesos de su compañero.

-Hay parejas que nunca lo dejan del todo .- razonó su amiga sin dejar de observarles.

-Habla más bajo.- le pidió la rubia.- al final nos van a descubrir.

-Lo que no sé es qué hacemos aquí .- se quejó la otra alumna, que poco o nada le interesaban las obsesiones amorosas de su compañera.- llevas todos estos años intentando conquistar a Mike y no lo has conseguido, hay más peces en el mar.

-Ah, vaya, gracias .- respondió irónica Linda.- si me ayudaras un poco tal vez lo conseguiría.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Espiarle no sirve de nada.

La rubia Ravenclaw entrecerró levemente los ojos y se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa.

-Tengo una idea.- esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.- Rose Weasley no me volverá a quitar a Mike, eso tenlo por seguro.

---------------------

------------------------------------------------

**_Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo ¿Qué os ha parecido? espero que hayáis disfrutado, lo mejor está por venir =)_**

**_Gracias a Limoncito, y Sra. Rose Parker por sus reviews, me animan muchisimo a seguir y me alegra que os guste la historia! También agradecer a todas aquellas (y aquellos) que han puesto mi fic en favoritos, en alertas, etc... aunque no dejen reviews pero si leen el fic. En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, no tardaré mucho en publicar. ¡Saludos!_**


	3. Gryffindor Sltyherin

**_Los personajes aquí retratados pertenecen a y los utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro._**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Gryffindor-Slytherin**

Desde que tenía uso de razón, Linda Stevens había estado enamorada, o así lo creía ella firmemente, de su compañero de casa y de curso Mike Slow. La rubia alumna había intentado conquistarlo desde primero con pésimos resultados, pues si bien el atractivo Mike la hablaba de vez en cuando en la Sala Común, su relación no iba más allá de eso. Linda oía decir por los pasillos que el Ravenclaw era bastante exigente con sus novias, y que una "cabeza-hueca" como Stevens no le interesaba en absoluto, él se decantaba por chicas más inteligentes y con más preocupaciones que la ropa o los cosméticos.

Aquellas insinuaciones enfurecían a Linda hasta límites insospechados y hablaba sin parar de aquello con sus amigas, igual de superficiales que ella y que siempre le daban la razón. Mike, por su parte, había llegado a preguntarse cómo alguien que había llegado a séptimo curso (aunque con dificultades y notas bajas) podía ser tan despreocupada en el tema de los estudios, y no sólo eso, tan despreocupada en todo lo que no se refiriera a ir de compras o hablar de chicos. Por eso había empezado a salir con Rose, porque no se enfrascaba en conversaciones a grito pelado sobre hombres o sobre ropa, porque se ocupaba de temas más interesantes y resultaba femenina y sexy sin proponérselo, sin vestirse ni maquillarse de modo exagerado. Aunque ambos lo habían dejado porque tenían demasiado genio y chocaban con frecuencia, seguían siendo amigos, algo que a Linda Stevens le fastidiaba.

La Ravenclaw rubia no creía aquellos cuentos de que sólo eran amigos, y estaba completamente convencida de que seguían siendo novios, o al menos lo intentaban, a escondidas de todos. Tampoco podía entender como un chico como Mike podía fijarse en alguien como Rose, que en sus maneras rudas y altaneras casi parecía un chico, siempre enfrentándose con todos y sin mantener las formas dignas de una mujer de bien. En eso se parecía a su padre Ron, según le había oído decir a su madre, que a veces despotricaba contra la familia Weasley.

Aquella tarde Linda y su inseparable, casi faldera, amiga Laura se disponían a llevar a cabo su plan. Cuando las clases de la mañana finalizaron y todos almorzaban en El Gran Comedor, ellas se habían escabullido y se encontraban enfrente del aula de pociones. Sabían que estaba cerrada, pero un sencillo hechizo _Alohomora_ les abrió la cerradura de la gruesa puerta de madera.

-¿Sabes ya los ingredientes que tienes que coger? .- preguntó Laura mirando en todas direcciones, seriamente preocupada de que alguien las pillara allí de sorpresa.

-Claro, he estado varios días mirando libros en la biblioteca.- se quejó Linda que aseguraba que pensar y leer tanto producía arrugas.- estuve a punto de convertirme en Albus Potter.

La rubia ojeaba los miles de botes y probetas esparcidos por las estanterías, de vivos y burbujeantes colores, cada recipiente etiquetado con el nombre de el ingrediente que contenían, incluso habia pociones ya preparadas, aunque dudaba que la que necesitaba estuviera ya hecha. Uno por uno, hasta un total de siete, cogió los ingredientes necesarios y vertió lo suficiente en unos recipientes que ella misma había traido.

-Creo que ya está todo, lo prepararemos en la habitación.- sonrió triunfante la rubia asiendo la bolsa que contenía lo necesario para su perfecto plan.

-Venga vámonos .- susurró Laura cada vez más asustada y tirando de su amiga. Por fin pudo resoplar de alivio cuando se encontraron fuera del aula y se dirigían hacia sus habitaciones a depositar lo sustraído. Después, se marcharon a comer como si nada hubiera pasado.

--------------------

-----------------------------------------------

Los entrenamientos de Quidditch para el equipo de Gryffindor estaban siendo más duros que en años anteriores. La entrenadora Tisdale les empujaba a ser mejores, pues el año pasado la Copa había ido a parar a manos de Ravenclaw, aunque los leones seguían siendo muy buenos en el campo.

Rose Weasley sentía que no podría aguantar mucho más volando y cazando pelotas cuando Tisdale dio un soplo a su silbato que indicaba que el entrenamiento había finalizado. Los alumnos descendieron volando hasta posar los pies en tierra firme y tomaron aire tras el duro partido de prueba.

-Tenemos que dejar el campo libre, le toca entrenar al equipo de Slytherin .- anunció la entrenadora mientras metía todas las pelotas en sus cajas correspondientes.- mañana a la misma ahora aquí chicos, descansad y alimentaos bien, queda poco para el primer partido.

Todos se despidieron y se fueron marchando del campo, mientras las serpientes ya se preparaban para comenzar su entrenamiento. Malfoy, ataviado con el uniforme de su casa, sujetaba su escoba con una mano y caminaba mirando con arrogancia a los Gryffindors que ya se iban. Rose no pudo reprimirse en decirle algo.

-¿En qué te basas para mirar con esa soberbia, Malfoy? .- le preguntó indignada por la superficialidad del rubio.

-En lo cansada que pareces.- rió el Slytherin.- si estás así después de un simple entrenamiento no quiero imaginarme qué harás en el partido. Ah si… - se llevó una mano al mentón fingiendo estar pensando algo.- perder.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.- espetó la pelirroja entre jadeos, muy a su pesar, mientras Albus le tiraba del brazo para que se marcharan. Al pelinegro no le gustaba discutir tanto como a su prima, y prefería continuar su camino separado de Malfoy, evitando cruzar más palabras de las necesarias con él.

-Ya veremos que pasa el lunes .- dijo Scorpius andando para reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo y dejando a la pelirroja con la palabra en la boca dispuesta a replicar, pero su primo no la dejo y abandonaron el campo.

---------------

----------------------------------

Aquél era el gran día, el primer gran acontecimiento en lo que llevaban de curso escolar en Hogwarts. Slytherin se enfrentaría con Gryffindor en el primer partido de la temporada, y todas las casas, no sólo las de los respectivos equipos, temblaban de emoción y excitación ante la idea. Ver enfrentarse a Potter y Malfoy siempre era un acontecimiento debido a que se trataba de los dos mejores buscadores del colegio, y por mucho que la gente aborreciera a Scorpius no podían negar lo evidente.

También era un gran día para Linda Stevenes, que ya se relamía de gusto imaginando los resultados de su elaborado plan para fastidiar a Rose Weasley. Había convenido con su amiga Laura en que le darían de beber la poción a la pelirroja mezclada con el zumo de calabaza que se tomara después del partido, cuando estuviera sedienta y no se fijara muy bien en lo que tomaba.

El lunes resultó ser un día cálido y apacible, quizás demasiado caluroso para los jugadores de Quidditch que sudarían la camiseta más de lo normal, aunque al menos no llovía. Tanto el equipo de Gryffindor como el de Slytherin se preparaban ya para salir al campo, ataviándose con los uniformes correspondientes y aplacando su sed antes de comenzar a jugar. El estadio entero rugió en aplausos y vítores cuando los jugadores salieron al campo por su propio pie y con las escobas en la mano. Acudió todo el colegio, como era lógico, y las casas de los leones y las serpientes agitaban con ilusión los colores de sus bufandas, banderas y todo tipo de accesorios.

Los participantes se pusieron a calentar volando sin dirección ni rumbo por el campo, siendo aplaudidos cuando pasaban cerca de las gradas. Lily, James y Hugo daban ánimos desde sus asientos al equipo de Gryffindor, sobreotodo el pequeño Weasley que era verdadero fan de Albus.

El retransmisor del partido, Keith Stuart, acompañado por Lisa Luc, hablaba deprisa presentando a los jugadores ya conocidos por todos, aunque en el equipo de los leones había una nueva presencia. Pronto, el estadio quedó en silencio.

-¡Comienza el partido! .- el grito indicó el inicio de lo que prometía ser un duelo emocionante. La entrenadora soltó las Bludgers y la Quaffle, que salieron disparadas hacia arriba con fuerza. La snitch también quedó liberada y corrió vertiginosamente cortando el aire, impidiendo que ningún buscador la localizara todavía.

El primer tanto lo anotó el Slytherin Bruno Landon, lo que hizo que los espectadores verdes y plateados gritaran de júbilo, pero el partido no había hecho más que empezar. Albus y Malfoy volaban tranquilamente y no demasiado deprisa, recorriendo con los ojos el inmenso estadio en busca de la diminuta pelota dorada, que aún no se había dejado ver. Mientras, el resto del equipo seguía marcando y defendiendo. Una bludger se acercó peligrosamente a Rose, pero consiguió esquivarla con maestría y encima aquel movimiento le permitió meter la Quaffle en una de las porterias. Iban empatados 10-10.

Transcurrida casi media hora de insoportable espera, Albus se fijó en como Scorpius enfilaba en dirección a un lugar del campo: había visto la snitch. El pelinegro no tardó en reaccionar y en verla y voló vertiginosamente hacia allí. Consiguió situarse paralelo al otro buscador y le miró de reojo, el rubio tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el viento que le golpeaba la cara y se agachaba un poco más sobre su escoba para alcanzar mayor velocidad.

Los espectadores giraban las cabezas y los ojos a toda velocidad, intentando seguir el ritmo de los dos buscadores. Éstos, por su parte, estaban enfrascados en una ardua pelea por conseguir la snitch, que se resistía bastante. La diminuta pelota realizó un giro inesperado y ciertamente imposible de seguir, de tal manera que tanto Albus como Malfoy le perdieron la pista durante unos segundos.

El marcador indicaba 90-70 a favor de Gryffindor y la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, pues los buscadores estaban muy cerca de la snitch. Un movimiento de ésta hizo que Malfoy casi se estrellara contra las gradas, y tuvo que girar su escoba a pocos metros de los asientos, casi cayéndose. Albus miró hacia atrás y sonrió al ver que había sacado algo de ventaja al rubio, que ahora se colocaba de nuevo en la correcta posición encima de su escoba y enfilaba hacia donde ese encontraba el pelinegro.

El Gryffindor vio la snitch a escasos centímetros de sus ojos, era suya, podía escuchar el suave aleteo de la pelota y alargó la mano para agarrarla. Se estiró todo lo que pudo y rozó con la punta de los dedos la superficie dorada. Malfoy había conseguido alcanzarle y también miraba la snitch con ojos desorbitados, intentando posicionarse un poco más cerca para alargar la mano y cogerla. La pelota alada realizó un giro favorable para Albus, pues la puso aún más a su alcance y sólo tuvo que alargar la mano para atraparla firmemente entre sus dedos.

-¡Albus Potter ha atrapado la Snitch! .- gritó eufórico el comentarista de Ravenclaw, seguido por los silbidos de aprobación de toda la grada, excepto de la de Slytherin.-

El pelinegro miró el marcador y exhaló un suspiro de alivio al ver que ellos, los leones, habían ganado a las serpientes. Pronto se vio rodeado de todos sus compañeros que, aún en el aire, le daban la enhorabuena y le abrazaban con el peligro que eso suponía. Decidieron aterrizar en el suelo para estar más seguros y allí sí que estalló la alegría. Rose saltaba y sonreía ampliamente, y abrazó a su primo con efusividad, mientras le felicitaba por su estupendo trabajo.

-¡Victoria para Gryffindor! .- repetía una y otra vez Keith Stuart, que simpatizaba claramente con los leones más que con las serpientes.

Los Sltyherin, por su parte, se bajaban cabizbajos de sus escobas y se dirigían a los vestuarios con aspecto cansado. Malfoy dirigió una última mirada de odio hacia Albus y se marchó con sus compañeros. El Gryffindor estaba sumamente contento, pero las serpientes habían jugado realmente bien, y le había resultado difícil ganar a Scorpius.

-------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

Aquella noche, a la hora de la cena, la mesa de Gryffindor celebraba la victoria de su equipo. Muchos cantaban el himno de su casa orgullosos, aunque fueron acallados por los profesores porque molestaban a otras mesas y decidieron dejarlo para la celebración de esa noche en la sala común. Aún así, el aire de felicidad y alegría se respiraba en el ambiente, y los leones charlaban sin cesar de aquel emocionante partido que había tenido lugar esa mañana. A Albus no dejaban de darle felicitaciones y enhorabuenas por su trabajo, aunque ya estaban más que acostumbrados a que el pelinegro ganara casi todos los partidos que se proponía. Éste agradeció a todos su apoyo, pero insistió en que la victoria se debía a todo el equipo, no sólo a él, y que aún quedaban muchos partidos por disputar hasta que llegara la final.

En la mesa de los Ravenclaw también estaban felices, aunque bastante más comedidos que los Gryffindor, por la victoria de sus compañeros. Pero Linda Stevens poco o nada pensaba en ese partido, sino en que después de que éste finalizara no había podido llevar a cabo su plan. Había intentado colarse de mil maneras en los vestuarios de los leones, pero le fue totalmente imposible debido a que la entrenadora le impidió el paso varias veces, aún alegando la chica que sólo quería felicitar a un buen amigo de Gryffindor.

-¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo? .- le preguntó su amiga Laura en voz baja para que nadie las escuchara.

-Hoy, ahora mismo si puedo.- contestó la rubia con la mano introducida en el bolsillo de su túnica, agarrando firmemente el botecito contenedor de la poción.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo?

-Tienes que distraer a Rose.- la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Weasley y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, bueno, sencillamente, nunca hemos hablado. Resultaré estúpida.

-¿Y eso qué mas da?.- replicó Linda empezando a perder la paciencia.- lo importante es que se beba esto.- dejó entrever el botecito transparente y el líquido de un intenso color rojo y ligeramente brillante.

Tras unas reticencias más por parte de Laura y la insistencia por parte de la rubia finalmente se decidieron a llevar a cabo el plan. Ambas se levantaron con cuidado de la mesa, sin llamar demasiado la atención para que no les vieran los profesores, y fueron directas a la mesa de Gryffindor. Fue Linda la primera en hablar a Rose, que charlaba animadamente con Emily sobre lo bien que habían jugado aquella mañana.

-Enhorabuena Rose.- esbozó la sonrisa más amplia, y más falsa, que pudo. Mientras le pasaba suavemente la mano por los hombros. Al ver que Laura se quedaba callada y demasiado seria, le dio un codazo y enseguida esta habló también.

-Si Rose, felicidades.- asintió.- habéis hecho un partido magnífico.

-Em... gracias.- dijo Rose visiblemente confusa. Sólo había visto a aquellas dos chicas alguna vez por los pasillos pero nunca había cruzado ninguna palabra ni les había prestado mayor atención.

Laura siguió preguntándole cosas sobre Quidditch para entretenerla, mientras Linda permanecía en un segundo plano pero sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja. Poco a poco sacó la poción del bolsillo y la destapó sin hacer ruido, la copa de Rose que contenía zumo de calabaza estaba muy próxima y sólo tendría que alargar un poco el brazo para verter el contenido del tubo. Linda miró un poco alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la miraba, pero todos estaban demasiado enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones como para prestarla atención, incluida Rose que escuchaba a Laura atentamente aunque con un deje de extrañeza en su cara.

Cuando el tubito quedó vacío y la poción ya se mezclaba con el zumo de calabaza de Rose, la rubia hizo un gesto a su amiga y ambas se despidieron de la pelirroja con la mayor cortesía de la que sabían hacer gala.

-Qué raro.- exclamó Rose dirigiéndose a Albus y Emily.- estas dos nunca me han hablado en la vida, hasta juraría que me miraban mal cuando me veían.

-¿Quién las entiende? .- Albus se encogió de hombros refiriéndose así a todas las mujeres, lo que le valió un golpe en el brazo por parte de su prima.

-En fin...- la pelirroja asió su copa y la levantó ligeramente.- ¿Otro brindis por el triunfo?

Los tres asintieron y chocaron sus vasos con fuerza, a los que se unieron otros alumnos sentados a la mesa provocando el chin chin tan caracterísitco del cristal al brindar.

Las dos Ravenclaw, sentadas ya en su mesa, observaban ansiosas e impacientes como Rose se acercaba lentamente la copa a la boca, hasta que, por fin, dio un largo sorbo que acabó con toda la bebida. Linda y Laura sonrieron satisfechas, ahora sólo tendrían que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente cuando el hechizo daría sus frutos.

-------

----------------------

**_Fin de este tercer capítulo ¿Qué os ha parecido? agradecería vuestros comentarios para saber si voy bien o mal, sólo espero que os entretenga y os guste. Un beso a toda las que me leeis! ^^_**

**_ Parker : sii lo que va a pasar a partir de este tercer capítulo va a ser muuy divertido, y emocionante a la vez jeje, gracias por convertirte en mi fiel lectora!! no tardaré en publicar._**


	4. Una poción traicionera

**_Los personajes aquí retratados pertenecen a J.K Rowling y los utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro._**

**--------------------**

**--------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Una poción traicionera**

Scorpius Malfoy tenía muchas cosas en su contra. Hacía años, bastante tiempo, que la guerra había terminado, pero algunos magos aún no la habían olvidado y guardaban rencor a los Malfoy.

Draco, su padre, había recapacitado y tras la caída de Voldemort se había vuelto más precavido y responsable, de tal manera que junto con su mujer, Astoria, le inculcó a su hijo unas enseñanzas no tan duras como Lucius y Narcissa hicieron con él.

Scorpius no hacía diferencias entre sangresucia o mestiza y sangrelimpia, aunque siempre se le escapaba alguna burla en dirección a ellos, era algo que iba en la naturaleza de un Malfoy, aunque no lo pensara realmente. El problema de Scorpius, o quizás simple genética, era esa arrogancia que también caracterizaba a su padre, el orgullo de pertenecer a la casa de Slytherin, la cual consideraba la mejor y superior a las demás casas de Hogwarts. Aquello le permitía insultar a los demás alumnos que no consideraba dignos de él, de ridiculizar con, había que decirlo, evidente maestría y talante a personas que no eran de su agrado, en definitiva, demostrar que era el mejor.

Si en todas aquellas cosas se parecía a su padre, las mujeres no iban a ser una excepción Jugaba, se divertía con ellas todo lo que quería y después las dejaba, importándole poco o nada lo que pudieran sentir. No creía estar así haciendo daño a nadie, simplemente, si quería algo lo cogía y si no, lo tiraba. Además, aquellos caprichos del Slytherin se veían acentuados por los cientos de alumnas que estaban dispuestas a contentarle, a hacer todo lo que las pidiera con tal de pasar un rato con el atractivo rubio. Pero Rose no era una de esas alumnas, al menos, no hasta ese momento...

-------------

---------------------------------------

Aquella mañana, Rose Weasley sintió como si su cabeza fuera a explotar. El dormitorio estaba en silencio y unos tenues rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana, ilumnándolo sólo parcialmente, manteniéndolo en una penumbra agradable para seguir durmiendo.

Pero aquella calma sólo duró unos minutos. Emily levantó la persiana con fuerza y dejó que un torrente de luz entrara sin contemplaciones, despertando a la pelirroja de su apacible sueño. Rose emitió un quejido y se tapó la cara con la almohada.

-Venga.- la instó su amiga.- ya ha sonado el despertador y ni siquiera te has enterado.

-Cinco minutos más.- pidió la chica dándole la espalda, dispuesta a seguir durmiendo.

-No quiero llegar tarde otra vez por tu culpa.- Emily se acercó hasta ella y la quitó la almohada de la cabeza, despojándola también de todas las sábanas.- aún tienes que ducharte y tenemos que bajar a desayunar.

La pelirroja, muy a su pesar, se levantó de la cama y emitió un amplio bostezo. Sentía como si aquella noche no hubiera dormido nada a pesar de haberse acostado a la hora de siempre, y su cabeza amenazaba con estallar.

-¿Tú ya te has duchado?

-Sí, hace rato que estoy despierta.

-¿Se han marchado todas?.- preguntó refiriéndose al resto de sus compañeras de cuarto.

-Sí. No quería despertarte a ti pero ahora ya llegamos tarde, ¡así que venga! .- la tiró un cojín riendo y pronto se enzarzaron en una pelea de almohadas, hasta que Rose miró el reloj y vio que, efectivamente, si no se daba la mayor prisa de su vida, no llegarían a tiempo a clase.

Cuando bajaron al Gran Comedor, muchos alumnos ya se habían marchado porque era algo tarde, y en la mesa de Gryffindor Albus ya se había ido con algunos compañeros. Scorpius Malfoy se iba en ese momento, rodeando a Cynthia Sparkel por la cintura y esbozando esa caracterísitca sonrisa suya, mientras la Slytherin le miraba con ojos de cordero degollado.

Ambos pasaron al lado de Emily y Rose, y ésta última no pudo evitar girar su vista hacia él, siguiéndole hasta que le perdió de vista al integrarse en uno de los pasillos. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza confundida, no sabía lo que acababa de sentir, era una mezcla de... admiración, atracción... ¿celos?. ¡No! , se dijo a sí misma tragando saliba e intentando que Emily no se diera cuenta de lo que la acababa de pasar.

Antes de introducirse nada en el estómago, decidió pedir a uno de los elfos domésticos algo, cualquier cosa, para aquél insoportable dolor de cabeza. Pronto, bebía un líquido efervescente que enseguida la alivió, estaba claro que las espirinas _muggles_ que a veces guardaba su madre en el botiquín no tenían nada que hacer al lado de eso.

------------------

-----------------------------------

Después del desayuno tenían clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, una materia algo dura para empezar el día, pero la preferida de Rose... y de Malfoy. La pelirroja hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas que el profesor que la impartiera fuera Remus Lupin, pues había oído hablar tanto y tan bien de él a su tío Harry que lamentaba mucho su muerte, aunque sólo fuera porque Hogwarts se había perdido a un gran profesor. Por ese entonces el que impartía la asignatura era Stuart Synkaa, y llevaba ya tres años en el cargo, todo un reto tratándose de aquella años se había especulado que estaba maldita debido a que todos los profesores que la impartían la dejaban al terminar el curso, por unas razones o por otras. El señor Synkaa, como gustaba que le llamaran, tenía un aspecto ciertamente siniestro aunque en el fondo poseía un buen corazón y era bueno enseñando, algo que a Rose le bastaba y le sobraba.

Cuando los alumnos fueron entrando ordenadamente en el aula, Synkaa ya se encontraba allí, sentado tras su enorme escritorio que le hacía parecer aún más pequeño de lo que era, con sus manos cruzadas y el rostro sereno, escrutando con la mirada a todos sus alumnos, como si estuviera inspeccionándolos para alguna especie de experimento.

Rose y Emily se sentaron en las primeras filas como de costumbre y charlaron mientras todos los demás iban ocupando su sitio. El profesor pidió silencio para comenzar a hablar cuando, de repente, la puerta se abrió interrumpiéndole.

-Señor Malfoy, señor Banks.- dijo Synkaa con evidente tono molesto.- ya es la segunda vez que llegan tarde a mi clase en lo que llevamos de año, que no es mucho.- el rubio y su amigo asintieron cansados de aquella perorata tan caracterísitca del profesor de Defensa.

La pelirroja al oír su nombre se giró como por instinto, como por necesidad. Le vió allí, con una expresión de indiferencia y hasta de diversión, recreándose en la bronca que ahora les echaba Synkaa. Vestía con la túnica negra y mantenía el cuerpo erguido, con las manos sujetando delicadamente los libros. El pelo de un color rubio pálido le caía ligeramente sobre la frente y su acerada mirada estaba clavada en todos lados menos en el profesor, lo que hacía enfurecer aún más a éste. Hasta que, sin saber por qué, Malfoy la miró, casi la taladró con los ojos y Rose juró que puso una mueca de sorpresa al ver que ella le estaba mirando tan fijamente. La pelirroja sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver aquella mirada gris y fría y sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas, mientras Scorpius seguía contemplándola sin prestar atención a Synkaa.

Finalmente, y tras una falsa disculpa de Charlie Banks, el profesor dejó que se sentaran, y, dado que habían llegado los últimos y además tarde, les hizo ponerse en la primera fila, justo delante de Rose, que maldijo de todas las formas posibles al siniestro Synkaa. Aquella mañana no tenía ni idea de qué le pasaba, sólo sabía que si Malfoy estaba cerca, no podía concentrarse, no podía dejar de mirarle... argg ¿Por qué?.

La pelirroja escuchaba vagamente las explicaciones del profesor sin prestar demasiada atención, algo raro en ella en esa clase, pues siempre estaba atenta y dispuesta a hacer cualquier hechizo, era lo que más le gustaba. Pero, ese día, no parecía concentrarse en nada. Primero aquél dolor de cabeza que había estado molestándola, la había hecho levantarse tarde y desayunar a toda prisa. Y ahora eso. "Eso" que le era imposible de explicar, eso que hacía que su corazón latiera más deprisa cuando miraba a Malfoy.

Éste, por su parte, escuchaba a Synkaa asintiendo de vez en cuando, casi recostado en la silla y jugueteando con un lapiz entre sus largos dedos, pero sin dejar de prestar atención ni un momento. Rose permanecía tensa en su sitio, tremendamente rígida y con las manos agarrando los bordes de la mesa con demasiada fuerza, tanta que hasta los nudillos se le pusieron blancos por la presión. Emily, visiblemente extrañada, la miró pidiéndole algún tipo de explicación ante ese comportamiento. La pelirroja se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a contestarla en voz baja que no la ocurría nada, e intentando parecer menos afectada de lo que ya de por sí estaba.

De repente, sin saber por qué, todos la miraron. Cada alumno de esa clase, y eran bastantes, posaba sus ojos en ella esperando algo, pero no sabía el qué.

-Señorita Weasley .- era Synkaa, que parecía enfadado.- le he hecho una pregunta.

El profesor, y todos, parecían expectantes, y para colmo Malfoy se había girado y también la observaba, esbozando una sonrisa burlona e igual de impaciente, o incluso más, que todos por escuchar la respuesta de la Gryffindor.

Rose carraspeó ligeramente para comenzar a hablar y rogó por que no le temblara la voz.

-¿Puede repetirmela, por favor? .- pidió intentando sonar lo más arrepentida posible e incapaz de controlar el rubor que se le había subido hasta las mejillas.

Synkaa la escrutó con aquella mirada inquisidora con una mueca de decepción. Rose era, junto con Scorpius, la mejor alumna de esa clase y el profesor no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir. La Gryffindor no estaba atenta en su clase, aquello era toda una novedad, y todos los alumnos parecieron pensar lo mismo, porque la miraban con sorpresa. Malfoy, sin embargo, tenía un gesto de satisfacción en su rostro. Satisfacción por ver fallar a la pelirroja, satisfacción porque sabía que estaba muerta de vergüenza.

-Déjelo Weasley .- dijo finalmente Synkaa, suspirando apesadumbrado.- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

La pelirroja no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba ¿10 puntos menos por bajar la guardia un segundo? Era la primera vez que no prestaba atención en esa clase y la penaban por ello, maldita sea. Algunos Slytherins emitieron una pequeña risita, pero Rose sólo podía fijarse en Malfoy, que casi se reía a carcajadas importándole poco o nada lo que pensara el profesor. Él y Charlie Banks se burlaban en sus narices, y la pelirroja enfureció hasta los topes. ¿Qué se creía aquél engreído? Odiaba darle aquél margen de ventaja para que se burlara de ella, y más en clase de Defensa.

Rose bufó malhumorada y decidió serenarse, mantenerse callada para no empeorar más el asunto y que le quitaran más puntos a su casa. También para no dar el gusto a Malfoy de verla furiosa y que se riera aún más.

-Bien, señor Malfoy, ya que le hace tanta gracia. ¿Sería usted tan amable de responderme?.

-Por supuesto .- asintió el rubio saboreando aquél momento de gloria que Rose le había puesto en bandeja. Se sabía perfectamente la respuesta, y era de las difíciles, así que si acertaba supondría unas cuantas esmeraldas para Slytherin.

Y, efectivamente, para enfado de los Gryffindors y de la propia Rose, la respuesta fue correcta y el marcador de las serpientes aumentó, aunque aquello no fuera muy significativo ya que no llevaba muchos puntos debido a las contínuas faltas que cometían los Slytherins. Aquello le daba igual a la pelirroja, relativamente, lo que la enfurecía era aquella altanería de Scorpius. La enfurecía el saber que estaría días y días burlándose de ella por aquél estúpido fallo. Y todo por su culpa, todo por ser tan mortificadoramente atractivo, tan sugerente que no había podido dejar de mirarle en lo que llevaban de día.

Nunca, en su vida, le había ocurrido aquello. Es más, aborrecía a Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba que le saliera todo mal, si tenía ocasión le fastidiaba, le lanzaría cualquier hechizo para que se callara, pero ese día, todo era diferente y no encontraba expliación coherente.

-----------------

-----------------------------------

A la salida de clase, Rose pidió a Emily y Albus que fueran yendo sólos, ya que ella iba al baño a refrescarse un poco. La pelirroja caminó deprisa por los pasillos, evitando a toda costa cruzarse con alguien, en ese momento no se veía capaz de entablar una conversación coherente. Peros sus deseos se vieron chafados de la peor manera posible. Malfoy se había plantado delante de ella y le impedía el paso.

-Apártate Malfoy .- pidió Rose con la vista baja. No quería mirarle a los ojos por temor a que él viera lo que estaba sintiendo. Un extraño e irrefrenable deseo de lanzarse a sus brazos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado hoy Weasley? .- comenzó a decir jocoso, conteniendo la risa.- Esos 10 puntos que has perdido han debido de dolerte mucho, y más tratándose de una clase de Defensa.

Rose hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y avanzó unos pasos, pero Scorpius, hábilmente, la acorraló contra la pared sin que la pelirroja se diera ni cuenta. No tuvo más remedio que alzar la cabeza y mirarle fijamente, era peor si no lo hacía, se pensaría que le tenía algún tipo de temor.

-¿Por qué no te vas a celebrarlo con tus amigos, serpiente avariciosa?

-Oh, oh. La leona saca sus garras .- emitió una carcajada gutural, aquello parecía divertirle mucho.- Eso está bien, no sería tan divertido si no te defendieras.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres? Tengo prisa.- Rose bufó desesperada, intentaba mostrarle a Malfoy todo el odio y la rabia que sentía hacia él, pero, en lugar de eso, por su mente sólo pasaban pasajes de él y ella besándose, y se maldijo mil veces por no poder decirle algo hiriente.

-Te veo más nerviosa de lo habitual.- observó el rubio con astucia.- Sé que resulta difícil tenerme cerca y controlar los nervios, pero, Weasley, intenta que no se te note. Resulta demasiado patético.

Eso era lo último que necesitaba oír. Hasta ahora Malfoy la había insinuado muchas veces que era irresistible y que ella tendría que terminar por reconocerlo. Pero en esos momentos ella no lo sentía realmente, ahora, sin embargo, su sola presencia la alteraba, la trastornaba.

-No te des tanta importancia. Tengo otros motivos para ponerme nerviosa.

-Ah, claro, ese estúpido fallo que acabas de tener en clase, qué pena Weasley, con lo que alardeas de ser tan buena en Defensa, y, sin embargo, fallaste la pregunta.- mantenía los brazos cruzados, con un gesto de absoluta despreocupación y, a su vez, malicia.

Rose sintió que no podía más, aquél día estaba más irritable y odioso de lo normal, o quizás estuviera igual pero le pelirroja en esos momentos se sentía tremendamente enfadada, confusa, a punto de gritar.

-¡Ha sido por tu maldita culpa! .- gritó sin poder contenerse, y parte de los alumnos que andaban por los pasillos se giraron a mirarla. Rose respiró ampliamente tratando de tranquilizarse y esforzándose por no ruborizarse ante la inquisidora mirada de Malfoy. Éste la escrutaba con sus ojos, en los que había una chispa de curiosidad, de desconcierto juraría Rose.

-¿Por mi culpa? .- preguntó realmente deseoso de saber a qué se refería la pelirroja.- Weasley, no me achaques tu ignorancia.

-Déjame en paz, no tendría que haber dicho eso.- contestó con rapidez Rose.

-Me pregunto por qué lo habrás dicho…- murmuró Scorpius.- en serio, me gustaría saber qué culpa tengo yo. Sé que eso te ha salido del alma, teniendo en cuenta el grito que has pegado.

-¿Tanto te importa lo que diga o deje de decir?

-Realmente no.- el rubio se encogió de hombros.- pero voy a saltarme la próxima clase y necesito entretenimiento. Así que venga, dímelo.

-Estás loco si piensas que voy a confesarte algo a ti.- espetó ella.

-Ajá .- Malfoy sonrió con satisfacción.- Así que hay una confesión que contar. Y por lo que veo… está relacionada conmigo.

-No te creas el centro del universo.- Rose entrecerró los ojos con rabia, quería marcharse de allí. En parte estaba enfadada con Malfoy, furiosa. Pero, por otro lado… le encontraba tremendamente irresistible si la hablaba tan cerca, si la provocaba con su ironía y su arrogancia.

La pelirroja puso la mano en su pecho y le empujó con cierto ímpetu. Enseguida la retiró muy a su pesar, temiendo que si la mantenía ahí por más tiempo no podría quedarse quieta y subiría por su cuello, por su rostro, por su boca… ¡Ya basta!, se gritó a si misma, ya bastaba de pensar tonterías. El rubio pareció concederla una tregua y no la impidió que se fuera, de tal forma que Rose se fue en dirección contraria, luchando por no echarse a correr y que Malfoy se diera cuenta, más aún, de lo que la ocurría.

--------------------------

------------------------------------------------

-¿Te has dado cuenta?.- preguntó Linda Stevens a Laura sin poder parar de reír.- ha sido lo más divertido que he presenciado en años.

Su amiga asintió dándole la razón y también con dificultades para contener una carcajada.

Ya era de noche y las dos Ravenclaws charlaban en su Sala Común, algo vacía debido a que ya era tarde. Su plan para Rose había dado resultado, y habían comprobado sus efectos esa misma mañana, cuando la pelirroja se había puesto tremendamente nerviosa en la clase de Defensa. Los demás compañeros quizás no se dieran cuenta de lo que la pasaba realmente, pero Linda y Laura sabían perfectamente la razón: tenía a Malfoy cerca.

-Sólo por esto deberían ponerme un Excelente en pociones.- aseguró Linda sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.- ha sido un rotundo éxito.

Las dos Ravenclaws habían proporcionado a Rose una poción, no tan efectiva como el Filtro de Amor, pero suficiente para hacerla sufrir un poquito. Linda había trabajado duramente en la biblioteca para encontrar los ingredientes adecuados y la preparación de la misma, pues si no se hacía bien podría tener consecuencias fatales. La clave era introducir un pelo de Malfoy, algo que les resultó asombrosamente fácil. Laura sólo tuvo que acercarse algo más de lo debido a él, como tantas otras chicas hacían para tratar de seducirle, y, en un descuido, arrancarle un pelo de su cabeza.

-Teniendo en cuenta lo que odia a Malfoy, esto es lo peor que le podría haber pasado.- dijo Laura.

-Desde luego.- la rubia le dio la razón.- por eso es un plan tan perfecto.

-¿Cuánto le durará?

-Unos tres días más.- contestó.- No está enamorada de él, pero la atracción que siente es tan fuerte que si consigue controlarse y no lanzarse a su cuello es que es muy segura . Lo cual dudo…- ambas rieron ante la perspectiva de Rose en brazos de Malfoy, y más aún ante el hecho de que el Slytherin la rechazaría sin contemplaciones, y ella quedaría en ridículo delante de todo el colegio.

-Cuando todo se sepa, Mike no querrá saber nada de ella. Él también se lleva mal con Malfoy y bajará a Rose del pedestal en el que la tiene subida.- continuó diciendo Linda.- y después… seré yo la que entraré en acción.- cerró los ojos saboreando su triunfo.- esta

vez no se me escapará.

Los siguientes tres días Rose intentó esquivar a Malfoy de todas las formas posibles. Intentaba no ir mucho por los pasillos, y en las clases en las que coincidían se sentaba lo más lejos posible de él. No quería darle ni una oportunidad al rubio de que la hablara, no quería tenerle enfrente por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar. Aquella atracción incontrolable que ahora sentia por el Slytherin se había acentuado con el paso de las horas, y tenía que ocupar su mente para no pensar en las ganas que tenía de besarle.

Emily y Albus la habían preguntado varias veces sobre su extraño comportamiento, pero Rose se escabullía fácilmente de sus interrogatorios dando excusas algo estúpidas, pero suficientes para calmar a sus amigos. Se pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca o en la Sala Común, evitando en la medida de lo posible estar en lugares públicos en los que Malfoy pudiera entrar.

Linda y Laura sabían que ese día era el último en el que Rose estaría bajo los efectos de la poción, pero la pelirroja no tenía ni idea y rogaba cada día para que aquél estúpido enamoramiento se le pasara, preguntándose una y otra vez el por qué de esa situación.

-----------------------

------------------------------------------------

Era viernes, y terminaron antes las clases de la tarde, de modo que ella y Emily descansaban en El Gran Salón con Albus y algunos compañeros de curso. Todos estaban jugando a los naipes explosivos, menos Rose, que miraba sin mucho entusiasmo cuando las cartas estallaban . De repente, se maldijo a sí misma por estar sentada ahí, como si nada. Malfoy acababa de entrar por la puerta acompañado de Charlie y de Ted Cruise, sus mejores amigos. Los tres fueron a sentarse en unos sillones próximos a la chimenea y el rubio la miró. Rose pensó que se dirigiría hacia allí, aunque sólo fuera para molestarla debido a que esos días no lo había hecho. Pero se equivocó. El rubio permaneció con sus dos compañeros hablando tranquilamente, dirigiendo de vez en cuando una mirada desdeñosa a unas Huffelpuff que no paraban de molestarle.

Transcurrida casi una hora, Rose decidió marcharse de allí. Estaba algo cansada y quería tumbarse en la cama antes de la cena y, ya de paso, alejarse de Malfoy lo más posible. Se disculpó con Emily y con los demás y fue directa a la torre de Gryffindor. Scorpius, por su parte, se levantó sigiloso del sillón y alegó que iba a su cuarto a descansar.

Los pasillos estaba solitarios y oscuros, apenas iluminados por un par de velas. Rose caminaba deprisa y decidida a llegar a su habitación cuanto antes, pero, un ruido la interrumpió. Se giro lentamente, temiendo lo peor, y, efectivamente, lo peor estaba por llegar.

Allí estaba Malfoy, dejando caer su peso sobre una pierna y con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Llevaba el uniforme de Slytherin pero se había quitado la corbata y desabrochado un par de botones de su camisa. Rose se mordió el labio y respiro entrecortadamente, pensando que el Slytherin nunca había estado tan guapo.

El rubio caminó sigiloso hacia ella, como un felino en mitad de la noche. En silencio y ocultándose entre las sombras del corredor, envolviéndose en la oscuridad. La pelirroja quería echar a correr, marcharse de allí y alejarse de esa perturbadora mirada, pero sentía sus piernas flaquear y estaba paralizada, incapaz de hacer algún movimiento o de hablar sin que le temblara la voz.

-Hola, Weasley.- Scorpius rompió el silencio con una voz baja, grave y enloquecedoramente lenta.

-¿Malfoy...? .- alcanzó a contestar Rose con un hilo de voz para después darse la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse. Pero su intento fue vano al notar como Scorpius la había cogido por la muñeca y la impedía irse. No la hacía daño, más bien era una petición de que se quedara, una curiosa invitación por parte del rubio.

-¿A dónde vas tan deprisa? .- la pelirroja pudo notar como Malfoy se había acercado un poco más y la hablaba muy cerca de su oído. Su voz era casi un susurro y se podían escuchar las respiraciones de la Gryffindor con claridad.

-Estoy... cansada.- dijo ella dándose la vuelta y liberándose del agarre del rubio. Él se limitaba a observarla con curiosidad, sabiendo que, por alguna extraña razón, Rose no quería mirarle a los ojos.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Esa pequeña "confesión" que estuviste a punto de revelarme hace tres días en los pasillos.- Malfoy ya no la agarraba por la muñeca, pero se mantenía tan cerca de ella que casi se tocaban. De hecho, la corbata de ella rozaba con el cuello de la camisa de él, y Rose no se sentía capaz de separarse más, por mucho que quisiera.

-No hay ninguna confesión que hacer.- se esforzaba por mantener una respiración acompasada y un ritmo normal de su corazón.- y en el caso de que la hubiera, créeme que serías la última persona en saberlo.

Malfoy rió bajito sin separarse ni un milímetro de Rose. Después, tras unos segundos de silencio, alzó la barbilla de ella con dos dedos e hizo que le mirara a los ojos. La pelirroja se sorprendió por aquél repentino gesto, pero no se apartó y clavó sus ojos castaños en los grises de él.

-Weasley, eso no tiene mucho sentido teniendo en cuenta que se trata de algo relacionado conmigo.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros mirándola como si fuera poco más inteligente que un troll.

-Hay que ser muy estúpido para no darse cuenta de cómo me mirabas esa mañana.- Rose creyó que se le paraba el corazón y quiso que se la tragara la tierra. Desde luego, todos sus esfuerzos por hacer que no se notara nada fueron vanos, aunque funcionaran con sus amigos Scorpius era más suspicaz, para algo era un Slytherin. – Bueno, esa mañana y todos estos días.

-Egocéntrico.- espetó ella cerrando los ojos un instante. Sentía que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo si Malfoy se mantenía tan peligrosamente cerca que podía notar su respiración golpeando contra sus mejillas. Scorpius era más alto que ella, de modo que su cabeza quedaba a la altura de su cuello, aquél cuello largo y marmóreamente pálido.

-Todo lo que tu quieras.- esbozó una sonrisa burlona y levantó la mano lentamente hasta posarla en el brazo de Rose, que cada vez parecía más nerviosa.- pero...- subió despacio sus dedos hasta llegar a su hombro y sin intención de parar.- vas a terminar por contármelo.- acarició su cuello con delicadeza, lo que hizo que la piel de Rose se erizara con el contacto. Malfoy pareció notarlo y sonrió aún más, complacido por la reacción que causaba en las chicas, por muy Weasleys que fueran.

-Cállate de una vez.- Rose había cerrado los ojos decidida a abandonarse por completo a las delicias del rubio, no podía, simplemente, era demasiada atracción la que sentía por él. La pelirroja se acercó un poco más y alzó la cabeza, de tal forma que sus bocas quedaron muy, muy cerca. El rubio no se apartó, simplemente se mantuvo en su sitio asombrosamente firme, sin un atisbo de nervios o de deseo. Frío como un témpano.

La Gryffindor abrió un poco la boca y lenta, muy lentamente, se acercó a los labios de él, que aparecían curvados en una arrogante sonrisa. Ya casi se tocaban, unos milímetros más y se rozarían. Lo deseaba, madlita sea, deseaba besar esos labios más que nada en este mundo.

Pero, no pudo ser. Malfoy se había separado de un modo repentino y la distancia entre ellos aumentó considerablemente. Rose abrió los ojos extrañada y vio como el rubio la miraba triunfante. Pestañeó sin saber qué decir, qué hacer ¿Qué demonios había pasado?.

-¿En serio crees que puedo caer tan bajo como para besarme con una Weasley? .- La pelirroja sintió morir. Parecía que la habían derramado un balde de agua fría por todo el cuerpo y creía que se iba a desplomar en cualquier momento. Aquella expresión fría y dura de Scorpius hizo que se muriera de vergüenza, de arrepentimiento por pensar en él como en otra cosa que una madlita serpiente traicionera.

-Eres un imbécil.- espetó rotundamente con todo el rencor que sentía. Malfoy no hizo muestras de sentir nada, su rostro era un mapa indescifrable y mantuvo la misma postura de brazos cruzados hasta que Rose enfiló en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, dejándolo sólo en la oscuridad del pasillo.

------

-----------------------------------

**_Este capi me ha salido un poco largo, pero esque me era difícil cortarlo por alguna parte xD. ¿Qué os ha parecido la idea de la poción? No he dado su nombre porque no lo veo relevante, creo que son más importantes los efectos. Como veís, no es un enamoramiento total pero si una atracción, algo que a Rose la trae de cabeza, pobre xD. Malfoy y Rose ya han tenido sus primeros encontronazos, aunque con malos resultados para ella!_**

**_En fin, gracias a todas de nuevo y un beso!! _**


	5. Castigos para alumnos trasnochados

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Castigos para alumnos trasnochados**

Rose no había contado a nadie su encuentro con Malfoy en los pasillos. Habían pasado dos días desde aquello y le pelirroja no había estado más confusa en su vida. Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido, es decir, el sábado, intentó esquivarle. Aún así, le vio a la hora del almuerzo en El Gran Comedor. El rubio la había mirado ligeramente aunque sin demasiado interés, eso no era ninguna novedad, lo extraño, o lo que tenía que ser, era que Rose ya no se sentía atraída por él.

Ahora, cuando le miraba, sólo la embargaba la aversión y al recordar aquél viernes por la noche sólo pudo preguntarse cómo pudo querer besarle. A él, a la maldita serpiente avariciosa, a su antítesis.

Definitivamente pensó que se había vuelto loca, por eso no quiso revelar a sus amigos lo ocurrido, porque aunque lo hiciera temía no poder explicarles el por qué de esa atracción. Había estado meditando sobre ello algunos días, pero lo cierto es que con tantos deberes y tanto que estudiar no le sobraba mucho tiempo para perderse en cavilaciones. En un primer momento pensó en un Filtro de Amor, pero enseguida desechó la idea, estaba prohibido hacerlo en el colegio. Además, no era amor lo que había sentido por Malfoy, sino un deseo, intenso, pero sólo deseo. Descartó aquello también porque no encontraba un culpable ¿Quién podía estar interesado en hechizarla de esa manera? Scorpius desde luego que no, se odiaban, nunca querría estar al lado de ella. Y se lo demostró muy bien cuando rechazó su beso.

Rose se ponía furiosa sólo de pensarlo. Era cierto que ya no le gustaba Malfoy, pero aquella forma de rechazarla la había dolido en cierta manera y la preocupaba lo que el Slytherin pudiera ir contando por ahí. Si alguien se enteraba de lo que había ocurrido la pelirroja seguramente tendría que huir del colegio, por Merlín, ¿Una Weasley con un Malfoy? , era simplemente impensable, y más teniendo en cuenta que Scorpius la había rechazado y quedaría en ridículo delante de todo Hogwarts.

Desde luego, ni pensarlo. Por eso decidió ir a hablar con él. No estaba muy segura de lo que iba a decirle, pero desde luego no pensaba quedarse esperando a que ese rumor se extendiera como ocurrió con lo referido a Mike. Era lunes por la tarde y acababa de finalizar su última clase: Estudios muggles. No era una asignatura que compartía con Malfoy, ya que a este poco o nada le interesaba el mundo no mágico.

No veía el momento de encontrarse con Scorpius en un lugar apartado de la gente, de modo que tuvo que bajar a cenar con sus compañeros de Gryffindor y esperar a que todos estuvieran en su Sala Común. Quedaban cinco minutos para que finalizara el toque de queda y nadie estaba en los pasillos, fríos y solitarios a esa hora. Rose los recorrió en silencio y mirando en todas direcciones, si algún profesor la descubría a esas horas sin duda la castigaría y le bajaría puntos a su casa.

Rogó por encontrarse a Malfoy próximo a las mazmorras, a dónde se dirigía. Sabía que el rubio raramente se metía en su Sala Común a la hora indicada, a veces se quedaba deambulando por los jardines aún a riesgo de que le pillaran, algo que había sucedido varias veces. No estaba muy segura de encontrárselo ese día pero, al menos, tenía que intentarlo.

La suerte parecía sonreírle aunque fuera un poquito, pues encontró al Slytherin no muy lejos de las habitaciones de las serpientes, apoyado en la pétrea pared y mirando al vacío. La pelirroja se acercó lentamente, sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

-¡Joder! .- exclamó Scorpius al verla resurgir de las sombras. Había dado un respingo considerable y ahora se llevaba la mano al corazón.- Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Rose rió divertida, cualquier momento era agradable para fastidiar a aquella serpiente, aunque no pensó que se asustaría tanto por una simple persona en mitad de la noche.

-Te creía más valiente.

Malfoy la miró con desdén y después apartó la vista, posándola de nuevo en algún punto indefinido de la pared que tenía enfrente. La pelirroja se acercó hasta situarse a pocos metros de él, mientras mantenía las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y cubría su cuello con la bufanda, a esas horas hacía frío en los corredores.

-¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó Scorpius dando una calada a su cigarrillo, del que Rose acababa de percatarse.

-No sabía que fumaras. Cada uno de esos te quita...

-10 minutos de vida. Ya lo sé. – la cortó con gesto cansado.- sólo lo hago de vez en cuando. ¿Ves? Otro mal invento de los _muggles_.

Dio una última calada y después lo tiró al suelo, ya estaba prácticamente consumido y se apago al contacto con las baldosas. Expulsó el humo restante por la boca, formando unos círculos perfectos que se disolvían a los pocos segundos en el aire.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?.- la preguntó mirándola por fin en varios minutos.

-Venía a hablar contigo.- su voz sonó cortante, pero eso era precisamente su propósito. Quería dejarle claro al Slytherin que lo ocurrido la pasada semana había sido algo ajeno a su control y que todo volvía a ser como siempre.

-Pensé que tardarías más en venir a llorarme.- sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

Malfoy se apartó de la pared y se colocó enfrente de Rose, que respiraba entrecortadamente no por el deseo, sino por la furia contenida. No quería gritar más de la cuenta por miedo a que la descubrieran, desde luego tendría que contenerse mucho para no gritarle cuatro verdades a ese engreído.

-Vamos, ¿Ya te has olvidado de ese viernes? .- la pelirroja no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, y menos aún a la mueca de gozo que reinaba en el rostro de la serpiente.- Sé que resulto irresistible, pero mis espectativas van más allá de una simple Gryffindor.

-¿De verás? .- Rose decidió contraatacar con sus mismas armas.- a esa novia tuya, Cynthia Sparkel, la conoce casi todo Hogwarts, y no precisamente por sus buenas notas.

Malfoy no pareció alterarse como la pelirroja había previsto. En su lugar rió ligeramente y se encogió de hombros.

-En primer lugar. No es mi novia.- aclaró ese punto.- Y en segundo. ¿Qué me importa a mi con quién se acueste o deje de acostar? El caso es que es buena en ello y si quiere perder el tiempo con otros mientras me espera, es su problema.

Típica frase de Malfoy. Arrogante, engreído y un absoluto egocéntrico.

-Lo cierto es que me da igual con quien te líes o dejes de hacerlo, Malfoy. No he venido a hablar de eso.

-Ya suponía. Aunque pareces realmente interesada en el tema. ¿Buscando ejemplos que seguir para conquistarme?.

-Más quisieras, maldita serpiente.- Rose le traspasaba con la mirada. Realmente no conocía nadie que la enfureciera tanto, que la provocara aquél deseo de pegarle una buena bofetada por su insolencia.

-No soy yo el que he venido a buscarte.- sus acerados ojos estaban ligeramente entrecerrados y se había vuelto a apoyar de nuevo en la pared, con un pie subido y otro en el suelo soportando todo el peso. La débil luz de una antorcha proyectaba su silueta en la piedra, haciéndole parecer un fantasma.

-Si lo he hecho a esta hora es porque no quiero que me vean contigo.- contestó ella con la verdad por delante.- sinceramente, no quiero que me relacionen con un Slyhterin, y menos contigo.

-Lo mismo puedo decir, leona insufrible.- contraatacó él, aunque sin alterarse demasiado.- mi reputación caería en picado si me vieran hablando contigo.

_¿Qué reputación?_ , pensó Rose para sus adentros, desde luego sólo gozaría de ella entre sus amigas las serpientes, igual de rastreras y traicioneras que él. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta, no por temor a ofenderle, sino porque no quería desviar más el tema inicial.

-Déjemonos de rodeos.- dijo finalmente ella.- ¿Le has contado a alguien lo sucedido el viernes?

Mal comienzo, mala frase. Malfoy emitió una carcajada que resonó en todo el silencioso pasillo y la miró como si fuera lo más divertido que alguien le hubiera contado en años.

-¿No acabas de escuchar lo que he dicho? No quiero nada que me relacionen con una Gryffindor.

-Todos contentos, entonces.- había resultado más sencillo de lo que creyó en un enseguida vio como Malfoy se disponía a hablar de nuevo, la cosa no había acabado ahí.

-Aunque, ahora que lo pienso...- se llevó la mano al mentón, fingiendo meditar algo.- Sería tremendamente bochornoso para ti, y triunfal para mí, que se supiera lo ocurrido. – clavó su gris mirada en Rose, que no podía estar más tensa y enfadada.- La perfecta chica Weasley rechazada por el horrible Scorpius Malfoy. Otra niñita seducida por la serpiente. Ya casi puedo oír el rumor por los pasillos.- rió con ganas ante la perspectiva de dejar en ridículo a la pelirroja, realmente era algo que no tenía previsto pero que podría ser una buena venganza por todas las bromas de mal gusto que le había gastado Rose.

-No te atreverás.- ella se había acercado un poco y le apuntaba con un dedo acusador. Scorpius lo miró de reojo sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Después, lentamente lo encerró entre su mano y lo apartó sin esfuerzo.

-Sabes que sí.

Rose bufó desesperada y se arrepintió por haber intentado razonar con él. Había sido una mala idea hablarle, ahora, por el simple hecho de fastidiarla, era probable que todo el colegio supiera lo ocurrido. No sabía que decir, querría haberle dado un buen tortazo pero aquello sólo habría empeorado la situación.

La mueca de Malfoy expresaba tal triunfo y satisfacción que decidió marcharse por donde había venido. Con un Slytherin no se podía negociar, siempre ponían pegas y te embaucaban con tretas y mentiras para terminar confundiéndote.

-Qué duermas bien, Weasley .- se despidió irónico el rubio mientras veía desaparecer la silueta de Rose en la oscuridad.

-----------

----------------------------

Maldita y mil veces maldita Weasley, rugió Scorpius para sus adentros. Por aquella estúpida pelirroja estaba castigado. Poco después de que ella se marchara el profesor Slughorn, jefe de casa de Slytherin, le había descubierto en los pasillos próximos a las mazmorras. Malfoy aún se preguntaba como ese hombre podía seguir vivo, y no sólo por su vejez, sino por el tamaño de su barriga que aumentaba cada año un poco más. Definitivamente, en cualquier momento iba a explotar y él no querría estar allí para presenciarlo.

Enseguida le había echado una bronca relatándole las normas del colegio que prohibían expresamente andar fuera de las habitaciones a esas horas de la noche y le había restado puntos a su casa, a pesar de ser el jefe de ella. Eso le hizo enfurecerse aún más e imponerle un mayor castigo. Scorpius le echaba la culpa a la Gryffindor, naturalmente, ella habría echo algún ruido, lo que habría alertado al profesor.

Tenía que elaborar una enorme redacción sobre el Veritaserum : su origen, su historia, sus utilizaciones y prohibiciones y sus efectos secundarios. Llevaba ya más de tres pergaminos y casi dos horas enfrente de un enorme y polvoriento libro sacado de la biblioteca. Le dolía la muñeca de tanto escribir y el estómago le rugía pidiendo algo de comer, ya casi estaba anocheciendo y no tardarían en servir la cena. Malfoy dio gracias por ello cuando Slughorn entró en el cuarto en el que estaba y le indicó que podía irse para continuar mañana a la misma hora.

Pronto, cenaba con sus compañeros de Slytherin y dirigía miradas furtivas a Rose, desde luego que iba a pagárselas. ¿Por qué tuvieron que pillarle sólo a él? Si esa entrometida de Weasley no hubiera ido a hablar con él no tendría que sumergir su cabeza en estúpidos libros de pociones.

Al terminar de comer, Malfoy acertó a detener a la Gryffindor por los pasillos, cuando se dirigía hacia su torre.

-Pensaba que no querías que te vieran conmigo .- dijo mordaz la pelirroja, soltándose de su agarre.

Malfoy hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, no estaba para discutir aquello.

-¿Por qué no te han castigado a ti también?

-Sí lo han hecho.- Rose emitió un bufido de resignación.- pero el viejo Slughorn aún no me ha dicho lo que tengo que hacer.

Malfoy asintió visiblemente complacido, aunque seguía molesto por el dolor de su muñeca. Levantó la mano y le enseñó a la pelirroja el enrojecimiento que tenía en ella a causa de tanto escribir.

-¿Ves esto? .- la señaló.- consecuencia de una insufrible, casi tanto como tu, redacción sobre el Veritaserum.

Rose rió con ganas, era divertido ver enfurecido a Malfoy. Le habían pillado más veces por los pasillos, pero aquél estúpido Slytherin no aprendía.

-Eso te pasa por andar por ahí fuera de las horas permitidas.- dijo ella.- ¿No conoces las normas del colegio?

-Mira quién habló...- respondió con desdén.- Si me pillaron fue por tu culpa, ¿Esque no puedes andar sin hacer ruido? Por dios, eres igual de escandalosa por la noche que cuando juegas en el campo de Quidditch.

Rose iba a replicar algo, pero el profesor Slughorn se acercaba a ellos a paso lento y con visibles dificultades para caminar.

-Señorita Weasley.- se dirigió a la chica, que le miraba con atención intentando contener la risa que le provocaba el enrojecido rostro del profesor. Miró a Malfoy, también se veía en serias dificultades para no carcajearse.- Ya tengo el castigo para usted. Escribirá una redacción sobre el origen, la historia...- sus utilizaciones y prohibiciones y los efectos secundarios .- repitió Malfoy formando palabras con los labios, sin voz.- de la Poción Multijugos.- finalizó el jefe de Slytherin.

La pelirroja asintió sin tener más remedio, observando como Scorpius formaba una sonrisa de alivio, les habían impuesto el mismo castigo y aquello calmaba un poco su enfado.

-Muy bien profesor.- convino Rose.-

Slughorn parecía irse, cuando, de nuevo se detuvo ante los dos alumnos. Era bastante más bajito que ellos y tenía que estirar el cuello para mirarles a los ojos, algo que si se veía desde fuera resultaba bastante cómico.

-Por cierto.- comenzó a decir con evidente maldad.- durante una semana realizarán las rondas de vigilancia nocturna de los prefectos de sus respectivas casas.- Malfoy y Rose se miraron asombrados ¿Qué?. El viejo profesor pareció notarlo y sonrió con complaciencia, pensando que era un genio en castigar a los alumnos rebeldes.- Ya que tanto les gusta deambular por la noche, y además, juntos...- dejó flotar esa palabra en el aire.- confío en que les ayude a aprender la lección. Empezarán mañana mismo después de cenar.- y dicho aquello, se marchó andando sobre sus regordetas piernas.

Malfoy se quedó mirando por un rato el espacio vacío que había dejado el profesor. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Malgastar sus noches con aquella pelirroja insufrible?. Rose parecía pensar lo mismo, pues tenía los brazos cruzados y un evidente gesto de disgusto.

-Qué fastidio... ¿Por qué nos mandan hacer el trabajo de los prefectos? .- preguntó la Gryffindor sin comprender.- ya bastante tenemos con escribir esa inútil redacción.

-Más me fastidia a mi.

-No creas, perder horas de sueño para estar contigo, no creo que haya peor castigo que eso...

-Sí que lo hay. Perder horas de...- alzó las cejas evidenciando a lo que se refería.- para estar contigo. Eso sí que es una tortura.

-Oh, vaya.- Rose hizo un mohín.- perdona por imposibilitar tus conquistas amorosas.

-Maldito Slughorn...- murmuró entre dientes.- encima ese pervertido se pensaría que estábamos haciendo algo juntos. Nada más lejos de la realidad...

-¿Tanto te molesta que lo haya insinuado?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que me odiabas tanto como yo a ti.- se encogió de hombros.

-En fin, no perderé más el tiempo charlando aquí. Ya bastante lo haré mañana por la noche.- se despidió brevemente con la mano y se marchó hacia las mazmorras, dejando a una malhumorada Rose. Para colmo, minutos después tuvo que explicarles todo a Emily y Albus, que la habían preguntado el por qué de esa conversación con Malfoy.

-¿Hacer rondas con Malfoy? .- exclamó Emily casi escandalizada.- definitivamente, ese viejo Slughorn sabe como castigar.

-Y durante una semana entera.- asintió la pelirroja.- es horrible ¿Te das cuenta? Compartir tantas horas con la serpiente. No me basta con verlo por la mañana como para hacerlo también por la noche.

-A ver si eso te sirve para no estar fuera pasado el toque de queda.- intervino Albus, que hojeaba un libro sin prestarlas mucha atención.

-Oye.- le reprochó su prima.- ¿Y tú de que lado estás?.

-De ninguno. Pero, aún no nos has contado qué hacías a esas horas por los pasillos.

-Nada...- murmuró Rose. Jamás les contaría a sus amigos lo que había ido a hacer allí, y menos con quién se había encontrado.- pasear, ya sabes.

-Ya...- asintió Albus no muy convencido. Conocía muy bien a la Weasley y sabía perfectamente cuando mentía, o al menos, cuando no decía totalmente la verdad.

Rose decidió hacer caso omiso a las palabras del pelinegro y desvíar la atención de ese peliagudo tema. Prefería seguir despotricando contra el Slytherin con Emily, que parecía tan contrariada como ella.

-----------

--------------------------

La mañana siguiente transcurrió sin sobresaltos. Lo único destacable fue que un torpe alumno de Huffelpuff se había convertido a sí mismo, por equivocación, en un bicho parecido a un sapo en la clase de Transformaciones. La profesora McGonagall había tenido que llevárselo a la enfermería al no poder remediar por sus propios medios el hechizo, que, aunque inconscientemente, el chico había hecho a conciencia.

Por todo lo demás, nada reseñable. Rose sacaba minutos libres de cualquier sitio para escribir la redacción sobre la Poción Multijugos, además de completar los deberes mandados para el resto de las asignaturas. Definitivamente, la preparación para los ÉXTASIS estaba siendo agotadora, y si bien ella era inteligente como su madre no era tan estudiosa. De vez en cuando no estaba mal centrarse en los libros, pero a ella le gustaba compaginarlo con el Quidditch, y aquellos días se habñia visto privada de ello. El último partido lo habían disputado Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff, con la victoria de los primeros, y el próximo no sería hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Para colmo, aquella noche no podría descansar como era debido por culpa de Slughorn. Después de cenar, se había dirigido al hall del colegio donde ya la esperaba un impaciente Malfoy. Todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas Salas Comunes y el castillo se presentaba silencioso.

-Tarda un poco más, si eso.- ironizó el rubio, que enseguida echó a andar. Esa noche les tocaría rondar por los pasillos próximos a la torre de Astronomía. Rose le siguió como buenamente pudo, pues el Slytherin caminaba con paso rápido.

Se introdujeron por uno de los corredores escasamente iluminados por un par de velas, y ambos pronunciaron _lumos_ casi al mismo tiempo, lo que les provocó una pequeña sonrisa, que, por supuesto, se esforzaron en ocultar.

Habían pasado casi diez minutos y ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra. Realmente, Rose no veía de qué podía conversar con esa serpiente, seguramente no tenían nada en común. Scorpius parecía pensar lo mismo, pues suspiró ampliamente y emitió un bostezo.

-Definitivamente, va a ser una semana muy larga.

`-------

--------------------------

_**Sólo una aclaración. La idea de Malfoy fumando, dando una calada y expulsando el humo me resultó irresistible! xDD **_

_**y nada, lo de siempre, gracias por leer! un beso a **__**tods**_

-


	6. Whisky de fuego

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Whisky de fuego**

El despertador emitió un pitido agudo e incesante, que se clavó en la cabeza de Rose como mil cuchillos.

-¡Apaga eso! ¡Por Merlín! .- pidió la pelirroja a Carlota Strass, una de sus compañeras de curso. Era su alarma, pero la chica, a pesar del sonido y de los gritos de Rose, siguió durmiendo plácidamente. La pelirroja no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y apagarlo por ella misma con tanta furia que pensó que iba a romperlo.

Miró hacia la cama de Emily, que estaba vacía, y pronto escuchó en el interior del baño cómo el agua caía de la ducha. Su amiga, siempre tan madrugadora. Desde luego qué poco se parecía Rose a ella, al menos en ese aspecto.

Si normalmente la pelirroja se despertaba de mal humor (odiaba madrugar) aquél día más aún. Había llegado a la Torre de Gryffindor a una hora medianamente decente, pero enseguida tuvo que ponerse a redactar el trabajo para Slughorn, ya que este lo reclamaría para el día siguiente. Para colmo, no había logrado finalizarlo, pues cada vez que intentaba concentrarse aparecía adormilada sobre el pergamino. De tal modo que tendría que dedicar parte de la mañana y de la tarde para terminar y entregárselo al viejo Slytherin a última hora, antes de cenar.

Rose apenas se daba cuenta de lo que comía, estaba tan dormida que no se percató de que cogió la copa de Albus por equivocación. Su primo la agarró de la mano rápidamente y la miró con preocupación.

-Estás más despistada de lo habitual.- dijo. -¿Qué te ocurre?.

-¿Tú que crees?.- saltó ella, aunque enseguida se disculpó por su mala contestación. Necesitaba esas horas de sueño perdidas o no sería persona en todo el día.

-Bueno, piensa que hoy terminarás la redacción y ya te librarás de ella.- la alentó Emily para después darle un bocado a su tostada.

-Sí claro. Pero las rondas con Malfoy no han hecho más que empezar.- dirigió una mirada a la mesa del Slytherin, que emitía un amplio bostezo y tenía cara de pocos amigos. Él tampoco parecía haber dormido mucho, algo que delataba su cara más pálida de lo habitual.

Aquella primera ronda que hicieron juntos resultó bastante aburrida. Los dos alumnos apenas intercambiaron un par de palabras referidas a las clases o al mal tiempo que se avecinaba. Sencillamente, ninguno se encontraba cómodo con el otro, aunque al menos no se habían insultado como de costumbre. Quizás estuvieran demasiado cansados para hacerlo.

------------

-----------------------------

Esa noche, justo antes de la cena, tanto Malfoy como Rose esperaban al profesor Slughorn a la entrada del Gran Comedor. Algunos alumnos les dirigían miradas de desconcierto, ver a aquellos dos juntos no era nada usual, es más, era increíble. El Slytherin y la Gryffindor hacían lo posible por no permanecer demasiado cerca, y esquivaban molestos los inquisidores ojos de sus compañeros. Rose llegó a decirles en alguna ocasión que se metieran en sus vidas.

El rubio ya iba a quejarse de la tardanza del profesor, cuando le vieron aparecer mesándose su blanco y espeso bigote de morsa. Slughorn les saludó parcamente y aceptó los pergaminos que los dos le tendieron. Los hojeó por encima, eran bastantes y emitió un resoplido de cansancio. Cuando se marchó, Malfoy le miró con indignación.

-Sus trabajos son tan inútiles que le resultan aburridos hasta a él.- Rose asintió riendo levemente, después, se miraron con sorpresa. ¿Estaban de acuerdo en algo?. Pronto cada uno se fue hacia su respectiva mesa, intentando olvidar lo que acababa de suceder.

Minutos después deambulaban por los oscuros pasillos, varitas en mano iluminando el camino. Tuvieron que ordenarles a un par de alumnos de primero que se marcharan a sus habitaciones, a lo que uno de ellos les respondió con bravuconería que no eran prefectos y que no eran quienes para mandarles aquello. Malfoy le dirigió una mirada de odio y le recomendó que no fuera tan insolente a tan temprana edad, o le iría muy mal en Hogwarts.

-No sé qué les reprochas. Si tu eras igual.- comentó Rose cuando ya los niños se hubieron ido y se encontraban de nuevo solos, envueltos por el silencio que caía como una pesada losa sobre el castillo.

-Sí, pero hay que tener gracia para hacerlo.- contestó.- cosa que esos enanos de... ¿Huffelpuff?.- Entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar el uniforme que vestían.- no tienen. Bueno, en realidad ningún Huffelpuff por muy mayor que sea llegará a tenerla jamás.- esbozó una sonrisa burlona haciendo caso omiso a la mueca de Rose, que aunque conocía de sobra a Malfoy cada día le sorprendía más su fanfarronería.

-Oh, cierto.- intervino ella.- cualquiera que no sea un Slytherin no es digno de ti.

-Veo que vas captando el mensaje, Weasley.

-Ya te tenía calado desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que pisaste el colegio por primera vez.

-¿De veras? Me alegra haber hecho una entrada triunfal.

Rose resopló dando el caso por imposible, y decidió mantenerse callada. Anduvieron varios minutos más sin hablar, sólo escuchando el sonido de los pasos sobre el suelo de piedra y el crepitar del fuego de alguna antorcha. Rondaban próximos a la biblioteca.

De repente, Malfoy se detuvo y comenzó a hurgar entre los bolsillos de su túnica. Rose le miraba con las cejas alzadas, tratando de averiguar qué buscaba. Pronto lo descubrió: El Slytherin sostenía entre sus manos una petaca de plata, de un tamaño medio y que destilaba olor a alcohol.

-¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó la pelirroja lo evidente.

-¿Tú qué crees?.- respondió sarcástico, para después darle un trago.- el mejor whisky de fuego que hayas probado nunca.

Rose lo miró pensativa, el chico daba otro trago como si de agua se tratase, a la ligera y sin ningún tipo de conocimiento.

-¿No piensas compartir?.- la pelirroja extendió la mano y se quedó expectante, mientras Scorpius la miraba ligeramente asombrado. Finalmente asintió con una sonrisa de incredulidad y le dio la petaca. Rose, no queriendo parecer débil ante él, no dudo en echarle un trago suficientemente largo. Pronto, el líquido la abrasaba la garganta y comenzó a toser con ímpetu, provocando las carcajadas del Slytherin.

-¿Qué pasa Weasley? ¿Demasiado fuerte para ti?.- le arrebató el alcohol de las manos y puso el tapón, para guardarla, de momento, en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-No.- espetó ella limpiándose las lágrimas provocadas por el repentino ataque de tos.- pero suelo mezclar el whisky con algo. Así a palo seco es muy...

-Intenso.- terminó Malfoy por ella, pronunciando aquella palabra con tanta determinación y claridad que a Rose la recorrió un escalofrío, incentivado por la relampagueante mirada gris que ahora el rubio la dirigía.

La pelirroja optó por dejar de mirarle y continuar con el paseo, alegando que se estaba quedando fría de mantenerse quieta, lo que, en cierto modo, era verdad. Caminaron en silencio varios minutos, en los que Rose aún sentía el fuego del whisky ardiendo en su pecho. Aquella extraña sensación la gustaba, y pronto pidió a Malfoy un poco más.

-No quiero tener que salvarte si te ahogas, Weasley .- la advirtió éste tendiéndole la petaca de nuevo. Rose le ignoró y dio otro largo trago, tras el cual intentó reprimir la tos. Malfoy y ella bebieron varias veces más, hasta que la pelirroja se acostumbró a aquél sabor amargo y reconfortante, que la calentaba el cuerpo del frío invernal del castillo.

-Por fin has hecho algo inteligente Malfoy.- la dijo ella. Ambos habían optado por sentarse pegados a la pared, dado que no veían nada raro ni a nadie deambular por los pasillos, y a ninguno le apetecía irse a dormir. Ante aquella afirmación, pudiéndose considerar incluso un halago, el rubio miró interesado a la Gryffindor por aquella nueva faceta que acababa de descubrir.

-Esto es único para remediar el frío.- Rose notó como le costaba pronunciar algunas palabras, que arrastraba demasiado y no decía con claridad. Estaba un poco mareada y la lengua no parecía responder a sus órdenes, para colmo, Malfoy la miraba de un modo poco usual en él, sin atisbo de odio o desprecio. Era una mirada diferente, pero Rose no sabría decir en qué.

Scorpius dio otro trago a la petaca y la guardó por aquella noche, dado que se habían bebido todo el alcohol.

-Has resultado ser una buena bebedora.- le dijo a la descolocada Gryffindor. Ella, por su parte, le miraba con recelo. Parecía menos antipático de lo habitual y algo más receptivo, cosa que no podía achacarse al whisky dado que el rubio se mantenía en perfectas condiciones. No se trababa al hablar y mantenía el rostro sereno, con la misma palidez de siempre, mientras que los pómulos de Rose se veían adornados por un ligero color rosado consecuencia del calor que le proporcionaba el alcohol. Eso la enfureció, tal vez no fuera esa la palabra, un poco. Él se mantenía tan digno como siempre, frío y correcto. Ella en cambio sentía que no controlaba demasiado la situación y las palabras parecían salir solas de su boca, cuando hacía unas horas no le hubiera dirigido ni un simple "hola" al Slytherin.

-Dime una cosa, Malfoy.- comenzó a decir con la cabeza apoyada en la pétrea pared. El rubio la miró de reojo.- ¿Por qué difundiste ese rumor sobre Mike y sobre mí?.

-¿Por qué das por supuesto que fui yo? .- contestó con otra pregunta. Su tono distaba mucho de estar enfadado, más bien parecía divertido ante la nueva ocurrencia de la Gryffindor, ante la soltura que esta tenía para encarar las cosas de frente. Desde luego, conocía a pocas chicas de ese colegio que fueran tan directas.

Rose se encogió de hombros. Lo cierto era que no poseía ninguna prueba de ello, simplemente lo había creído a pies juntillas por el hecho de que Malfoy era, simplemente, un Malfoy.

-Todo apunta a que fuiste tú.

-¿Todo? .- siguió preguntando Scorpius.- no soy amigo de los chismes de viejas.

-Pues bien que te reías en clase de herbología con Sparkel cuando todos cuchicheaban sobre mí.- espetó Rose tal vez con demasiada dureza. Enseguida se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, dado que el rubio la miraba con evidente interés, con un punto de burla en su sonrisa. Acababa de dejarle claro al Slytherin que se había fijado en él aquél día y que , para colmo, lo recordaba a la perfección.

-Qué observadora, Weasley.- apuntó al chico con malicia, dejando aquella frase en el aire. Rose sintió enrojecer aún más de lo que ya estaba, y se maldijo por dejar entrever algo que ni ella creía que existía.

-No te atrevas a insinuar nada.- Rose le apuntó con el dedo.

Malfoy arqueó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, desde luego nunca se esperaba aquellas reacciones de la pelirroja. Ésta parecía arrepentirse de lo que acababa de decir, porque murmuraba algo por lo bajo y se daba ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza. Al ver como Scorpius se quedaba callado, Rose contraatacó otra vez, tal vez hablando demasiado rápido.

-Y no me mires así. No pienses que estoy todo el día pendiente de ti, simplemente es que siempre estás llamando la atención y es difícil no verte.- el rubio parecía perplejo, aquellas repentinas confesiones de la pelirroja le dejaban impresionado..- Joder…- farfulló Rose cerrando los ojos y tapándose la cara con las manos.

-¿Y ahora qué te ocurre?.- Malfoy parecía contenerse para no soltar una carcajada, definitivamente aquella imagen era muy divertida, y, nueva para él.

-No tendría que haber dicho eso.- parecía que hablaba consigo misma más que con el Slytherin, que por su parte se limitaba a escuchar y observar con curiosidad.

-¿El qué?.- Scorpius sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Rose no tendría que haber dejado ver que se interesaba por él, o si no tanto, que al menos se fijaba de vez en cuando. Pero le gustaba seguir preguntándola y que ella metiera la pata una y otra vez.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó, o al menos, lo intentó. Su sentido del equilibrio estaba completamente mermado en esos momentos, y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no tropezar. Malfoy ya se había puesto en pie sin dificultad y ahora la observaba con ojos divertidos, aquella chica era un caso.

Rose hacía serios esfuerzos por no caerse, y en un intento de dar un paso sus pies parecieron tener vida propia, lo que le hizo tambalearse e ir directa al suelo de no ser porque los brazos del rubio la frenaron. La pelirroja alzó la vista algo borrosa y divisó el rostro de Malfoy a escasos centímetros. Las manos de él la habían agarrado por la cintura y ahora la sostenían para que no se precipitara al suelo. Se quedaron un instante en esa posición, no sabían muy bien por qué pero no pudieron, o no quisieron, moverse. La acerada mirada del rubio casi la taladraba, y Rose sentía algo extraño en el pecho, más allá del calor abrasante del whisky.

-¿Quién anda ahí? .- era la voz de Filch que se acercaba peligrosamente. Ambos escucharon unos pasos y se soltaron con rapidez.

-Maldito Squib.- murmuró Malfoy tomando a Rose por el brazo y corriendo en la dirección contraria. La pelirroja le seguía con dificultad, pues sus piernas parecían ajenas a su cuerpo y se enredaban con consecuencias desastrosas. El rubio la instaba a ir más rápido, ya que la voz del conserje se escuchaba cada vez más próxima y si les pillaba avisaría a algún profesor.

Por fin, consiguieron doblar una esquina y apoyarse sobre una pared, descansando un poco de la repentina escapada. Filch parecía haber quedado muy lejos, pues no se le oía nada, tal vez se había cansado de perseguir a alguien que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuviera allí.

Malfoy miró a Rose, que respiraba entrecortadamente y se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas para dar bocanadas de aire. Aquella carrera parecía haberla despejado un poco y había aterrizado del mundo de los vapores del alcohol a la realidad, aunque aún se sentía algo mareada. Ambos se miraron conscientes de lo que acababa de suceder antes de que Filch les interrumpiera, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, tal vez porque si expresaban con palabras aquella situación se volvería más real, y dejaría de ser una leve confusión.

-Esto… Weasley. Será mejor que nos vayamos a las habitaciones.- dijo Scorpius con una repentina necesidad de marcharse de allí. Rose estuvo de acuerdo y asintió, alejándose casi imperceptiblemente.

-Sí… hasta… hasta mañana Malfoy.- se despidieron con un leve gesto de cabeza y enfilaron en direcciones distintas.

-----------

----------------------------

Rose Weasley era, ciertamente, una persona extraña. Eso al menos pensaba Malfoy, que ahora se dirigía a clase de Adivinación. Cynthia le rodeaba el brazo y caminaba a la misma velocidad que él, teniendo que hacer algunos esfuerzos, pero con una mueca de triunfo en el rostro. La Slytherin miraba a las alumnas que se cruzaba por el pasillo con malicia, sabiendo que muchas de ellas desearían estar en su lugar. Pero, esa mañana, el rubio parecía más distante de lo habitual y apenas le había dirigido la palabra.

-¿Qué tal ayer con la estúpida de Weasley? .- preguntó ella cuando ya estuvieron sentados en las mesas del aula, esperando a la profesora que solía llegar tarde.

Malfoy se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Normalmente habría despotricado contra la pelirroja pero en ese momento no lo creyó adecuado. Si bien Rose seguía pareciéndole una altanera demasiado habladora, la noche no había sido tan horrible como el pensó que sería. No pudo evitar acordarse de ese pequeño instante en que permanecieron demasiado cerca, más que nunca antes. Si no hubiera sido por Filch ¿Habría pasado algo?. En tal caso, la Gryffindor estaba afectada por el whisky y no se hubiera enterado de nada, era casi improbable que supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Por eso el rubio sacudió la cabeza intentando desprenderse de esos sentimientos hacia la pelirroja, no quería seguir dándole vueltas a aquello pero se había sorprendido haciéndolo en varios momentos.

Dirigió una breve mirada a Cynthia, que descansaba su cabeza sobre su mano, aburrida dado que él no la hablaba y no mostraba ningún interés. Malfoy la tomó por el brazo y se acercó un poco, pensando que eso le ayudaría a disipar sus cavilaciones sobre Weasley. Sparkel parecía encantada con aquella nueva muestra de, se podría decir, afecto, y le besó con ansia, provocando la mirada envidiosa de algunas compañeras de alrededor.

--------------

-------------------------------

Por su parte, Rose sufría de un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios. La boca le sabía mal y le apetecía cualquier cosa menos desayunar, de modo que no bajó al Gran Comedor y se quedo en la cama hasta la primera clase, que, por suerte, no compartía con Malfoy.

Albus y Emily le habían preguntado varias veces si se encontraba bien, y achacaban su malestar al frío que hacía en los pasillos por la noche. No imaginaban para nada que era una resaca producida por whisky de fuego, que, justamente, había estado bebiendo a altas horas de la noche con Malfoy.

Era absurdo sólo el pensarlo. Aquella ronda se la habían pasado hablando de estupideces, sentados como dos alumnos más, olvidando por unos instantes que sentían ese desprecio el uno por el otro. A pesar del alcohol Rose recordaba todo perfectamente, y no podía pasar por alto ese pequeño instante en que Malfoy la agarró para que no se cayera, había sido un buen gesto. Pero luego, permanecieron demasiado tiempo juntos, inexplicablemente cerca. Por primera vez Rose se alegró de que Filch apareciera interrumpiéndoles.

Después de Estudios _muggles_ les tocaba Herbología, maldita sea, no quería ver a Scorpius, no en ese momento. Seguramente la pelirroja tenía un aspecto horrible y no le apetecía dar ese gusto a Malfoy.

Cuando ella, acompañada por su primo y Emily, entraron por la puerta del invernadero, la mirada del rubio la taladró automáticamente. Se miraron por unos segundos, pero Malfoy parecía tan distante como siempre, con una expresión fría y rodeado de Slytherins traicioneros. Rose también hacía lo posible por mantenerse indiferente, por devolverle aquél gesto de desprecio y sentarse lo más lejos posible de él, en la otra punta.

Pero lo peor estaba por llegar, aquella noche tendrían que realizar otra ronda juntos, y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar. Seguramente se moriría de vergüenza antes de poder articular alguna palabra.

----------

----------------------


	7. El frío de una serpiente

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**El frío de una serpiente**

La clase de Encantamientos de aquél miércoles por la mañana estaba resultando especialmente aburrida. La profesora se limitaba a leer lecciones del libro y Rose se moría por hacer algo práctico, más allá de empollarse cien páginas. Toda la clase parecía pensar lo mismo, excepto algún alumno que escuchaba atentamente.

Malfoy sentía que no podía bostezar más aunque quisiera, y garabateaba el folio con la pluma cargada de tinta, dibujando formas abstractas y sin concierto. Charlie Banks estaba a su lado, casi durmiéndose sobre el pupitre. El rubio miró el reloj colocado encima de la pizarra, aún quedaba media hora y sentía que no podría aguantar el sueño por más tiempo. Desvió la mirada unas sillas más alante y se detuvo en una melena rojiza y brillante. Desde su posición podía ver el perfil de Weasley, con una nariz pequeña y proporcionada, y unos labios de un sano color rosado.

Rose se sentía vigilada. En la nunca percibía una mirada invisible, clavándose en ella, y temía saber a quién pertenecía. Giró la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente para que la profesora no se percatara, y se cruzó con unos ojos gélidos revestidos de acero. Malfoy la miraba fijamente, y no hacía esfuerzos por apartar la vista o disimular.

No quería que la descubrieran mirando al Slytherin, pero sentía como una fuerza intangible la obligaba a no romper el contacto visual. Malfoy descansaba sobre el respaldo del asiento, mientras su mano derecha estrujaba ligeramente el pergamino. Aunque su rostro no denotaba ningún sentimiento, la rigidez de su cuerpo sí. Parecía tenso y contrariado, y Rose estaba en la misma situación.

¿Por qué les pasaba aquello? ¿Qué impulso extraño les obligaba a fijarse el uno en el otro?.

El timbre que indicaba el final de la clase retumbó en toda el aula y obligó a Malfoy y Rose a salir de sus cavilaciones. Albus ya se levantaba del asiento y hablaba con Emily distraídamente, mientras que la pelirroja permanecía en silencio, aún sentada.

-Vamos, Rose. Tenemos que ir a la otra punta del castillo.- la instó su primo que ya cargaba su mochila al hombro. Los libros y pergaminos de Rose permanecían aún esparcidos por la mesa, y tuvo que darse prisa para recogerlos todos. Aún así, no fueron los últimos en abandonar la clase. Malfoy aún permanecía allí, recogiendo con tranquilidad sus pertenencias y con Banks al lado, esperando pacientemente y sin atreverse a pedirle que se diera más prisa.

Cuando Rose salió por la puerta le dirigió una última mirada, fugaz y breve, pero determinante.

--------------

--------------------------------

Faltaban apenas veinte minutos para la cena, y Rose y Emily permanecían en la Sala Común hambrientas, recostadas sobre los cómodos sillones escarlatas.

-¿Dónde está Albus?.- preguntó su prima percatándose de repente de su ausencia. Lo cierto era que cada vez le veía menos. El rostro de Emily se transformó en una mueca de desdén, y contestó con desgana.

-Con Chloe.

La pelirroja miró con preocupación a su amiga. Chloe era la nueva conquista del pelinegro y se pasaba los ratos libres con ella.

-Siento dejarte sola por las noches, no creas que lo hago por gusto.- se disculpó Rose, pues Emily a menudo se encontraba sola en la sala común dado que Albus estaba con Chloe.

-No importa.- la castaña se encogió de hombros.- el otro día estuve hablando con Luis. Rose sonrió de oreja a oreja, Luis era un Gryffindor bastante apuesto que jugaba como golpeador en el equipo de Quidditch.

-No sabía que te gustara.- le dio un codazo riendo histéricamente.- puedo hablar con él en los entrenamientos y decirle algo.

-¿Estás loca?.- Emily se ruborizó con intensidad.- Va a séptimo y lo último que haría sería fijarse en mí.

-No seas boba.- la reprochó Rose, que consideraba a su amiga bastante guapa y con más cerebro que muchas con las que se liaba Luis.- cualquier chico se rendiría ante ti, y no me hagas repetírtelo otra vez.

Emily agradeció a su amiga pero en su rostro se dibujo un deje de tristeza y decepción, Rose sabia perfectamente cuál era el motivo.

-Cualquier chico menos el que yo quiero.

-Ya sabes como es Albus…- intentó animarla. Emily había estado enamorada de su primo desde primero de curso, y aunque eran mejores amigos nunca se había atrevido a decírselo, en parte porque el pelinegro estaba demasiado ocupado con sus conquistas fugaces y para nada se imaginaba que su castaña amiga se sentía atraida por él.

-Además, puedes intentarlo. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.- dijo Rose.- mi primo puede parecer superficial a veces, pero en el fondo tiene buen corazón y si le explicas lo que sientes a lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa. Pero no lo descubrirás si no lo pruebas.

-Sabes que me muero de vergüenza solo de pensarlo, además, no quiero estropear nuestra amistad por decirle algo inoportuno. Si lo sabe nada será lo mismo.

Rose suspiró, había tenido esa conversación con Emily cientos de veces, pero su amiga no era capaz de enfrentar las cosas y ella ya no podía hacer más.

-Venga, vamos a cenar.- la castaña se levantó algo más animada.- tienes que reponer fuerzas para la insufrible noche con Malfoy.

-No me lo recuerdes.- Rose puso los ojos en blanco, aunque por dentro deseaba, aunque fuera mínimamente, hablar con él como lo hizo la noche anterior. Sospechaba que aquellas rondas no serían tan horribles como imaginó.

----------------

------------------------------

Malfoy caminaba en silencio. Estaba serio y mantenía la varita en alto, mientras Rose permanecía a su lado igual de callada. Llevaban así varios minutos, se habían saludado con un parco _"hola"_ y ahora rondaban próximos a la Sala de los Menesteres.

La pelirroja empezaba a impacientarse, no sabía que era peor, si que el la dijera algo o que se mantuviera así de callado y distante.

-¿No piensas hablar en toda la noche?.- preguntó por fin la Gryffindor, rompiendo el incómodo silencio. El rubio ni siquiera la miró ni se detuvo, aunque al cabo de varios segundos desesperantes contestó.

-¿Por qué las mujeres tenéis la manía de hablar todo el tiempo?.- su tono era cortante, pero al menos Rose había logrado que pronunciara una palabra.

-Es una forma de entretenerse.- dijo simplemente la chica. Scorpius asintió brevemente y se enfrascó de nuevo en su mutismo. Torcieron en una esquina y los rayos de luna les iluminaron pálidamente. Con esa luz, la mirada gris de Malfoy se clareó un poco, y adquirió un tono más parecido aún al hielo. En ese momento el rubio la estaba mirando, y sin saber por qué se habían detenido, casi sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué miras?.- espetó ella, incómoda.

-Mirar también es una forma de entretenimiento.

-No le veo la diversión.- Rose emprendió el paso de nuevo y Malfoy la siguió unos centímetros por detrás. Dios, en ese momento hubiera deseado tener su petaca de whisky a mano, pero se la había dejado olvidada en la habitación. Aquél momento se le antojó si no el más, uno de los más tensos de su vida, y no alcanzaba a comprender por qué.

Observaba con cautela cada uno de los movimientos de la pelirroja, ahora envuelta en su negra túnica y surcando los pasillos helados. Mantenía la varita en alto y la delgada mano desnuda, temblando ligeramente.

-Hace un frío espantoso.- Rose ya no sabía qué decir para romper el hielo, para aparentar una normalidad que no existía. Ninguno podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza a esa extraña sensación que ambos sentían desde la noche anterior.

-Aquí no hay nadie, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.- dijo Scorpius con tono molesto, que opinaba que aquellas rondas eran totalmente inútiles.- además, esos vagos de los prefectos estarán ahora en sus camas, durmiendo.

-Y nosotros aquí...- le dio la razón Rose, que se sentó de golpe sobre el suelo, cansada de caminar. Malfoy pareció dudar unos instantes, pero finalmente la acompañó y se sentó a su lado, con las rodillas dobladas y la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

-Te vi hoy en el entrenamiento de Quidditch, parecías cansada.- apuntó Malfoy con burla, tras varios minutos sin hablar. Rose le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa, y contestó con el mismo desprecio.

-Te recuerdo que os ganamos el otro día.

-Quedan muchos partidos por delante, Weasley. No cantes victoria.

-Además, ¿Qué hacías tú en mis entrenamientos? ¿Tanto te aburres como para observarme?

-No seas ilusa.- Malfoy emitió una risa arrogante.- simplemente estudio al equipo contrario, y, está claro que va a ser fácil ganaros la próxima vez.

-Eso habrá que verlo en la final, si es que llegáis.- contraatacó Rose enfurecida, le molestaba mucho que una serpiente tramposa como él se metiera con su forma de jugar.

-Tenlo por seguro.

-Con las trampas que hacéis está claro.

-¿Llamas trampas a saber jugar?

-¿Saber jugar? ¡Por favor! .- alzó la voz. Ahora la mirada castaña de ella se cruzaba con la gris de él, en un duelo invisible que los dos querían ganar. No habían hablado en casi toda la noche, y Rose se sintió estúpida al pensar que algo había cambiado en Scorpius. Era el mismo arrogante y engreído de siempre, que se jactaba burlándose de los demás.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Weasley? No me extraña que ese tal Mike te dejara, eres insoportable.

-Eso es que estás acostumbrado a las tontas de tus pretendientes, que no saben articular dos palabras seguidas.

-Tienes razón.- el Slytherin esbozó una sonrisa autosuficiente.- por eso mismo no son tan insufribles como tú. Saben cuando callarse.

-No pienso callarme, a las serpientes como tú hay que dejarles las cosas claras.

-Por eso estás sola, nadie es capaz de aguantarte.

-Tú también estás sólo, pero intentas disimularlo acostándote con esas alumnas tan inteligentes..- su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

-Al menos yo me divierto, no como tú. Aunque claro... siempre podrías pedirle a ese tal Mike que te entretenga un rato, al parecer es especialista en eso.

-¿Qué insinuas Malfoy?

-No isinuo nada. Sólo que yo que tu no estaría tan segura de que ese rumor que circula sobre él fuera falso.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es simple. El Ravenclaw es muy popular, aunque aún no alcanzó a saber por qué. Mucho músculo y poco cerebro.

-Tiene más cerebro que tú , Malfoy. Aunque eso sea decir poco.

-En fin...- continuó el rubio obviando la interrupción.- no me extrañaría que esas dos alumnas bobaliconas se hubieran prestado para entretenerle.

-¿Alumnas bobaliconas como con las que te lías tú?

-Pareces furiosa, Weasley.- y él parecía tremendamente divertido.- pero tienes que comprender las necesidades de todo hombre. Si no encuentran lo que quieren en casa, tendrán que salir a buscarlo fuera.

-¿Qué demonios insinuas?

-Si quieres te lo digo con todas las letras. Ese tal Mike fue a buscar fuera lo que tú no le dabas.

De repente, la mano de Rose se alzó con asombrosa rapidez, presa de la furia contenida que sentía. Golpeó al rubio en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, y él se mantuvo con la cabeza girada durante unos segundos, con algunos mechones platinos cayéndole sobre la frente. La pelirroja observó la marca rojiza que le había dejado en la mejilla, desde luego debía de haberle hecho daño. Y eso era precisamente lo que quería.

Se llevó la mano a la zona golpeada y después dirigió una penetrante mirada a la pelirroja. Sin que casi ella se diera cuenta, la agarró por la muñeca con fuerza y la obligó a acercarse más., de modo que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida, Weasley .- dijo muy lentamente y con claridad. Era un tono tan autoritario y feroz que a la pelirroja la recorrió un escalofrío.

-¿Qué piensas hacerme si lo hago, Malfoy?.- contestó desafiante.

Sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas por la furia, y podían notarlas golpear contra sus bocas. El corazón de Rose latía aceleradamente, casi con violencia, como si quisiera liberarse de esa cárcel de costillas y piel. El rubio la miraba tan fijamente que pensó que iba a atravesarla, y esperaba en cualquier momento caer desmayada presa de algún hechizo. Por eso mantenía la mano que le quedaba libre aferrada a la varita, guardada en el bolsillo de su túnica.

El Slytherin continuaba con su fuerte agarre de la muñeca de ella, y respiraba con cólera, a golpes, luchando consigo mismo. Se había acercado un poco más y dirigió una mirada furtiva a los labios de ella, ligeramente entreabiertos, bebiendo del escaso aire que corría entre los dos.

. Y entonces, se lanzó. Posó sus labios sobre los de Rose con ímpetu, y los devoró ansioso. Era un beso duro e inquisitivo, cólerico, frustrado y contenido a un tiempo. Parecía que iba a partirle la boca, y la pelirroja, sorprendida, le siguió con dificultad. Era una lucha interna, un desquite por todo el enfado que ambos llevaban dentro, por todo el rencor que guardaban el uno por el otro. Y por el resentimiento que sentían hacia ellos mismos por sentir algo que no deberían.

Poco a poco, el beso fue tornándose más lento, y sus lenguas se encontraron con gusto, enzarzándose enseguida en un duelo. Malfoy seguía sujetando la muñeca de Rose, pero había aflojado el agarre y ella, por su parte, había soltado su varita y rodeado el cuello del rubio con el brazo, atrayéndole más, palpitando al compás de su corazón. Los labios de Scorpius eran sorprendentemente suaves y se movían con maestría, explorando cada rincón de la boca de Rose, cada vez más pausadamente. Se separó un instante, apenas un milímetro y ella exhaló un suspiro ahogado, algo que invitó a Malfoy a darle otro beso, uno donde demostraba una delicadeza ausente en su forma de hablar y de actuar con los demás.

Segundos después, que parecieron eternos, sus bocas se separaron. Tomaron aire con dificultad, y no se alejaron ni un ápice. En algún momento del beso, Malfoy la había agarrado de la barbilla, y su mano gélida aún permanecía allí. Rose bajó la vista hacia sus dedos pálidos, que poco a poco descendieron por su cuello hasta separarse completamente de su cuerpo. Rose contempló el rostro atractivo de Scorpius, con los ojos fríos y tan brillantes que parecían capaces de fundir sus huesos y convertirlos en miel.

-Y tú, Malfoy, no vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida.- la pelirroja pronunció aquello muy lentamente, manteniendo una batalla entre el deseo y la razón. Después, se apartó y el aire frío volvió a azotarles la cara, devolviéndoles el juicio perdido durante el instante de aquél dulce desliz.

Rose se levantó con dificultad, pues le temblaban las rodillas como nunca en su vida e hizo lo imposible por que Malfoy no lo notara. Él aún permanecía sentado, y la miraba con una mezcla de aversión y deseo contenido, aunque una mueca de profunda cólera le teñía el rostro. Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir nada, la Gryffindor ya se marchaba a grandes zancadas en dirección a su torre, dejándolo totalmente descolocado, confuso, extasiado. Más que nunca en su vida.

----------------

-------------------------------

No podía dormir. No era capaz de conciliar el sueño por la maldita Rose Weasley, por su empeño en hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que eran. Scorpius resopló con cansancio y echó un vistazo a la ventana. Fuera la luna estaba llena, alta en el cielo y velando por la seguridad de Hogwarts.

Se levantó con cuidado procurando no hacer ruido, pues sus compañeros dormían plácidamente. Tras ponerse una camiseta bajó a la Sala Común, a esas horas desierta y en penumbra. El silencio y la soledad le tranquilizarían y le permitirían pensar, así que se sentó en un cómodo sillón verde y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo. Cerró los ojos totalmente contrariado.

Las palabras de Weasley aún resonaban en su mente : _"Y tú, Malfoy, no vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida_". Con rabia, dio un puñetazo a un mullido cojín, que se cayó al suelo con violencia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? ¿Cómo se atrevía después de ese beso?. Nadie en su vida le había rechazado, nunca le habían dicho que no y cualquier chica se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos al sentir el contacto de sus labios.

Aún así, sabía que la pelirroja no sentía esas palabras. Lo sabía porque ella se había entregado a su beso con complacencia, con el mismo ardor con el que él lo había comenzado. Notó sus suspiros al separar sus bocas, el leve gemido que emitió al encontrarse sus lenguas, y la mirada relampagueante, cargada de deseo cuando él la miró a los ojos.

Por mucho que Weasley quisiera negarlo, le había gustado, es más, le había encantado ese beso. Y a él también. En ese momento no supo muy bien qué estaba haciendo, sólo sintió el impulso de tomar su boca, aquellos labios que se le antojaban tan apetecibles y a los que había estado mirando durante varios días, por mucho que le costara reconocerlo. Ahora, en la soledad de las mazmorras y con el frío erizando cada poro de su piel, se preguntaba a sí mismo qué extraña fuerza le hacía desear a la Weasley. Suspiró confuso, temía no saber dar respuesta a tan complicada cuestión.

-----------------

-------------------------------

Tenía clase de pociones y ya llegaba tarde. Rose corrió por los pasillos a toda velocidad, casi chocándose con algunos alumnos que le reprocharon enfadados que tuviera más cuidado. Todo por culpa de Malfoy, por su culpa no había pegado ojo en toda la noche y se había levantado tarde, había desayunado a toda prisa y ahora casi volaba para llegar a clase a su hora. Pidió disculpas a varias personas a las que casi les tiró los libros y al cruzar la esquina se paró en seco, si no se hubiera dado un buen golpe.

Tenía delante a Lorcan y Lysander, los hijos de Luna Lovegood y Rolf Scamander. Eran dos gemelos sonrientes, rubios hasta casi rozar el blanco y con una sempiterna expresión soñadora en el rostro. Saludaron a Rose casi a la vez y sin perder la sonrisa le preguntaron a dónde iba con tanta prisa.

Tenían un año menos que ella y le caían bien, aunque a veces le desesperaban sus conversaciones incongruentes sobre criaturas mágicas inexistentes. Según lo que le habían contado sus padres, eran igual que Luna. Rose no tenía tiempo de hablar, lo último que quería era que Synkaa le echara una bronca, aunque por otra parte no deseaba entrar en la clase y ver a Malfoy.

Explicó rápidamente a los gemelos y se despidió prometiendo que les vería por El Gran Comedor, el único sitio donde charlaban de vez en cuando.

-Adiós Rose.- dijeron al unísono y se marcharon felices, sin ningún tipo de prisa o estrés.

Rose llegó justo a tiempo, pues nada más traspasar el umbral de la puerta el profesor lo hacía detrás de ella. Ojeó la pequeña aula y fue a sentarse con Emily, ya que Albus permanecía con Chloe en otro sitio. Sin poder evitarlo su vista se posó en Malfoy, que en ese momento observaba con atención los ingredientes de la próxima poción que tendrían que preparar. Synkaa les había dado las instrucciones la clase anterior y sólo con una orden suya los alumnos se pusieron a trabajar.

Scorpius no la miró en toda la clase y Rose no sabía si eso era una buena o una mala señal. Quizás fuera mejor así, pues sentía que si aquellos ojos grises volvían a mirarla como la noche anterior se desmayaría allí mismo, o, en su defecto, se ruborizaría hasta el límite y no se vería capaz de continuar con el ejercicio. Por suerte, o por desgracia, Malfoy no hacía muestras de haberse percatado de su presencia.

Quedaban pocos minutos para terminar la clase, y Synkaa ya reclamaba las pociones encima de su escritorio, las que no estuvieran allí terminada la hora no contarían para nota. Rose ya se levantaba con la poción lista y enfrascada. Miró de soslayo al rubio, que ahora vertía la suya en un recipiente, y maldita fuera su torpeza, que chocó con él. Buena parte de la poción que aún quedaba en el caldero se derramó sobre el uniforme de Malfoy, que exhaló un improperio y rugió con fiereza:

-Mira por donde vas, imbécil.- alzó la vista para ver de quién se trataba, dispuesto a lanzarle un hechizo si hiciera falta. Pero, al hacerlo, sintió como si la boca se le secara y el corazón hubiera dejado de latirle. Rose permanecía allí de pie, con una mueca de espanto y preocupación, y levemente salpicada de la poción rojiza.

-Lo siento, Malfoy.- se disculpó y después lanzó un hechizo de limpieza, tras el cual el suelo, y los uniformes de ambos quedaron impecables. El rubio asintió levemente con la cabeza y observó como la pelirroja depositaba su frasco en la mesa del profesor y se marchaba del aula. Había conseguido esquivarla durante toda la hora, había evitado mirarla por todos los medios, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que lo de la noche anterior había sido una completa estupidez y que la falta de horas de sueño le trastornaban. Pero en ese momento, cuando alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos cálidos y serenos de Rose, sintió que todas esas cavilaciones se derrumbaban de un plumazo.

Puso un tapón a su frasco, con buena parte de la poción efervesciendo en su interior y echó un vistazo a sus compañeros. Charlie y Cynthia le miraban con incredulidad. Normalmente si alguien tropezaba u osaba llevarle la contraria a Scorpius Malfoy, éste se ponía hecho una furia y le daba su merecido. Pero aquella repentina actitud del rubio, comprensiva y tranquila, descolocaba totalmente a los que le conocían.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?.- espetó el Slytherin fastidiado por la actitud de sus amigos, y sintió la necesidad de alejarse de la cara de estúpidos que se les habia quedado. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y, tras dejar la poción encima del escritorio de Synkaa, salió presuroso por la puerta.

Recorrió los pasillos a grandes zancadas, totalmente contrariado y confuso, casi corría, sólo porque la velocidad le ayudaba a no pensar. No sabía a dónde se dirigía, no tenía ninguna prisa, pues la siguiente hora la tenía libre debido a que Longbottom no podría impartir Herbología. El día anterior había avisado que su esposa, camarera del Caldero Chorreante, tendría un hijo y estaría En San Mungo asistiendo al parto.

Al llegar a las escaleras del hall se detuvo, como si de pronto hubiera sufrido una revelación. Si él no tenía clase, Rose tampoco, dado que la daban juntos. Rogó porque no estuviera con Potter y su insulsa amiga Emily, quería hablar con ella. Supuso que estaría en los jardines, siempre la veía allí en los ratos libres, y con un poco de suerte estaría sola.

Emprendió de nuevo el paso hacia el exterior del castillo. Aquél incidente con la poción era una excusa perfecta para molestarla, para pincharla y así darse cuenta de que no sentía por ella nada más que el mismo desprecio que antes. Necesitaba autoconvencerse de que las cosas eran como siempre, y sólo lo averiguaría teniéndola cara a cara.

Salió a velocidad vertiginosa al jardín, a esas horas vacío dado que los alumnos estaban en clase. Era un día soleado sin atisbo de nubes o lluvia, y con un leve viento que le revolvía los cabellos. Oteó la hierba, el lago, los árboles, hasta que la vio. Rose descansaba apoyada en un tronco cortado, semitumbada y, afortunadamente, sola. Malfoy se acercó a ella con paso lento, no quería que notara su ansia por encontrarla. Cuando estuvo al lado de ella, la Gryffindor no pareció percatarse de su presencia, pues permanecía con los ojos cerrados, casi adormilada. Scorpius la observó detenidamente, contemplando los destellos que el sol arrancaba de su melena rojiza, casi deslumbrándole. Indiscutiblemente, poseía un rostro bello y muchos alumnos suspiraban por ella, pero él no. No podía y no debía ser así.

-¿Descansando, Weasley?.- dijo Malfoy con voz grave y pausada, provocando que la pelirroja abriera los ojos de sopetón y se llevara la mano al corazón sorprendida.

-Me has asustado.- exclamó aún algo alterada e incorporándose. Alzó la visa para mirar al rubio, que mantenía su característica mueca altiva.- ¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó molesta por la interrupción, en ese momento lo que menos deseaba era verle y soportar sus burlas, por eso se había ido tan rápido de la clase. Tampoco quería ver a Albus y Emily, quería estar sola para pensar.

Malfoy depositó la mochila en la hierba y se sentó a su lado, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco recortado y la miró descaradamente, sin vacilación.

-He venido a que te disculpes.

-Ya lo he hecho antes, en el aula.- replicó Rose con el mismo tono cortante.

-No es suficiente. Me has tirado toda la poción encima.

-¿Y? ha sido un accidente. Ya te he pedido disculpas, y, además, lo he limpiado todo enseguida.

-Era lo mínimo.

-Pues ya está.- sentenció la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con dureza. Scorpius parecía divertirse mucho molestándola, y su mirada volvía a ser la de siempre. Retadora y desafiante, dispuesta a incomodarla como venía haciendo desde días atrás.- ¿Algo más?.

-Sí.- respondió él escuetamente. Había ido allí con la intención de disipar sus dudas, pero nada más verla lo supo. Supo que la aquella pelirroja insolente, charlatana y que siempre le estaba incordiando la atraía. Era un deseo que le impulsaba a estar cerca de ella, a provocarla con sus palabras. Deseaba besarla como en la noche anterior, sentir sus labios finos y suaves y sus manos en contacto con su cuerpo. Su piel cálida contra la fría de él.

-¿Qué?.- su expresión era dura, pero a Scorpius no podía engañarle. Él sabía que le atraía tanto como ella a él, lo había notado al encontrarse sus miradas en el aula de pociones. En ese momento el rubio había experimentado un escalofrío, una corriente eléctrica subiéndole por todo el cuerpo, y estaba convencido de que ella había experimentado lo mismo.

-Tendrás que recompensarme.- Rose apenas le veía los ojos por el sol, pero podía distinguir su sonrisa ladina y su rostro triunfante. La Gryffindor no dijo nada, simplemente, no sabía que decir. El rubio no la había mirado durante toda la clase, y ahora estaba ahí, provocándola con palabras y muecas.

-Tendrás que conformarte con mi "lo siento, Malfoy".

-No me conformo.- apuntó rotundamente, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de ella.- no me conformo en absoluto.

-Tendrás que hacerlo.

-Tendrás, tendrás, tendrás…- repitió Scorpius con hastío. Se había acercado un poco más, apenas unos milímetros pero Rose le sentía muy cerca, demasiado para estar en público. – qué palabra tan autoritaria ¿no crees?.

Rose le miró incómoda y le apartó con un ligero empujón en su pecho, pero el rubio no parecía dispuesto a aumentar la distancia y permaneció firme como una roca en su posición. Estaban en mitad del jardín y, aunque en esos momentos no había nadie, cualquiera que les viera en esa posición sospecharía.

-¿Quieres alejarte? Puede venir alguien.- pidió la pelirroja mirando en todas direcciones, temerosa.

-No podrían pensar nada tratándose de nosotros, Weasley. Nos odiamos ¿Recuerdas?.

La Gryffindor se quedó pensativa unos instantes. Nos odiamos, se odiaban. Eso era lo correcto, despreciarse como habían hecho todos esos años. Pero no, ahora los sentimientos hacia Malfoy eran muy distintos. El rubio la atraía con su forma de moverse, de hablarla y de retarla a cada paso. Y ese acercamiento que se empeñaba en mantener no la ayudaba para nada a mantener la cabeza fría.

-Si alguien viene no dudaré en decir que me estabas molestando.- le advirtió ella, visiblemente tensa y fundida a la vez por su mirada metálica. Malfoy hizo un encogimiento de hombros como si no le diera mayor importancia, y Rose supo que retomaría la conversación anterior, algo que temía demasiado.

-¿Has pensado ya cómo vas a recompensarme?.- preguntó Scorpius retirándose unos mechones de pelo que habían caído sobre su frente, un movimiento que a Rose se le antojó irresistible. Se mantuvo callada, no pensaba seguirle el juego a ese engreído que siempre quería salirse con la suya.

-Puedo darte unas ideas.- continuó diciendo con exasperante lentitud, sin titubear y con una media sonrisa.

-Ni lo sueñes, Malfoy.- espetó ella sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería. Desde esa mañana se había jurado a sí misma no hablarle, ni siquiera mirarle. Pero le estaba costando más de lo que imaginaba, sobretodo si era él el que iniciaba la conversación.

El rubio emitió una pequeña risita, arrogante y triunfadora, como si estuviera paladeando las palabras de la pelirroja.

-¿Sabes? No te creo.- dijo por fin.- no intentes aparentar algo que no eres, Weasley.- pronunció su apellido de una manera especial, con un toque de misterio y sensualidad que Rose tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no emitir un suspiro.

-No aparento nada. Lo que ves es lo que hay.- sentenció con firmeza, aunque no creía que el Slytherin fuera a creerse aquello. Las miradas que ella le dirigía, demasiado largas y recreándose en su rostro la delataban, y se maldijo por no poder aparentar indiferencia, frialdad como él sí podía hacer.

-Ya, claro.- su tono era irónico y mordaz.- cuando dejes de intentar autoconvencerte a ti misma piensa en cómo vas a recompensarme. Y, por favor, ahórrate las muestras de una falsa indignación. No cuelan.

El rostro de Rose reflejaba un cúmulo de sensaciones: furia, rabia, frustración y enfado. ¿Qué se creía aquél arrogante? ¿Qué podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera?. Pues se equivocaba, totalmente además. La pelirroja no era como una de las bobas que caían rendidas a los pies de Malfoy como perritas falderas. No. Ella no era así. No quería ser así.

Bufó contrariada mientras observaba como el Slytherin se alejaba de ella, en dirección al interior del castillo. Caminaba con ligereza y paso tranquilo, las manos en los bolsillos y la camisa ligeramente por fuera, dándole un aspecto desenfadado. Para colmo, esa noche tendría que hacer la ronda con él y seguramente le daría vueltas al mismo tema. Y solos, perdidos en la inmensidad del castillo, en silencio y con todos los alumnos en sus habitaciones y salas comunes, era una tentación demasiado grande como para hacerla frente.

---------------

----------------------------

**_Bueno, por fin llegó el beso! que imagino que muchas estaríais esperando xD. ¿Qué tal ha estado? me ha costado escribirlo y he cambiado este capítulo un millón de veces, porque esta pareja no es precisamente fácil. De nuevo, mil gracias a todas por los reviews y simplemente por leerla! un besazoo._**


	8. Cobrando la recompensa

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Cobrando la recompensa**

-¡Scorpius! .- un grito recorrió los pasillos de Hogwarts, repletos de alumnos descansando antes de su próxima clase. - ¡Scorpius! .- volvió a repetir la voz, y el rubio se dio la vuelta. Cynthia llevaba persiguiéndole toda la mañana con vanos intentos de captar su atención, y estaba empezando a hartarse.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?.- bramó el Slytherin contrariado. Iba solo y se dirigía hacia clase de Adivinación con algo de prisa, si no llegaría tarde.

-¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido?.- preguntó la chica entre jadeos, visiblemente cansada después de correr detrás de Malfoy.

-¿Desde cuándo te doy explicaciones, Cynthia?.- ella enmudeció unos instantes. Debería estar más que acostumbrada a los desplantes del platino, pero no podía evitar sentirse desdichada cuando él no la hacía caso. Scorpius la miró con hastío, no le apetecía nada hablar con ella y menos verla lloriquear como hacía siempre. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Cynthia, pues él había desaparecido tras Pociones para ir a hablar con Rose, y hasta ese punto de la mañana no había vuelto a ver a sus amigos.

-Ultimamente estás muy raro, y no entiendo por qué me tratas así.- se quejó ella con gesto de disgusto. Malfoy resopló con cansancio y echó de nuevo a andar, dejando que Cynthia le acompañara a su lado en silencio, así al menos la contentaba y no tenía que aguantar sus rabietas. El aula de Adivinación les quedaba un poco lejos, tenían que atravesar el hall y subir un par de escaleras, demasiado dado el tiempo del que disponían.

Mientras iban caminando, divisó en una esquina a Rose hablando con su prima Lily. La dirigió una mirada breve, muy fugaz, pero que indicaba un interés palpable. Sinceramente, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegara esa noche. Quería experimentar la sensación de estar con la pelirroja de nuevo a solas. Quería que ella le recompensara.

------------------

--------------------------------------

Rose siguió con la mirada su cuerpo esbelto y contorneado, hasta que le perdió de vista entre la multitud de alumnos que se agolpaban en el corredor. Había sentido esos ojos grises posarse en ella, sólo un segundo, pero el suficiente para que una extraña sensación le subiera por la garganta.

-¡Rose! ¿Me estás escuchando? .- Lily hacía aspavientos con las manos y la miraba fijamente, con un deje de indignación en su cara.

-¿Eh?... sí, sí. Claro.- esbozó una sonrisa inquieta y se esforzó por centrar toda su atención en su prima.

-¿Se puede saber qué mirabas?

-¿Qué voy a mirar?.- puso los ojos en blanco como si su prima estuviera loca.- mejor sigue contándome. ¿Qué tal con Robert?.

-Muy bien.- asintió la pequeña de los Potter feliz. Apenas llevaba saliendo con él dos semanas pero sentía como si aquél chico fuera el definitivo de su vida, algo que a Rose le hacía suspirar y evocar sus tiernos catorce años.

-Me alegro.- dijo sinceramente.- pero ándate con cuidado. No sabes de lo que son capaces los hombres.

-Tú y tu manía de meterles a todos en el mismo saco...- rió Lily, que conocía aquella faceta de su prima. A menudo desconfiaba de los chicos y si alguno se atrevía a faltarla el respeto sacaba todo el genio Weasley y que temblara la tierra. Lily no se parecía a ella, había sacado más el carácter Potter, sosegado y tranquilo.

-Ahora lo ves todo muy bonito, pero espérate a que pasen unos años…

-¿Lo dices por Mike?.

-No, no, para nada.- negó con la cabeza.- Mike es un buen chico.

-Bueno, ¿entonces? ¿Quién te hace tener esos pensamientos tan pesimistas?.- se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña pelirroja.- ¿Hay alguien?

-Lily por Dios.- se quejó Rose mirando para otro lado, lo que no hizo más que confirmarle a su prima que algo había.

-Venga, yo te cuento todo. ¡Cuéntamelo! Rose, Rose… porfavor.- insistió

-No hay nadie. ¿Entiendes? Nadie. Lo menos que quiero ahora es preocuparme por los hombres, ya bastante tengo con mi misma.

-Está bien… si quieres no me digas nada. Pero terminarás contándomelo.- desistió Lily nada convencida. Rose asintió imperceptiblemente dispuesta a cambiar de tema.

-Robert parece simpático.-dijo.

-Es maravilloso.- los ojos se le iluminaron con una chispa de ilusión y su cara se transformó en una mueca estúpida y soñadora, de esas que adoptabas cuando estabas enamorada. Rose suspiró, sinceramente esperaba que no la hicieran daño. Robert Minsky había estado con varias alumnas del colegio y no había salido en serio con ninguna.- Robert es…

-Ejem…- una voz masculina las interrumpió. Ambas alzaron la vista para ver a James, que permanecía con los brazos cruzados y mirando a su hermana reprobatoriamente.- ¿Cómo es eso de que sales con Robert?

-Sí, salgo con él.- afirmó Lily sonrojándose, como cada vez que sus hermanos se metían en su vida privada.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta de que ese tío es un…?

-¿Un qué, James?.- Rose terció en la conversación, intentando calmar los ánimos.- Un chico simpático y maravilloso, y buen jugador de Quidditch, además…

-Tú sales con Amanda.- se defendió la pequeña Potter.- ¿Acaso te digo algo?

-Es completamente diferente. Yo soy mayor y Amanda una persona sensata. No como ese tal Robert…

-Ese tal "Robert"..- apuntó Lily irónica.- es el mejor chico que he conocido en mi vida. Y nadie tiene por qué meterse con mi relación…- dicho esto cogió sus libros depositados en el banco y se marchó con paso firme. James la miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras Rose había presenciado la discusión de sus primos e intentaba calmar los ánimos del pelirrojo.

-Vamos, James.- le cogió del brazo y le invitó a caminar.- No te pongas así. Lily es inteligente y sabrá lidiar con ese chico. Sólo tenéis que dejarla cometer sus propios errores.

-No quiero que la hagan daño, Rose. Y Robert no tiene muy buen historial, me he estado informando.

La pelirroja contuvo una carcajada. Desde luego los hombres eran capaces de hacer cosas increíbles con tal de proteger lo que ellos creían indefenso.

-Tu hermana no es una niña.- prosiguió Rose.- además, tú en cuarto también salías con chicas.

-Era diferente. Nunca salí con una chica en serio, además…

-¿Además qué? ¿Tú eras hombre y ella mujer? Déjame decirte que…

-No empieces con tus discursos feministas, por Merlín.- le cortó su primo, que ya tenía calada a Rose. Si se la dejaba coger carrerilla no paraba de hablar hasta salirse con la suya.- no se trata de eso. Pero es nuestra hermana pequeña, y si alguien se atreviera a hacerla daño yo…

-Lo sé, James. Albus y tú queréis protegerla. Y no creas que yo también, si me entero de que ese tal Robert la hace algo tendrá que vérselas conmigo.- consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a su primo.

-Entonces está segura, no quisiera ser ese chico si tiene que vérselas contigo…- ambos rieron despreocupadamente y se despidieron para dirigirse a su próxima clase.

----------------

-----------------------------

Scorpius se abrochó la túnica de invierno y se envolvió con ella todo lo que pudo. Por las noches ese castillo parecía el Polo Norte, y tener que estar esperando quieto no ayudaba a entrar en calor. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que vio descender a Rose por las enormes escaleras, vestida con la túnica y la bufanda de Gryffindor.

-¿Alguna vez en tu vida vas a llegar puntual?.- preguntó él con fastidio, las dos noches anteriores también había tenido que esperarla.

-Tengo vida más allá de estas rondas, Malfoy.- contestó ella secamente y echó a andar hacia la torre de Ravenclaw, era la zona que les tocaba patrullar esa noche. El rubio bufó y la siguió, colocándose pronto a su lado y caminando en silencio. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, y en más de una ocasión sus ojos se encontraron, aunque la pelirroja hiciera lo posible por disimularlo.

El Slytherin sonrió ante ese hecho. Sabía que Rose estaba tensa, lo podía ver en la fina línea que formaban sus labios, en su forma de moverse y de mirarle de vez en cuando. Y eso le gustaba y le complacía enormemente. Quería que aquella Gryffindor charlatana se pusiera nerviosa con su sola presencia.

Subieron los diferentes pisos hasta llegar al séptimo, que, como todos, permanecía desierto. Anduvieron en completo silencio hasta que, de repente, escucharon un ruido. Provenía de un lugar próximo a la entrada de la Torre de Ravenclaw, y ambos se apresuraron hacia allí intentando no ser oídos. Malfoy mantenía la varita en alto iluminando el camino, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados para intentar ver más lejos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?.- preguntó Rose con voz firme, a lo que Scorpius emitió una risa burlona.

-Weasley, por Merlín, nadie en su sano juicio diría esa frase cuando trata de pillar a alguien.

-No, es mejor asestarle una puñalada por la espalda. Las serpientes estáis acostumbradas a eso ¿no? .- contestó mordaz. El rubio bufó molesto y dejó la conversación, andando de nuevo hacia el lugar proveniente del ruido. Poco a poco la varita iluminó a dos alumnos apoyados contra la pared y en actitud cariñosa. Por sus uniformes eran un Ravenclaw y una Huffelpuff. Esta última, al ver a Rose y Scorpius, se sobresaltó y apartó al chico de un empujón, tanto que casi le tiró al suelo. Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa arrogante y a la vez divertida por el espectáculo que acababan de presenciar. Observó al Ravenclaw, que hacía esfuerzos por colocarse las gafas en su sitio, mientras que la chica les miraba asustada y ruborizada.

-No se puede estar en los pasillos a esta hora.- informó Rose con tono rutinario, harta de las parejas que aprovechaban la noche para deambular por los pasillos.

-Vamos, Weasley. ¿No ves que se están divirtiendo? No seas aguafiestas.- intervino Scorpius intentando contener la risa. La pelirroja le dirigió una mirada fulminante para después indicarles a los alumnos que se fueran a sus casas inmediatamente. Ambos asintieron con nerviosismo y se esfumaron de allí con asombrosa rapidez.

-No vuelvas a desautorizarme así, Malfoy.- espetó Rose cuando de nuevo se quedaron solos y le apuntó con la varita. Por Dios, ese Slytherin era capaz de sacarla de sus casillas con una facilidad pasmosa. El rubio se limitó a sonreir ufano, lo que la enfureció aún más.

-Weasley, sólo estaban pasando un buen rato. Y créeme, molesta mucho cuando alguien te interrumpe en el mejor momento. Lo digo por experiencia.- enarcó las cejas divertido y se alejó de la pelirroja echando a andar de nuevo.

-No me importan tus experiencias, maldita serpiente.- rezongó enfadada.

-Pareces furiosa… o tal vez debería decir… celosa.

-¡Ja!.- exclamó ella con todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz.- aunque te parezca imposible, no todas las alumnas de este maldito colegio suspiran por ti Malfoy.

-Ya, claro…- asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que controlaba la conversación. Le divertía la forma en la que Rose perdía los nervios tan rápidamente.- Ahora me dirás que tú no eres una de ellas.- fijo su vista en los ojos cálidos de la pelirroja y la acorraló ligeramente contra la pared.

-Apártate.- le advirtió colocando su varita sobre su marmóreo cuello, clavándosela un poco sobre la piel.

-¿Y si no, qué?.- arrastraba las palabras y pronunciaba muy lentamente, cada vez acercándose más al rostro de Rose, tanto que podía sentir su aliento golpeando sus mejillas.

-No me pruebes, Malfoy. No titubearé si tengo que lanzarte un hechizo para que cierres esa bocaza.

-Permíteme que lo dude.- mantenía esa sempiterna sonrisa arrogante, con una mueca de triunfo.

-Aléjate.- repitió ella haciendo acopio de todo su valor. Procurando sonar convincente ante la cercanía que el rubio se empeñaba en mantener. Como si esa palabra fuera una orden, Malfoy se apartó sin oponer más resistencia. La pelirroja le miró sorprendida, ¿Le había hecho caso?. No podía creerlo. Pero enseguida esa sensación de triunfo se borró de un plumazo. Malfoy la había agarrado por la muñeca y, casi sin darse cuenta, se encontraban en una clase solitaria, apoyados sobre la puerta que el Slytherin acababa de cerrar.

-Tienes razón. Mejor así.- dijo él con la mirada fija en Rose.- no quisiera verme interrumpido en el mejor momento.

Muy a su pesar, la pelirroja no se veía capaz de pronunciar palabra. Probablemente si lo hubiera intentado de su boca sólo saldrían balbuceos incongruentes, y sería mucho peor. Por eso se limitó a permanecer muy quieta, mirando a Malfoy y tratando de contener la respiración, aunque su acelerado latido de corazón indicaba al rubio que esa cercanía la alteraba. El Slytherin recorrió su rostro con la mirada. Primero aquellos intensos ojos castaños, tan cálidos que eran la antitesis de los fríos y duros de él. Luego sus pómulos, ligeramente marcados y con el rubor acentuado por el momento. Y por fin, su boca de labios carnosos y suaves, ahora entreabierta para respirar mejor.

Scorpius posó sus dedos finos y largos en el cuello de Rose, proporcionándole una leve caricia que la recorría como un escalofrío. La chica no podía negar que era una sensación agradable, y casi imperceptiblemente cerró los ojos cuando la mano de él se posó en su cadera, atrayéndola aún más. Era un agarre firme y autoritario que la impedía moverse y alejarse del rostro del rubio más de un centímetro.

-¿Has pensado ya en cómo recompensarme?.- aquellas palabras de Malfoy la golpearon de una forma deliciosa, peligrosamente deliciosa. Las había dicho en un tono bajo y grave, muy lento y sin separarse un ápice de ella.

-Ya te…dije.- emitió un suspiro al comprobar como la mano de él había subido ligeramente por su espalda, y ahora la exploraba por encima de la túnica.- que tendrías que conformarte… con un… lo… siento, Malfoy.- le costó enormemente decir esas palabras, y el rubio sonrió ante el hecho de provocar ese trastorno en la pelirroja.

-Y yo te dije.- hablaba muy cerca de su boca, tanto que sus labios casi se tocaban y podía sentir el aliento de él golpeando contra sus labios.- que podría darte ideas.

La mano de Scorpius se había detenido de nuevo en su cintura, que agarraba con determinación, mientras que la otra sujetaba la cara de Rose, impidiéndola hacer ningún movimiento con la cabeza. La Gryffindor aspiró hondamente el olor que desprendía el rubio, un aromático olor a colonia que embriagaba los sentidos y la hacía acercarse aún más a su cuello, como un impulso. Los pálidos dedos del rubio se cerraron un poco en torno al cuello de ella y la atrajo hacia su boca, rozándole los labios tan ligermente que apenas podía notarlo. Permaneció allí unos segundos, acariciando la boca de Rose con la suya, sin intentar ir más allá y torturándola con aquella lentitud. Se separaba de ella y volvía, una y otra vez, sólo rozando.

-Esta es una de ellas.- murmuró aún pegado a sus labios, de modo que cuando pronunció las palabras estos se chocaban con algo más de intensidad. La pelirroja había cerrado los ojos sin darse cuenta, y ahora sólo se entregaba a lo que Malfoy la daba. Unos leves toques con los labios y un agarre por la cadera, no más.

-¿Y cuál es la siguiente?.- pronunció ella con dificultad, dejando escapar un gemido al golpear con los labios de Scorpius de nuevo. Él sonrió ante el hecho de que ella hablara, de que le incitara a seguir con aquél cadencioso juego, lento pero progresivo. Sin pausa.

-Todo a su tiempo…- susurró separándose de su boca de repente. Rose abrió los ojos y emitió un pequeño gruñido por la repentina distancia. La mano de Malfoy seguía sujetándola la cintura, pero ahora su rostro ya no la miraba a los ojos, sino que fijaba la atención en su cuello. La boca del rubio se acercó peligrosamente a él, y lo besó levemente. Sus labios recorrían aquella porción de piel erizada por el contacto, hasta posarse en las marcadas clavículas de Rose y depositar allí otros cuantos besos, torturadoramente, y la vez placenteramente, lentos y breves.

-Ya van dos.- dijo fijando de nuevo sus ojos grises en los de ella. Su mirada acerada la miraba con tal intensidad que casi la traspasaba, y la luz de las varita de Rose les hacia arrancar un destello, haciéndoles parecer hierro fundido. Poco a poco, Malfoy acortó la distancia de nuevo, y ella pudo sentir su calor envolviéndola, a pesar de la fría piel de sus dedos.

-Y…- dijo Rose instándole a seguir. Lo cierto es que no quería que parara, deseaba que continuara con aquél extraño juego de seducción. De una forma lenta pero deliciosa.

-Y…- repitió él en un susurro e intensificó el agarre de su cuello. La atrajo hacia él y posó sus labios en los de ella, esta vez sin caricias o leves roces. No. Aquello era una búsqueda desesperada por encontrar su lengua. Rose no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo con la boca cerrada, y la abrió lentamente dejando que Malfoy entrara en ella y la explorara, con delicadeza primero y determinación después. Aquél beso que comenzó como algo débil y sencillo, se había convertido en uno intenso y ardoroso, en el que ambos participaban de manera activa. El rubio se centró ahora en el labio inferior de ella. Lo absorbía ligeramente atrayéndolo más hacia su boca, haciendo que Rose la abriera un poco más. Repitió ese movimiento unas cuantas veces, hasta que sus lenguas dejaron el duelo y Malfoy se separó.

-No.- farfulló Rose entre suspiros, sin abrir los ojos.- No pares.

Aquella vez no hubo caricias ni roces. Scorpius se había avalanzado sobre ella y ahora devoraba su boca con ansia. Rose llevó su mano hasta su cuello y le atrajo aún más, intensificando el beso. Por su parte, la mano de Malfoy había abandonado su cintura y había bajado peligrosamente hacia el principio de su pierna, de tal forma que tenía cogido su muslo y la había levantado un poco cerrándola en torno a él. Rose perdió la cuenta de cuántos minutos llevaban así, besándose sin descanso, con tal intensidad que parecían querer beberse el uno al otro. Hasta que se separaron faltos de aire y dieron una bocanada, exhaustos.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos por primera vez en varios minutos, y se encontró con que él los abría al mismo tiempo, con lentitud. Frío y calor se fundieron en aquella mirada repentina y delatadora. Malfoy disminuyó su agarre poco a poco y permitió que Rose depositara de nuevo la pierna en el suelo. Ella, por su parte, se había separado y ahora se alisaba la falda y la túnica, ligeramente arrugadas y levantadas. También se mesó el cabello, que había quedado alborotado y encima de sus mejillas.

Observó a Scorpius, que había sacado de nuevo la varita del bolsillo de su túnica y ahora pronunciaba _lumos_ para iluminar más la estancia. Tenía la misma apariencia de siempre, con cada pelo perfectamente colocado en su sitio, aunque con los labios algo enrojecidos por el beso y una mirada fija en Rose.

-Disculpas aceptadas.- dijo él en voz muy baja, casi imperceptible. Y salió del aula, dejándola sola y totalmente descolocada.

La Gryffindor tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y salir ella también de la clase vacía. Oteó los pasillos en busca del platino, pero éste ya había desaparecido y seguramente estaría por las mazmorras, próximo a sus habitaciones. Respiró ampliamente y se pasó la mano por la cara, para ver si así despertaba de aquella extraña sensación que la embargaba. Minutos atrás había sentido verdadero deseo por el Sytherin, y tenía que reconocer que nadie, en su vida, la había besado de esa forma. Se ruborizó un poco al evocar los momentos vividos, las manos de Malfoy recorriendo su espalda, su cuello, sus piernas, sin ningún pudor o reparo. Después emprendió el paso hacia la torre de Gryffindor y rogó por poder dormir tranquila, aunque temía que los pensamientos se dirigieran hacia el rubio sin dejarla descansar. Sin poder evitar pensar en aquellos besos que la había dado y que ahora tanto la trastornaban.

------------------

-------------------------------

Se sentía estúpida. Total y absolutamente estúpida. Rose no paraba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Había caído en las redes de Malfoy como una boba, echando abajo todos sus principios. Por Merlín, ella odiaba a ese engreído prepotente con ínfulas de rey, era una serpiente traicionera y jamás estaría de acuerdo con él en nada.

De nada habían servido sus firmes propósitos de no ceder ante el Slytherin. Después de aquél primer beso que él le dio, se juró a sí misma no hablar a Malfoy en toda su vida, más que lo estrictamente necesario. Pero luego llegó él y sus provocadoras palabras la atrajeron como a cualquier alumna tonta de las que tanto odiaba. Eso era lo peor. Scorpius se pensaría que ella era como todas esas muñequitas. Sumisa, apacible y dispuesta a complacer todo lo que él les pidiera. Pero no, ella no quería parecerse a Cynthia Sparkel y sus compañeras, tenía demasiado orgullo como para ello.

Dio un ligero puntapié a un cojín que yacía en el suelo de su Sala Común y bufó molesta. Estaba sentada en el sofá escarlata de brazos cruzados, y no había dicho una palabra en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí. Emily le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza por enésima vez.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?.- preguntó la castaña, sinceramente preocupada por el mal genio de su amiga. Era cierto que Rose se enfadaba si algo la molestaba, y no dudaba en sacar su genio. Pero Emily no alcanzaba a comprender el motivo de ese enojo, había permanecido con ella durante todo el día y no había ocurrido nada extraño o fuera de lo normal.

-Nada.- espetó la pelirroja escuetamente. En realidad se moría por contarle a alguien lo que la carcomía por dentro. El deseo y el odio que le provocaba Malfoy al mismo tiempo. Pero no, eso era totalmente imposible. Si le contara a alguno de sus amigos o a sus primos lo que había ocurrido, no una, sino dos veces, no la hablarían en su vida. Y ella les entendería porque, por Dios, era algo totalmente incomprensible. ¿Desde cuándo era tan débil respecto al sexo masculino? ¿Esque no podía controlar sus deseos más primarios?. Estaba claro que no, porque aquél maldito y embaucador Slytherin la besaba como si la vida le fuera en ello, y ella no era capaz de resistirse.

-¡Rose! .- un grito la sacó de su ensimismamiento y la hizo mirar a su primo Albus que permanecía enfrente.

-¿Qué pasa? No grites.- rezongó la pelirroja tocándose el oído como si le hubiera producido algún tipo de daño interno.- no estoy sorda.

-Lo parece. Llevo un rato llamándote.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué quieres?

-Tenemos entrenamiento ¿Recuerdas?.- dijo el mediano de los Potter mirando a su prima de hito en hito. Era con la que mejor se llevaba pero, desde luego, cada día era más rara.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.- contestó imitando el tono de voz de Albus, provocando la ligera risa de Emily y el enfado del pelinegro. Rose se levantó y se alisó la falda, tendría que darse prisa en cambiarse si querían llegar a tiempo.

-¿Todavía estás así?.- preguntó él observando el uniforme.

-No tardo nada en cambiarme.- alegó ella ya dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que subían a su cuarto y despidiéndose de Emily hasta la cena.- además, si hubieras estado aquí podrías haberme avisado antes. En vez de estar con esa cabeza hueca de Chloe.- apostilló la pelirroja, a la que no le gustaba nada la nueva "novia" de su primo.

El moreno resopló con cansancio, no estaba dispuesto a replicar a su prima y enzarzarse en una de las tantas conversaciones que ella se empeñaba en mantener sobre las conquistas del Gryffindor. Él no se metía en su vida, bien, pues que ella no lo hiciera en la suya.

-Tardo dos minutos. Dos.- exclamó Rose subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa, y su voz se perdió entre las paredes de piedra.

Bastantes más minutos después de lo que la pelirroja había prometido, los dos primos caminaban, más bien corrían, por los pasillos para llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento. Cuando pisaron el campo de Quidditch ya todo el equipo se encontraba allí, incluida la entrenadora Tisdale que les miró con reprobación por la tardanza. Aún así, no habían comenzado a volar porque los Slytherins ocupaban el campo.

La señora Tisdale miró con desdén hacia el entrenador de las serpientes, no se llevaba nada bien con él dado que pensaba que era un tramposo que utilizaba malas mañas para que su equipo ganara. Llevaban varios minutos de retraso y le tocaba a los Gryffindor , de modo que su entrenadora dio un largo soplido a su silbato e indicó al entrenador verde que era su turno.

Este no tuvo más remedio que asentir, fastidiado, e indicar a sus alumnos que bajaran de las escobas. Pronto, varias serpientes aterrizaban en el césped y tras guardar las pelotas, se marchaban del campo dirigiendo miradas inquisitivas hacia los leones. Rose no tardó en localizar a Malfoy, que ahora ayudaba al entrenador a poner las pelotas en su sitio, forcejeando un poco con una quaffle que se resistía.

Cuando el rubio pasó al lado de ella y de Albus, no pudo reprimir en lanzarles una mirada típica de un rival Slytherin. Rose le siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió en el interior del castillo y sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho. Aquel desprecio por parte de Malfoy no era nada nuevo, era lo habitual, pero ella había tenido el iluso pensamiento de que después de aquellos besos las cosas habrían cambiado un poco. Se sintió estúpida sólo de pensarlo y se encaminó con Albus hacia el centro del campo, pensando que era mejor así. Las cosas a partir de ahora debían ser como siempre, y la última noche que le tocaba con Malfoy no la malgastaría dándose besos por las esquinas, tenía que mantenerse fría e impasible. Tenía que hacerlo.

Scorpius se tiró en su cama de golpe, cansado por el agitado entrenamiento que acababan de tener. Su habitación estaba vacía en esos momentos, pues todos estaban en la Sala Común esperando hasta la cena.

Se quitó la camiseta de su equipo y bostezó un par de veces, desde luego le costaría hacer esa ronda nocturna, estaba que se caía de sueño. Aquello le hizo recordar a determinada pelirroja que había estado ocupando su mente desde por la mañana. Se había divertido, se había divertido mucho la noche anterior con ella. En un primer momentó no pensó que la Weasley fuera a provocarle tanto, pero lo cierto era que aquellas caricias, esos leves gemidos y sus besos habían sido tremendamente placenteros, y era difícil quitárselos de la cabeza.

Mientras dejaba que el agua caliente de la ducha le reconfortara se percató de que aquella sería la última noche con la Gryffindor, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal. ¿Dónde se encontrarían ahora?. Esas rondas eran la excusa perfecta para estar solos en el castillo cuando todos dormían, sin posibilidad de que nadie les molestara. Ahora, sin embargo, eso acabaría. Scorpius no deseaba cortar esos encuentros tan gratificantes con Rose, se había reconocido a sí mismo que se sentía atraído por ella, y quería llegar más lejos. Un Malfoy no se conformaba con unos cuantos besos dentro de un aula vacía. Él quería más.

--------

-------------------------

**_Primero de todo, lo siento por tardar más de lo habitual en publicar. He estado liada con los estudios y, además, le he dado muchas vueltas sobre como enfocar este capítulo, sólo espero que no os haya decepcionado. Creo que ahora viene lo mejor de la historia ^^_**

**_Y como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todas las que me dejáis reviews, entro casi cada día para ver si tengo alguno xDD renconfortan mucho y animan a escribir. Espero no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo! Un besazo y espero vuestras opiniones =)_**


	9. Halloween

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Halloween**

No habría última noche. No podría estar con Rose a solas en los pasillos. Maldito Slughorn, pensó Malfoy para sus adentros mientras andaba por los corredores después de una clase de Astronomía. Era la última de la tarde y se dirigía hacia su Sala Común, termendamente contrariado y maldiciendo de todas las formas posibles al jefe de su casa.

El viejo Slytherin les había citado a él y a Rose esa misma mañana, de una forma bastante informal debido a que les había interrumpido en mitad del desayuno y casi les sacó del Gran Comedor a empujones. Malfoy se había molestado bastante y accedió a regañadientes a acompañar al profesor.

-Señor Malfoy, señorita Weasley.- había dicho en tono solemne.- esta era la última noche en la que deberían hacer la ronda. Pero, en su lugar, les encomendaré otra tarea por recomendación del director del colegio.- en ese momento Scorpius le dirigió una mirada asesina y desconcertante, mientras que Rose parecía tranquila y sin ningún atisbo de molestia, simplemente escuchaba.

Como les iba diciendo, dado que mañana sábado se celebrará la fiesta de Halloween, serán los encargados de decorar El Gran Salón. Todos los años se encargan Filch y algunos profesores, como la propia McGonagall, pero por buena recomendación de Ramfeld ustedes harán el trabajo.

Definitivamente, esos dos viejos se habían vuelto locos. ¿Qué demonios le importaba a él estar decorando el maldito Gran Salón con adornos estúpidos?. No. Ahora que había encontrado la diversión en sus encuentros con Weasley no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar, y era la última maldita noche que tendrían para demabular por los pasillos sin que nadie pudiera reprocharles nada o quitarles puntos a su casa.

-¿A qué se debe este cambio, profesor?.- había preguntado Scorpius con la mayor cortesía posible, aunque por dentro estuviera montando en cólera y deseando cerrar la boca al director.

-Me consta que no han realizado bien las rondas que, con mi buena intención, les encomendé. Anoche varios alumnos de primero pertenecientes a la casa de Ravenclaw se escaparon de sus habitaciones con el peligro de caer al lago del castillo, y ustedes estaban patrullando esa zona.- Slughorn les miró con reprobación y Rose sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas. Efectivamente, en aquellos momentos ella y Malfoy estaban demasiado ocupados en darse besos dentro de un aula vacía.

No sé a lo que se dedicarán por las noches, pero...- el rubio arqueó las cejas y le fulminó con la mirada, ¿qué demonios se creía él para insinuar nada? Por mucho que estuviera en lo cierto, a Malfoy le enufreció que pudiera pensar aquello. Y a Weasley, por lo que pudo ver, también.

-Sin duda esos malcriados de primero fueron listos a la hora de escaparse. Son pequeños y difícilmente pueden ser vistos en mitad de la noche.- replicó Scorpius sin levantar la voz.- ha sido un pequeño descuido, no volverá a ocurrir.- dejó esa frase en el aire, con la esperanza de que Slughorn recapacitara y les dejara hacer la ronda de esa noche. Pero no, el viejo no estaba por la labor de contentarle, e insistió en que después de la cena se pusieran manos a la obra a decorar, para que al día siguiente, en el desayuno, todos los alumnos pudieran contemplar la obra y empaparse con el espíritu del día de Halloween.

De tal forma que allí estaba, sentado de mala manera en uno de los sofás verdes de la Sala Común y mirando con desdén a cada alumno que cruzaba por delante. Mantenía el semblante serio y con el ceño fruncido, y estaba solo, dado que sus amigos le habían abandonado al recibir varias respuestas agresivas del rubio. La única que permanecía allí era Cynthia Sparkel, que hacía lo posible por hacerle hablar.

-Míralo por el lado bueno.- decía la Slytherin con voz suave, acercándose ligeramente al rubio.- al menos te entretendrás decorando y no tendrás que soportar a Weasley parloteando sin parar.- Malfoy se limitó a dirigirle una mirada fulminante y pensó para sus adentros que, precisamente, Rose y él no charlaban durante esas noches.

-No hay nada de bueno en esto. No encuentro trabajo más inútil que colgar murciélagos por las paredes y colocar calabazas voladoras.- bufó Scorpius con fastidio. Cynthia se limitaba a asentir dándole la razón, mientras que había enlazado el brazo al de él y se apoyaba suavemente sobre su hombro. El platino la dirigió una mirada de hastío y se levantó sin previo avisó, dejando a la chica desconcertada y a punto de echarse a llorar.

Por Merlín, no podría soportar otro espectáculo de los suyos. Se dirigió con prisa hacia las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones y se perdió entre ellas.

---------------

---------------------------------

-¡No puedo esperar a mañana por la noche!.- exclamó Emily con tono jocoso. Ella, Albus y Rose permanecían en la Sala Común, próximos al fuego de la chimenea que crepitaba con fuerza.

-Es estupendo que vayas a ir con Luis.- asintió Rose tan feliz como ella. El jugador de Quidditch la había prometido que la primera canción que sonara la bailaría con ella, y la Gryffindor no cabía en sí de emoción.

Albus se limitaba a concentrarse en su libro de Historia de la Magia sin prestarlas mucha atención. Poco o nada le interesaban los devaneos amorosos y los gritos histéricos de sus dos amigas.

-¿Tú irás con Chloe?.- le preguntó su prima con un claro tono molesto, qué poco le gustaba esa chica.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros sin levantar la vista del libro.

-Sabes que no soy de bailes. Quizás me encuentre con ella en El Gran Salón, pero no hemos quedado en nada.

-¿Ya empiezas otra vez?.- le reprochó la pelirroja.

-¿Y ahora qué he hecho?.- Albus adoptó una cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-Apenas llevas una semana con esa chica y ¿Ya te has cansado de ella?

-¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a dejarla? .- replicó él algo molesto.- además, que esté con ella no significa que tengamos que estar juntos todo el tiempo. Si lo hiciera probablemente acabaría pareciéndome a James.- puso una mueca de asco y continuó con su lectura.

Rose negó con la cabeza y decidió dejar a su primo en paz, porque, pensándolo mejor, se alegraba de que lo dejara, porque estaba segura de que lo haría por mucho que él lo negara, con la insulsa de Chloe.

-¡Oye!.- exclamó de repente la pelirroja, lo que hizo sobresaltar a Albus y a Emily mirarla con atención.- ¡No tengo disfraz!

Su amiga arqueó las cejas y emitió un resoplido de cansancio.

-Llevo toda la semana hablándote de la fiesta de Halloween y no me has hecho ni caso, ¡deberías haber pensado antes en eso! ¿No crees?.

-Todo este asunto del castigo de Slughorn me ha tenido ocupada.- se defendió Rose, parecía sinceramente preocupada por su vestimenta para el sábado.- ¿Y ahora qué hago?

-¿A qué viene tanta angustia?.- intervino su primo.- puedes ponerte el del año pasado. Es lo que haré yo.- se encogió de hombros y Rose le miró como si hubiera dicho la tontería más grande de su vida ¿Ponerse el mismo disfraz que el año anterior? Ni hablar.

-No pienso repetir. La gente elabora mucho sus disfraces y no quiero ir hecha un adefesio.

El pelinegro asintió dándole la razón y dando el caso por imposible, dejando que fuera Emily la que le proporcionara ideas a su prima.

-Ahora que me acuerdo…- dijo la castaña alumna.- tengo en el armario un disfraz de mi hermana. Lo utilizó para su fiesta de Halloween en quinto curso, y ya hace tres años de ello.- Rose sonrió entusiasmada.- tú eres un poco más alta que ella, pero no hay nada que la magia no pueda arreglar.

-Aún no entiendo como los muggles pueden vivir sin hechizos.- rió Rose feliz e, impaciente, subió con Emily hacia las habitaciones para probarse su nuevo disfraz.

---------------

---------------------------------

Cuando Rose entró en El Gran Salón, Scorpius ya estaba allí y miraba el techo con el ceño fruncido, parecía estar completamente concentrado en algo.

-¿Qué se te ha perdido ahí arriba, Malfoy?.- preguntó la pelirroja colocándose a su lado y mirando también en esa dirección. El rubio la dirigió una breve mirada de reojo y siguió contemplando.

-Hay que colocar todas las calabazas flotantes ahí arriba.

-Y los murciélagos.- apuntó Rose dejando de mirar , empezaba a dolerle el cuello. Observó como Scorpius se dejaba caer en uno de los bancos y resoplaba con cansancio.

-Vamos, cuanto antes terminemos antes nos iremos a dormir.- le apremió la pelirroja algo molesta. No, no pensaba hacerlo todo ella sola. El castigo era para los dos.

-Puede que a ti, como mujer que eres, te encante la idea de decorar. Pero a mi no.

-No a todas las chicas nos gusta ir de compras, hablar de ropa y decorar habitaciones, Malfoy.- replicó ella con fastidio. ¿Se pensaba que era como todas aquellas con las que se liaba?.

-Cierto.- asintió el Slytherin con una sonrisa burlona.- tienes apariencia femenina, pero por dentro eres todo un hombre. Escandalosa, altanera, demasiado habladora y tremendamente ...

Pero Rose no le dejó terminar. Ahora le apuntaba con su varita sobre el cuello, dispuesta a lanzarle un hechizo si hiciera falta.

-¿Quieres empezar mal la noche?.- preguntó ella con sorna.- tal vez me seas de más utilidad con la boca cerrada. O un _Petrificus totalus_ te mantendría totalmente en tu sitio, sin posibilidad de molestar.

-Weasley, por Merlín. Sabes que no vas a hacer eso.- el rubio emitió una pequeña risita, aunque por dentro sabía que la pelirroja era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.- ¿Qué pasaría si viniera algún profesor?

-Alegaría que fue en defensa propia.- respondió ella resuelta.- te aseguro que muchos profesores me agradecerían que te cerrara la boca.

-Tú tampoco es que seas...

-¡Señorita Weasley! .- les interrumpió una voz que parecía escandalizada. Ambos miraron como la profesora McGonagall se acercaba hacia ellos a pasos agigantados, mientras miraba a a la alumna de su casa impresionada.- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?.- mantenía su habitual gesto adusto y serio, y esperaba una respuesta rápida.

-Profesora McGonagall, el caso es que...- comenzó a decir Rose con nerviosismo. La jefa de su casa se sabía todo su historial, en el cual contaban varios ataques a Malfoy y sus consiguientes castigos.

-No pasa nada profesora.- intervino Malfoy sin dejarla terminar y adelantándose un paso. McGonagall le miró de arriba abajo pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo seria y esperando una contestación.- Estabamos probando un hechizo, pero hemos decidido dejarlo para otro momento.

Minerva les miró a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados, no estaba nada convencida de aquella atropellada respuesta, aunque el rubio la hubiera dicho con mucha convicción y claridad.

-Está bien.- dijo por fin, y Rose suspiró aliviada, aunque intentó que no se le notara. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era otro castigo, y los de la jefa de Gryffindor solían ser severos incluso con los de su casa.- Pero ahora pónganse a trabajar. Volveré antes de las doce y quiero que todo este listo.

Dicho esto, se marcho por donde había venido y les dejó solos en la inmensidad de la Sala, aún vacía de adornos y ligermente iluminada por unas velas. Qué diferente era aquel aspecto del que tenía por la mañana a las horas de las comidas, siempre abarrotada de alumnos.

Rose contempló unos instantes a Scorpius, dubitativa.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¿Por qué he hecho el qué?.- respondió este con otra pregunta, mientras ya sacaba la varita dispuesto a colocar las calabazas y terminar cuanto antes.

-Ya lo sabes. Me has... defendido.- le costó enormemente decir aquella palabra, pero no podía negar que Malfoy la había librado de un buen apuro..

-No te he defendido, Weasley. Simplemente quería que esa vieja amargada se largara y nos dejara tranquilos, ya bastante tenemos con decorar todo esto como para aguantar sus monsergas.- su tono era neutro y frío, sin atisbo de ninguna emoción que Rose pudiera descifrar. Ella asintió levemente y decidió dejar el tema, parecía que a los dos les incomodaba lo que acababa de suceder. Aunque, en su interior, sonrió ligeramente.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio realizando la tarea encomendada. Había cientos de calabazas gigantes encima de las mesas, facilitadas por Hagrid, y tanto ella como él las subían al techo mediante un hechizo sencillo, para después introducir unas velas en su interior e iluminarlas. Aquellas macabras hortalizas naranjas daban verdadero miedo, al menos a los alumnos de primero que no estaban acostumbrados a las fiestas de Halloween del colegio.

-¿De qué vas a disfrazarte, Weasley? .- preguntó Scorpius de repente, sacando a la pelirroja de su aburrimiento momentáneo. Ella se sentó un instante para descansar la mano y el brazo, que le dolía de mantenerlo tanto tiempo en alto. Él decidió hacer lo mismo y permaneció próximo a ella.

-No tiene gracia si te lo digo, es mejor que lo descubras mañana.

-Solo espero que no sea ese disfraz de hada que te pusiste en segundo.- emitió una risa burlona y miró a Rose, que ahora parecía salirle humo por las orejas. ¿Cómo podía acordarse de aquello?! En la fiesta de Halloween de ese año había hecho el ridículo más grande de su vida, o, al menos, a ella se lo parecía. Un niño compañero de curso, que era terriblemente torpe, le piso el vestido y le rajó entera la falda, quedándose Rose practicamente en ropa interior y con toda la sala mirándola fijamente. Para colmo, el torpe alumno tenía las manos manchadas de pastel de Calabaza y le dejó el pelo perdido de manchas naranjas.

-No fue mi culpa.- se defendió ella, que aún podía sentir la vergüenza pasada en aquella fiesta, aunque hubieran pasado ya cuatro años.

-Fue realmente cómico.-el rubio seguía con esa sonrisa burlona y arrogante.- podrías amenizarnos la fiesta este año de nuevo, Weasley. Mucha gente te lo agradecería.

-Qué gracioso...- murmuró Rose.- pero creo que los alumnos se divertirían más viendo tu cara metida en el cuenco del ponche. ¿No crees?

-Oh vamos, Weasley. No te enfades.- su tono era jocoso, parecía divertirse mucho molestándola.- tu ropa interior era realmente una monada, rosa y con corazoncitos.- ahora se reía a carcajada limpia, y su risa retumbaba en toda la sala. ¡Maldita serpiente! ¿Ahora se atrevía a opinar sobre su ropa interior? Por Merlín, era una niña, y la ropa se la compraba su madre ¿Qué quería que llevara?

Rose sentía como sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, en parte por el rubor al mencionar el rubio sus prendas más íntimas y en parte por el enfado. Parecía que el Slytherin tenía una habilidad especial para enfurecerla.

Scorpius la miró aún con la mueca de burla y diversión, y contempló el sonrojamiento de Rose.

-No te ruborices Weasley.- dijo arqueando una ceja.- sólo espero que hayas cambiado de vestuario.

Rose percibió como la mirada del Slytherin había cambiado. Ya no era burlesca y desafiante. No. Era muy diferente. Parecía que Malfoy estaba pensando en otra cosa más allá de la fiesta de Halloween de segundo, y la pelirroja juraría que sabía lo que era.

Su mirada acerada la traspasaba y, al mismo tiempo, la atraía de mil maneras. Por una parte deseaba acercarse más, para contemplar esos ojos grises más próximos, pero, por otro, aún estaba enfadada.

Maldita sea, ¿Por qué esa serpiente la atraía tanto? ¿Por qué no había parado de pensar en los besos de la noche anterior? Y peor aún ¿Por qué quería repetirlos?.

El Slytherin parecía opinar lo mismo, pues se había acercado deliberadamente hacia el asiento de la Weasley y ahora permanecía peligrosamente cerca, mirándola sin ningún tipo de pudor o reparo. La pelirroja sintió enrojecer aún más, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad. No quería que Scorpius viera que estaba alterada, que su respiración se había agitado con la cercanía de él, y que deseaba ardientemente que esa mano que ahora mantenía apoyada en la mesa la cogiera de la cintura.

¡No! No podía ser. Se habia prometido a sí misma que eso no volvería a suceder, y mantendría su palabra. Se lo debía. Ella tenía más dignidad y orgullo que eso, y no le proporcionaría placer al rubio después de que él se hubiera burlado de ella.

Tenía que ser fuerte y mantenerse firme, pero era endemoniadamente difícil si aquel maldito rubio la cogía por la barbilla como acababa de hacer y la atraía más hacia su rostro.

-Ni se te ocurra, Malfoy.- pronunció aquellas palabras con asombrosa claridad, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se mantenía por dentro. Pero esa frase pareció ser un aliciente para el Slytherin, pues, como una provocación, acercó más la boca a la suya y apenas quedaron unos centímetros de separación. Un ligero movimiento y sus labios se encontrarían.

-Sabes que quieres hacerlo, Weasley.- su voz era casi ronca y baja, y en sus ojos se mantenía una la chispa brillante del triunfo y la incitación. Porque sí, la incitaba enormemente, la provocaba con esas manos, con esa arrogancia y esa maldita boca que no paraba de acercarse.

-Te he dicho que no.- Rose colocó la mano en su pecho y le empujó ligeramente, dejando que el aire fresco corriera de nuevo entre los dos cuerpos. Malfoy parecía tremendamente desoncertado y algo molesto. Seguramente era la primera vez que una chica le decía que no. La pelirroja sonrió complacida por su fuerza de voluntad y por la cara de asombro que ahora mantenía el rubio y se levantó alisándose la falda.

Scorpius apretó los pùños y la mandibula hasta casi dolerle, pero no dijo nada. No iba a permitir que esa pelirroja altanera le viera contrariado y furioso. No. Debía controlarse y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si se encontrara perfectamente.

Ambos cogieron sus varitas y se dedicaron a colocar murciélagos por todas partes. Mientras ella permanecía próxima a la entrada, él estaba en la otra punta, murmurando en voz baja maldiciones contra la Gryffindor por aquella negativa de hace un momento. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan arrogante?. Maldita Weasley, sabía que ella le deseaba tanto como él a ella, pero no quería reconocerlo. Y él tampoco daría su brazo a torcer. No iba a suplicarla por unos cuantos besos, simplemente, eso no era el estilo de un Malfoy.

Transcurrida casi una hora, los dos alumnos sentían como si sus párpados pesaran cien toneladas y se cerraran sin permiso. El Gran Salón se había llenado de bostezos de sueño y cansancio, y agradecieron enormemente que la profesora McGonagall les dejara marcharse a sus habitaciones. Antes de irse, contemplaron su trabajo. La sala había quedado realmente magnífica y la fiesta de la noche siguiente sería estupenda, y nadie quería perdérsela.

-------------------------

------------------------------------

Rose y Scorpius salieron al hall desierto y aterradoramente helado. La profesora ya se había marchado al séptimo piso y los prefectos ya habrían acabado sus rondas. Todo estaba en silencio y vacío, aunque seguramente en las Salas Comunes algunos alumnos segurían despiertos dado que era viernes noche, y al día siguiente no había que madrugar.

-Hasta mañana, Malfoy.- se despidió Rose colocando ya el pie en el primer escalón. Pero no. Aquel intento de huída no resultó productivo. Scorpius acababa de tomarla por la muñeca y ahora, con un rápido movimiento y un leve tirón la había colocado próximo a su cuerpo. La pelirroja estaba preparada para cualquier frase que soltara el rubio, seguramente pronunciaría una de sus típicas palabras arrogantes y burlescas. Pero, una vez más, se equivocaba. El Slytherin no parecía tener tiempo para hablar, pues se había lanzado a su boca con ímpetu y decisión, casi con desesperación.

Devoraba sus labios enloquecedoramente bien, y aunque la Gryffindor intentó mantenerse serena y con la boca cerrada, resistió apenas unos segundos antes de ceder ante la insistencia de Malfoy, que buscaba su lengua con rapidez. Era un beso apasionado y repentino, pero profundamente placentero y aderezado con caricias que el rubio la proporcionaba por la espalda y las caderas. Al cabo de varios segundos, que a Rose se le antojaron muy cortos, separaron sus bocas faltos de aire y respiraron con fuerza, mirándose fijamente.

-Que descanses, Weasley.- dijo el Slytherin casi susurrante, aún muy cerca de su boca, de modo que ella podía sentir su aliento golpeando contra sus labios. Frío y atrayente.

Pronto Rose se quedó sola en medio del vestíbulo. Malfoy se había escabullido rápidamente de allí y ahora no se le veía por ninguna parte, seguramente estaría deambulando por los pasadizos en dirección a las mazmorras. La Gryffindor cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza contrariada y descolocada a un tiempo. Esa maldita serpiente se había salido con la suya, al final había conseguido que ella cayera ante él y le besará. Lo peor era que Rose había correspondido a su beso gustosa, con casi tanta ansia como él y se odiaba por ello, se odiaba por sentirse tan débil ante la presencia de Scorpius. Pero, maldita sea, era inhumano, casi imposible, resisitirse a esa provocación constante. Y ella ya se planteaba la rendición.

--------------

----------------------------

La noche del 31 de octubre ya había caído en Hogwarts, y todo el castillo temblaba de júbilo. Cientos de alumnos caminaban por los pasillos ataviados con infinidad de disfraces: había horribles sirenas, hombres lobo, esqueletos, veelas, trolls y hasta algun hipógrifo. Toda criatura que se pudiera imaginar.

Rose, Emily y Albus caminaban contentos hacia El Gran Comedor, ya casi lleno en su totalidad. Cuando entraron, pudieron comprobar que las mesas se habían apartado hacia los lados y en ellas ya reposaban cientos de fuentes de comida deliciosa y bebidas refrescantes para toda la noche. El cielo mágico estaba encapotado y con nubes que amenazaban lluvia, dándole a todo un aspecto sombrío y aterrador, acrecentado por las macabras risas de las calabazas y los murciélagos que revoloteaban por las cabezas y se enredaban en los cabellos largos de las chicas.

Pronto, los tres amigos se reunieron con varios compañeros de curso y tomaron cervezas de mantequilla mientras observaban el desfile de disfraces. Había algunos realmente magníficos y elaborados. Rose vio como su hermano Hugo, disfrazado de hombre lobo al igual que Albus, asustaba a niñas de su clase al exhalar un potente rugido producido por un hechizo.

-Mira Em, ahí está Luis.- dijo la pelirroja señalando al jugador de Quidditch. Su castaña amiga se retorcía las manos de nerviosismo y dudaba en si acercarse o no, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de decidir dado que el atractivo alumno ya la saludaba y pronto se fueron solos a tomar algo.

-Oh, no...- murmuró Rose en voz baja. Chloe, la insoportable novia de su primo, se acercaba asombrosamente rápido y con cara de absoluta alegría.

-¡Albus! .- exclamó con una insoportable voz chillona, mientras le daba un breve beso en los labios.- Ah, hola Rose.- la dirigió una breve mirada y la pelirroja sonrió ligera y falsamente. Después, Chloe se enganchó al brazo de su primo y Rose temió que no le soltaría en toda la noche, de modo que decidió escabullirse de allí, a pesar de la mirada suplicante de Albus por que no lo hiciera.

Caminó sola por un tiempo y con su cerveza en la mano, hasta que vio aparecer a Malfoy por la puerta. Cynthia iba próximo a él pero sin tocarle, ataviada con un traje espectacular pero sin atisbo de ser ningún disfraz, estaba claro que sólo quería lucirse. Rose observó como el rubio Slytherin vestía un traje completamente negro y una capa del mismo color, que le llegaba hasta los pies. Cubría sus ojos con un antifaz oscuro haciendo contraste con su piel pálida.

A pesar del antifaz, la pelirroja pudo notar cómo su mirada de acero la taladraba y la miraba de arriba abajo, contemplando el disfraz de vampiresa que ella había escogido para esa noche. No pudo evitar enrojecerse un poco al notar esos intensos ojos escudriñándola, pero pronto tuvo que dejar de intercambiar miradas con Malfoy debido a que alguien la había tocado el hombro.

-Ah, hola.- saludó alegremente a Daniel L'uissier, un alumno de séptimo curso perteneciente a Huffelpuff y con un ligero acento francés por la que muchas alumnas suspiraban. En sus años en Hogwarts había coincidido en clase con él y charlaba algunas veces, le parecía simpático.

-Te veo muy sola.- su sonrisa era ciertamente deslumbrante, con aquellos dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados. Sin duda era uno de sus puntos fuertes. Daniel hechó un vistazo a la cerveza que Rose sostenía en la mano.- y tu bebida está vacía. Es hora de ira por otra.- le tendió el brazo a la pelirroja y se marcharon en dirección a una mesa repleta de refrescos.

Malfoy observaba todo desde una prudente distancia, pero sin perder detalle. ¿Se podía saber quién era ese tío? Ah sí, ya lo reconocía. Ese gallito medio francés que alardeaba de sus orígenes galos y encandilaba a las chicas con su estúpido acento. Bufó molesto y decidió dejar de mirar a la nueva parejita, ajustaría cuentas con Weasley más adelante.

--------------

-----------------------------

**_Lo primero de todo, perdón por tardar taaaaanto! pero esque he estado (y estoy) bastante liada con los estudios . Segundo, este capítulo no es_** _**muy "emocionante" por así decirlo, pero creo que el siguiente os gustará =). Un beso y como siempre, mil gracias por leer!!**_


	10. Halloween II

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Halloween II**

¿Esque no se daba cuenta? No, parecía no tener ni idea, porque se movía delante de él con absoluta indiferencia mientras charlaba con ese híbrido entre francés y británico. Rose no podía haber escogido un traje menos provocativo que ese, y Malfoy pensó que nunca había visto una vampiresa tan embaucadora como aquella. Por Merlín, aquél vestido ceñido al cuerpo le estaba poniendo enfermo, y los ojos castaños remarcados en negro no le ayudaban a serenarse. Pero tendría que hacerlo, tendría que mostrarse frío cuando hablara con ella después de la fiesta.

Porque esa noche no dejaría que se fuera sola.

La fiesta estaba bastante animada y una música alegre revoloteaba por todo El Gran Comedor, haciendo bailar a su son hasta a los alumnos más cohibidos. Para su fastidio, ahora sonaba una canción lenta y ese tal L'uissier había agarrado a Rose por la cintura y ahora bailaban pegados, demasiado para el gusto del Slytherin. Pero, en lugar de mostrar su enfado, decidió pagarla con la misma moneda. Sin previo aviso, tomó la mano de Cynthia, que, a decir verdad, estaba espectacular aquella noche, y la sacó al centro de la sala. Allí varios alumnos bailaban al son de lo que parecía un vals, pero algo más moderno que los clásicos. Scorpius colocó a la Slytherin frente a él y se aproximó más, juntándose tanto que la chica parecía estar desprendiendo corazones por los ojos.

Miró de reojo a Rose, y efectivamente, tal como él deseaba, la pelirroja también le miraba a él. Permanecieron así casi un minuto, dando pasos de baile con sus respectivas parejas pero sin dejar de observarse. El rubio apretó un poco más el agarre de la cintura de Cynthia, mientras que Rose colocó una mano sobre el cuello de Daniel y se aproximó un poco. Maldito francés relamido ¿Qué hacía con ella? Simplemente, era suya. Nadie excepto él tenía que tocarla de esa manera, ni estar tan cerca. No. No podía seguir contemplando aquello.

Cuando terminó la canción, Scorpius se alejó de Cynthia tan rápidamente que a Rose no le dio tiempo de ver dónde se había metido. Miró al Huffelpuff con simpatía y agradecimiento por acompañarla en esa noche, su compañía era agradable, pero lo cierto era que a veces era demasiado pesado, por Merlín, no se había separado de ella en toda la fiesta. Con una educada disculpa se despidió de él alegando que iba a buscar a Emily y Albus, lo cierto era que deseaba reunirse con ellos, pero los vio demasiado ocupados con sus respectivos acompañantes. La castaña charlaba animadamente con Luis y con las mejillas fuertemente teñidas de rojo, mientras que su primo abrazaba a Chloe algo reticente y con cara de cansancio. Rose pensó en ir a echarle un cable y sacarle de ese apuro, pero, pensándolo mejor, lo dejó solo. Se tenía merecido aquello, por juntarse con cabezas huecas como esa Gryffindor.

Decidió entonces salir al pasillo, algunos alumnos ya habían empezado a marcharse de la fiesta debido a que era tarde, y El Gran Comedor se había llenado peligrosamente rápido de parejitas felices que bailaban al son de la música o charlaban acaramelados en los bancos. Y ese era un espectáculo que a Rose no le gustaría ver sola y con cara de pasmada, mejor sería ir fuera y entrar dentro de un rato, cuando sus amigos se vieran liberados de las garras de sus parejas.

En el hall se encontró a algunos conocidos de su mismo curso y charló trivialmente con ellos, pero enseguida se marcharon a las habitaciones debido a que estaban agotados. De modo que, allí estaba, apoyada en la barandilla de las escaleras y dudando en si irse a dormir ya o no.

-¿Aburrida, Weasley?.- alzó la vista para mirar como Malfoy se acercaba. Totalmente vestido de negro y con la piel pálida podía causar verdadero temor, aunque llevaba el antifaz en la mano. Rose se encogió de hombros sin muchas ganas de replicarle, sabía que ese retorcido Slytherin se metería con alguna parte de su disfraz.

-¿Dónde te has dejado al francés?.- su tono de voz se había vuelto un poco más serio de repente, y Rose contempló como el rostro de Scorpius se había endurecido. Ahora permanecía a su lado, apoyado también en la barandilla y mirándola fijamente.

-He salido a despejarme un poco.

-No me extraña, lo que me sorprende es que hayas podido estar con él más de 10 minutos seguidos. Destila cursilería por los cuatro costados. – una mueca de aparente diversión surcaba su rostro, pero a la pelirroja no se le escapaba que estaba más tenso de lo habitual. Apretaba la mandíbula y el antifaz a partes iguales.

-¿Tanto te importa que esté con él?.- Rose arqueó las cejas y no pudo evitar sonreir un poco, tal vez por lo cómico de la situación y en parte por que aquellas palabras la habían pillado totalmente desprevenida.

-No digas tonterías, Weasley.- casi gruñó él mirando para otro lado.- sólo que no entiendo quién puede querer estar con ese imbécil.

-¿Imbécil? Ni siquiera lo conoces.

-No hace falta. Sólo con ver la cara de estúpido que tenía sin dejar de mirarte en toda la noche...

-Vaya, gracias por recordarme que le gusto, Malfoy.- emitió una pequeña risita, lo que hizo que el rubio se tensara más de lo normal y le dirigiera una mirada recelosa, hasta cargada de furia se atrevería a decir Rose.

-Cualquiera se fijaría en ti esta noche, con ese traje que llevas...

-¿Tengo que tomarme eso como un halago?

-¿Esque cuando escogiste ese vestido pensaste que nadie te miraría?.

-No.- respondió ella resuelta, y, a decir verdad, algo azorada por las contundentes palabras de Scorpius.- me gusta que me miren, pero no tú.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que estaba mirándote?

-Ahora no vayas a negarlo, Malfoy.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que replicar todo?

-Has empezado tú llamando estúpido a mi acompañante.

-Imbécil, no estúpido. Aunque esos calificativos son muy suaves teniendo en cuenta lo que pienso de él.

-Pues es un chico encantador, y muy simpático.

-¿Estás saliendo con él? .- su mirada acerada ahora la escrutaba, intensamente, y su boca estaba formada por una fina línea, mientras los músculos de su cuello estaban en absoluta tensión. Rose no contestó enseguida a aquella pregunta, en su lugar se quedó un rato en silencio. Se le hacía verdaderamente extraño que Scorpius se alterara de esa forma hablando de Daniel.

-¿Crees que voy a responderte a eso? .- dijo por fin, algo condusa.

-¿Eso que significa? ¿Sí o no?

-No, Malfoy. Pero si lo hiciera serías el último en enterarte. O tal vez el primero, dado que te molesta tanto...

-¿Por qué iba a molestarme? Pensaba que eras inteligente, Weasley, pero demuestras bastante estupidez al pensar eso.

La pelirroja sonrió para sus adentros. Sabía que Malfoy nunca lo reconocería, pero ella juraría que estaba celoso. Mortal y dulcemente celoso, y eso, en cierto modo, la halagaba.

-¿Y dónde está la muñequita de Cynthia? ¿Retocándose el maquillaje, o tal vez contoneándose delante de todo el alumnado?

-Los celos terminarán por desquiciarte, Weasley. Haz el favor de controlarte.

-¿Celosa yo?! Se cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición.

-¿Qué demonios dices? – replicó.

-Pues eso, que aquí el único celoso eres tú. Me parece.

El Slytherin la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Maldita sea, había hablado más de la cuenta y ahora ella estaba con una clara ventaja. No tendría que haber dicho todo aquello, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Ahora se creería, y tal vez estuviera en lo cierto, que él tenía celos. No sabía si lo que sentía era aquello, sólo sabía que haberla visto con ese francés le había carcomido por dentro y no había podido apartar la vista de ella en toda la noche.

Por su parte, Rose respiraba con furia y a golpes, con los brazos cruzados y mirándole fijamente, casi con rabia. No sabía lo que le hacía sentir ese rubio arrogante, pero la enfurecía y la atraía a partes iguales.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, Malfoy tomó con una de sus gélidas manos la muñeca desnuda de Rose y tiró de ella. El Slytherin ya se disponía a subir las escaleras pero Rose se detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Vamos a un sitio más tranquilo, aquí no se puede hablar.- contestó Scorpius con frialdad, reanudando el paso. La Gryffindor dudó unos instantes, dudaba que lo que fueran a hacer fuera hablar, pero esa firme mano sujetándola, esa extraña invitación por parte del rubio, era difícil de rechazar.

Anduvieron en silencio bastante rato. Rose se había soltado del agarre de él, pero permanecían muy cerca, proporcionándose calor entre el frío invernal de los pasillos. Llegaron a la tercera planta y Malfoy se detuvo delante del aula de Encantamientos. Pronunció en voz baja alohomora y la puerta se abrió enseguida. Rose siguió al rubio hasta el interior, y después observó como este volvía a cerrar la puerta con llave.

-Podrían descubrirnos.- dijo la pelirroja apoyándose contra una de las mesas. Scorpius se dio la vuelta y la miró, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y el semblante serio, mientras se acercaba lentamente, casi como un felino en mitad de la noche.

-Todos están demasiado ocupados en la fiesta.- contestó él sin variar el tono de voz. Era bajo pero firme, y no parecía estar tan alterado como minutos antes hablando en las escaleras.

La pelirroja asintió brevemente y se retorció en su posición. La mirada gris e inquisitiva del rubio la incomodaba, y no ayudaba nada esa media sonrisa que siempre parecía tener en la boca. Carraespeó un poco y desvió los ojos de los de él.

-¿Qué te ocurre Weasley?.- preguntó él arqueando las cejas. Ya estaba muy cerca, a menos de un metro de distancia, y Rose sintió sus piernas desfallecer, de modo que se sentó en el borde de la mesa. – te noto...nerviosa.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?.- respondió ella con dificultad. Sentía su lengua pesada y no podía pronunciar palabras con claridad. Sintió como su respiración se agitaba cuando Scorpius la miró de arriba abajo, sin pudor o reparo. Sus ojos metálicos se detuvieron en sus piernas, subiendo por su falda, por su escote, hasta llegar a su rostro, ligeramente enrojecido por el repaso. Él esbozó una sonrisa entre maliciosa y divertida, mientras no dejaba de observar a la Weasley.

-Pareces otra sin el uniforme.- Rose sintió como le subía el calor a las mejillas y se maldijo por ello. No quería que Scorpius la viera sonrojarse por sus palabras. Bajó la cabeza instintivamente, pero esa posición no duró mucho, porque Malfoy la había tomado por la barbilla y ahora la obligaba a mirarle.- ese vestido tuyo ha desatado muchos suspiros esta noche, Weasley. Y eso sí es un cumplido.- Por Merlín, esa mirada gris iba a terminar por desquiciarla, y sintió que no podría aguantar mucho más manteniéndose quieta y rígida mientras él no paraba de acercarse. Sin casi darse cuenta ya estaba muy próximo su rostro, con sus largos dedos tomándola por la barbilla, impidiéndola moverse o apartar la vista.

-Gracias.- respondió con un hilillo de voz, rogando porque no se notara el acelerado ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.- tú también estás...muy....muy guapo.

-Eso ya lo sabía.- esbozó una sonrisa de insuficiencia y acortó la distancia entre sus bocas, aspirando ligeramente el perfume que desprendía el cuello de Rose.

-Engreído.- murmuró ella despacio, procurando no mover mucho los labios dado que si lo hacía se chocaría con los de él. Por Merlín, estaba demasiado cerca como para que Rose pudiera mantenerse serena y con la cabeza fría. Podía sentir como los ojos acerados de él aún la traspasaban, la observaban fijamente. Pero ella no lo veía, porque había cerrado los ojos ante su cercanía, imposibilitada de sostener aquella mirada por más tiempo.

Notó como la mano de Malfoy abandonaba su barbilla y se colaba por detrás de su cuello, sujetando su nuca con suavidad pero con firmeza, impidiendo que ella pudiera alejarse. No le veía, pero le sentía cerca y aspiraba su aromático olor y su aliento entre caliente y frío, como una mezcla extraña e imposible. Como se temía, y como llevaba deseando desde hacía varios minutos, los labios del rubio se posaron en los suyos con delicadeza, casi como una caricia, sin querer ir más allá. Permanecieron allí varios segundos, inmutables y fríos, rozando los labios carnosos de ella. Después, se separó unos centímetros y la miró de nuevo, fija e intensamente, como siempre hacía. Rose emitió un leve suspiro al notar la distancia, no quería que Malfoy se apartara de ella, quería tenerle cerca y sentirle, por mucho que le costara reconocer aquello. Le atraía. Le atraía como nadie lo había hecho jamás.

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos castaños y se cruzó de golpe con los fríos de él. El rubio permanecía quieto, con la mano aún en su nuca, y con los dedos ligeramente ensortijados en su pelo rojizo. Rose desvió la vista hacia la otra pálida mano de Malfoy, que ya se había deshecho del antifaz colocándolo en la mesa, y ahora navegaba peligrosamente por su muslo derecho. Notó aquella frialdad subiendo por su pierna, muy lentamente y apretando un poco más a medida que se acercaba a la cintura.

-Te falta algo para que ese disfraz sea completo.- susurró él.

-¿El qué?

-Basta con un sencillo hechizo.- abrió la boca unos milímetros, lo suficiente para que Rose pudiera ver como sus colmillos se habían vuelto más largos y afilados, simulando a los de un vampiro buscando sangre. La pelirroja no ocultó su asombro al presenciar aquel espectáculo de magia, que el rubio había conseguido sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, solo mentalmente. Quiso preguntarle como había hecho aquello, pero la boca de Scorpius anidada en su cuello no se lo permitió. Cerró los ojos como por instinto y se dejó llevar por esa sensación. Los ahora nuevos colmillos del rubio la acariciaban ligeramente el cuello desnudo, intensificando en algunos instantes la mordida, como un pellizco pero sin llegar a hacer daño.

Rose dejó escapar un gemido al notar como Malfoy profundizaba en su piel, notó como los colmillos habían vuelto a tomar su tamaño natural y ahora eran los labios del rubio los que se encargaban de succionar su cuello. Con intensidad y determinación, era una tortura deliciosa que Rose sabía que le pasaría factura. Al día siguiente aparecería en su pálida piel una marca rojiza, pero en ese momento no le importaba, sólo quería que Malfoy no se detuviera.

-No pares.- le pidió la pelirroja al no notar la boca de Malfoy en su cuello.

-¿Cómo?.- murmuró Scorpius sin separarse ni un ápice.

-Que...- suspiró.- sigas...haciendo eso...

Rose no pudo verlo, pero el Slytherin esbozó una sonrisa triunfal. Eso era lo que él quería. Que la Gryffindor se volviera loca por él, que le pidiera más y más. Quería controlar la situación.

-Puedo ocuparme de otras partes.- ahora había abandonado su cuello definitivamente y se centraba en su rostro. Acercó la boca con decisión y la besó intensamente, explorando cada rincón que ella le permitía. Rose se dejaba llevar por el rubio, respondiendo a las necesidades de su lengua inquisitiva, rindiéndose ante la maestría con que él la besaba. Querría haber hecho algo más, participar de una forma más activa. Pero simplemente no podía. No podía pensar cuando él la tomaba de esa manera.

Se separaron al cabo de varios segundos, cogiendo aire con algo de dificultad. La pelirroja se percató que durante el beso Malfoy se había echado un poco sobre ella, y ahora estaban casi recostados en su totalidad encima de una de las mesas. Miró los ojos grises de Scorpius, que la escrutaban a conciencia. Estaba completamente encima de ella, y sus piernas se entrelazaban ligeramente, mientras el Slytherin mantenía las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su cabeza para no dejar caer todo el peso sobre ella. Estaba total y completamente acorralada entre aquellos brazos tonificados por el deporte, y lo pero era que no quería escaparse.

Sorprendentemente, hasta ese momento no había estado nerviosa, sólo algo turbada por las exigencias de Malfoy. Pero ahora, cuando su mano comenzó a contornear sus caderas y palpar su abdomen por encima del vestido, sintió quedarse sin respiración. Más aún cuando la boca del rubio bajó por su cuello hasta su escote, muy próximo a sus pates más íntimas. Sembraba besos aparentemente castos y delicados en cada lugar de su piel, mientras una de sus manos buscaba la cremallera lateral del vestido para bajarla.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó Rose algo asustada. Nunca se imaginó que podría llegar tan lejos con Scorpius, y menos ese día. El Slytherin se detuvo a medio camino entre su vientre y su pecho y la miró fijamente. Levantó una ceja en señal de no entender nada.

-¿Tú qué crees?.- esbozó una sonrisa terriblemente seductora y por un momento la pelirroja pensó en ceder. Pero no. No se sentía preparada. Y menos con él, todo iba demasiado deprisa.

Rose hizo amago de querer levantarse pero Scorpius se lo impedía, encarcelándola entre sus brazos y con el cuerpo encima del suyo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.- consiguió decir ella aún alterada por la situación. El rubio, aunque extrañado, se apartó y dejó que ella se sentara en la mesa y se subiera la cremallera que él mismo había bajado un poco. Se alisó con los dedos el pelo rojizo y se levantó alisándose el vestido. Malfoy pudo comprobar como sus piernas temblaban un poco, y no pudo determinar si era por deseo o por temor.

Por unos instantes el rubio se sintió furioso. Weasley le había rechazado, a él. A Scorpius Malfoy. Miles de chicas rogarìan por estar con él, pero esa pelirroja le había apartado casi con brusquedad. ¿Por qué?

Se paró a mirar a Rose con detenimiento. Estaba verdaderamente increíble con aquél traje negro, sin enseñar pero insinuando las curvas que no mostraba con el uniforme y la túnica del colegio. Pensó en decirla algo hiriente, algo que denotara su enfado. Pero al observarla, se percató de que si hacía eso probablemente nunca conseguiría lo que se porponía. Si hubiera sido otra chica se habría marchado de allí y habría buscado a otra, sin más complicaciones. Pero con Weasley le ocurría algo distinto. Quería estar con ella. Y no cesaría hasta intentarlo, aunque tuviera esperar como no hubiera esperado en su vida.

No podía permitirse perderla.

-------------

-------------------------------

Rose entró en la habitación con sigilo, procurando no despertar a Carlota Strass que ahora durmía plácidamente. Emily aún no había llegado.

Se quitó los zapatos de tacón con alivio, le habían estado torturando durante toda la noche, y se tumbó en la cama dando un amplio suspiro. Se había marchado vertiginosamente rápido del aula de Encantamientos, y para su sorpresa, Malfoy no le había impedido el paso. Frunció el ceño confusa, no sabía si eso tenía que sentarle mal o bien. Por un instante deseó que el rubio la tomara de la muñeca como hacía tantas veces y la besara, pidiéndola así que no se marchara tan deprisa. Pero, por Merlín ¿Qué decía? Era Scorpius Malfoy, un arrogante que nunca pedía ni suplicaba nada.

Se cruzó de brazos algo molesta. Molesta consigo misma. Era consciente de que se había mostrado débil ante él, escapándose como una muchachita austada entre sus brazos. Ella no era así, en absoluto.

Pero no continuaría de esa manera. Malfoy la había transformado en pocos días, logrando que se rindiera a sus encantos y permitiendo que hiciera con ella lo que deseara. Ahora las cosas serían diferentes. Ahora ella sería la que marcara el paso, la que dijera cuando sí y cuando no. Iba a ser fuerte ante Scorpius Malfoy.

----------------

-------------------------------

_**Mil perdooones por publicar tan tardee, ya sabéis, me faltan horas! xD**_

_**En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? A partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar un poquito. Un besazo y gracias por los reviews!**_


	11. Juego de dos

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Juego de dos**

Su plan marchaba. Rose caminaba tranquila por los pasillos con una suma considerable de libros apilados entre los brazos. Se dirigía a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco, si no se ponía ya le sería difícil llevar las asignaturas al día, y era hora de ponerse a trabajar como Dios mandaba. Además, y lo más importante, estaba segura, casi pondría la mano en el fuego por ello, que Malfoy no estaría allí.

El platino parecía tener verdadera alergia a los libros, o al menos a los polvorientos tomos que descansaban en los estantes de la biblioteca. Nunca, o en contadas ocasiones, la pisaba, a pesar de que luego era el que mejores notas sacaba de su casa. En eso estaba parejo con Rose, ambos conseguían sin demasiado esfuerzo las más altas cualificaciones, cosa que les hacía rivalizar aún más si cabía.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta de la estancia silenciosa, prácticamente vacía e invadida por unos intensos rayos de sol que se colaban por las ventanas. Depositó los libros en una de las mesas y se sentó, abriendo el de Historia de la Magia por el medio y colocando pergamino, pluma y tinta para tomar notas.

Pero aquella concentración que se había propuesto firmemente no duró mucho, pues, muy a su pesar, sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia cierto Slytherin arrogante que no paraba de rondar su cabeza. Habían pasado tres días desde la fiesta de Halloween, desde aquella noche en que Rose creyó volverse loca por los besos que Malfoy la proporcionaba y por la exigencia del rubio por ir más allá. Le daba un vuelco el corazón solo de pensarlo. ¿Ir más allá? Alguna vez se lo había planteado, pero el único chico con el que había ido en serio era Mike y ni siquiera con él había hecho nada más…intenso, por así decirlo.

Miró a los alrededores para comprobar si alguien la observaba, dado que se había sonrojado hasta las orejas sólo de pensar en estar con Scorpius en esa situación. Era del todo tentador, sobre todo si los dedos del astuto platino la tocaban de aquella forma, aunque sólo fuera por encima de la ropa, palpándola. De cualquier manera era enloquecedor, pero demasiado pronto. ¿Demasiado pronto?, pensó con fastidio y sorprendida de sí misma, ni siquiera debería pensar en la posibilidad de llegar a ese punto con esa serpiente. Pero lo cierto era que lo hacía, y mucho.

Por el momento, había estado controlando y poniendo a prueba su fuerza de voluntad. Después de la noche de Halloween se había prometido a sí misma ser más fuerte y menos vulnerable ante los encantos de Malfoy. Había conseguido evitarle durante tres días. Cuando le veía por los pasillos se iba por otro camino para no encontrarse con él, y en las clases que compartían se sentaba lo más lejos posible. No le dirigía ni una mirada, ni una triste ni ínfima sonrisa. Nada.

No quería apartarse completamente de él. No era eso, y lo había asumido desde hacía pocos días. Realmente quería seguir ese juego extraño con Scorpius Malfoy, sin saber a dónde llegaría, pero el riesgo la atraía enormemente, y ya había movido ficha, ahora no podía echarse atrás. Pero sí podía retroceder unas casillas. Dejaría que pasaran unos días más sin encontrarse con él, quería que él tuviera que esperar, que se impacientara y rogara cada día por verla y besarla. No iba a estar a su disposición toda la vida, no iba a ceder tan fácilmente por mucho que el platino la turbara con fiereza.

Sonrió para sí al imaginarse la reacción del rubio al no verla en una semana, o a limitarse a observarla de lejos. Sería tremendamente divertido ver su cara de desconcierto cuando Rose le esquivaba, o cuando no se encontraba con ella por los pasillos o en El gran Salón. Era tentador no acercarse a él y darse besos tras las esquinas como venía siendo costumbre desde hacía unos días, pero tenía que ser fuerte y controlar ese deseo casi inhumano que la embargaba cuando le veía. Le resultaba muy difícil no lanzarse a sus brazos ni a sus labios. Ella le deseaba tanto como él, y había terminado por reconocérselo a sí misma y aceptarlo.

Pero aquello no significaba que fuera tonta, ni dócil ni estúpida como las chicas con las que acostumbraba a estar Malfoy. No. Para algo había heredado el carácter de los Weasley y la astucia de los Granger.

--------------

---------------------------------

Scorpius Malfoy se dejó caer sobre el sofá verde esmeralda de su Sala Común, tirando así de paso un cojín al suelo, con enfado. O más bien con frustración. Frustración por cierta pelirroja insufrible, altanera y orgullosa. No tenía adjetivos suficientes para calificarla, y menos para describir esa manía suya de esconderse en los rincones más recónditos del colegio.

¿Se podía saber a qué jugaba? En aquellos tres días que habían sucedido a la noche de Halloween no había podido acercarse a ella, simplemente porque apenas la veía. Sólo alguna vez en clase y en El Gran Comedor, cuando estaba demasiado lejos y en público para hablar con ella. No comprendía donde se metía cuando no tenían clase, no la veía por los pasillos, y ni se había molestado en mirar en la biblioteca, dado que ella rara vez se pasaba por allí. Además, sólo el hecho de pensar en buscarla resultaba demasiado patético. No. Un Malfoy no hacía eso, no buscaba desesperado a una mujer para encontrarse con ella, las mujeres venían a él sin proponérselo. Siempre había sido así y no debía cambiar. ¿Por qué esa maldita Weasley era tan cabezota y rara?. Rara era la palabra.

El platino se había quedado visiblemente sorprendido cuando la pelirroja le había dicho que no. No con palabras, pero sin con gestos y mirada esquivas. En toda su vida estudiantil ninguna alumna se le había resistido, todas acababan cediendo tarde o temprano. Pero Rose era un hueso duro de roer, tremendamente difícil de roer. Y quizás eso era precisamente el motivo de su tormento y rabia, a la par que de su atracción.

La Weasley se había convertido sin proponérselo en un reto personal, en algo que tenía que conseguir fuera como fuera, y no pararía hasta conseguirlo. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué le hacía ir detrás de ella, qué le hacía desearla con un ansia casi enfermiza. Pero llegado ese punto no iba a detenerse.

-¡Scor!.- escuchó una voz lejana y que le gritaba con impaciencia.- ¡Scorpius!

-¿Qué pasa?.- bramó el rubio molesto, mirando a su amigo Charlie que estaba plantado enfrente de él y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Estás sordo o qué? Llevo media hora llamándote.

-Tú y tu tendencia a la exageración.- bufó Malfoy cambiando de postura y recostándose aún más sobre el sillón, apoyando un codo sobre el reposabrazos con despreocupación. Dirigió al otro Slytherin una mirada larga y con parsimonia, mientras su amigo mantenía la cara de desconcierto.

-Bueno, ¿Qué querías?

-He tenido que soportar los grititos histéricos de Cynthia casi toda la tarde.- se quejó Charlie sentándose también en el sofá y resoplando con cansancio.

-¿Qué tripa se le ha roto?

-Pues una que tiene que ver contigo.- le dirigió al platino una mirada reprobatoria y un dedo acusador. Pero Malfoy no se alteró lo más mínimo, y esbozó una sonrisa divertida al ver el aspecto casi desquiciado de su amigo. Desde luego tener que soportar a Sparkel toda la tarde era insufrible. Suerte que él la paraba los pies pronto, pero Charlie era demasiado bueno y paciente, demasiado para ser un Slytherin.

-¿Conmigo? No se de que me hablas.- su tono seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Tranquilo y sosegado, sin una mínima muestra de preocupación.

-Se queja de que no la haces caso y de que últimamente ni la miras.

-¿Y eso es una novedad?.- Scorpius alzó una ceja en señal de sorpresa. Era cierto que aquellos días no había dado a Cynthia ni un mísero beso, pero simplemente, no lo necesitaba.

-A mi no me lo digas.- Charlie levantó los brazos en señal de defensa, haciendo ver que la cosa no iba con él.- pero es cierto que estás raro.

-No digas estupideces, estoy como siempre.- gruñó él ya cansado por la conversación. Su amigo a veces quería entrometerse demasiado y un Malfoy nunca daba explicaciones, ni se justificaba por su comportamiento. Giró la cabeza y dejó de mirarle, centrando sus acerados ojos en el fuego crepitante de la chimenea.

-He ahí la razón de tu desprecio hacia Cynthia.-dijo de repente Charlie con un tono sorpresivo, como si acabara de descubrir el tesoro más increíble de la historia. El rubio apenas se giró para ver como su amigo señalaba con un dedo su cuello pálido. Resopló hastiado, ¿Es que sólo estaba rodeado de imbéciles?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora?

-Parece ser que tu nueva amiguita te ha dejado su marca de identificación.- Banks rió por lo bajo sin dejar de contemplar divertido la marca en el cuello de Scorpius. Este, por su parte, se levantó rápidamente y se contempló en uno de los espejos que adornaban la sala. Examinó su cuello a conciencia, y tal como se temía, una marca morada aunque no excesivamente grande surcaba su blanca piel. Miró desconcertado su propio reflejo ¿En qué momento de la noche pasada con Weasley había ocurrido aquello?. Miró varias veces más la marca, intentando comprender. ¿Había perdido tanto el control con ella que ni siquiera recordaba lo que la pelirroja le había hecho? Desde luego eso no era propio de él, Malfoy siempre controlaba la situación.

Resopló entre furioso y confuso y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, intentando aparentar indiferencia ante un Charlie burlón y divertido.

-¿Quién es esta vez, Scor? No recuerdo haberte visto con ninguna estos días.- preguntó su amigo impaciente.

-No es asunto tuyo.-se limitó a contestar el platino con fastidio.

Charlie continuó diciéndole algo y conjeturando sobre posibles pretendientes, pero él no estaba nada centrado en la conversación. En ese momento sólo podía pensar en Weasley y las ganas que tenía de cogerla por banda y pedirle unas cuantas explicaciones, o, más bien, contemplar su cuello y comprobar que la marca de la que sí era consciente aún permanecía allí, evidenciando que la pelirroja era suya. Sólo suya.

--------------

------------------------------

Era viernes por la tarde y el colegio rebosaba felicidad. La primera nevada del año había caído en el castillo escocés con copiosidad, y todos los alumnos al finalizar sus clases descansaban o jugaban en los amplios jardines.

Rose caminaba con sus dos primos, James y Albus, por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hacía un sol espléndido pero bastantes centímetros de nieve aún permanecían en el suelo.

-¡Te vas a enterar!.- exclamó Rose divertida cuando una bola de James impactó sobre su abrigo. Se agachó y con las dos manos empezó a coger aquél elemento blanco con prisa, para después formar una gran bola y tirársela al pelirrojo con fuerza. Albus les miraba sin mucho interés, estaba algo aburrido y había manifestado en varias ocasiones su deseo de marcharse a la biblioteca a terminar un ejemplar que había empezado hace días.

-Venga, Al. – le gritó su prima desde lejos lanzándole más nieve.- ¡Ven! Vamos a acabar con este pelirrojo insufrible.- rió y atacó de nuevo a James, que no cesaba en su empeño de esquivar las bolas, consiguiéndolo sólo algunas veces.

En mitad de la "batalla" Rose pudo ver como una figura esbelta de cabello platino se acercaba peligrosamente hacia donde se encontraban. Malfoy iba acompañado por Charlie y mantenía una expresión seria, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y caminando con paso firme. Los dos hermanos se detuvieron a mirarle, lanzando algunos improperios contra los dos Slytherins.

Rose, por su parte, sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba sin proponérselo, impidiéndola casi hasta respirar. Scorpius estaba demasiado cerca, y parecía ir directo hacia ella. ¿Qué se proponía?. Pronto lo supo, porque el platino pasó tan cerca de ella que le empujó con el hombro.

-Ten más cuidado ¿Quieres?!.- exclamó James con la sangre hirviéndole. Malfoy se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de desprecio e indiferencia y continuó su camino hasta alejarse completamente de ellos.

La pelirroja le siguió con la mirada desconcertada, hasta que introdujo una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y comprobó que allí yacía un papel que antes no estaba. Lo apretó con fuerza y se contuvo mucho para no sacarlo allí mismo y leerlo.

-Déjalo James.- tranquilizó a su primo, ya dispuesto a ir tras el Slytherin y ponerle los puntos sobre las ies.- Malfoy no tiene remedio.

Albus y su hermano asintieron con desgana, mientras que Rose se disculpaba y se marchaba con celeridad de los jardines. Fue a parar a uno de los soportales, donde no había gente y sacó con ansia el papelito anidado entre sus manos.

_**A las siete en el baño del sexto piso.**_

_** M**_

Releyó el papel unas cuantas veces más, con ojos inquietos, como si en esas breves palabras se escondiera un mensaje más oculto. Incluso dio varias vueltas al papel para ver si por detrás estaba escrito algo. Pero nada. A las siete en el baño. ¿Debía ir? ¿Debía trastabillar su plan sólo porque él se lo pidiera? O se lo ordenara, según como fuera visto.

Resopló tremendamente confusa y arrugó el papel entre sus manos, para después romperlo y tirarlo a la papelera más cercana. Anduvo un rato por los pasillos solitarios, evitando quedarse quieta para que el frío no se le anidara en los huesos. Además, estaba demasiado alterada y nerviosa como para permanecer sentada.

Quizás debería ir. No porque él se lo hubiera dicho, si no por el hecho de que sentía no poder aguantar mucho más sin verle y estar cerca de él. Era una verdad incómoda y difícil de reconocer, pero verdad al fin y al cabo. Sí, iría. Había pasado prácticamente una semana desde la noche de Halloween, y confiaba en que eso le hubiera bastado a Malfoy para recapacitar y darse cuenta de que ella no era una muñeca que manejar a su antojo.

Al menos, había dado él el primer paso para que se vieran, y eso le gustaba. Sonrió con satisfacción y se felicitó a sí misma. Había conseguido que Scorpius Malfoy le pidiera algo, pero no como una orden, si no como una necesidad.

Miró el reloj de pulsera que descansaba en su muñeca. Eran ya las siete, y llegar a la sexta planta le llevaría unos cinco minutos, tal vez más. Echó a andar pensando que era mejor así, llegar unos minutos tarde le haría impacientarse un poco más, y era una idea que le encantaba.

Subió las escaleras obligándose a ir despacio, dentro del castillo apenas había gente y sólo se cruzó con un par de alumnos de segundo ya ataviados con bufandas y gorros dispuestos a jugar con la nieve. Tenía que reconocer que Malfoy sabía escoger el momento oportuno, en esos instantes todos estaban demasiado ocupados en los jardines como para sorprenderlos.

Por fin llegó al sexto piso, y fue más deprisa de lo que le hubiera gustado hacia la puerta del baño. Observó como Scorpius la esperaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fría siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos y movimientos. Tragó saliva y se revolvió un poco, incomodada por sus ojos inamovibles.

-Llegas tarde, Weasley.- dijo él sin cambiar de postura, y con una voz que no denotaba sentir nada, ni siquiera enfado o fastidio. El Slytherin era experto en ocultar lo que sentía, eso estaba claro, y podía ser una clara ventaja. Rose se limitó a sonreír con insuficiencia, tratando de imitar la postura distante e indiferente que Malfoy adoptaba con ella.

Dado que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablar mucho más, el platino abrió la puerta de los baños e invitó a la Gryffindor a que pasara. Ella dudo unos instantes, preguntándose qué demonios pretendía al meterse allí dentro, pero finalmente avanzó unos pasos y traspasó el umbral de la puerta.

-Alohomora.- murmuró Scorpius cerrándola así por completo. Rose escuchó el sonido metálico de una llave cerrándose, pero no se dio la vuelta, aunque podía notar como Malfoy la seguía muy de cerca. Se contempló en el espejo unos instantes, y se cruzó con el reflejo de la mirada del Slytherin, escudriñándola a conciencia.

-¿Ya has calmado los ánimos a tus primitos?.- preguntó él con tono desdeñoso.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?.- Rose se dio la vuelta y le encaró de frente, dispuesta a parecer segura y autoritaria. O al menos, a intentarlo.

-¿Se puede saber…- comenzó a decir peligrosamente lento, mientras poco a poco acorralaba a la pelirroja contra la pared de azulejos blancos. Colocó un brazo a la derecha de la cabeza de la Gryffindor, y otro muy cerca de su cintura. Rodeándola así por completo.- …dónde te has metido toda esta maldita semana?.

Rose respiró con fuerza al notar su cercanía, e intentó serenarse al escuchar la pregunta del rubio. Su tono de voz denotaba algo de enfado y rabia, a la par que angustia, se atrevería a decir. Nunca hubiera pensado que Malfoy la abordaría de esa forma, tan directamente, y menos mostrando interés por lo que había hecho durante esos días. Al fin y al cabo Scorpius era un hombre, y no era tan diferente a todos los demás. Su plan había dado resultado, y ahora que lo comprobaba, la idea la asustaba un poco.

-He estado ocupada.- contestó ella rompiendo así el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos.

-Ya…- susurró él manteniendo la corta distancia.- ocupada…- la pelirroja se exasperaba con esa parsimonia con la que él decía las cosas. Y sabía que lo hacía con completa conciencia, completamente aposta. Para incomodarla.- ocupada con el francés ese ¿No?

-No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy.- ladeó la cabeza para dejar de mirarle a los ojos y apartarse aunque fuera un poco de su rostro, que permanecía demasiado cerca. El rubio la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle, pero ella se soltó bruscamente.

-Sí es de mi incumbencia.- rebatió él posando de nuevo la mano en la pared, acorralando el delgado cuerpo de Rose.- de hecho, es algo que me importa mucho.

-No es mi problema.- la Gryffindor se encogió de hombros con algo de dificultad, dado que apenas tenía espacio para hacerlo. Le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pensó mantenerse distante y fría con Malfoy, pero al menos no se había lanzado a su cuello y devorado sus labios como había pensado hacer hacía unos días, en el peor de los casos.

-No hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que son, Weasley.- su voz era algo amenazante, pero conducía a la locura.

-Tranquilo, Malfoy.- contestó ella riendo levemente.- son más fáciles de lo que crees.- Bien. Tenía que hacerlo, llevaría a cabo su plan de volverle completa y absolutamente loco. Aquella vez llevaría las riendas.

Rose entrelazó las manos por detrás del cuello del platino, que la miró visiblemente sorprendido por aquella nueva actitud, muy lejos del enfado o la altanería de antes. Pero no se negó. Cómo iba a negarse, si deseaba estar con ella desde hacía una semana y no había tenido oportunidad. Pronto ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado, en el que la pelirroja parecía llevar el control, pues se separaba de vez en cuando para tomar aire y cuando ella quería retomaba sus labios.

-Al final siempre acabas demostrando que no puedes estar sin mi, Weasley.- dijo el Slytherin con una sonrisa burlona, mientras dejaba que Rose le acariciara el cuello bajando por los hombros. La pelirroja parecía muy concentrada en lo que estaban haciendo, pues no contestó a su provocación y continuó con su periplo particular.

Paseaba con maestría y dulce lentitud los dedos largos por el cuerpo del platino, hasta recrearse unos segundos más en el final del cuello y el principio de pecho de este. Poco a poco, abordó el primer botón de la camisa y lo desabrochó, plantando besos suaves en la porción de piel que había dejado al descubierto. Malfoy aspiró el aroma que emanaba de su pelo, un perfume frutal que le volvía loco, y más aún teniendo en cuenta lo que la pelirroja le estaba haciendo. De vez en cuando mordía suavemente su pálida piel, atreviéndose incluso a dar un pequeño lametón.

Casi sin darse cuenta, ya eran cuatro los botones de su camisa los que había desabrochado, y Rose había retirado un poco la tela de su cuerpo, dejando los contorneados hombros y parte de los brazos al descubierto. No tardó en atacar esa nueva parte, besándola y saboreándola como las anteriores. Scorpius no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro cuando notó la boca de la Gryffindor paseándose por las proximidades de su ombligo, lamiendo y besando al mismo tiempo.

La agarró con determinación por los hombros y la puso a la altura de su rostro, para así darla un intenso beso que venía necesitando desde hacía tiempo. Quería poseer esa boca que ahora le torturaba de esa manera, quería llevar el control y se daba cuenta de que era ella quién lo tenía. Pero en esos momentos le era imposible rebelarse y hacer algo, sucumbía completamente ante las habilidades de la Weasley, habilidades ocultas que ahora le mostraba. Rose le siguió el beso gustosa, acompasando con perfección la lengua a la del Slytherin, para después separarse cuando creyó oportuno y mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Era una mirada diferente a las anteriores, y sus ojos castaños ya no parecían tan cálidos y colmados de cariño, más bien eran feroces, como fuego ardiendo en su interior.

El platino observó como la mano de Rose descendía de nuevo por su torso casi al desnudo, y traspasaba una línea que nunca antes había traspasado con ella. Ahora exploraba más allá de su ombligo, y palpaba por encima del pantalón de uniforme su punto más débil. Scorpius emitió una mezcla de rugido y gemido al ser consciente del contacto que la pelirroja mantenía con esa zona.

Por su parte, Rose continuaba con sus enloquecedoras caricias a la par que le daba pequeños besos por la cara, dejando caer alguno en sus labios más profundo que el anterior. Malfoy sentía desfallecer, sorprendido del descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. Nunca se hubiera imaginado aquello de la Gryffindor, esa extraña habilidad que tenía para volverle absolutamente loco y fuera de control. Porque estaba fuera de control, aquella vez él no manejaba la situación y mantenía la cabeza fría. No. Sabía perfectamente que ella le estaba llevando por su camino, a su terreno, y aunque hacía esfuerzos por retomar las riendas, le era imposible.

-Rose.- murmuró entre una exhalación al profundizar la pelirroja su caricia en determinada zona. La pelirroja se detuvo de repente y le miró extrañada. ¿Había dicho su nombre? ¿No la había llamado por su apellido? Continuó observándole perpleja, observando aquel rostro de facciones duras y piel pálida que ahora parecía menos adusto de lo habitual, pues sus músculos se habían relajado y estaba rendido en su totalidad a las caricias de ella.

-Dilo otra vez.- pidió ella en un susurro. Quería escuchar su nombre en boca del Slytherin.

-Rose.- repitió él muy lentamente, clavándole su mirada gris y fría, que ahora parecía un poco más caliente.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos un instante, complacida por aquella palabra. Un simple nombre, su propio nombre, pero dicho de otra forma. Con aquella voz cadenciosa y de tono grave, lenta y pausada. Su nombre nunca le había sonado tan bien.

Había bajado la guardia unos instantes, y el rubio aprovechó para tomarla por la barbilla, con delicadeza pero con determinación, y darla un intenso beso que duró varios segundos, entremezclando las lenguas ávidas y sedientas. Rose emitió un pequeño gemido al notar la separación y cómo él la había agarrado por la cintura y no le permitía separarse ni un milímetro.

-Rose.- dijo de nuevo Malfoy, seductoramente bien.- prométeme que no harás esto con nadie que no sea yo.- su tono parecía casi amenazante, como una orden.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Ma…Scorpius?.- paladeó aquel nombre en su boca, y sonrió débilmente con satisfacción cuando vio como al rubio le gustaba esa nueva forma de llamarle.

-Quiere decir, que no soporto verte con otros.- ahora su mirada era fría y calculadora, tremendamente penetrante y sus facciones se habían vuelto duras de repente.- no soporto que ningún imbécil de toque, o que te hable demasiado cerca.- había intensificado su agarre de la cintura, como una muestra de que esa parte le pertenecía y nadie excepto él podía tocarla de esa manera.

-Yo podría decirte lo mismo.- replicó Rose con dificultad. Era tremendamente difícil resistirse a esas palabras, a esa especie de declaración de intenciones que ahora la acababa de soltar Malfoy, pero tenía que mantenerse firme en su posición. El rubio arqueó las cejas sin comprender, y la pelirroja sintió algo de furia en su interior ¿Es que él podía pedirle aquello y ella tenía que aguantar verle manoseándose con todo el alumnado femenino?.

-Yo no haré nada, si tú no haces nada.

Scorpius mantuvo la boca abierta unos instantes, parecía tremendamente sorprendido por aquella petición, como una especie de ultimátum. Pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza, lo cierto era que nadie en esos momentos le atraía lo suficiente como la Weasley, y sus deseos iban enteramente hacia ella, aunque eso nunca lo reconocería.

-Está bien- esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.- mantendré ese voto de castidad que me has impuesto. Pero no soy de piedra, Weasley, y no puedes pretender que esté así eternamente.- le dirigió una mirada claramente lujuriosa, y Rose sintió desmayarse allí mismo. Estaba claro a lo que se refería Malfoy, pero ella no se había planteado que las cosas fueran tan rápido. Sólo quería jugar con él un poco, manejarle a su antojo durante al menos aquella tarde. Y no se frenaría ahora sólo por sus proposiciones indecentes. Aquella tarde llegarían hasta donde ella quisiera, y tenía el plan muy bien estudiado.

-Paso a Paso, Scor.- le dio un suave beso en los labios y después los abandonó con rapidez, para atacar de nuevo el pecho desnudo. Tenía un cuerpo contorneado por el deporte, pero sin estar excesivamente marcado, y su vientre era liso y fuerte, tremendamente tentador. Rose mordisqueó la piel de su ombligo, lamiéndola de vez en cuando, hasta que sus ojos fueron a parar a una cicatriz.

Estaba próxima al ombligo, y parte de ella se tapaba por el pantalón, de modo que debía ser una cicatriz larga que iba más allá del torso. Notó como los músculos de Malfoy se tensaban y él la miraba fijamente desde arriba, percatándose de que la pelirroja había descubierto aquella extraña marca alojada en su piel.

Se separó bruscamente, tanto que Rose casi se cayó y el frio del baño le azotó en la cara. La Gryffindor observó como el Slytherin se abotonaba la camisa con celeridad y mantenía una expresión entre enfado y rabia, con un toque de miedo en sus ojos metálicos.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó la pelirroja con delicadeza y algo asustada, notando que Scorpius parecía realmente incómodo con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Nada.- bramó él terminando de abrocharse el último botón. Se pasó la mano por el pelo colocándoselo así un poco y salió por la puerta como una exhalación, dejando a Rose confusa y descolocada. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir allí? ¿Por qué Malfoy había reaccionado de esa forma?. La Gryffindor tragó saliva con dificultad, no sabía qué había salido mal, pero las cosas no iban como deberían.

---------

------------------------

**_Hummm... ¿Qué será lo que esconde Scorpius??. Bueno, como ya veis al fin se llaman por su nombre! creo que eso es un pequeño paso, sobretodo por parte de Malfoy. ¿Qué os parece esta nueva actitud de Rose?. En fin, muchisimas gracias por leer y por los reviews! jamás imaginé que superara los 40 comentarios xDD un besazoo._**


	12. Confidencias a medianoche

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Confidencias a media noche**

-¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido?.- la pregunta de Albus la alcanzó apenas puso un pie en el Gran Comedor. Su moreno primo la miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, con los ojos verdes esperando algún tipo de explicación, escudriñando el rostro surcado de pecas de Rose.

-Fui a dar una vuelta.- se excusó ella lo mejor que pudo, lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de que decir. No podía alegar que estaba con Emily, ya que ella había pasado el día con Luis, y además, estaba sentada a la mesa para confirmarlo.- me apetecía estar sola.

Tanto Emily como el joven Potter se miraron extrañados, poco o nada convencidos de la atropellada explicación de la Gryffindor. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y ahora se concentraba en su plato de comida, evitando mirarles directamente a los ojos. Todo era demasiado raro.

-¿No te habrá hecho nada ese imbécil de Malfoy, no?.- preguntó Albus de repente, lo que hizo que Rose se atragantara con el trozo de filete que acababa de llevarse a la boca. Le miró de hito en hito, ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a la conclusión de que había estado con Malfoy?. No lo había asegurado, pero por su expresión podía ver que lo creía firmemente. Terminó de pasar por su garganta el trozo de carne y se apresuró a contestar.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.- adoptó una simulada mueca de extrañeza y desconcierto, haciendo ver que no tenía ni idea de a lo que se refería.

-No sé.- su primo se encogió de hombros.- parecías realmente enfadada cuando esa serpiente chocó contigo, y luego desapareciste.

Rose suspiró aliviada, Albus no sospechaba nada, sólo hacía cavilaciones porque odiaba a Malfoy, y le gustaba culparle de cualquier cosa en cuanto tenía oportunidad.

-Ese retorcido Slytherin no va a amargarme, eso te lo aseguro.- afirmó Rose algo más tranquila, y dio por zanjada la conversación sobre su desaparición de esa tarde.

Que Albus nombrara a Malfoy le hizo acordarse automáticamente de él y mirar en dirección a la mesa de los Slytherins. Fijó su vista en Scorpius, que ahora comía con Charlie al lado y parecía relajado, ya que se reía con ganas de algo que había dicho uno de sus compañeros.

¿Qué había ocurrido en el baño? Rose no podía dejar de preguntárselo, intentando que su cabeza y su, normalmente, ágil mente encontrara una explicación para todo aquello. Había descubierto una cicatriz en el torso del platino, pero ¿Y qué? Ella misma tenía una en la pierna derecha, consecuencia de una caída de la escoba cuando tenía siete años.

No. Aquella marca tenía que significar algo más. Si no, no se explicaba el repentino nerviosismo de Malfoy por esconderla, y lo atropelladamente que salió del baño y la dejó sola.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando los ojos grises de Scorpius repararon en ella, y arquearon las cejas en señal de sorpresa al percatarse de que Rose le miraba tan fijamente. Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada, aunque la Gryffindor pudo notar como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas. El rostro de él, sin embargo, permanecía con su habitual palidez y no denotaba ninguna expresión. Se había puesto tenso y serio de repente, porque ya no reía ante las bromas de Charlie, y se limitaba a comer moderadamente.

La pelirroja apartó la mirada de Malfoy y se esforzó por concentrarse en la conversación que mantenían los compañeros de su mesa, sólo faltaba que la descubrieran mirando al Slytherin, ahí sí que sospecharían.

-------------------

------------------------------------

Todo el colegio estaba eufórico por el reciente partido de Quidditch. Hacía tiempo que los alumnos no disfrutaban de uno, y el tiempo parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo para que aquella mañana de sábado fuera perfecta. Hacía frío, dado que estaban próximos al invierno, pero un sol se alzaba alto en el cielo y no llovía, lo cual era más que suficiente.

Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se enfrentaban en ese encuentro, y la grada estaba teñida por una mole de escarlatas y azules que se movían como una ola gigantesca. Ambos equipos salieron al campo entre vítores y atronadores aplausos, sobre todo por parte de sus casas. Los Slytherin se mantenían más comedidos, y sólo algunos aplaudían ligeramente.

Rose se colocó en fila junto con sus compañeros, escuchando las últimas indicaciones que les daba la entrenadora antes de comenzar el partido. Después, todo dependió de su juego. El comentarista, Keith Stuart, anunció a voces el comienzo del encuentro y todos se pusieron manos a la obra. Pronto las bludgers y la quaflle volaban por todo el campo como poseídas, y la snitch había desaparecido como por arte de magia, los buscadores tardarían un tiempo en verla surcando el cielo.

Rose apuntó varios tantos metiendo la Quaffle en una de las porterías. Llevaban una ventaja de 30 puntos sobre Ravenclaw, y tal como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos parecía que tenían la victoria casi asegurada. El equipo azul y plateado parecía más lento de lo habitual, y aunque sus jugadores eran buenos, les era difícil superar a los ávidos leones que conseguían acaparar las bolas durante casi todo el tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en la grada, Malfoy seguía fijamente los movimientos rápidos de cierta pelirroja. Tenía que reconocer que no jugaba mal, no al nivel que él, eso estaba claro, pero poseía facilidad para meter goles y agilidad para esquivar las bludgers. Aunque, obviamente, eso nunca se lo diría a ella.

-Ese Potter tiene demasiada suerte.- se quejaba Edward Nott a su lado.- una de las bludgers a alcanzado varias veces al buscador de Ravenclaw, pero a él ni le ha rozado.

-Espera a que se enfrente a mi en el próximo partido, las cosas no le resultarán tan fáciles.- esbozó una sonrisa burlona y apartó momentáneamente las ojos de Rose para fijarse en Albus, que ahora enfilaba hacia un lugar derecho de campo, parecía haber visto la snitch. Scorpius observó el marcador, 90-70, si Potter atrapaba la bola dorada Gryffindor ganaría. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, porque aunque odiaba a esos leones presumidos deseaba enfrentarse a ellos en la final, era algo demasiado divertido como para perdérselo.

-¡ALBUS POTTER ATRAPA LA SNITCH!.- Keith Stuart, acompañado de los grititos de Luna Luc., gritó con fuerza por el micrófono la victoria del equipo escarlata. La grada de los Gryffindor estalló en aplausos y palabras de aliento, mientras todos se levantaban agitando sus banderas y bufandas.

Malfoy se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mantener el semblante serio, sin atisbo de emoción o alegría, ni siquiera enfado. Algunos de sus compañeros mandaban maldiciones por lo bajo, insultando a la casa de Gryffindor. Pero él no, si tenía que jugar con alguien en la final que fuera con ellos, no quería perderse un enfrentamiento con Albus por nada de mundo.

Observó como toda la grada escarlata saltaba y reía de alegría, y como en el campo los jugadores se abrazaban aún en el aire y se felicitaban por la victoria, dando también la enhorabuena al equipo de Ravenclaw. Malfoy esbozó una mueca de asco, esos leones siempre tan honrados.

Pero, sin previo aviso, todo el estadio quedó suspendido en el silencio, y Malfoy sintió que se le helaba la sangre y se le paraba el corazón de golpe, provocándole daño en el pecho. Una bludger que había quedado suelta aún danzaba por el campo, y acababa de golpear a Rose en un hombro, haciendo que esta se cayera de su escoba y diera con sus huesos en el suelo de hierba. La mirada metálica del platino, y la de todo el campo, observaba como la pelirroja quedaba semiinconsciente y tendida en el césped, cuando pronto todos su compañeros y algunos profesores se acercaron a socorrerla.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- preguntó uno de los Slytherin sentado tras de él. El platino negó con la cabeza, haciendo serios esfuerzos por no levantarse para ver un poco y mejor y por no correr hacia el centro del campo a ver qué demonios había ocurrido. En el momento de la caída, Rose no se encontraba muy lejos del suelo, pero la bludger había colisionado con fuerza contra su brazo y eso le había hecho perder el equilibrio.

Un escalofrío le recorrió solo de pensar que le había ocurrido algo, aunque fuera mínimamente, y se sorprendió con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos fijos en el campo, sin tener tiempo para pestañear o tragar saliva.

-Vamos, Scor.- Charlie le tocó un hombro, ya estaba levantado y algunos de sus compañeros se marchaban ya.- aquí ya no hay nada divertido que ver. Bueno, según se mire…- esbozó una mueca burlona y rio junto con otros Slytherins, a los que Malfoy tuvo ganas de cerrarles la boca de un puñetazo.

Ahora trasladaban a Rose en una camilla flotante hacia le enfermería, donde la señora Pomfrey le atendería rápidamente. Albus, Emily y todos los compañeros de su equipo seguían detrás con cara de preocupación, mientras el director daba indicaciones por el altavoz para que los alumnos se marcharan ya a sus respectivas habitaciones y salas comunes.

Finalmente, Malfoy aceptó y se levantó con desgana, mirando de reojo el campo y como Rose desaparecía tras los soportales de colegio. Hubiera deseado acercarse hasta allí, necesitaba saber cómo estaba, maldita sea. Pero no podía. Simplemente era demasiado extraño que él se preocupara por ella, y más a ojos de todos los Slytherins.

Bueno, a ojos de todo Hogwarts.

------------

-------------------------------

Rose parpadeó varias veces antes de abrir los ojos por completo. Su vista estaba algo nublada y sintió un pinchazo al contemplar la habitación demasiado iluminada en la que se encontraba, le costó acostumbrarse a esa luz. Observó que todos hacían un círculo en torno a su cama, mirándola expectantes. Estaban Albus y Emily, pero también su hermano Hugo, sus primos James y Lily, y varios integrantes del equipo de Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?.- preguntó Lily con voz suave, mientras le tomaba de la mano.

La pelirroja se limitó a asentir levemente, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa. No sabía qué había tomado, pero la boca estaba pastosa y le sabía a rayos. Emitió una mueca de asco y repulsión, cuando madame Pomfrey apareció sonriente con su unfiorme blanco. Portaba una bandeja de plata con un frasquito lleno de un líquido verde.

-Tendrás que tomarte esto.- la dijo haciendo que se incorporase y acercando aquello que sabia tan endemoniadamente mal. Rose hizo un serio esfuerzo y sin respirar, se bebió aquello de un trago, pidiendo al instante un poco de agua, dado que aquel líquido le había abrasado los labios y ahora le ardían.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Sólo recuerdo haberme caído de la escoba.- se llevó la mano al hombro derecho, que le dolía horrores y emitió un quejido de dolor.

-Una bludger te golpeó en el brazo y te derribó, suerte que no estabas a mucha distancia del suelo.- le explicó su primo Albus, que aún permanecía con el uniforme del equipo, al igual que todos sus compañeros y ella misma.

-Pero ganamos ¿verdad?.- preguntó Rose con el rostro iluminado, de aquello sí se acordaba, pero a lo mejor su mente la estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Claro.- sonrió James rodeando con los brazos a su hermano.

-Venga, dejadla descansar.- les indicó madame Pomfrey apareciendo de nuevo por allí.- tienes que dormir y te recuperarás.

Todos asintieron a regañadientes y se despidieron de Rose, mientras Emily y Albus le prometían que volverían esa misma tarde después de comer a visitarla.

-¿No hay nada para el dolor?.- preguntó la Gryffindor que sentía su brazo atravesado por miles de agujas.

-La bludger te golpeó muy fuerte, y has sufrido varias contusiones. Ya sabes que la poción crece huesos tarda unas horas en actuar y es dolorosa, pero no queda más que aguantar. Después estarás como nueva.- la entrañable enfermera le dirigió una sonrisa cálida y pronto la dejó sola.

Rose se mantuvo varios minutos despierta, hasta que, viendo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se recostó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida al instante.

--------------------

-----------------------------------

Malfoy caminaba con aire distraído por la sala común de Slytherin, haciendo caso omiso a sus amigos, que le miraban extrañados y preguntándose a qué se debía el nerviosismo del platino. Que ellos recordaran, no había pasado nada reseñable ese día, es más, lo habían pasado juntos y se habían limitado a volar con sus escobas y charlar.

-Scor, ¿Qué te ocurre?.- una melosa Cynthia se acercaba a él con ojos ensoñadores, interponiéndose en el camino de Malfoy y cortándole el paso, lo que le hizo enfurecer aún más. En esos momentos no quería hablar con nadie, y menos soportarla a ella.

No. Ella no le interesaba ahora. Le interesaba otra.

-Apártate.- rugió el rubio con la mirada clavada en su compañera, que rápidamente se retiró hacia su habitación con el semblante serio y lloroso.

Aquella misma tarde había escuchado a Potter y la insulsa de Emily hablar sobre Rose, y al parecer se encontraba bien. La habían proporcionado una poción crece huesos y tendría que pasar la noche en enfermería, dado que era dolorosa y tardaba en hacer efecto, tal y como Malfoy había experimentado varias veces a lo largo de su etapa como jugador. Aún así, el Slytherin no se encontraba tranquilo, y la imposibilidad de verla, aunque fuera un instante, le desesperaba.

-Nos vamos a dormir, Scor.- le anunció su amigo Charlie, que ya se marchaba con Nott en dirección a las escaleras que subían a las habitaciones.- ¿Vienes?

-No.- contestó él apenas con un murmuro.- no tengo sueño, aún.

Lo cierto era que no lo tenía, pero esa no era la principal razón por la que no había acompañado a sus amigos. Desde el momento que supo que Weasley estaría durmiendo en la enfermería, se planteó ir a verla de madrugada. En esos momentos nadie estaría por los pasillos ni le vigilaría, así que era libre de verla. Pero tendría que tener cuidado si no quería que le castigasen de nuevo por andar a deshoras fuera de su Sala Común.

Se ajustó la corbata y se abrochó la negra túnica hasta el cuello, para después franquear la puerta y salir a los pasillos de las mazmorras. Pronto, se encontraba en las puertas de la enfermería, mirando para uno y otro lado por si alguien estaba por allí haciendo guardia. Pero no veía ni escuchaba nada, al parecer estaba solo, dado que madame Pomfrey dormía apaciblemente en la habitación contigua, y su sueño era demasiado pesado como para que un mínimo ruido la despertara.

No había nadie en la enfermería, sólo la pequeña figura de Rose se distinguía al final de la estancia, envuelta entre sábanas y almohadones blancos e iluminada por la pálida luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Se acercó hasta su cama con los pasos sigilosos de un felino en mitad de la oscuridad, y la observó. Yacía profundamente dormida y con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, con un mechón de pelo rojizo cayéndole suavemente sobre el rostro surcado de pecas. Scorpius, como por instinto, alargó una mano para apartárselo, y se lo colocó con suavidad detrás de la oreja, sin que ella se percatara ni hiciera el más mínimo movimiento.

Se fijó en su brazo, ahora inmovilizado tras una venda y estirado ligeramente para que el peso del cuerpo no pudiera caer sobre él. Sabía perfectamente que la poción crece huesos dolía, pero con suerte a esas horas ya habría surtido efecto, y Rose no parecía tener mala cara. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Malfoy pensó que, sin lugar a dudas, la Weasley parecía otra persona distinta cuando dormía. Con el rostro relajado sin atisbo de muecas, ya fuera de alegría o de enfado. No era la misma cuando estaba callada, dado que raras veces lo hacía. El Slytherin sonrió para sus adentros, pensando en lo que aquella muchacha pecosa y charlatana estaría soñando en esos momentos.

Satisfecho con su visita nocturna, se dispuso a irse, pero cuando dio media vuelta una voz aniñada y adormecida le detuvo.

-¿Malfoy?.- susurró Rose abriendo los ojos despacio, e intentando incorporarse para ver un poco mejor. El platino se dio la vuelta y ella pudo observar su semblante serio y tenso a un tiempo, pero con los ojos grises fulgurantes. Sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas, y se tapó en vano con las sábanas. Apenas llevaba un camisón de tirantes y estaba medio tumbada en la cama, en una posición totalmente indefensa.

-Ya me iba, Weasley.- contestó él con sequedad, no parecía tan incómodo como ella, pero sí algo reticente.

¿Desde cuándo estaba allí?, pensó Rose para sus adentros, apenas sin poder respirar. ¿Desde cuándo estaba mirándola dormir?. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanta vergüenza como en ese momento, pero entremezclada con una extraña sensación.

-¿Debo considerar esto una visita?.- se atrevió a preguntar ella, a pesar de que el rubor de las mejillas la delataba. El Slyhterin esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y se acercó un poco más, colocándose al lado derecho de la inmaculada cama blanca.

-Podrías. Pero no tenía la intención de despertarte. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas.

-Estoy bien, gracias.- asintió Rose profundamente sorprendida ¿De veras Malfoy, el mismísimo Malfoy, se había acercado en mitad de la noche para ver cómo se encontraba?. Insólito se viera como se viera.

-La poción ya ha hecho efecto.-. explicó tocándose el brazo, que aunque lo tenía ligeramente dolorido, no era nada en comparación con lo que había sentido esa mañana. Scorpius asintió brevemente.

-Te dejaré descansar.- dijo él.

-No.- se apresuró a contestar la pelirroja, tal vez demasiado deprisa. Pero no le importaba, en esos momentos no quería que él se fuera. No después de que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo al sentir su mirada metálica sobre ella, sin titubear.- lo cierto es que no tengo sueño.- sonrió ligeramente, tratando de sonar firme, aunque por dentro se estuviera derrumbando poco a poco.

El platino asintió haciendo un amago de sonrisa, y tomó asiento en una de las sillas de terciopelo verde que se encontraba al lado de la cama. Ya que se había tomado las molestias y se había arriesgado a que le pillarán, no se iba a ir tan rápidamente de allí, y menos cuando sabía que Weasley deseaba tenerle cerca.

Porque lo sabía.

-Querría preguntarte algo…- musitó Rose, y Scorpius pudo ver un destello de temor en sus ojos. Temía saber cuál era esa cuestión, pero que ella lo abordara de golpe le asustaba aún más.- el otro dia… en el baño…

-La cicatriz.- terminó él por ella.- ¿verdad?

-Sí.- asintió la pelirroja algo cohibida, debido al repentino nerviosismo de Malfoy y la rudeza en sus palabras. Sabía que le incomodaba ese tema, pero necesitaba saber qué ocurría allí.

-No me gusta hablar de ello.- ahora había agachado la cabeza y curvaba los labios en una sonrisa amarga. No parecía tan confiado y decidido como siempre, y sus muros de piedra que siempre le rodeaban se derrumbaban poco a poco.

-Tal vez ayude el que me lo cuentes.- y tal vez ella se estuviera arriesgando demasiado al hacerle esas preguntas tan comprometedoras, pero sentía que el Slytherin la había dado una tregua, aunque fuera mínima, y podía invadir un poco su terreno. Se incorporó un poco más hasta sentarse en su totalidad y le miró con ojos expectantes, alentándole a que dejara escapar ese miedo que parecía devorarle.

-Fue hace tiempo…- comenzó a decir, fijando por primera vez en varios minutos la vista en los ojos cálidos de Rose.- apenas tenía seis años, pero lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.- la Gryffindor tragó saliva con dificultad, pero no se movió ni un ápice ni apartó la vista de él, quería demostrarle que podía confiar en ella.

-¿Cómo te la hiciste?.- preguntó con suavidad.

-No fui yo. En realidad… nos atacaron.- cerró un instante los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, como si el solo recuerdo de lo ocurrido le provocara dolor.- a mi y a mis padres.

Rose contuvo la respiración unos instantes, no tenía ni idea de aquél suceso, y eso que su padre hablaba con frecuencia de la familia Malfoy. Pero nunca le contó que fueran atacados, y en el profeta no había salido ninguna noticia. La pelirroja sonrió amargamente para sus adentros, estaba claro que ese periódico no iba a publicar nada sobre una familia que consideraban de mortífagos.

-¿Quién?

-Eran dos magos. No sé cómo, pero burlaron las medidas de seguridad de nuestra casa y entraron a la fuerza, llevándose todo por delante. Recuerdo que mantenían sus varitas en alto y reían de forma estridente, con una cara demencial.- se pasó la mano por la cara y suspiró ampliamente.- primero fueron a por mi madre, que estaba sentada en el sofá. La arrojaron un Petrificus Totalus, tal vez porque consideraban que ella no era culpable de nada, y querían dejarla al margen.

-¿Culpable? No entiendo.

-Esos dos locos eran personas que habían perdido familiares en la guerra contra Voldemort, Rose, y estaban desquiciados.- explicó Malfoy con tono frío, pero menos de habitual.- en seguida fueron a por mi, y me lanzaron un hechizo que ahora no alcanzo a identificar. Me golpeó de lleno y me dejó semiinconsciente, pero apenas me dejó esa cicatriz que viste.- se llevó la mano al torso, tocando la marca por encima de la camisa.

Mi padre se interpuso entre ellos y yo, que, aún así, estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para ver lo que le hacían.- ahora sus palabras destilaban un toque amargo, y le costaba continuar.

**Flashback**

-_Maldito mortífago.- escupió con desprecio uno de los dos magos.- ahora vas a sufrir todo lo que gente inocente sufrieron, por tu culpa y la de tus rastreros compañeros._

_Draco Malfoy mantenía la varita en alto sin dejar de apuntar a los dos, pero estaba en clara desventaja, dado que era sólo uno y además vigilaba a su hijo Scorpius, que yacía tirado en el suelo pero con los ojos abiertos. _

_-Maldito chiflado.- rugió Draco con rabia, adelantándose un paso y plantándoles cara.- vas a arrepentirte de lo que le has hecho a mi familia._

_-La semilla de los mortífagos debe ser erradicada.- bramó, furioso.- y esto no ha hecho más que empezar.- el otro mago esbozó una sonrisa macabra, totalmente horrible y petrificadora. Pero el ex Slytherin no les temía, era un buen mago y sabía los suficientes hechizos como para hacer retroceder a esos locos. Y no dudaría en utilizar una imperdonable si la integridad de su mujer e hijo estaban en peligro._

_.¡Crucio! – gritó el mago más alto y desgarbado, haciendo que Draco se cayera automáticamente al suelo y se retorciera de dolor. - ¡Crucio!- siguió vociferando él, acompañado por las risas demenciales de su compañero. _

_Malfoy emitió un gritó de dolor agudo e intenso, sintiendo como aquella maldición se le clavaba en las entrañas, ardiéndole._

_-Nunca pensé que disfrutaría tanto haciendo daño a un mortífago._

_Draco les dirigió una mirada de profundo odio, sintiendo como la cólera estallaba en su interior al tiempo que el dolor. Colocó una mano el suelo de madera e hizo amago de levantarse, pero una nueva maldición se lo impidió._

_-No te atrevas a defenderte, sucio y traidor.- gritó un mago con furia, totalmente fuera de sus casillas y dispuesto a seguir con la tortura.- ¡Crucio!._

**Fin flashback**

Rose se quedó muda, sin saber que decir para apaciguar algo ese doloroso recuerdo que parecía torturar a Malfoy, aún después de tantos años.

-Después llegaron los aurores y los pararon, pero consiguieron escapar. No sé ni cómo se llamaban, ni si siguen vivos.- explicó Malfoy con la voz rota.

-Debió de ser horrible…- dijo de corazón la pelirroja, pudiendo sentir la amargura de Malfoy como si fuera propia. Alargó una mano fría y temblorosa y tomó la pálida de él. Scorpius no hizo nada, se limitó a mirarla y mantenerse quieto, pero no se apartó.

-Si les hubiera sucedido algo a mis padres, yo…- alcanzó a decir con un hilo de voz, pero Rose no le dejó continuar. No quería que siguiera torturándose de aquella manera y dándole vueltas a la cabeza con lo que podría haber ocurrido.

-No va a ocurrirles nada. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la guerra.- le animó ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, en señal de confianza.

El Slytherin asintió brevemente y le brindó una sonrisa algo triste, pero satisfactoria.

-Nunca le he contado esto a nadie, excepto a Charlie.- dijo él aún aturdido por el recuerdo.

-Gracias.- Rose se ruborizó un instante, al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban. Solos en mitad de la noche, con las manos entrelazadas y manteniendo confidencias.

-¿Por qué?.- Malfoy la miró sin comprender.

-Por haber confiado en mi.- contestó ella con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

Para su sorpresa, Scorpius apretó un poco más su diminuta mano, y mantuvo sus dedos fuertemente aferrados a los de ella, como si con aquél gesto quisiera expresar lo que no decía con palabras. Era cierto que se había desahogado con ella, pero al fin y al cabo era un Malfoy, y no iba a cambiar tanto como para expresar todos sus sentimientos de golpe.

-Tengo que irme.- dijo por fin, tras un silencio sosegado. Separó lentamente su brazo de el de ella y se levantó, apartando la silla y colocándola apoyada contra la pared. La miró un instante con la mirada gris otra vez fría, pero más limpia que minutos atrás, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Buenas noches.- se despidió Rose con algo de dificultad para pronunciar las palabras, dado que se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

El Slytherin titubeó un instante, pero después se aproximó al rostro de la pelirroja y le brindó un beso en los labios. Suave, sin pretensiones de ir más allá, simplemente un leve roce que la agradecía el haberle escuchado.

-Buenas noches.- y se marchó como había venido. Rápido y sigiloso, perdiéndose entre las sombras de la enfermería, esquivando los rayos de luna y desapareciendo por los largos pasillos.

--------------------

-----------------------------------

**_Siiiiiii lo se, he tardado mucho, demasiado, en publicar! pero tengo excusa, lo juro! xD. Estoy con los exámenes finales de la universidad y claro, no tengo tanto tiempo como el que desearía para poder escribir. Así que tendréis que perdonarme si estos días tardo un poco más, aunque intentaré ser rápida ^^_**

**_Respecto al capítulo ¿Qué os parece?. Parece que Malfoy va abriendo poco a poco su corazoncito, aunque aún está algo reticente y creo que nunca terminará de expresar sus sentimientos del todo, al fin y al cabo es un Malfoy! xD. Bueno guapas, un besoo y muuchisimas gracias por leer y por los reviews! Nos vemos =)_**


	13. Bombones por besos

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**Bombones por besos**

Rose ya estaba completamente recuperada, y ahora permanecía sentada en su pupitre, escuchando a lo lejos al profesor que impartía Historia de la magia. Pero ella no prestaba atención, porque su cabeza no cesaba de darle vueltas a la historia de Malfoy. Debía de haber sido horrible vivir aquello, y más sabiendo que aquellos locos aún podían andar sueltos y hacer daño a su familia. Era algo poco probable, pero no imposible, y el sólo hecho de que volvieran a atacarle hizo que a la pelirroja le recorriera un escalofrío.

El hecho de que Scorpius le hubiera confesado aquello que consideraba tan íntimo y doloroso, la embargaba de una extraña y a la vez agradable sensación. No había sido fácil para él expresar todo aquello, pero finalmente lo había hecho. Le molestaba mucho, más de lo que imaginó, que la gente siguiera dejándose llevar por los fantasmas del pasado. Comprendía el dolor de aquellas familias que habían perdido a seres queridos e la guerra contra Voldemort, y más aún a manos de los mortífagos, pero aquella lucha cruel y dolorosa para todos había quedado atrás, y nadie debería tomarse la justicia por su mano. No, Scorpius Malfoy no era un mortífago, ni estaba de acuerdo con muchos de los ideales que vanagloriaban sus antepasados Slytherins. Puede que fuera arrogante y engreído, y que tuviera tendencia a ridiculizar a la gente, pero no discriminaba a los muggles (aunque su mundo no le interesara en absoluto) ni a los mestizos como ella, ni a los "sangre sucia" como su padre Draco les llamaba.

Era una nueva generación, nuevas personas que sabían lo que aquella guerra había supuesto para el mundo mágico, y no querían que por nada del mundo se repitiera. Simplemente, no había razones para ello, porque por fin, estaban en paz, y nadie quería turbar aquél periodo de calma.

Al finalizar la clase, la última de aquél lunes mortalmente largo, se marchó a su Sala Común, pretendiendo estudiar un poco dado que iba algo retrasada con las materias. Pero su buena intención de ser una buena chica se vio truncada en mitad del pasillo. Malfoy la miraba desde el otro lado, apoyado con elegancia sobre una de las columnas, e invitándola con la mirada a que le acompañara. No hacía falta decir dónde, porque ambos sabían al sitio al que tenían que dirigirse si querían estar juntos.

La pelirroja asintió brevemente con la cabeza y el platino le dirigió una sonrisa efervescente, para luego perderse escaleras abajo. Pero Malfoy no la esperaba en la puerta, y eso era algo extraño. Rose miró en todas direcciones, pero tampoco estaba dentro, y se cruzó de brazos al aguardo del Slytherin que siempre era puntual, menos aquél día.

-Hola, Rose.- una voz tras ella hizo que se sobresaltara, y pronto la esbelta figura de Scorpius pareció salir de entre las sombras. La recorrió con la mirada, sin atisbo de duda o titubeo.

-¿Llevas ahí todo el tiempo?

-Era divertido ver tu cara de desconcierto.- esbozó una sonrisa ladina, mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos de pantalón.- además.- repuso, cada vez más cerca.- ya era hora de que algún día tú me esperaras a mí.

-Eso no tiene mucho sentido dado que eres tú el que me has llamado para venir hasta aquí.- replicó ella, que siempre sentía estar a la defensiva con Malfoy.

-Y tú no has opuesto mucha resistencia.- emitió una pequeña risa, suave pero firme, y la Weasley enrojeció al instante. ¿Por qué ese Slytherin tenía la habilidad para sacarla los colores tan fácilmente?

-Bueno… - murmuró sin saber muy bien qué decir, hasta que optó por meterse dentro del baño. Scorpius fue tras ella, con una mueca triunfante, y candó el cerrojo de la puerta con un alohomora. Rose se disponía a decir algo, cualquier cosa coherente que demostrara que no era tan débil y sugestionable como Malfoy se creía. Pero no le dio tiempo, porque él se había abalanzado hacia ella y ahora la besaba con determinación, mientras su espalda se arqueaba contra la pared por el repentino contacto. La Gryffindor no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros, podía que Scorpius se mostrara frío, pero con esos ataques repentinos de pasión le demostraba muy bien que no podía controlarse si ella estaba cerca. Y era un consuelo saberlo, dado que ella tampoco llevaba las riendas de la situación si se trataba de él.

-Sólo han pasado dos días.- susurró Rose cuando sus labios se separaron, refiriéndose a aquél sábado en la enfermería, cuando se dieron un casto beso y no se vieron más en todo el fin de semana.

-Los suficientes.- apuntó él con las manos en su cintura, atrayéndola un poco más, siempre un poco más. Nada parecía suficiente.

Tenía razón, dos días que habían sido largos y que se tornaron menos emocionantes porque no se habían visto. La Gryffindor rodeó su cuello con ambas manos y fue ella la que le atrajo, besándole con algo más de sosiego. Ninguno podría determinar cuánto tiempo se pasaron así, bebiéndose el alma con los labios, sin separarse.

-Ya casi es la hora de la cena.- indicó Rose alisándose la falda y la camisa, descolocada por aquél fulgurante encuentro.- será mejor que bajemos.

-Ve yendo tú, sería demasiado extraño que nos vieran aparecer juntos.- razonó Malfoy. La pelirroja asintió y se dispuso a marcharse, deshaciendo el hechizo de la puerta y franqueándola.

-Rose.- la detuvo él con una sola palabra, con aquella forma de decir su nombre que parecía tan abrumadora.- ¿Irás a Hogsmeade?

-Claro.- asintió ella, que se había olvidado momentáneamente de la visita al pueblo mágico del próximo fin de semana. Y después se despidieron. Con la mirada.

----------------

--------------------------------

Hacía un frío espantoso, pero a pesar de ello ningún alumno quería perderse la excursión a Hogsmeade, una perfecta oportunidad para relajarse y apartar por un momento la cabeza de los intensos estudios. Rose descansaba con Emily, Albus y algunos compañeros de curso en Las Tres Escobas, degustando una sabrosa cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Visteis al hijo de Longbottom? .- preguntó Emily con la ilusión de una niña pequeña. Siempre había deseado tener un hermano pequeño, pero su madre, tras tenerla a ella quedó imposibilitada para tener más hijos.- es una monada.

-Sí, y suerte que ha salido a su madre…- apuntilló Rose, que, aunque respetaba a Neville, no le consideraba precisamente el colmo de la belleza masculina.

-Rose…- la reprimió su castaña amiga.- no todos pueden ser dioses griegos ¿no?

-Supongo que no.- se encogió de hombros divertida, dando un sorbo a su bebida.- pero mientras los haya, habrá que buscarlos…

Emily, que siempre había sido extremadamente vergonzosa para ese tipo de temas, se sonrojó de repente, como si Rose estuviera hablando demasiado alto.

-¿Vais a poneros a hablar de chicos?.- rezongó Albus con cara de hastío, y viendo el panorama que le esperaba se dedicó a charlar con unos compañeros sobre la liga de Quidditch profesional.

-Vamos, Em.- la instó la pelirroja.- ¿Quién es para ti el chico más guapo del colegio?

-Ya sabes que me gusta Luis…- murmuró ella azorada.

-Pero alguno más te parecerá guapo, sin necesidad de gustarte.

-Sí, bueno… no se puede negar que en Hogwarts hay varios chicos atractivos, pero ahora no me fijo en ellos.- razonó la castaña con precisión.

-No puedo entenderte, ¿atractivos? Hay algunos más que eso… hay algunos que yo…

-Rose.- la hizo callar Emily, consciente de las barbaridades que sería capaz de soltar la pelirroja por la boca.- esto está lleno de gente, podrían oírte.

-Está bien.- asintió Rose con sonrisa alegre, divertida por la vergonzosa actitud de su amiga.- pero aún no me has dicho ningún nombre.

-Dejemos eso. Y mejor, dime ¿Qué tal con Daniel?

-¿Daniel?

-Sí, Daniel L'uissier.- susurró la castaña para que nadie pudiera oírlas.- me consta que anda detrás de ti.

Rose se limitó a encogerse de hombros y centró su mirada en la cerveza de mantequilla. Era cierto que Daniel le parecía atractivo, pero en esos momentos, su mente divagaba hacia cierto rubio platino que no dejaba de atormentarla, esfumando el recuerdo de cualquier otro pretendiente.

-Es simpático.

-¿Simpático? ¡Es un encanto!.- rebatió Emily con expresión soñadora. Desde que su amiga estaba saliendo con Luis, quería emparejar a todo el mundo, y era una costumbre de todo indeseable, según Rose.

-A veces es demasiado pesado.- replicó la pelirroja.

-Yo diría… detallista.

-Y empalagoso…

-Cariñoso.- puntualizó la castaña.

-Y además…

-Rose, ya hace tiempo que lo dejaste con Mike ¿No crees que… bueno, no sé.- se detuvo a mitad de la pregunta, algo intimidada por la feroz mirada de su amiga.- deberías pensar en otro que no fuera él?

-Yo ya no pienso en Mike.- se defendió ésta.

-Bueno, lo siento.- se disculpó Emily.- sólo que se me hace raro no verte con alguien. Desde que te conozco siempre has tenido a alguien en mente, al menos que te gustara un poquito. Pero… ¿y ahora?

Rose se mordió el labio inferior y acudió rápidamente a su cerveza de mantequilla, ya casi vacía, para evadir la fatídica pregunta de su castaña amiga. Si ella supiera… si ella supiera quién le gustaba. Al otro lado de la mesa, Emily la escudriñaba con la mirada, esperando algún tipo de respuesta, cualquiera.

-Creo que estoy mejor sola.- contestó por fin, tragando con dificultad.

-Como veas…- la muchacha dejó el tema, consciente de que la pelirroja no estaba cómoda con aquello, y, al fin y al cabo, sólo deseaba que su amiga estuviera bien. Con o sin pareja.

El ambiente de Las Tres Escobas pareció quedar suspendido en un instante cuando Scorpius Malfoy atravesó la puerta de entrada, posando con firmeza los pies en el suelo y echando una breve y altanera ojeada a todos los allí presentes. Rose no pudo evitar mirar en aquella dirección, a pesar de que toda la gente que estaba allí podría percatarse de que casi se lo comía con los ojos.

-¿Te ocurre algo?.- preguntó Emily extrañada, al ver como su amiga se sonrojaba hasta el límite y respiraba de forma más agitada de lo normal.

-¿A mi? Nada.- la aludida se encogió de hombros y apuró el último resquicio de la bebida.- tengo un poco de calor, ¿Me acompañas fuera?

-Claro.- asintió la castaña.- podríamos ir a Honey Dukes.

La pelirroja asintió y pronto las dos amigas se levantaban dispuestas a marcharse. Albus prefirió quedarse, cobijado en el calor reconfortarte de la taberna, y charlando apasionadamente sobre la liga inglesa de Quidditch y su increíble buscador, al que ansiaba parecerse algún día. Antes de salir a la calle, Rose cruzó una breve, pero intensa, mirada con el platino Slytherin, que la siguió con los ojos hasta que la perdió de vista. Por Merlín, pensó la pelirroja para sus adentros, qué capacidad tenía él para turbarla de aquella forma.

-----------

-------------------------------

Rose abrió la caja de un rosa intenso y adornada con un lazo ante la atenta mirada de Emily, que estaba más nerviosa y eufórica que ella.

-Venga ¡Ábrelo ya! .- la instó su amiga castaña, impaciente.

-Bombones… murmuró Rose cuando dejó al descubierto el contenido del paquete. Emily suspiró como si aquél regalo fuera el más romántico del mundo, lo que hizo que ala pelirroja le dieran ganas de vomitar, más aún.

-Hay una tarjeta.- señaló la muchacha ilusionada.- ¡léela!

-¿Quieres calmarte? .- la pidió Rose sacando del sobre una pequeña carta, que, ¡sorpresa! También era rosa, pero aún más dañino para los ojos que el de la caja.

_Un regalo dulce para la chica más dulce del colegio, espero que me reserves alguno. Un beso, Daniel._

-¡Qué tierno!.- exclamó Emily releyendo la frase una y otra vez y con el corazón encogido.- ¿No es adorable?

-No.- sentenció Rose mirando a su amiga como si estuviera loca, o estuviera pasando por una enajenación mental transitoria. Cierto que siempre se había vuelto algo histérica con eso del romanticismo, y más desde que salía con Luis, pero aquél día de San Valentín estaba especialmente insoportable.

-No seas mala, ha sido todo un detalle.

-No me gusta el chocolate, y, además, no somos novios, ni siquiera nos hemos dado un beso! No tendría por qué haberme regalado nada.- explicó la pelirroja apartando los bombones de su lado, sintiendo que sólo con la mirada ya la empalagaban.

-Qué poco sensible.- Emily negó con la cabeza, mientras cogía un chocolate con leche relleno de crema de fresa.- están buenísimos. Estos franceses saben cómo tratar a una mujer.- esbozó una sonrisa radiante y suspiró por enésima vez en aquél día. Luis la había colmado, prácticamente, de regalos, y echaba corazones los ojos cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba.

-¿No vas a quedar con Luis?

-Sí, pensaba hacerlo, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-No sé, no quiero dejarte sola.

-¿Sola?.- replicó Rose atónita.- no voy a estar sola. No tener pareja el día de San Valentín no significa el fin del mundo.- se defendió ella, que no alcanzaba a comprender la emoción de aquél día, que para ella era uno más.

-¿Seguro? Puedo quedar con él más tarde, no importa.- siguió insistiendo Emily.

-¡Vete ya!.- la pelirroja le tiró un cojín a la cabeza.- debe estar esperándote.- la castaña asintió sonriente y tras varias disculpas se marchó de la habitación más rápido que una bala.

Rose se recostó sobre la mullida cama y miró de reojo la caja rosa que contenía los dulces ¿Se estaría contagiando de la actitud de Scorpius?. Cierto que nunca le habían gustado los regalos el día de los enamorados, pero aquél año los repudiaba con especial interés. No sabía qué le había llevado a cambiar, pero sentía que si no salía pronto de ese aura de cursilería que parecía impregnar cada rincón del colegio, se asfixiaría. En pocas palabras, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de verle. A él. A aquél Slytherin que tanto distaba de ser romántico. Y eso era precisamente lo que la Gryffindor necesitaba.

Tras arreglarse el pelo y colocarse una camiseta de tirantes más adecuada para la ocasión, salió a los pasillos de Hogwarts, cruzándose en su camino con varias parejitas acarameladas y que parecían desprender corazones por los ojos.

No le hizo falta buscar mucho, porque en el baño del séptimo piso Malfoy ya la esperaba, apoyado sobre el quicio de la puerta cerrada con un candado.

-¿Sabías que vendría?.- le preguntó Rose una vez dentro, con las manos rodeando su cuello y las del rubio anidadas en su cintura.

-Confiaba en que sintieras la necesidad de escapar de este infierno rosa.- alegó Scorpius con sonrisa de medio lado.- es del todo insoportable.

-Del todo.- estuvo de acuerdo la pelirroja, y lo atrajo más hacia ella para proporcionarle un dulce beso en los labios. Podía ser que no fuera el chico más romántico del mundo, pero prefería aquella aparente indiferencia que cualquier bombón relleno de fresa.

Llevaban meses en aquella situación, encontrándose en el que se había convertido en su lugar secreto, a escondidas de todos. Divirtiéndose, provocándose el uno al otro, manteniendo esa distancia que oscilaba entre el juego y la atracción.

-Te he visto esta mañana con ese tal … ¿L'uissier? .-comentó Malfoy mientras estaban sentados, apoyados en la pared y charlando.

-Ah, sí.- se limitó a contestar Rose.

-Y he visto que te ha regalado algo.- la dirigió una mirada fulminante, que casi la traspasaba, y mantenía el rostro extremadamente serio, más de lo habitual.

-Era una tontería…

-¿Qué te traes con él?.- El Slytherin no parecía atender a sus palabras.

-¿Cómo?.- replicó Rose sorprendida por aquella repentina actitud. -¡Nada!.- exclamó con una mezcla de indignación y enfado.

-¿Y entonces por qué te hace regalos el día de San Valentín?.- Malfoy parecía completamente convencido de sus razonamientos, y estaba claro que no iba a darse por vencido hasta llegar al fondo del asunto.

-Regalos no, ha sido uno.- puntualizó la pelirroja, ahora de brazos cruzados.- Además, ¿Qué puede importarte a ti? Es amigo mío.

-Rose, te aseguro que ese quiere ser algo más que tu amigo…- emitió una risa grave, pero sin atisbo de alegría, más bien era amarga y denotaba rabia.

-Bueno, es mi problema ¿No crees?.- realmente empezaba a molestarle esa actitud. Malfoy y ella ni siquiera estaban saliendo, no tenía derecho a reprocharle nada.

-También es mi problema.- acercó su mano pálida al mentón de Rose y la acercó lentamente a su rostro, clavándola la fría mirada metálica.- Si yo no hago nada, tú no haces nada. ¿Recuerdas el trato?

-Sí.- se soltó Rose con un gesto brusco, y giró un poco la cara para no cruzarse con esos ojos, que le imponían respeto.- Yo lo he cumplido ¿Y tú? .- preguntó mordaz. Si él se permitía dudar de ella, ella no iba a quedarse atrás. Conocía de sobra el historial amoroso del Slytherin.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?.- negó ligeramente con la cabeza, como si no diera crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Creí habértelo dejado claro, y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra. ¿O es que acaso me has visto coqueteando con alguna?

-No.- reconoció Rose al cabo de unos segundos, reticente a que Scorpius se saliera con la suya.- pero yo tampoco he coqueteado con nadie. Daniel me ha hecho un regalo, nada más. Y sólo le he dado las gracias.

El platino pareció ablandar un poco su expresión y asintió ligeramente, como si aquella breve explicación le dejara satisfecho, al menos por un rato.

-Entonces el problema es de ese francés.- entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera meditando algo.- Tendré que ponerle en su sitio si vuelve a pasarse de la raya.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar que una sonrisa brotara en sus labios. Todo era demasiado extraño para ser real, pero así era. Allí se encontraba con él, con Scorpius Malfoy celoso, por ella.

-No hará falta.- dijo ella aún sonriente.- sabré defenderme sola.

-Si le veo rondando por ahí.- ahora había tomado de nuevo la barbilla de Rose, pero con más suavidad y atrayéndola hacia él.- conocerá de primera mano el genio de los Malfoy.- y la besó, de un modo tierno pero salvaje a un tiempo.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo…- murmuró Rose cuando se separaron, agachando la cabeza ligeramente. El Slytherin asintió como si la estuviera escuchando, y permaneciendo en silencio a la esperaba de la cuestión.- Tú…- comenzó diciendo la pelirroja.- bueno…

Malfoy arqueó las cejas en señal de extrañeza, ¿Qué le costaba tanto a la Gryffindor que se había hasta ruborizado un poco?. Pero aún así, espero paciente a que ella terminara de hablar.

-¿Con cuántas chicas…?.- pero no terminó la pregunta, en parte porque en los labios del platino se había dibujado una sonrisa incrédula y divertida, y Rose creyó estar haciendo el ridículo más grande de su vida.

-No pretenderás que sepa la cifra exacta.- respondió él de forma resuelta, con un tono jocoso en su voz.

-Lo digo en serio.- la pelirroja frunció el entrecejo. Qué estúpida, ¿Por qué habría preguntado aquello? Estaba claro que no había sido una buena idea.

-Y yo también.- aseguró Scorpius.

-Está bien, no necesito saber más.- se apresuró a decir la Weasley, colorada hasta las orejas.

-Ahora no puedes echarte atrás…

-¿Qué…?

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

-Creo que ya sabes de sobra la respuesta.- Rose tragó saliva con dificultad, incómoda con el interés que Malfoy tenía por saber, aún cuando ella estaba convencida de que ya lo sabía todo. Era cierto que nunca habían hablado de eso, pero suponía que se daba por hecho. No. Ella no era en absoluto una experta, y menos comparada con él.

-¿Por qué habría de saberlo?.- se encogió de hombros, tranquilo.- Nunca me has contado nada.

-Porque no hay nada.- la chica sintió que sus mejillas se teñían del mismo color que su pelo, y desvió la mirada automáticamente, para que él no pudiera observarla de la manera que lo hacía.

Rose se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, aunque fuera una burla por su inexperiencia. Pero no. Malfoy se mantenía callado y con el rostro sereno, simplemente asintió con la cabeza sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿No vas a decir nada?.- preguntó la Gryffindor algo sorprendida. Le había costado enormemente hacer esa revelación, para que ahora él se la tomara de aquella forma. En realidad, no sabía si esa indiferencia era buena o mala.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-No sé…- murmuró la pelirroja, confusa.

-Sólo diré que ese tal Mike fue demasiado estúpido.- esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y que actuó como un bálsamo en el alterado estado de ánimo de Rose. Ese Slytherin tenía la capacidad de calmarla y hacerla reir hasta en los peores momentos.

-Fui yo la que no quise…- aclaró la pelirroja.

-Eso es porque no supo ganarte.- razonó Scorpius.

La Gryffindor sintió enrojecer por momentos, ya no por vergüenza o enfado, sino por asombro. ¿Cómo podía él mostrarse tan frío y luego soltar frases como esas? Tan… impactantes.

-Además.- prosiguió él.- la gente tiene tendencia a saltarse los pasos. Y es tan importante lo de medio como el final. O incluso más.- ahora su mirada parecía haberse candeado un poco, y su intenso color gris parecía fundirse, formando dos charcos en sus pupilas. Rose cerró los ojos cuando sus labios fríos se posaron sobre los suyos, explorándolos, lenta y cadenciosamente.

Ella se dejaba llevar, mientras las habilidosas manos de Scorpius recorrían poco a poco su cintura, entresacando la camisa que permanecía metida por dentro de la falda. La pelirroja sintió un escalofrío cuando los dedos del Slytherin surcaron su vientre desnudo, sembrando caricias en cada centímetro de su piel. Y arqueó un poco la espalda cuando el rubio se echó sobre ella, dejándola tumbada y con las piernas entrelazadas a las suyas. Enredándose, fusionándose.

Era difícil hacer algo en aquella situación, cuando Malfoy la llevaba a su terreno y la abrumaba con su experiencia, pero Rose se esforzó por hacer algo más que dejarse hacer. Poco a poco, intensificó el beso, abriendo algo más la boca y dándole un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior, incentivándole a seguir. Scorpius respondió a la llamada y profundizó, convirtiendo el roce de labios en algo apasionado y candente.

Rose dejó escapar un gemido cuando notó la fuerza y determinación de los labios del rubio, y él sonrió para sus adentros, satisfecho de hacerla sentir aquello. De hacerla suspirar y pedir más.

Poco a poco, la barrera que suponía la ropa desapareció, y Rose quedó desprendida de su camisa, que fue a parar a algún punto del baño. La pelirroja se estremeció un poco al notar el frío contacto del suelo en su espalda, pero pronto eso se vio suplido por las manos de Scorpius, que buscaban el cierre del sujetador. La Gryffindor se percató de aquello, y no pudo evitar asustarse un poco. Se detuvo un instante en mitad del beso y abrió los ojos, encontrándose de repente con la mirada metálica de él. Era turbadora y atrayente a un tiempo, y eso la hacía ponerse más nerviosa.

-Relájate.- susurró Malfoy con voz sibilante y sembró un beso en sus clavículas, recorriendo con su boca el escote y sus pechos, aún cubiertos. La pelirroja tragó saliva y suspiró ampliamente, notando las caricias que él la proporcionaba, haciéndola sentir algo intenso y electrizante.

Él sabía lo que hacía, y ella deseaba dejarse llevar y no pensar en nada más que en lo que estaban haciendo, pero alguna especie de temor surcaba su mente, y deseó retrasar el momento aunque fuera unos segundos. Por ello, desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa de Scorpius, dejando al descubierto su pecho marmóreo y marcado, hasta quitarle completamente aquella prenda.

El Slytherin sonrió ligeramente al percatarse de lo que ella hacía, dándole ligeros besos por los hombros y recorriendo con sus manos su espalda. Por su parte, la pelirroja se estremeció cuando el vientre liso de Scorpius entró en contacto con el suyo, sin ninguna barrera o impedimento, piel contra piel. Piel que parecía arder.

-No tienes que estar nerviosa. Esto te va a gustar.- murmuró Malfoy contra su boca, mientras sus manos buscaban de nuevo el cierre del sujetador. Aquella vez, Rose no puso impedimento, y, aunque alterada, dejó que el rubio le quitara aquella prenda íntima y que la dejara completamente al descubierto. Se tapó ligeramente con las manos, pero Scorpius la entretuvo con un beso profundo y poco a poco se relajó, dejando que él explorara aquella zona que ningún chico había visto jamás.

Primero fueron leves caricias sobre sus pechos desnudos, que se intensificaban poco a poco y apretaban, haciendo a Rose suspirar. Después, notó un beso, ligero y superficial, que pronto se convirtió en algo más profundo. Malfoy lamía aquella zona con maestría, y la pelirroja creyó morir cuando succionó una parte de su piel. Con sus dedos, y uñas, apretó la espalda de el rubio, atrayéndole más hacia ella, descargando sobre él su tensión y placer.

El Slytherin lo notó, sabía que la estaba haciendo disfrutar, y no se detendría mientras ella siguiera incitándole con suspiros y gemidos, con los ojos cerrados, rindiéndose ante el disfrute. Tenía que reconocer que aquella muchacha charlatana y en ocasiones demasiado impertinente le volvía loco, realmente enfermo. Y cuando descubrió aquella piel tersa y perfumada tras el uniforme, creyó estar fuera de sí mismo, aunque se hubiera mostrado frío y comedido para que ella viera que seguía controlando la situación.

Pero ahora era todo mucho más difícil. Los gemidos de ella le atraían a seguir más allá, y sus pechos, tan perfectos que nunca se los habría imaginado así, su olor a una colonia dulce y afrutada que le incitaba a besarla una y otra vez, sin detenerse.

El platino, tras su periplo por aquella zona íntima de la chica, se centró en sus labios enrojecidos de tanto besarla, y los mordió ligeramente, buscando su lengua con avidez, incapaz de controlarse por mucho más tiempo.

-Malfoy.- jadeó ella en un intento por recobrar la conciencia, pero él no pareció, o no quiso, escucharla, porque continuaba con su frenético ritmo. Rose tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las detuvo, entonces él le miró. Clavándole los intensos ojos de acero.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó él, con un tono que denotaba algo de molestia por aquella interrupción tan inoportuna.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos ya.- pronunció ella con lentitud, pues a pesar de que e Slytherin la estaba haciendo disfrutar como nunca en su vida, era cierto que llevaban mucho tiempo allí metidos, y sus amigos empezarían a sospechar.

-¿Ahora? Aún no has visto lo mejor.- murmuró él contra su oreja, mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo y haciendo que ella se retorciera de placer.

-Es tarde.- alegó Rose tratando de recuperarse.- además, creo que…

-¿Sí…?

-Es mejor dejarlo aquí.- sentenció finalmente, para después escabullirse del cuerpo del rubio y buscar su sujetador con premura. En los segundos siguientes, ambos se vistieron en silencio, mientras Malfoy no dejaba de observarla tan fijamente que empezaba a incomodarla.

-Soy paciente Rose, pero tengo un límite.- dijo él de repente, abrochándose el último botón de la camisa. La pelirroja le miró algo azorada y terminó también ella de vestirse y colocarse el pelo en su sitio.

-Lo sé.- asintió acercándose y dándole un pequeño beso.- Pero necesito algo más de tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?.- su voz era dura e inquisitiva.

-No sé. Pero tal vez menos del que te imaginas.- Malfoy sonrió de medio lado y la dio un beso fugaz pero intenso.

-Mientras tanto, considera esto mi regalo de San Valentín.- murmuró el Slytherin contra su boca, para después marcharse. Y Rose pensó que aquello era mil veces mejor que todos los bombones de fresa del mundo.

------------

--------------------------

_**Lo sé!! no tengo perdón de Dios por haber tardado tantiiiiiisimo xDD. Pero tengo excusa, los exámenes! que me tienen loca perdida y tengo unas ganas enormes de terminarlos. No penséis que he abandonado la historia, para nada! lo que pasa esque tardaré un poquito más en publicar (aunque espero que la cosa no llegue a tanto como esta vez xD). De nuevo, mil gracias por leerme! y mil gracias también por los reviews, animan mucho.**_

_**Bueno, un besazo y espero que el capi no os defraude, aunque no me ha quedado todo lo bien que me gustaría. Chaoo! =)**_


	14. Scorpius según Rose

**CAPÍTULO 14**

** Scorpius según Rose**

Rose se mordió el labio inferior hasta casi hacerse daño, mientras agitaba la pluma entre sus manos con nerviosismo, sin mantenerse un minuto quieta. Emily la contemplaba desde el otro lado de la mesa de la biblioteca con las cejas arqueadas, esperando a una explicación para aquél repentino estrés de la pelirroja.

-¿Te pasa algo, Rose?.- preguntó su castaña amiga escrutándola con la mirada, en un susurro para no molestar a los que allí estudiaban.

-Nada- se apresuró a contestar la otra Gryffindor, tal vez con demasiada premura.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te noto especialmente alterada.- razonó Emily con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba claro que a ella no podía mentirla, se conocían demasiado bien.

-Es esta estúpida asignatura, que no se me da bien.- Rose bajó la vista y se parapetó tras su libro de Historia de la Magia, haciendo como que leía una de esas inmensas páginas llenas de letras y frases enrevesadas.

La castaña asintió en silencio, volviendo también ella a su estudio, y haciendo que la pelirroja respirara con alivio. No sabía si era capaz de soportar más preguntas y mentir como lo llevaba haciendo durante aquellos meses, al menos no a sus amigos.

Pero la calma duró poco, porque Emily contraatacaba con una nueva cuestión.

-Por cierto… al final no me contaste qué hiciste el día de San Valentín mientras yo estaba con Luis.

-Di una vuelta por el castillo.- se encogió de hombros Rose, sin apartar la vista del libro.- ya sabes, charlar, leer…

-Ya…- murmuró Emily con tono reprobatorio. No se creía nada de lo que Rose le contaba, y eso que ella se había esforzado durante todos aquellos meses por ocultar sus encuentros con Scorpius Malfoy. Lo había hecho realmente bien hasta entonces, y había logrado que ni su mejor amiga ni su primo se percataran de nada. Pero ahora. Ahora era diferente.

La pelirroja depositó el libro sobre la mesa de madera con algo de fuerza, provocando ruido y granjeándose miradas de furia por parte de algunos alumnos que exigían silencio.

Sí, ahora era diferente porque necesitaba contarle lo que la ocurría a alguien. Necesitaba pedir opinión, consultar y desahogarse respecto a algo que nunca le había sucedido. Ese deseo de confesar lo que venía haciendo desde hacía algunos meses con Malfoy la quemaba por dentro un poco más cada día.

Miró a la castaña, que había vuelto a concentrarse en sus ejercicios de Pociones. Era su mejor amiga ¿Y si no podía contárselo a ella a quién se lo contaría?. Tal vez era el momento de confesarle la verdad, era a la única a la que se lo podía contar. Si, era cierto que odiaba a Scorpius Malfoy, pero no tanto como su primo Albus, y tal vez hasta llegaba a comprenderla si se lo explicaba con claridad. Más en ese momento que Emily salía con Luis y podía entender la situación de verse encandilada con alguien. Aunque ese alguien fuera una serpiente odiada por la mayoría de los alumnos.

-Ya es casi la hora de comer.- anunció Rose contemplando su reloj de pulsera. Emily asintió con cara de alivio y relamiéndose, llevaban bastantes horas de aquella preciosa mañana de sábado metidas en la biblioteca oscura y silenciosa, era hora de despejarse un poco. Ambas recogieron los pergaminos, plumas, tinta y libros y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, donde Albus seguramente las estaría esperando.

Cuando llegaron, divisaron al moreno sentado con varios compañeros de curso y con su hermano James, parecían mantener una apasionada discusión sobre el partido de Quidditch del próximo fin de semana, que se disputaría entre Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

Rose y Emily se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, comentando los últimos rumores que circulaban sobre los hermanos Scarmander, que habían vuelto a realizar algún experimento de los suyos en la sala de Pociones, provocando destrozos y serios enfados por parte del profesorado.

De repente, notó como alguien chocaba contra ella y hacía que los libros se le cayeran al suelo con gran estrépito, con lo que casi todo El Gran Comedor se giró para ver qué había pasado. Rose levantó la mirada para reprocharle a quien la hubiera empujado de esa manera, pero se quedó muda al cruzarse con esa mirada metálica que tan bien conocía.

-Mira por donde vas, Weasley.- espetó el platino con una mueca de insuficiencia y el gesto altivo tan característico de los Malfoy. La pelirroja bufó enfadada y recogió junto con Emily los libros esparcidos por el suelo. Vale, era cierto que en público debían tratarse como siempre, pero no veía la razón de que la empujara de aquella forma cuando había sitio de sobra para pasar por la puerta.

Rose observó cómo, rápidamente, Albus y James se dirigían hacia allí y fulminaban con la mirada a Scorpius.

-Déjala en paz, Malfoy.- gruñó Albus interponiéndose entre su prima y el Slytherin. Éste último emitió una pequeña risa grave y sarcástica, siempre parecía divertirse cuando se trataba de enfrentarse con alguien. Y más con Albus Potter.

-Apártate cuatro-ojos, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como para estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo y tu familia.- el platino adelantó un paso y empujó ligeramente a Rose, Albus y Emily, que se vieron obligados a retirarse para no caerse al suelo.

James intervino en la escena y se colocó enfrente del Slytherin, mirándole con fiereza. Era un poco más alto que él y aunque tenía fama de alegre y buena persona, cuando se ponía en aquella actitud mucha gente le temía. Era hábil con la varita y fuerte, de modo que podía dejar K.O a cualquiera si se lo proponía.

-Ándate con cuidado.- le advirtió el pelirrojo sin apartarse ni un milímetro, manteniendo el cuerpo rígido al igual que Scorpius. Parecían mantener una lucha por ver quién era más imponente. El Slytherin parecía dispuesto a replicar algo y soltar una de esas frases sibilinas e hirientes, pero McGonagall entró por la puerta y les separó al instante.

-Déjense de enfrentamientos en el colegio y márchense a sus mesas.- ordenó la directora con tono severo, y los alumnos asintieron con desgana, yéndose cada uno a sus respectivos lugares.

-Estoy harto de esa serpiente.- murmuró Albus una vez sentados a la mesa y trinchando con el tenedor una indefensa salchicha.

-No merece la pena sulfurarse por ese imbécil.- negó James con la cabeza.- Y si se pasa… ya sabemos en qué convertirle. Una rana ya lo probó Rose el año pasado.- todos rieron, excepto Rose, claro.- ¿qué tocaría ahora…?

La pelirroja dejó de escuchar a sus primos y amigos, que se carcajeaban de las posibles transformaciones de Malfoy y planeaban su venganza hacia él si se atrevía a hacerles algo. Definitivamente, sería tremendamente difícil explicarle y tratar de hacer entender a Emily lo que le ocurría con Scorpius. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Lo necesitaba.

------------

------------------------

Rose permanecía apoyada en la pared y de brazos cruzados. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había acudido a la cita. No debería, estaba muy enfadada con Scorpius y con su manera de hacer las cosas. Para colmo, él llegaba tarde y ya llevaba esperando cinco minutos, puede que no fuera mucho, pero a ella se le hacía una eternidad. Normalmente, la espera se le hacía larga por el deseo de ver la mirada de Malfoy y sentir sus labios. Pero esa vez no. Esa vez era para aclararle un par de puntos.

Por fin, distinguió la silueta delgada a lo lejos, y contempló como se acercaba con sigilo y sin prisa, hasta que la luz del sol que se filtraba por los ventanales le iluminó la cara y arrancó destellos de su pelo rubio. El Slytherin mantenía su habitual mueca seria e insuficiente, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la camisa sin corbata, pero perfectamente lisa y colocada en su sitio.

-Llegas tarde.- espetó Rose sin variar su posición, y dejando ver claramente su enfado.

-Tenía cosas que hacer.- se excusó Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque aquello no parecía una excusa, simplemente un hecho del que no se sentía culpable. Definitivamente, no había notado el enfado en las palabras de Rose, o si lo había hecho lo había ignorado.

La pelirroja le fulminó con la mirada, y más aún cuando él intento agarrarla por la cintura y atraerla hacia él. No ya sólo por el hecho de estar en un pasillo, en un sitio público, que aunque a esas horas permanecía vacío no era el lugar propio. Si no por la razón de que en esos momentos la Gryffindor no pensaba en darse unos cuantos besos y ya está. Realmente empezaba a estar harta de aquella situación, y si bien había sido divertida durante los primeros meses, llegaba a ser desesperante.

Rose se apartó hábilmente de la trayectoria del rubio y le indicó con un gesto negativo que aquella vez no iba a ser como siempre.

-¿Te ocurre algo?.- preguntó finalmente el rubio, pero no parecía preocupado, sino incluso divertido por la repentina reacción de su compañera. Esbozó una de esas sonrisas ladinas tan características, lo que hizo enfurecer aún más a Rose, cuando en cualquier otra situación la habría enloquecido.

-Has tardado mucho en darte cuenta. Pensé que eras más listo.- la pelirroja dejó caer esa frase como una daga ardiendo, con la esperanza de que Scorpius se diera cuenta de una vez de la situación.

El Slytherin no cesó de mirarla con los ojos fijos e inmutables, y se limitó a asentir sin borrar un instante el amago de sonrisa de su rostro.

-Ya me había percatado.- dijo sin la más mínima alteración en la voz.- Normalmente si intento tocarte no te apartas, pero hoy casi me gruñes cuando lo he intentado. Te felicito, pensaba que tenías menos fuerza de voluntad.

La Gryffindor resopló con fastidio. No sabía por qué le molestaba aquella actitud de Scorpius, porque siempre era así de arrogante y egocéntrico y debería estar acostumbrada. Pero aquél día era diferente, y en su cabeza se juntaban demasiadas cosas, demasiadas cuestiones sin resolver.

-De lo que no te has percatado es de que no soy como una de esas muñequitas que tanto te admiran. A mí no me puedes manejar a tu antojo.- respondió ella empezando a perder la paciencia. Se había jurado a sí misma mantenerse serena y fría, diciendo las cosas con claridad pero con calma, para que él no pudiera ver su alteración. Pero le resultaba tremendamente difícil mantener la calma como él parecía hacerlo en todas las situaciones, hasta en las más difíciles. No, ella no era en absoluto así, y si algo le molestaba lo hacía ver con palabras enérgicas y aspavientos de manos. Por Merlín, se parecía demasiado a su padre, y no sabía si eso era del todo bueno.

-¿A qué viene esto ahora?

-Viene a que no me gusta acudir siempre a tus llamadas. Por si no lo sabías, tengo vida más allá de ti.

-Pues, que yo sepa, hoy has acudido.- rebatió él con tono jocoso, sabiendo que Rose perdía los nervios con facilidad y que le exasperaba esa actitud inmutable de él, siempre tan correcto. Sangre fría de una serpiente contra la caliente de un león. Eran opuestos.

-Sólo para dejar las cosas claras.- puntualizó ella con sequedad.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Lo primero, no me gusta que me cites de esa manera. ¿Es que no había otra forma de hablar conmigo sin chocarte? Me has tirado todos los libros delante de todo el colegio! .- exclamó alzando un poco la voz.- y para colmo has provocado que mis primos se enfaden.

-¿ En serio?.- emitió una pequeña risa.- sinceramente, me importa bastante poco que esos a los que llamas familia se enfaden. Es más, resulta hasta divertido ver cómo intentan defenderse.

-Estoy harta de esos enfrentamientos estúpidos.

-Voy a dejarte una cosa clara, Rose.- dijo él con tono grave. De repente se había puesto más serio.- que esté así contigo no significa que vaya a llevarme bien con esos imbéciles hijos de Potter. Ni por todo el oro del mundo.

-Tranquilo, no creo que ellos estén dispuestos a relacionarse contigo.- replicó ella molesta.

-Entonces todos de acuerdo. Además, te recuerdo que nadie sabe lo que estamos haciendo. No pretenderás que te salude de la misma forma en público que en privado. ¿No?.

Rose agachó ligeramente la cabeza y desvió la mirada de la metálica de Malfoy, para que no notara que se había ruborizado un poco. No, definitivamente no era adecuado saludarse de... de aquella manera en que lo hacían delante de todo Hogwarts. Y menos delante de sus primos.

-Esa es otra.

-¿Y ahora de qué hablas?

-De todo este secretismo, de verse a escondidas y sin que nadie lo sepa. Empieza a ser realmente desesperante y ya no sé ni que excusas dar para escabullirme y venir aquí.

Scorpius transformó su rostro relajado en un ceño fruncido y un rictus serio. Avanzó unos pasos hacia Rose, situándose un poco más cerca.

-¿No le habrás contado nada a nadie? ¿Verdad?.- sus pregunta era firme y su tono podría provocar escalofríos si se encontraran en otro contexto.

-No.- se escudó la Gryffindor alejándose de nuevo. Pero no le dijo que estaba dudando en contárselo a Emily. No se lo dijo porque ni siquiera estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

-Bien.- asintió él relajando los músculos de la mandíbula, como si una orden suya se hubiera cumplido correctamente.

-¿Y de ser así, qué ocurriría?.- Rose adelantó un paso y le miró desafiante. Quería poner a Malfoy contra la espada y la pared, quería que él le diera respuestas. Respuestas a miles de preguntas que se formulaban en su interior.

-No nos conviene a ninguno de los dos.- contestó él.- nuestras familias siempre se han odiado. No tendría ningún sentido.

-Es que tal vez no tiene sentido.- negó ella desesperada, sintiendo que ya no podía controlar lo que decía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- mantenía ese sempiterno rostro serio y la mirada afilada, con la voz sin alterarse lo más mínimo, neutra y monocorde.

-Bueno.- Rose se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos como si con aquella frase ya estuviera bastante claro lo que quería decir.- Tú mismo lo has dicho. No nos conviene a ninguno de los dos.

-Rose, no.- espetó él con la mandíbula apretada y el cuerpo en tensión. Se acercó varios centímetros y quedó muy cerca de su cara, clavando sus dos ojos acerados en los cálidos de la pelirroja.- no vuelvas a decir eso.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué no tiene sentido? ¿Qué no nos conviene? ¿Qué todo esto es absurdo?.- Bien, si él no iba a decir las cosas claras, tal y como eran, ella lo haría por los dos. Tenía demasiado guardado allí dentro como para mantenerse inmutable.

-Sí. Eso mismo.- parecía realmente contrariado con las palabras de Rose, que le golpeaban por todo el cuerpo. Una mezcla entre enfado y frustración.- Eso no importa. ¿Me entiendes?. No vamos a dejarlo ahora.

-¿Por qué no?.- siguió preguntando ella con la respiración entrecortada por las contundentes palabras de Scorpius. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso había un por qué?. El Slytherin tensó aún más los músculos si cabía y dejó escapar un resoplido brusco. Era hábil, aquella Gryffindor era hábil con las palabras. Sabía lo que pretendía, quería ponerle entre la espada y la pared. Quería hacerle hablar. Quería que él le dijera lo que sentía por ella.

-Ya lo sabes.- contestó Malfoy tras un largo y prolongado silencio. No estaba dispuesto a decir nada más. No era su estilo dejarse llevar de aquella forma y ya bastante estaba diciendo por culpa de aquella pelirroja que se empeñaba en hacerle demasiadas preguntas. Preguntas que seguramente él ni sabía contestar.

-No lo sé.- Rose siguió en su línea. Férrea y dura como una roca, sin ceder un ápice. Quería llegar hasta el fondo del asunto, y no pararía hasta lograrlo.

El platino cerró los ojos un instante y respiró con cuidado, esforzándose por mostrarse sereno y mantener la cabeza fría. Era impropio de él perder el control de aquella manera, pero con ella todo parecía diferente. Le trastocaba sus palabras, sus planes, hasta sus pensamientos. Maldita sea, ¿qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? No se reconocía.

-Porque ahora todo es diferente.- su voz era un murmuro bajo y casi gutural, como si las palabras no quisieran salir de su boca, como si le costara pronunciarlas.- Ahora…- se detuvo un instante y abrió los ojos plateados para mirarla de nuevo, de forma intensa y turbadora.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Por Merlín, Rose. Todo es diferente y punto.

Scorpius se alejó y tomó la posición anterior, con el cuerpo muy recto y tenso, y con las manos rígidamente colocadas a cada lado. El aire frío del pasillo volvió a correr entre los dos, y pareció helar la expresión de Malfoy. Volvía a estar inmutable. Como si esa conversación de hace unos segundos no hubiera ocurrido.

Rose le miró con recelo, sabía que ocultaba algo, sabía que aquella aparente indiferencia era una pose. Él le había demostrado que la sangre fría que corría por sus venas había hervido por un instante al sugerir ella que tal vez deberían dejar aquello y volver a la situación de siempre, en la que ambos se dirigían miradas de odio por el pasillo y se insultaban siempre que tenían ocasión.

Para él todo era diferente, según había dicho. ¿Pero diferente en qué sentido? La Gryffindor no podía parar de preguntarse aquello. No era estúpida, y desde hacía unos días sabía lo que sentía por esa serpiente. No era una mera atracción física, por Merlín, se temía que fuera algo más. Algo más intenso y que hasta dolía.

-¿Es lo único que piensas decirme?.- preguntó Rose al cabo de un silencio pesado que se había instalado entre los dos. Aunque intentara sonar firme, su voz era un poco quebradiza, y se rompería en mil pedazos si la alzaba. El Slytherin la miró sin comprender, o tal vez si entendía, pero no quería reconocerlo.

-Sí.- asintió finalmente él, por un momento la pelirroja pensó que le confesaría algo. Pero no.

-Muy bien.- espetó ella entre el enfado y la frustración. Después, dio media vuelta y se marchó sin despedirse, dejando la figura esbelta del platino lejos, muy lejos. Quería perderle de vista, quería dejar de verle para dejar de preguntarse por él a todas horas.

----------

------------------------

Ya había anochecido, y la habitación teñida de escarlata y dorado se sumía poco a poco en una oscuridad que lo envolvía todo. Los espejos, las cortinas, los libros y cuadernos, las plumas y tinteros, las camas y a Rose. A una joven pelirroja que yacía tumbada con el cojín entre las manos, aferrándolo con fuerza. Mantenía la mirada ausente y triste a un mismo tiempo, y sus pupilas estaban encharcadas hasta hacer parecer sus ojos dos inmensos lagos de chocolate. Cálidos y rebosantes de lágrimas dulces.

Rose cerró los ojos un instante, abstrayéndose de todo lo que la rodeaba. Necesitaba pensar con claridad, pero era difícil cuando se trataba de él.

Él. Scorpius Malfoy.

Era surrealista sólo el pensarlo, y tal vez tendría que haberse dado cuenta de eso antes, de lo absurdo de la situación. Había sido divertido durante un tiempo, cuando aquél joven rubio y atractivo la había atrapado en sus redes. Jugaron juntos, se lo pasaron bien, y todo parecía marchar en orden. Pero el juego se había vuelto peligroso cuando los sentimientos entraron en juego.

La joven Weasley abrió los ojos al escuchar un murmullo de voces al otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo. Era Emily que parecía despedirse de una compañera, y se disponía a entrar. Rose se incorporó con rapidez y agilidad, y se secó las lágrimas con la manga del jersey.

-¿Rose?.- escuchó la voz de su amiga a la vez que encendía la luz e iluminaba la espaciosa habitación, minutos antes en penumbra.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te estaba buscando.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se levantó con premura, procurando que Emily no se fijara demasiado en su cara. Cuando alguien había llorado se notaba, y ella lo estaba haciendo hasta hacía escasos segundos.

-Albus nos espera abajo para ir a cenar.- anunció ella con normalidad, aunque detuvo sus palabras al contemplar la actitud de su amiga.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Rose la miró durante largo rato, ya sin ocultar su rostro. Ella era la única persona a la que podía contárselo sin ser juzgada, y deseaba expulsar todo lo que sentía. Necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que la carcomía por dentro.

-Ven.- la Weasley se sentó a la orilla de la cama e indicó a su amiga con la mano que fuera junto a ella.- Tengo que contarte algo.

------

---------------------

**¡Holaa! escribo aquí a riesgo de que me matéis o me tiréis tomates por mi tardanza. Siii, he tardado muchísimo, pero ya he terminado los examenes y estoy de vacaciones ¡Por fin!. Así que publicaré más rápido, os lo prometoo =). Muchíisimas gracias por los reviews y por poner la historia en favoritos, alertas, etc. Espero que este capítulo no os haya decepcionado, aunque sea un poco corto. Un beso a ****tods****!**


	15. Confidencias

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**Confidencias**

La cara de Emily era todo un poema, digna de ser fotografiada. Una expresión de desconcierto surcaba su rostro tostado, y si abría un poco más la boca la mandíbula se le desencajaría.

-¿Scorpius Malfoy?.- repitió lentamente, por enésima vez. Rose suspiró hastiada, no sabía durante cuánto tiempo su amiga había estado repitiendo ese nombre, como si así la historia que acababa de contarla dejara de ser real para ser una mera broma.

-Sí.- respondió la pelirroja.- sé que es difícil de creer, pero sí.

-Pero… tú…él…quiero decir….

-Bueno… tampoco es para tanto ¿No?.- Rose se levantó de la cama y dio unas cuantas vueltas por la habitación, necesitaba alejarse de la mirada inquisidora de Emily, que no dejaba de observarla como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Cómo empezó todo?

La Weasley la miró de soslayo, algo avergonzada al tener que contarle aquello a Emily, a pesar de que era su mejor amiga y lo sabía todo sobre ella.

-Fue durante las rondas que Slughorn nos impuso como castigo.- comenzó explicando, mientras retorcía entre sus manos un indefenso cojín.

-Creía que las odiabas.

-Y lo hacía.… al menos hasta que nos besamos.

-¿Qué os besasteis?.- la castaña parecía no dar crédito a lo que su amiga soltaba por la boca tan tranquilamente, como si estuviera contando una historia de lo más normal, cuando a ella le parecía de lo más inverosímil.

-Sí, bueno ¿Qué esperabas?.- se encogió de hombros, sin que sus pies nerviosos se detuvieran.

-¿Os besasteis o te besó? Malfoy tiene fama de embaucador, y lo sabes.

-En realidad empezó él, pero yo le seguí.- Rose sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas al recordar ese primer encuentro, breve pero intenso.- además, eso no importa ahora.

-Sí importa, creo que te has dejado deslumbrar por ese Slytherin, como muchas alumnas de Hogwarts lo han hecho anteriormente.

-Emily, no soy ninguna estúpida.- se defendió ella ofendida.- y ya se me el historial amoroso de Malfoy, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.- dejó caer con brusquedad el cojín en una de las camas.

-Sé que no eres estúpida.- se excusó ella.- y no quería decir eso. Solo que… bueno, creo que Malfoy está jugando contigo.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso? No sabes nada.

-No, no sé nada.- replicó ella cruzándose de brazos.- porque tú no me lo has contado.- ahora parecía ella la ofendida.- y sinceramente, no entiendo el por qué.

-Por esto mismo.- dijo Rose sintiendo que todo le pesaba demasiado.- por tu reacción.- la miró por largo rato, contempló su rostro serio y enfadado a un tiempo.- sé que no lo entiendes. Pero, mira… no esperaba que lo hicieras.

-Podría comprenderte si me lo explicaras mejor.- Emily se levantó también de la cama y fue hasta donde se encontraba su amiga, obligándola a mirarla de frente, sin esconderse.- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo con Scorpius Malfoy?

Pronunció la pregunta con firmeza y lentitud, y Rose sintió un escalofrío subiéndole por la espalda. Era una cuestión que se había planteado muchas veces en su cabeza, pero que ahora su amiga se lo preguntara de frente, sin titubear, la asustaba aún más.

-No lo sé.- respondió sinceramente, y se dejó caer sobre una mullida cama, sin dejar de mirar a la castaña. Ella mantenía aún la expresión de desconcierto, pero se había dulcificado un poco, y sus ojos ya no parecían tan acusadores como minutos antes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Es difícil de explicar…- la pelirroja emitió un amplio suspiro.

-Rose, no te habrás…

Pero no terminó la frase, porque la pelirroja se lo había impedido con la mirada, con unos ojos suplicantes y llenos de dudas, inmersos en confusiones. Rose no deseaba oir esa palabra, esa palabra que había estado rondando su mente desde hacía varios días. No quería pronunciarla porque temía que así todo se volviera más real.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar esta conversación para otro momento. Albus nos espera y…- Rose hizo amago de levantarse, pero sintió un tirón fuerte de la muñeca que la hizo volver a sentarse.

-No. Ahora que me lo has confesado, vas a contármelo todo.- Emily parecía expectante ante aquella nueva revelación, pero a su vez algo temerosa por la respuesta que su amiga pudiera darle.

-No sé exactamente lo que siento.- reconoció ella negando con la cabeza.- pero…

-¿Pero?

-Puede que…- se detuvo un instante, reflexionando sobre lo que iba a decir.- puede que me haya enamorado de Scorpius Malfoy.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?!.- exclamó Emily haciendo aspavientos, intentando despertar de aquel sueño, o pesadilla según se mirara, a Rose. La pelirroja la miró dolida, después de lo que le había costado confesar aquello, no quería que ahora sus palabras fueran tomadas como meras locuras.

-No, estoy bastante cuerda. Gracias.- respondió mordaz, y se alejó de nuevo para respirar aire ampliamente.

-Pero… es… es Malfoy!.- insistió la castaña como si ese apellido lo explicara todo.

-No le conoces, Em. Creo que en realidad nadie lo hace, pero, si intentas acercarte, puedes comprobar que no es tan estúpido como la gente piensa.

-Permíteme dudarlo.- su amiga arqueó las cejas escéptica, y Rose pensó que nunca podría hacerla cambiar de opinión. Estaba demasiado influida por las opiniones que corrían por los pasillos sobre Scorpius, y debía reconocer que ella hasta hace escasos meses también.

-Bien, puede que sea engreído, algo prepotente y siempre quiere llevar la razón, pero…

-¿Hace falta decir algo más?.- Emily se encogió de hombros, incapaz de comprender.

-Sí.- rebatió Rose mirándola con el ceño fruncido.- Es inteligente y podemos mantener una conversación interesante durante horas, algo que es imposible de conseguir con la mayoría de chicos de este colegio.

-Ya…- murmuró la castaña asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente, como si en vez de hablar a Rose estuviera dirigiéndose a sí misma, cavilando.- claro…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Y a ti lo de que tenga un cuerpo tonificado por el Quidditch y una mirada que enloquece a la mayoría de alumnas de Hogwarts no te importa ¿verdad?

Rose le dirigió una mirada fulminante y asesina, con los ojos entrecerrados, para después sonrojarse furiosamente.

-Es un punto importante, no voy a negarlo.- reconoció.- pero no todo es el atractivo físico, si no la personalidad. Es… bueno, diferente.

Emily permaneció en silencio unos segundos, sin dejar de observarla con una cara que la pelirroja conocía demasiado bien. Estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta que o la haría enfurecer o la haría desternillarse de risa.

-¿Te has aco…?

-¡No!.- exclamó la Weasley sin dejarla terminar, y después las dos se echaron a reir, sin poder evitarlo. Era tan extraño estar hablando de eso con Emily, pero lo cierto era que lo necesitaba.- No.- negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco.

-Me extraña, viniendo de Malfoy.

-A mi también.- se sinceró Rose.- por eso me hace dudar. Sé que ha salido con muchas chicas y después las ha olvidado sin más, pero… bueno, cuando estoy con él parece que es diferente. De alguna manera, está esperando a que yo esté preparada, a que yo decida cuándo. Y eso es raro en Malfoy.

La castaña asintió con una sonrisa diluida entre los labios, había pasado de la sorpresa al enfado, y de éste a la complicidad.

-Puede que, al fin y al cabo, esa serpiente tenga su corazoncito.

-No sé.- dejó escapar un largo suspiro.- no quiero crearme falsas esperanzas. Cuando intento ir más allá, hablar de él de forma más seria, levanta un muro de hielo entre los dos y no me deja conocerle.- se frotó la cara con una mano.- es… desesperante.

-Rose, no le pidas peras al olmo. Malfoy es un engreído, nunca va a reconocer que una chica le gusta más allá del plano físico. Pero, si quieres mi opinión, que haya estado contigo todos estos meses sin hacer nada más que unos besos, es, cuanto menos, meritorio tratándose de él.

-¿Tu crees?.- la pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa tonta, mirando a Emily con expectación.

-Sabes que Malfoy no es precisamente santo de mi devoción. Pero sé reconocer algo cuando lo veo, y… por lo que me has contado, puede que ese Slytherin haya encontrado en ti lo que no ha encontrado en otras alumnas.

Rose la miró de hito en hito, escuchar esas palabras de boca de su mejor amiga, que tanto despreciaba a Scorpius, era todo un descubrimiento. Y de repente se sintió estúpida por haberse enfadado con él aquella tarde, era cierto, no debía exigirle más de lo que pudiera proporcionarla. Era consciente de que Malfoy nunca la diría te quiero, pero si se paraba a pensar, la había demostrado con sus actos muchas cosas.

-Tal vez tengas razón.- la Weasley cerró los ojos un instante, abrumada.- Gracias.

-Siento haberme puesto así antes, sólo que me ha pillado desprevenida.- se disculpó Emily.- pero sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

-Lo sé. – cruzaron una mirada cómplice, de amistad.- pero a mi primo ni se lo menciones, me temo que él no se lo tomaría tan bien como tú.

-Está bien, y hablando de Albus, lleva al menos media hora esperando allí abajo.- las dos rieron, divertidas.- ¡nos va a matar!

--------------------------

--------------------------------------------

Scorpius recorría los pasillos de las mazmorras rápido, como una exalación que sólo dejara un rastro de aliento frío a su paso. Al llegar a su Sala Común se encontró con Charlie y varios compañeros de curso, que jugaban a los naipes explosivos en una mesa. Las explosiones eran constantes y escandalosas, y provocaban la risa por parte de todos.

-¡Ey, Scor!.- le llamó Nott alzando una mano, e indicándole con ella que fuera hasta allí.- ¿Te apuntas?

El platino miró las cartas con hastío y negó con la cabeza, dejándose caer sobre el sillón que había libre y clavando sus ojos en la partida que mantenían sus compañeros, pero sin fijarse. Su mente volaba muy lejos de allí y de las voces de los Slytherins, sus pensamientos solo iban dirigidos a una persona: Rose.

Hacía un par de días que no estaba con ella, ni siquiera la hablaba y apenas se la encontraba por los pasillos. Desde aquél día en que la Weasley inició esa extraña conversación, a la que Malfoy había estado dando vueltas sin descanso. No le gustaba en absoluto el cariz que estaba tomando el asunto, ni como esa pelirroja estaba intentando llevarle a su terreno. Podía recordar con total precisión la cara de ella cuando insinuó que deberían dejarlo, y aún podía experimentar la opresión en el pecho que sintió al escucharlo.

¿Dejarlo? No quería ni pensar en ello, simplemente, se le tornaba insoportable la idea de dejar de ver a Rose. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era el motivo, ni por qué sentía que la echaba de menos, pero temía que si se inmiscuía más en el asunto, saldría perdiendo, de alguna u otra forma. Todo era demasiado extraño para él, y el sentir que ninguna chica más le importaba excepto ella, le gustaba e incomodaba a un tiempo.

De repente, Scorpius se levantó de su sillón y abandonó la Sala sin dar explicaciones, dirigiéndose con pasos arrastrados hacia su habitación. Allí, se tumbó en la cama bocarriba, intentando respirar profundamente, para ver si el aire le aclaraba las ideas y le calmaba ese deseo irreflenable de estampar algo contra la pared. Estaba furioso, pero no sabía por qué. No era rabia contra Rose, si no contra él mismo por todos esos sentimientos estúpidos que se anidaban en su interior sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Era del todo frustrante.

Malfoy abrió los ojos y dirigió la vista a la puerta, por donde Charlie acababa de entrar. Su amigo mantenía una expresión feliz, y se deshizo de los zapatos a medida que iba acercándose al colchón, para después tirarse a él rendido.

-Tendrías que haberte quedado. Ese Nott se lo pensará dos veces antes de retarme.- dejó escapar una risa triunfal.

Scorpius se limitó a contestar con un gruñido, sin que su amigo supiera si era un "sí", un "no", o un "no me importa absolutamente nada". Seguramente era aquello último, conocía a ese Slytherin demasiado bien.

-Por cierto, el entrenador me dijo que te dijera que mañana se ha cambiado la hora del entrenamiento a las 4. Al parecer ha surgido un problemilla con la entrenadora Tisdale, ya sabes que esos siempre se han llevado mal.- Charlie informó de aquello con la esperanza de entablar una conversación y de que Scorpius dijera algo, cualquier cosa que le alejara de ese mutismo repentino. Cierto que nunca había sido de muchas palabras, pero aquél día estaba especialmente parco.

-¿Es que siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo?.- la voz del platino sonó como un rugido en mitad de la noche, y se incorporó de repente, mirando a su compañero fijamente. Sus ojos acerados parecían hervir, de rabia.

-Bueno, no ha podido localizarte por todo el colegio. Te has pasado encerrado en las mazmorras casi todo el día...

-Ya. Claro.- su tono era irónico y hacia gala de un sarcasmo habitual en Malfoy. Éste, por su parte, volvió a tumbarse y a mirar el techo con odio, como si él fuera el culpable de todas sus desgracias.

-Esto...oye.- comenzó diciendo Charlie con algo de temor ante el enfado de su amigo.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿Qué va a ocurrirme?.- espetó él con otra pregunta, sin mirarle.

-No sé, estás enfadado por algo, con alguien...?

-No es de tu incumbencia.- bramó él dirigiéndole la mirada por primera vez en varios minutos, pero su expresión era tan dura y seria que Charlie prefirió no haber preguntado nada.

-Puede ser, pero creo saber el motivo de todo esto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No eres tan impredecible como crees, Scor, y sé que en estos últimos días no te has visto con quien quiera que te estés viendo.

El platino mantenía su rostro impasible, pero se había sentado y miraba al otro Slytherin algo asombrado por la conclusión a la que acababa de llegar. Aún así, no pensaba decirle nada sobre ello, era algo que sólo le importaba a él. Y nadie más debía saberlo, aunque fuera su mejor amigo.

-No digas estupideces.- se limitó a contestar Malfoy arqueando las cejas, como si lo que acababa de sugerir Charlie fuera la mayor tontería de mundo. ¿Él furioso por una mujer? Ni soñarlo.

-Sabes que es así, otra cosa es que quieras admitirlo.- insistió Bucket con un deje de triunfo en la voz, seguro de que había dado en el clavo. Habí visto a Scorpius enfadado otras veces, pero que él supiera, no había pasado nada excepcional para que estuviera de mal humor. Sólo podía ser una mujer, aunque costara creerlo.

-¿Desde cuándo llevas así?.- preguntó Charlie dispuesto a ahondar e la cuestión, aunque se ganara insultos y malas contestaciones.

-¿Así cómo?.- Malfoy ahora se había sentado, apoyada la espalda sobre el cabecero de la cama y mirando al frente.

-Así con quien quiera que sea esa chica. Me consta que a Cynthia no le has echo ni caso, me lo hace saber cada puñetero día.

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, a pesar de no estar interesado en Cynthia, le gustaba que ella siguiera deseándole y buscándole. Aunque él no tuviera la intención de hacerle el más mínimo caso. Frunció el ceño al descubrirse pensando aquello, ¿Por qué demonios sólo le interesaba Rose? ¿Qué había sido del Malfoy que yacía con una chica diferente cada semana?

-Desde navidades, más o menos.- contestó él muy a su pesar, aunque en realidad no había dicho toda la verdad. Llevaba viéndose con Rose desde poco después de principios de curso, aunque la cosa cambió de rumbo después de navidad y por alguna extraña razón el juego que ambos se traían al principio había mutado en algo más...comprometido.

-Me sorprendes.- reconoció Charlie con sinceridad, llevándose una mano al pecho y haciendo una mueca teatral. Pero se abstuvo de hacer bromas, sabía por la cara de su amigo que no era el momento adecuado, y más aún cuando le estaba confesando algunas cosas.

-Créeme, yo también me sorprendo de mí mismo.

-Bueno, pero si tan bien estáis. ¿Cuál es el problema...?.- se aventuró a preguntar, sin esperarse que Malfoy le respondiera a aquello, solo por probar.

Scorpius suspiró y retorció un cojín entre sus manos, descarando la rabia que sentía. No sabía si contar aquello sería desvelar demasiado, pero a alguien tendría que decírselo, si no estallaría.

-Ese es precisamente el problema.- le dirigió a su amigo una de esas miradas grises y frías que hacían estremecer cuando el rubio estaba enfadado. Charlie frunció el ceño con cara de no entender nada.- llevamos demasiado tiempo, demasiado... .- arrojó el cojín contra la pared, y fue a parar a una esquina de la habitación.- compromiso.

-¿Es que pensabas estar toda tu vida así? ¿Cambiando de mujer cada semana?

-Ese era mi plan, desde luego. Divertido, y sobretodo, sin complicaciones. Pero esa R...- Malfoy se calló al instante y tragó saliva con dificultad, había estado a punto de desvelar el nombre de Rose y era algo completamente inadmisible. Lanzó una maldición y se llamó estúpido mentalmente. Maldita sea, estaría contagiándose de la impulsividad de esa pelirroja, cada día hacía más tonterías.

-R...- repitió Charlie con sorna.- así que empieza por r...

-No vas a averiguarlo en tu vida, no te hagas ilusiones.

-Bueno, si vais a seguir juntos, algún día se sabrá...

Scorpius le miró confundido. ¿Seguir juntos? ¿Es que Rose y él iban a continuar después de Hogwarts? No lo había pensado, ni siquiera se lo había planteado, pero... la idea de dejar de verla durante el verano se le tornaba insoportable ahora que lo pensaba.

-Bueno, ya lo sabes. ¿Contento?

Charlie asintió, aunque aún siguiera deseando saber el nombre de esa misteriosa desconocida.

-Ahora que me lo has contado...- comenzó a decir él.- lo cierto es que también tengo que decirte algo.

-¿El qué?

-¿Conoces a Sophia Lake, de Ravenclaw?

-Sí ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Bueno, pues...- murmuró él con la cabeza baja.

-Pero si tiene novio, ese gorila jugador de quidditch de séptimo.- Scorpius frunció el ceño.

-Lo sé.- Charlie resopló con sonoridad.- me prometió que lo dejaría...

-Demonios, ten un poco más de orgullo!

-Es difícil, Scor.- se excusó él, y Malfoy sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Esbozó una sonrisa divertida y dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Estamos hechos un par de gilipollas.- dijo el rubio, a lo que Charlie le dio la razón.- y ahora vamos a dormir, creo que han sido demasiadas sensiblerías por hoy.

--------------

-------------------------------

**_Hola!! =) Bueno, este capítulo no ha sido muy emocionante, pero creo que era necesario para que los amigos de Scorpius y Rose fueran sabiendo poco a poco lo que ocurría. _**

**_Segundo, siento haber tardado en publicar, pero estaban reparando mi ordenador y no podía escribir. Luego, voy a estar varias semanas sin publicar porque me voy de vacaciones y no tendré internet, así que espero que a finales de agosto ya pueda poner otro nuevo capítulo, Lo siento En fin, muchos besos y gracias por los reviews!! feliz veranooo_**


	16. El momento ha llegado

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**El momento ha llegado**

Aquél sábado por la mañana todo el mundo estaba feliz. Estaban en marzo, pero a pesar de ello un sol radiante reinaba en el cielo, y ni una pizca de viento corría. Hogwarts se alzaba majestuoso entre las colinas escocesas, y todos los alumnos que allí residían o bien descansaban en los jardines o paseaban por los pasillos.

Pero lo mejor de todo es que ese día les permitían ir a Hogsmeade, como un pequeño descanso entre tanto ÉXTASIS. Rose había quedado con Emily y Albus para ir juntos, pero aunque estuvieron un tiempo tomando unas cervezas en Las Tres Escobas, enseguida su mejor amiga se quedó a solas con Luis y su primo fue arrastrado por los brazos de Cleo. Rose seguía sin entender a Albus, que prometía una y otra vez que esa misma tarde la dejaría, aunque luego siempre volvía con la cabeza gacha y sin haberlo hecho._ "No quiero aguantar sus lamentos durante el resto del curso"_ se excusaba, aunque Rose achacaba eso a pura cobardía.

El caso era que de un momento para otro se había encontrado sola en el bar, y aunque podría haberse juntado con cualquiera de los compañeros de su curso, prefirió dar una vuelta fuera. No hacía demasiado frío y necesitaba aire fresco, fuera de todos aquellos murmullos incesantes. Aparte de eso, y aunque le costara reconocerlo, su mirada buscaba a Scorpius entre la gente que caminaba por el pueblo. Emily le había sugerido que lo buscara, ante la clara sorpresa de Rose, que aún no se creía que pudiera estar compartiendo eso con alguien.

La joven pelirroja se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y comenzó a andar, cruzándose con grupitos de gente que reían animados, comiendo grajeas o probando alguno de los artículos de broma que habían comprado en Zonko. Hasta que lo vio, y Hogsmeade pareció quedar suspendido en un instante. Estaba bastante lejos, pero podría distinguir esa cabellera rubia entre miles de personas. A medida que fueron acercándose, pudo distinguir a Charlie y a Nott, con los que charlaba apasionadamente sobre algún tema. Rose habría puesto su mano en el fuego a que hablaban de Quidditch, era un tema que nunca fallaba si se trataba de un chico.

Malfoy cada vez estaba más cerca, aunque aún no había parecido percatarse de su presencia hasta que dejó de mirar a Nott y la vio apoyada en una pared, observándola fijamente. Parecía haberse puesto un poco tenso, tal vez porque no podía acercarse a ella en ese momento, cuando estaban sus amigos y tanta gente delante. Rose tragó saliva con dificultad cuando le vio aproximarse junto a los otros dos. Pasaron muy cerca de ella, tanto que pudo alcanzar a oir lo que Scorpius le decía.

_Espérame en La Casa de los Gritos._

La pelirroja asintió brevemente con la cabeza, más para sí misma que para él, ya que este ya estaba de espaldas y caminando en dirección opuesta. Se puso en marcha nada más oirlo, y pronto estuvo en el lugar acordado. Allí hacía un poco más de frío y Rose tuvo que abrocharse los últimos botones del abrigo y rodearse el cuello con la bufanda. Miró al camino solitario que se extendía ante sus ojos, impaciente. Llevaba allí varios minutos, quieta y deseando que ese Slytherin apareciera en algún momento. Lo cierto era que necesitaba verle.

No mucho más tarde sus deseos se vieron cumplidos, y vio a Scorpius acercándose hasta ella con paso rápido.

-Has tardado bastante.- le reprochó, a pesar de que le hubiera gustado darle un gran abrazo. Pero sabía que Malfoy no era de ese tipo de saludos, así que prefirió mantenerse quieta.

-Tenía que convencer a Charlie y a Nott de que tenía que irme a hacer unas cosas.- se excusó él. Jadeaba un poco al hablar y parecía cansado, era evidente que había venido bastante deprisa desde donde quisiera que se encontrara. Scorpius se aproximó un poco más, y tras tomar con una mano helada la cara de Rose, la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un intenso y largo beso, que ella no pudo más que corresponder.

-Hacer unas cosas... curiosa forma de llamarlo.- La pelirroja alzó una ceja, sarcástica. No sabía por qué se comportaba así cuando en realidad no estaban enfadados, ni siquiera habían discutido esos días. Pero algo la carcomía por dentro, y sentía la necesidad de contárselo a él.

-No pretenderías que le dijera que iba a verme contigo.- rebatió Malfoy como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Después, se separó un poco y se apoyó en un tronco de árbol, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Como siempre hacía.

-Bueno...- murmuró Rose desviando los ojos de la trayectoria de su mirada plateada.- el caso es que...

-¿Qué pasa, Rose?.- Scorpius se levantó de un salto y se acercó hasta ella, permaneciendo muy cerca. La miraba con preocupación, y Rose temió haberle asustado. No era nada tan malo como para eso.

-Nada. Tranquilo. No es nada malo.- según como se mirara... pensó para sus adentros. - es solo que...

-Por Merlín, suéltalo ya.

-Le he dicho a Emily lo nuestro.- soltó la pelirroja de carrerilla, pensando que si lo decía rápidamente todo sería más fácil. Contempló la cara de Scorpius con la esperanza de que aquella revelación no le hubiera sentado tan mal, pero se equivocaba.

-¿Qué has hecho qué?.- replicó atónito, con cara de absoluto desconcierto.

-Lo que ya has oído. ¡Necesitaba contárselo a alguien!

-¿Estás loca? Ahora esa amiguita tuya lo largará por todo el colegio.

-Sabe guardar un secreto. Y no se lo va a decir a nadie.- dijo Rose con voz seria.

-Ahora solo falta que me digas que se lo contaste a Potter.- el tono de Malfoy era sarcástico, y parecía realmente contrariado.

-¿Tanto te molesta que alguien pueda pensar que sales con Rose Weasley?! .- exclamó la pelirroja saliéndose de sus casillas.

-No digas tonterías.

-No lo son. Parece que te importa mucho lo que la gente pueda pensar, lo que todo el colegio pueda cuchichear a tu espalda.

-¿Acaso a ti no?.- preguntó él acercándose más, con el semblante algo crispado por el enfado.- ah claro, sería muy gratificante ver cómo te mira tu padre al saber que sales con un Malfoy.

Después de decir aquello, pareció como si Scorpius se desmoronara un poco, y era la primera vez que Rose le veía de aquella manera. No estaba del todo enfadado, más bien frustrado y algo triste. Cada palabra suya destilaba rabia.

-La perfecta Rose Weasley, la ahijada del jodido Harry Potter no puede salir con un Malfoy. Asúmelo.- siguió diciendo él con dureza, y con una mirada feroz que ella nunca había visto.

Rose sintió como los ojos se le encharcaban y poco a poco las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, dejándole el rostro helado al enfriarse con el aire. Lloraba de rabia e impotencia, y sobretodo de dolor. Dolor por ver a Scorpius Malfoy de aquella forma. Parecía realmente convencido de lo que decía, y de repente le sumió una enorme tristeza.

-Entonces es que no me conoces, Scorpius. Podría decirle cualquier cosa a mi familia..- dijo Rose esforzándose por hablar y por que sus palabras sonaran claras y altas entre el viento que de repente se había levantado y que rugía con fuerza.- Podría hacer cualquier cosa por la persona que quiero.

Malfoy no cesaba de contemplarla, con el rostro aún tenso. Su pecho se elevaba cada poco, respiraba con dificultad. Rose, por su parte, estaba estática, reflexionando sobre las palabras que acababa de decir. Nunca le había revelado nada parecido a Malfoy, ni siquiera a ella misma, porque no estaba segura de lo que sentía hasta ese momento. Cuando había visto al Slytherin lleno de rabia por algo que no podía ser, supo que quería luchar por lo que fuera que tuvieran. Le había dicho que le quería, claramente, y ahora se daba cuenta de que era verdad. Era real. Todo lo que tenían desde hacía meses era real.

La pelirroja se secó una lágrima con la manga del abrigo, ante la escrutadora mirada de Scorpius. Él seguía inmóvil en su sitio y parecía demasiado impresionado como para decir algo coherente, como si hubiera entrado en estado de shock o alguien le hubiera golpeado fuertemente en el pecho. Rose no podía permanecer mucho más tiempo en silencio, necesitaba que él la dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Pero ese mutismo la estaba matando.

-Sí, has oído bien. Te quiero Scorpius Malfoy. Te quiero y me da igual lo que pienses o lo que puedas decir a continuación. Me da igual si te burlas de mi..- dijo de forma rápida y precisa, interrumpiendo sus frases de vez en cuando por un hipido.- porque, aunque me haya costado reconocerlo, me he enamorado de ti.- aquella frase quedó suspendida en el viento, y aunque volvieron a quedarse en silencio, seguía resonando en sus cabezas.

Rose no había podido cesar su llanto, y alzó los brazos exasperada, para exclamar:

-¿Es que no piensas decir nada?

Y no. Scorpius no pensaba soltar una sola palabra por esa boca, porque para él, sobraban las palabras. Se abalanzó sobre Rose sin pensarlo, sin miramientos, y la besó de forma tan intensa, tan abrumadora, que la pelirroja creyó desmayarse. Ella se sujetó con fuerza al abrigo de él para no caerse por el impacto, y cuando aquél beso terminó se dejó rodear por sus brazos tonificados. Él la abrazaba con tanto ímpetu, con tantas ganas que no pudo más que seguir llorando.

Permanecieron así varios segundos, ninguno de los dos sabría decir cuantos, sólo sabían que no querían separarse. Que después de todo, no sabrían vivir el uno sin el otro. Poco a poco, las lágrimas de Rose dejaron de brotar, y se separó un poco del agarre de Scorpius. Alzó la cabeza y le miró a la cara, a esos ojos acerados que a pesar de su frialdad destilaban algo de candor, al menos para ella. Seguía con el rostro serio, y aún parecía consternado por sus palabras. Rose alzó la mano y le acarició el pómulo pálido y anguloso, para después darle un beso tierno. Más sosegado que los anteriores, sin prisa.

-Estás temblando.- dijo Malfoy por primera vez en varios minutos. Tenía la voz grave y baja, como un susurro. No tardó en desprenderse de su abrigo y ponérselo por los hombros a Rose, que le agradeció con una sonrisa. Lo cierto era que había empezado a hacer un frío espantoso, y unos copos de nieve caían sobre sus cabezas. No se habían dado cuenta, pero el paisaje se había teñido de blanco en poco tiempo, y la niebla espesa apenas les dejaba ver el camino que dirigía a Hogsmeade.

El Slytherin tomó la pequeña y fría mano de Rose y echó a andar, manteniéndola a su lado, muy cerca,

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Será mejor que nos resguardemos hasta que pase el temporal. Estás helada.

Ella asintió y se dejó llevar, la verdad era que tenía mucho frío, y estaba ansiosa por meterse en algún sitio caliente y que les protegiera de la nieve. Observó como se dirigían hacia La Casa de los Gritos. Estaba abandonada, y aunque antes nadie se atrevía a entrar allí, se había demostrado que los gritos que antaño se escuchaban y que la gente achacaba a fantasmas y a espíritus malignos, eran producidos por Remus Lupin cuando se convertía en hombre lobo. Eso se lo había contado su Harry, por lo tanto no había nada que temer.

Cuando llegaron, Scorpius empujó la destartalada puerta de madera y entraron en un gran salón. Estaba algo viejo y la madera ennegrecida, pero no parecía tan horrible como todos creían. Había algunos muebles en buen estado, como un par de sillones y una alfombra bastante mullida.

Rose se despojó de la bufanda y la depositó en el respaldo de un sofá, mientras Malfoy se dirigía a la chimenea y encendía un fuego con la punta de su varita.

-¿Te has enfadado mucho por que se lo contara a Emily?.- preguntó ella con voz queda, mientras tomaba asiento en la alfombra de pelo y apoyaba la espalda contra la pared. El platino se dio la vuelta, ya con el fuego encendido, y se sentó a su lado.

-No se trata de eso.- negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces...¿de qué?.- dijo con suavidad, tomando su mano esbelta entre las suyas, acariciándola.

-Lo cierto es que yo estuve a punto de contárselo a Charlie.- reconoció.

-¿A punto?

-Le conté lo nuestro, pero no dije tu nombre.- explicó él, apresurándose a aclarar las cosas. Pero a Rose eso no le importaba. No le importaba que pudiera haberle revelado su nombre, porque ahora que sabía que le quería, lo que pensaran los demás no le preocupaba.

-Está bien.-asintió ella, creyendo que él contaría las cosas cuando sintiera que tenía que hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo no era fácil soltar aquello, y ella aún tenía que decírselo a sus primos. Eso si que era meterse en terreno pantanoso.

Por una de las ventanas podía verse que fuera, el temporal de viento y nieve continuaba, mientras que dentro la habitación se iba caldeando cada vez más. Rose se quitó el abrigo y el grueso jersey de lana. Malfoy la imitó, empezaba a hacer bastante calor, y pronto se quedó en una camiseta negra y corta. La pelirroja le miró algo cohibida, pensando que el Slytherin estaba realmente atractivo con el flequillo ligeramente sobre la cara y esa simple camiseta que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos. Se sorprendió mirándole fijamente, sin poder apartar los ojos de su torso.

-¿Te ocurre algo?.- preguntó él con una sonrisa divertida, algo ingénua.

-Nada grave.- respondió ella dejando escapar una pequeña risita, y esbozando una sonrisa pícara. Acercó el cuerpo un poco más al suyo e inició un beso lento pero largo, que venía deseando desde que habían entrado en aquella casa. Era increíble como él seguía produciéndole esas sensaciones en el estómago cada vez que la besaba. Era como si un torbellino recorriera todo el cuerpo de Rose, como si su cabeza se fuera muy lejos de allí, para entregarse totalmente a lo que el habilidoso platino le hacía.

Comenzó como un beso comedido, sin más pretensiones, hasta que Scorpius profundizó en la boca de Rose, haciéndola escapar un pequeño gemido ahogado en los labios de él. Habían quedado ligeramente tumbados en la suave alfombra, y el cuerpo de Malfoy se tendía sobre el de la pelirroja, aunque sin llegar a aplastarla. Sus cuerpos se tocaban, pero la tela que había entre medias hacía que el contacto fuera incompleto. Rose llevó sus manos hasta el vientre de Malfoy, y poco a poco fue subiéndole la camiseta hasta que pudo contemplar ese torso marmóreo y musculado que hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía. Ella también se había desprendido de su camiseta, y ahora ambos se besaban con ímpetu, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar aquella misma mañana.

Rose se separó un instante de su boca, tomando aire y dispuesta a decir algo, aunque le costara poner su mente en orden en ese momento de locura.

-Scorpius.- dijo con la respiración agitada, y él la miró de forma intensa y abrumadora, con un amago de sonrisa en los labios, como si aún no se hubiera acostumbrado a que ella le llamara por su nombre.- creo que... estoy preparada.

Él la miró con rostro severo, duro e inquisitivo.

-¿Estás segura?.- pronunció lentamente, y muy serio.

-Sí.

-Si te vas a arrepentir, dímelo ahora. Porque luego no voy a parar. No podré parar.

Rose sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda ante esas palabras. Malfoy parecía tan seguro de sí mismo que resultaba abrumador, y la idea de que si empezaban lo que fuera que fueran a hacer, no pararía. No se detendría. Él seguía sosteniéndola firmemente por la cadera, con esas manos atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, siempre duras e inquisitivas.

La pelirroja alzó el rostro y depositó un ávido beso en sus labios.

-¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

Muy bien. Ella lo había querido. Scorpius se deshizo rápidamente del sujetador que era la única barrera entre sus pieles. No lo hizo de forma brusca, pero sí intensa y segura, haciéndola saber que lo que pasara a partir de ahora no iba a olvidarlo en su vida. Llevaba pensando en eso demasiado tiempo, y ahora que ella había abierto la veda no iba a detenerse.

Segundos después, el pantalón vaquero de Rose quedó tirado en algún punto de la habitación, al igual que el de Malfoy. Sólo les quedaba una prenda para estar completamente desnudos, juntos. La pelirroja arrojó un suspiro cuando notó la boca de Scorpius bajando por su vientre, sembrando besos y ligeros mordiscos, acercándose a aquella zona que ningún otro chico había visto jamás. Pero pronto eso cambió, porque el Slytherin la despojó de su última barrera, de su última prenda.

-Esto va a doler un poco.- avisó el platino muy cerca de su boca, acomodándose entre sus piernas.- pero luego, vas a sentir algo que no has sentido en tu vida.

Rose asintió algo temblorosa, y se aferró con manos y uñas a la espalda de Scorpius, fuerte y reconfortante. Él exploraba su boca para distraerla de aquél momento, y entró en ella con delicadeza pero determinación. La pelirroja emitió un pequeño grito que se ahogó en la boca de Malfoy, y sintió como unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Él se movía dentro de ella, sabía lo que hacía.

-Pasará pronto.- aseguró Malfoy sin dejar de darle besos por las clavículas, lo que calmaba el dolor de Rose y la embalsamaba, haciéndola sentirse más segura. Poco a poco, el dolor dio paso a una sensación reconfortante. Ya no hubo más gritos, ni más lágrimas.Sólo placer.

Scorpius intensificó un poco el movimiento, y Rose creyó morir cuando una espiral de sumo disfrute se apoderó de ella, haciéndola alcanzar el clímax de forma abrumadora, haciéndola susurrar el nombre del Slytherin una y otra vez. Sí, era cierto. No había sentido nada parecido en su vida.

El platino también parecía claramente satisfecho, porque sonreía de medio lado y le proporcionaba a Rose largos besos en los labios.

-Y esto es sólo el principio.- dijo él de forma lasciva, antes de quitarse de encima del cuerpo de Rose y permanecer a su lado, rodeándola por la cintura, y caer dormidos.

-----------------

-------------------------------------

El ligero canto de un pájaro despertó a Rose de su letargo. Abrió los ojos despacio, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Frente a ella se extendía un paisaje teñido de blanco, pero el viento había cesado y había dejado de nevar.

Más tarde, su mirada fue a parar a donde se encontraba. Ella y él. Los dos. Se sonrojó un poco al pararse a pensar lo que hacía unas horas había ocurrido. En algún momento, Scorpius había conseguido una manta y los había tapado a los dos. El fuego se había ido apagando poco a poco y comenzaba a hacer frío allí dentro.

Rose le contempló. Estaba bocaabajo, y mantenía una respiración profunda, que indicaba que aún dormía. Su espalda estaba al descubierto, pálida y asombrosamente fuerte. Los ojos de la pelirroja fueron a parar a su cuello, surcado por una marca violácea, próxima a la clavícula. Las mejillas de la Weasley volvieron a teñirse de rojo, no recordaba haber hecho eso.

Se tapó un poco más con la manta, al igual que él, pues había comprobado que esa piel fría y nívea se había erizado, aunque tal vez fuera por el contacto de los dedos de ella recorriendo su espalda. Enseguida se arrepintió de estar haciendo eso, porque Malfoy abrió los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa divertida y provocadora. Rose retiró rápidamente la mano, azorada.

-Puedes seguir tocándome si quieres, Weasley.- dijo él con tono jocoso, dándose la vuelta y dejando al descubierto su pecho.

-Sólo te estaba tapando un poco. Hace frío.-se excusó ella aferrando la manta fuertemente a su cuerpo, sin dejar que él viera lo estrictamente necesario. Scorpius la miraba de forma intensa y provocadora.

-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan pudorosa?.- preguntó, haciendo referencia al intento de la pelirroja por taparse más con la manta.- ya he visto todo lo que tenía que ver. Es tarde para taparse.

-¡Malfoy!.- exclamó ella realmente ruborizada, sin dar crédito a lo que ese rubio sin vergüenza soltaba por la boca. Él se limitó a reirse de forma grave, parecía divertirse mucho.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.- respondió Rose, agradecida porque él se comportara de una forma más comedida.- aunque me duelen todos los músculos.

-Eso es normal después de lo que ha ocurrido aquí.- dijo él resuelto, sin ningún tipo de pudor.- sólo necesitas practicar más.

-¿Y tú vas a ayudarme, no?.- replicó ella decidiendo utilizar las mismas armas. Puede que estuviera algo cohibída al estar en esa situación con Malfoy, pero ella también sabía ser sarcástica y burlona.

-¿Acaso lo dudas?

Rose dejó escapar una sonrisa, aunque intentó que él no se percatara, y comenzó a buscar su ropa por los alrededores. Acertó a ponerse la ropa interior, pero cuando pensaba alcanzar su camiseta, notó la mano de Scorpius en la cintura.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?.- su tono era lento y bajo, atrayente.

-A vestirme, Malfoy. Tenemos que volver a Hogwarts.- la pelirroja miró su reloj de pulsera, lo cierto era que sus amigos estarían preocupados. No tenían ni idea de dónde se había metido, y era demasiado sospechoso que ni Malfoy ni ella estuvieran en el colegio ya.

-Aún no me has dicho cómo ha estado.- dijo él volviendo al tema que tanto inquietaba a Rose. Podía pasar de una pregunta cortés a una pudorosa en milésimas de segundo.

-Bien.

-¿Bien?.- la imitó él, alzando las cejas.- curioso calificativo para definirlo.

-Bueno, vale. Muy bien..- reconoció ella, ruborizándose de nuevo. Desde luego, todos los hombres eran iguales, les gustaba que les reconocieran sus méritos.

-No hace falta que lo jures. Pude comprobarlo hace unas horas.- mantenía esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro, que a Rose le hizo querer matarle y besarle a un mismo tiempo.

-Date la vuelta.- le pidió ella, aún tapándose con la manta.

-¿Para qué?

-Tengo que vestirme.- respondió ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Él rió de forma sarcástica y negó con la cabeza, cogiendo los pantalones vaqueros de Rose.

-Si los quieres, ven a buscarlos.

La pelirroja la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, odiándole. Pero pronto hizo su primer intento de coger los pantalones, aunque él era hábil y había conseguido esquivarla. En un descuido de Rose, esforzándose por coger aunque fuera su camiseta, Scorpius la cogió de las muñecas y quedó rápidamente encima de ella. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero lo cierto era que la Weasley estaba atrapada. Hizo esfuerzos de querer salir, aunque más por llevar la contraria que otra cosa, pues no estaba segura de querer que él se apartara de ella.

Scorpius se acercó más a su rostro y la brindó un beso largo y absorbente, permitiéndose hacer con sus labios todo lo que quería.

-Y ahora deja de entretenerme, Weasley. Tenemos que volver a Hogwarts.- dijo imitándola, y esa vez sí que la dejó libre de sus brazos. Rose le miró sin dar crédito a sus palabras, pensando que sólo Scorpius Malfoy podía hacer ese tipo de comentarios. Era terriblemente descarado.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al colegio, dado que debido a la insistencia de Rose habían ido corriendo la mayor parte del tiempo. En Hogsmeade ya no quedaba nadie, y ya había pasado la hora de comer. Cuando llegaron a los jardines, Scorpius se quedó esperando unos segundos a la entrada, para que ella pudiera entrar y no les vieran juntos.

La pelirroja subió rápidamente las escaleras que dirigían a la torre de Gryffindor, rogando por no encontrarse a su primo Albus en la Sala Común. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones o inventarse excusas. Por suerte, él no estaba allí, seguramente se habría quedado a estudiar en la biblioteca ahora que los exámenes estaban tan cerca.

Pero cuando llegó a la habitación, sí se encontró a Emily, descansando sobre la cama y leyendo una revista distraídamente. El resto de sus compañeras no estaban, para alivio de Rose.

-Hola.- saludó esta tratando de sonar despreocupada, y deshaciéndose del abrigo con rapidez. Aquella carrera para llegar pronto la había dado mucho calor.

Su amiga castaña depositó la revista en la mesilla y miró a Rose con detenimiento. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, la respiración agitada y mantenía una sonrisa boba en los labios. No cabía duda de con quien había estado.

-¿Qué tal con Malfoy?.- preguntó Emily, divertida. La Weasley no se esforzó en disimular que había estado con él, porque era demasiado evidente.

-Bien.- respondió sin poder borrar la sonrisa.

-Aunque podías haber avisado. Estábamos preocupados por ti. ¿Has visto la tormenta que se ha formado fuera?

-Sí. Tuvimos que resguardarnos en La Casa de los Gritos.- explicó Rose, recogiendo su enmarañado pelo en una coleta.- por eso he llegado tan tarde.

-No sólo por eso.- apuntó Emily con tono certero, y se acercó hasta la cama donde se encontraba su amiga. Su mirada era expectante y de sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

-No sé a que te refieres...

-Oh, vamos. ¡Sí que lo sabes!.- la castaña soltó una carcajada, contagiando así a Rose.

-Está bien. Paso... eso.- no podía creer que le estuviera contando eso a Emily.

-¿Y... qué tal?

-Supongo que bien.- respondió deprisa, esquivando la mirada. Lo cierto era que se moría de vergüenza al hablar de esos temas que eran nuevos para ella.

-¿Sólo bien? Por la cara que traes parece mucho más que eso. Venga, ¡Cuéntame! Según lo que he oído por los pasillos... es realmente increíble.

-¡Em!.- exclamó Rose con la mandíbula desencajada.- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan descarada?

-Llevas mucho tiempo sin contarme nada. Tengo derecho a saber.- esbozó una sonrisa de absoluta satisfacción, sabiendo que Rose no podía negarse a ello.

-Está bien. Sí... es... increíble.- reconoció la pelirroja, para después taparse la cara con el cojín y reir estrepitósamente. No podía creer que ella estuviera diciendo eso.

-¡Lo sabía!.- rió también Emily.

La castaña no cesaba de hacerle preguntas, pero Rose sólo contestó a las que no ahondaban demasiado en el asunto. Dio los justos detalles, tampoco quería relatar todo y absolutamente todo de lo que allí habría ocurrido. Eso prefería guardárselo para el recuerdo, porque estaba claro que no iba a olvidarlo en su vida. Nunca.

----------------------

--------------------------------------

Scorpius Malfoy se paseaba despreocupado por su Sala Común. Se había dado una ducha, había conseguido robar algo de comida de la despensa, y estaba realmente contento.

-¿A qué se debe ese buen humor?.- preguntó Charlie detrás de él. Estaba leyendo un libro de Pociones, pero pronto lo apartó para concentrarse en el platino.

Malfoy no contestó, se limitó a mantener su media sonrisa.

-Has desaparecido durante unas cuantas horas.- siguió diciendo su amigo, consciente perfectamente de lo que pasaba.

-Tranquilo, las he aprovechado muy bien.- contestó el platino dejándose caer sobre un sillón.

Sí. Él tampoco olvidaría eso. Nunca.

---------------

-------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, era domingo y tampoco tenían clases, pero Rose y Emily habían prometido que pasarían el día metidas en la biblioteca, procurando estudiar lo que no habían repasado en todos esos meses. Se dirigían hacia allí cuando Henry Brandon, un Ravenclaw de sexto con el que a veces compartían clase, se cruzó en su camino.

Nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien, pero aquella mañana estaba especialmente extraño, y miraba a Rose de malas maneras.

-¿Y a este qué le ocurre?.- preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga Emily, que tampoco entendía la situación. Ambas se encogieron de hombros, decidiendo que era mejor pasar de aquél estúpido. Pero cuando iban a emprender el paso, escucharon la voz de Brandon a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué tal besa un mortífago, Rose?.

------------

-------------------------

_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Sí, cuánto tiempo sin publicar, pero lo avisé xD. Al menos ya he vuelto de mis vacaciones y me quedaré en casa, así que podré escribir más y publicar regularmente. Aunque ya aviso que a esta historia le quedan pocos capítulos, todo tiene que acabarse! sólo espero que os esté gustando.**_

_**No sabía muy bien cómo escribir este capítulo, me ha costado xD, pero era algo que tenía que pasar, y creo que era bastante esperado, así que ahí lo tenéis ^^ ya me contaréis qué os ha parecido. Bueno, de nuevo muchísimas gracias por los reviews, por agregarme a favoritos, alertas, etc. Un besazo!**_


	17. La verdad al descubierto

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**La verdad al descubierto**

Rose se quedó estática, completamente paralizada ante las palabras de Brandon, antes de darse la vuelta y mirarle con cara de desconcierto. El ravenclaw mantenía una mueca de autosuficiencia, y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón adoptaba una postura un tanto desafiante. Lo cierto era que a Rose siempre le había parecido un chulo.

-¿Qué has dicho?.- preguntó la pelirroja, incapaz de dar crédito a esa pregunta. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?. ¿Cómo sabía él lo de Scorpius?

-Simple curiosidad.- respondió él, siguiendo con el tono jocoso. Ahora había sido secundado por un par de amigos suyos: un chico con la misma arrogancia que él y una chica bastante ligera de cascos a la que Rose conocía de haber compartido alguna clase. Dios los criaba y ellos se juntaban.

-¿No te cansas de decir estupideces, Brandon?.- intervino Emily, con la esperanza de que dejara en paz a su amiga y se alejara de ellas.

-¿Estupideces?.- repitió él con fingido asombro.- No me parece ninguna estupidez que Rose Weasley esté liada con un mortífago, o al menos con el hijo de uno.

La pelirroja sintió cómo la ira le subía por la garganta ¿Quién se creía ese imbécil para hablar así de ella y de Scorpius?. Se adelantó un paso, pero contuvo las ganas de darle un buen puñetazo, no quería darle la satisfacción de verla enfadada.

-¿Qué tal si vas entretenerte un rato tú solo, Brandon? O tal vez tu amiguita pueda ayudarte.- replicó Rose sin dejarse amilanar, ante la aparente ofensa de la cabeza-hueca y la mueca de rabia del ravenclaw.

Algunos alumnos que caminaban por el pasillo se habían detenido a mirarlos, y Rose quiso que se la tragara la tierra. No por tener que enfrentarse a ese engreído, si no porque si él soltaba algo sobre Malfoy, buena parte del colegio se enteraría de lo suyo. Y lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que sus primos se enteraran de ello por otro medio que no fuera ella misma.

-¿Es que acaso quieres mantenerlo en secreto, Weasley?.- él también se había adelantado unos pasos, y la miraba desafiante. Desde luego se estaba ganando un buen tortazo, por entrometido.

Cuando Rose pensó que las cosas no podían ir peor, distinguió la silueta de Scorpius a lo lejos, acercándose con premura. Estaba claro que les estaba viendo discutir.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?.- preguntó el Slytherin cuando llegó hasta ellos. Primero miró a Rose con preocupación, para después plantarse enfrente de Brandon y mirarle con arrogancia. Era un poco más alto que él y bastante más fuerte, por lo que el ravenclaw siempre se había sentido algo intimidado. Además, por todos era de sobra conocido el genio que se gastaba Scorpius.

-¿Defendiendo a tu novia, Malfoy?.- pero esa vez Brandon parecía querer un enfrentamiento, porque continuaba con sus comentarios burlescos y ofensivos. El Slytherin respiró ampliamente y tensó los músculos de la mandíbula, para después mirar a Rose como pidiéndole explicaciones. ¿Creia que ella lo había ido contando por ahí?

-Vete de aquí antes de que te parta la cara, ¿Quieres?.- le avisó Scorpius con voz seria y autoritaria. Rose le miró con preocupación, estaba segura de que si Brandon seguía provocándole no dudaría en hacerlo, y todo se pondría peor de lo que ya estaba.

-Oh, oh.- dijo el ravenclaw fingiendo estar asustado.- el mortífago se pone gallito.

Pero a Henry Brandon no le dio tiempo a replicar nada más, porque Scorpius le había propinado un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara, haciendo que éste se cayera un poco para atrás por el impacto y tuviera que ser sujetado por sus dos amigos. Se le había partido un poco el labio y le salía algo de sangre, que fue a parar al cuello blanco de su camisa.

-Ya va siendo hora de que cierres esa bocaza, Brandon.- dijo el platino con un deje de rabia y de triunfo a un mismo tiempo. Rose tomó el brazo de Malfoy y le apartó de Henry, temiendo que se pudiera repetir otro golpe.

-Déjalo.- le dijo, en voz baja.- es un imbécil. No merece la pena.

Ya era un nutrido grupo de gente el que se había parado a contemplar la escena. Algunos miraban asombrados, otros divertidos, y ninguno entendía nada de lo que allí sucedía. ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy defendía a Weasley?. Rose contempló con nerviosismo como sus dos primos se acercaban también hasta allí. Hundió la cara entre las manos, nada podría salirle peor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Malfoy?.- fue James el primero en hablar, colocándose delante del platino. Contempló a Rose un instante, que parecía realmente preocupada.- ¿Qué la has hecho?

-Deja ya de hacerte el héroe, Potter. No es asunto tuyo.- respondió Scorpius con una voz que destilaba odio.

James no dudó un instante, y tras agarrar fuertemente por la camisa a Malfoy, le dio un puñetazo igual de fuerte que el que éste había proporcionado a Brandon. El Slytherin también tuvo que sujetarse en la pared para no caerse, y limpiarse con la manga la sangre que goteaba del labio.

-¿Qué cojones te crees que haces?.- exclamó Scorpius dispuesto a pagarle al Gryffindor con la misma moneda. Pero Rose le detuvo a tiempo, asiéndole por el brazo y tirando de él hacia atrás, alejándole de su primo. Malfoy hizo amago de soltarse, parecía realmente enfadado. Al fin, consiguió librarse de su agarre sin mucha dificultad e ir de nuevo en dirección a James, que ya alzaba el puño para asestarle un nuevo golpe.

-¡James, para!.- exclamó Rose intentando hacerse oir entre el gentío que de repente se había concentrado allí.- ¡Parad los dos!.- se colocó entre medias , alzando las manos para que toda aquella locura repentina finalizara.

-Déjame darle su merecido a este imbécil, Rose.- siguió empeñado James, pensando que el Slytherin había ocasionado algún tipo de daño a su prima. No necesitaba preguntar a nadie, sólo ver a Malfoy cerca de la pelirroja era signo de que algo iba mal.

-No.- ella negó en rotundo, mientras todo el mundo, incluido Albus, escuchaba expectante. Scorpius se mantenía quieto, por el momento, respirando entrecortadamente por la rabia que sentía. Hacia Brandon y hacia Potter.

-¿Qué?.- replicó James, totalmente confundido.

-Él no me ha hecho nada.- explicó ella con un nudo en la garganta, sintiéndose totalmente indefensa al contar aquello, y más delante de tanta gente. Desde luego esa no era su idea de contar una cosa tan importante.- más bien estaba defendiéndome.

-¿Defendiéndote de qué?.- insistió el joven pelirrojo, sin llegar a creerse que Malfoy estuviera haciendo algo bueno por una vez en su vida.

-De Brandon. Pero eso da igual ahora. Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.- Rose sentía como mil ojos la observaban, esperando entender la escena. Pero ella no tenía tiempo para explicar nada, ni quería. Sólo deseaba huir de allí.

-Será mejor que nos expliques qué está pasando.- ya casi se había olvidado de él, pero Albus salió de entre la muchedumbre y miró a Rose de forma severa. Tal vez él si se estaba temiendo lo que allí ocurría.

La pelirroja tragó saliva, y observó como Henry Brandon se había retirado rápidamente de la escena, como un cobarde, para pararse a mirar como todos los demás. Por su culpa todo había empezado y ahora sus primos se enterarían de mala manera. Tenía ganas de lanzarle un Petrificus Totalus en aquel mismo instante. Pero eso no solucionaría las cosas.

Rose miró primero a Emily, que se mantenía tan asombrada como los demás, no por descubrir el secreto, pues ya lo sabía, si no por ver cómo Rose iba a explicar todo aquello a los Potter. Después, miró a Scorpius, que se mantenía muy cerca de ella, sin dejar de clavar su mirada en los dos hermanos. Ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar a explicar aquello, con qué palabras ni con que razones.

Pero no hizo falta, porque sintió como la mano del platino se entrelazaba con la suya y la apretaba fuertemente, haciéndole saber que él estaba allí y que no la dejaría sola. Rose le miró asombrada, aunque agradecida, por intentar hacer aquello más fácil. Aunque, más fácil según se mirara, pues tanto James como Albus habían dirigido allí sus miradas, a aquellas manos unidas, intentando encontrar una explicación coherente.

-Rose está saliendo conmigo.- dijo por fin Scorpius, tras un silencio extremadamente prolongado, cargado de una tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Su voz había sonado firme y autoritaria, como siempre. No parecía tener miedo a los enfurecidos Potter, y lo que más sorprendió a Rose, no parecía tener miedo a que todo el mundo supiera su relación. De una vez por todas.

James se había quedado estático, con el rostro paralizado y los ojos haciéndose enormemente grandes de la sorpresa. Sus ojos iban de Rose a Scorpius,a sus caras, a sus manos entrelazadas, a su prima. A la misma Rose que odiaba al Slytherin con todas sus fuerzas. No daba crédito. Simplemente, no era capaz de creer eso.

-¿Es eso verdad?.- preguntó el pelirrojo a su prima. Era una cuestión absurda, dado que si fuera mentira Rose se habría apartado de Malfoy al instante. Pero no lo hizo, se quedó allí aferrada a su mano pálida.

Rose asintió lentamente, sin palabras. Miró a Albus, que se mantenía callado y tan sorprendido como su hermano. La miraba de una forma extraña y que a Rose le resultó demasiado dolorosa. Era una mezcla de decepción y enfado.

-Pensaba contároslo, de verdad.- se apresuró a explicar la pelirroja con voz débil.- siento que os hayáis enterado de esta manera.

-¿De veras?.- aquella vez fue Albus quien habló, con un tono demasiado sarcástico. Después, ambos hermanos se marcharon por donde habían venido, mientras miles de ojos les seguían hasta verles perderse tras un pasillo.

Rose buscó refugio en los ojos plateados de Scorpius, que ahora la escudriñaban, fijamente.

-Vámonos de aquí.- dijo él en voz baja, para que nadie pudiera escucharle. Agarró con más fuerza la mano de Rose y tiró de ella, llevándosela de allí. Apartándola de todos aquellos alumnos que habían estado encantados de asistir a tal acontecimiento. Lo raro era que no hubiera aparecido ningún profesor para disolver la pelea. Por suerte.

----------------------

------------------------------------------

A esas alturas ya todo Hogwarts debía de saber su relación. Pero no era eso precisamente lo que le importaba, pues en la cabeza de Rose sólo estaba fija una imagen: la de sus dos primos mirándola, decepcionados.

Sería fácil echarle la culpa a Henry Brandon por haberlo soltado en medio de un pasillo lleno de alumnos, pero la mayor culpable era ella. Debía habérselo contado antes sin esperar a que todo terminara cayendo por su propio peso. Estaba segura que si se lo hubiera dicho de su propia boca, con las palabras adecuadas, no se lo habrían tomado tan mal. Cierto era que no habrían dado saltos de alegría, pero aquella había sido la peor forma de enterarse.

Rose alcanzó otro trozo de gasa que había cogido a escondidas de la enfermería y lo empapó en agua oxigenada.

-Deja de moverte.- pidió ella, mientras Scorpius dejaba escapar otro resoplido de dolor.

-Esto escuece ¿sabes?

-Si hubieras ido a la enfermería como te dije. Yo no sé curar heridas.- replicó ella intentando que el labio del platino dejara de emanar sangre. Lo cierto era que James le había dado un buen puñetazo.

-No quiero que al entrar por esa puerta todos estén cuchicheando.

-Esto ya está.- Rose finalizó su curación con éxito. Tiró lo sobrante a la basura y después se sentó al lado del Slytherin, que pronto la rodeó por los hombros.

-¿Cómo se habrá enterado Brandon?.- preguntó ella aún tratando de encontrar una explicación a aquello. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabría?

-No hemos sido muy discretos, que digamos.- Scorpius dejó escapar una risa, divertido recordando las escenas en las que él y Rose se besaban en mitad del pasillo. O mismamente en Hogsmeade, fuera de la Casa de los Gritos.- nos puede haber visto en cualquier momento.

-De cualquier forma, no tendría por qué haber dicho eso.- Eso. Los dos sabían a qué se refería, pero Malfoy lo había estado evitando durante toda la mañana. Rose se incorporó un poco y buscó sus ojos, haciéndole que le mirara.

-No tienes que hacerle caso a ese imbécil.- dijo ella.- sólo quería molestar.

-No me importa lo que el gilipollas de Brandon pueda decir sobre mi.- se escudó Scorpius.- es lo suficientemente ignorante como para no preocuparme. Aunque me he quedado con las ganas de darle un puñetazo.

-Ya lo has hecho ¿Recuerdas?.

-Habría seguido de no ser por los Potter.- rezongó él.

-No puedes echarle la culpa a James. Él no sabía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y no es muy normal vernos a ti y mi juntos, tienes que reconocerlo.

El Slytherin esquivaba su mirada, y no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Rose podía notar que estaba enfadado, rabioso, pero no sabía con qué o o con quién.

-¿Y ahora qué?.- cuestionó él.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Vas a justificarte ante tus primos? ¿Vas a tratar de explicar por qué estás con el despreciable Scorpius Malfoy?.- su voz sonaba amarga, casi sarcástica.

-No entiendo por qué te pones así conmigo.- dijo ella.- yo no he planeado que las cosas salieran así.

-Pude ver lo avergonzada que te sentías cuando Brandon te preguntaba qué tal besaba un mortífago.- por fin había soltado lo que tanto tiempo llevaba dando vueltas en su cabeza. Así que era eso.

-Sé que no eres nada de eso, y que tu padre tampoco lo era.- explicó Rose tratando de sonar comprensiva, aunque por dentro la invadía la desesperación. Creía haberle demostrado de sobra que le quería y que no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Pero Malfoy era de lo más cabezota y difícil de entender.- y no me he avergonzado por eso. Sólo me han entrado ganas de darle un buen tortazo.

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y miró a la pelirroja, muy cerca de él, tanto que podía contarle las pecas de la nariz.

-¿Estás segura?.- y aquella era una pregunta de doble sentido. ¿Estaba segura de ello? ¿de aquella relación de la que ahora el colegio entero se había hecho eco?

-No me hagas volver a repetírtelo.- ahora ella también sonreía.

-¿El qué?.- se encogió de hombros él, aunque supiera perfectamente a lo que se refería Rose.

-Que te quiero, tonto.

----------------------

-------------------------------------------

Cuando Rose entró con Emily en el gran comedor, sintió como miles de ojos se clavaban en ella. La mayoría de los alumnos de las mesas, por no decir todos, se habían girado al percatarse de su presencia. Después, automáticamente, miraron hacia la mesa de los Slytherins, pero Scorpius aún no había bajado a comer.

La pelirroja se sentó maldiciendo a toda esa panda de cotillas, sin percatarse de que James y Albus también la observaban. Pero no con curiosidad, si no con decepción y enfado. No le saludaron, y mucho menos le dirigieron la palabra durante toda la comida. Rose buscó a Lily con la mirada, pero ella, al parecer, ya había terminado de comer. Seguramente también se habría enterado de todo, aunque confiaba en que no fuera tan dura con ella como lo eran sus hermanos.

-Esperad.- dijo Rose cuando vio que sus primos se levantaban. Les había visto comer a toda prisa para marcharse de allí cuanto antes y no compartir mesa con ella.

-¿Qué quieres?.- casi bramó Albus, ya de pie.

-Hablar con vosotros.- la Weasley se acercó hasta ellos, no quería que toda la mesa se enterara de lo que tenía que decirles.- porfavor.- miró a ambos. Albus parecía claramente disgustado, pero James había suavizado su mueca y asintió brevemente. El moreno le miró con desconcierto.

-Es Rose, Al.- se encogió de hombros.- debemos darla una oportunidad para que nos explique.

La pelirroja le agradeció con una sonrisa y quedaron en verse en la Sala Común de Gryffindor después de que ella terminara de comer. Después, se sentó para continuar, un poco más aliviada. Al menos James estaba dispuesta a dejarla hablar, y confiaba en que Albus no opusiera mucha resistencia.

Tal y como habían acordado, Rose se reunió con los dos en la torre de Gryffindor. No había mucha gente en esos momentos, aunque prefirieron mantenerse en una esquina, próxima a la chimenea, para que nadie pudiera estar escuchándoles.

-¿Desde cuándo sales con él?.- James fue muy directo. Aunque no parecía enfadado, simplemente curioso, algo que alegró a Rose.

-Bueno. ¿Te acuerdas que a principio de curso Slughorn nos mandó hacer unas rondas juntos?

Su primo asintió.

-Pues... ahí empezó todo. Aunque...- Rose suspiró ampliamente. No podía creerse que estuviera contándole eso a sus primos. Los mismos que odiaban a Scorpius Malfoy.- en realidad, desde navidades...

-¿Desde navidades qué?.- bramó Albus, de brazos cruzados. Arqueaba las cejas, escéptico.

-Pues... es algo más serio.

-¿Serio? ¿Con Malfoy? No me hagas reír.- ironizó el moreno sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Rose nunca le había visto tan enfadado, ni siquiera cuando Scorpius le molestaba durante los partidos de Quidditch.

-No le conoces, Albus.- insistió Rose, ya casi dando por imposible hacerle entrar en razón. Nunca la escucharía, ni aceptaría nada.

-Lo justo y necesario para saber cómo es.- dijo él. Ahora se había levantado y daba vueltas, realmente airado.- chulo, prepotente, engreído. ¡Una maldita serpiente!.- alzó los brazos, como si no hubiera nada más que explicar. Simplemente era Malfoy.

-Ese es el problema. Todos se han creado una imagen sobre él que no coincide con la realidad.- la pelirroja ya empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Será porque él se lo ha buscado.

-Porque durante toda su vida ha habido una sombra en torno a él. ¿O crees que resulta divertido que insinúen que tu padre era un mortífago y que aún sigues estando de acuerdo con las ideas de Voldemort?

Albus calló por primera vez, y miró a su hermano James como pidiéndole sustento, pero él se mantenía un poco al margen. Albus y Rose además de primos, eran amigos, y era asunto suyo resolver aquello

-Ahora me dirás que es un santo.

-No. Ninguno de aquí lo somos. Pero yo me he tomado la molestia de conocerle más, y...- tragó saliva, nerviosa.- le quiero.

Los dos hermanos enfilaron sus miradas en dirección a ella, creyendo que habían escuchado mal.

-¿Que le quieres?.- la boca de Albus se iba a desencajar si la abría un poco más. Después, comenzó a negar con la cabeza, sin palabras.- eso lo más absurdo que he oído en mi vida.

-En vez de quejarte sin más podrías tratar de comprenderme.- espetó Rose a su primo, ya empezando a cansarse. Vale que estuviera enfadado con ella, pero les estaba confesando una verdad que llevaba mucho tiempo callando. Tendría que tener al menos un poco de comprensión.

-Lo intento.- aseguró el moreno.- pero es muy difícil ¿sabes? Tal vez si nos lo hubieras contado desde el principio...- dejó caer esa frase. Eso era realmente lo que le había molestado, más que ella estuviera saliendo con Malfoy, era el hecho de no haber confiado en él.

-¿Para que te pusieras así?.- exclamó ella, señalándolo.- no quería que te pusieras a echarme la bronca mientras no estaba segura de lo que sentía.

-¿Es que acaso ahora lo estás?!

-Sí.- gritó ella, haciendo que los alumnos de la sala la miraran. Rose agachó la cabeza, algo avergonzada, y miró a James. Su primo observaba la escena de brazos cruzados, con el rostro serio pero no crispado. Después, se levantó y se dirigió a su hermano Albus.

-Si Rose sabe lo que quiere, nosotros no debemos oponernos.- dijo el pelirrojo con serenidad, haciendo que Rose se sintiera agradecida. Por una parte, era lógico que él le entendiera más, dado que llevaba con su novia Amanda bastante tiempo y sabía lo que era querer a alguien, pudiéndote importar poco lo que pensaran los demás.

Albus esquivaba la mirada de ambos, aún seguía irritado, Rose podía verlo. Pero parecía que las palabras de su hermano le habían hecho pensar, porque no había replicado con alguna clase de insulto hacia Malfoy.

-Siento no habértelo contado antes.- reconoció la pelirroja, sentándose en el resposabrazos del sillón donde él estaba.- Emily también lo sabe desde hace poco. Pero entiéndeme, era difícil de decir.

Miró al moreno, con la esperanza de que este ablandara un poco su actitud y diera su brazo a torcer. Finalmente, Albus asintió, casi imperceptiblemente.

-Supongo que está bien si tú estás feliz con... Malfoy.- esbozó una mueca de desprecio al pronunciar el nombre y rodó los ojos, dándole a entender a su prima que no tenía solución. Siempre le había parecido algo alocada, pero eso era ya el remate.

-¡Gracias!,- exclamó ella lanzándose a sus brazos y estrechándole fuertemente, casi rompiéndole un par de costillas.

-Está bien, está bien.- murmuró Albus soltándose de su agarre.-pero no te hagas ilusiones. Que acepte esto no significa que vaya a llevarme bien con Malfoy, ni lo sueñes.

Rose asintió, pletórica, tampoco podía pedirle peras al olmo.

-Al final acabarán hablándose.- le dijo James por lo bajo, con una sonrisa.- al fin y al cabo si Malfoy está contigo no puede ser tan capullo.

-Gracias.- dijo ella, de corazón. Al fin y al cabo la serenidad y razonamiento de James habían ayudado a que Albus se tomara mejor las cosas, dentro de lo que cabía.

-Pero por favor, no le digáis nada a vuestros padres, y mucho menos a los míos.- les pidió, recordando que la peor parte estaba por venir.

-¿Sabes que tu padre te matará si le cuentas lo de Malfoy, no?.- apostilló Albus, feliz en alguna parte de su mente porque Ron no iba a tomarse nada bien esa noticia. Al menos eso que se llevaba, no era el único que iba a estar descontento con esa relación.

-Lo sé.- suspiró profundamente.- ni siquiera sé cómo voy a decírselo.

-Bueno, nosotros estaremos allí para calmar los ánimos.- dijo James, rodeándola por los hombros.- todo va a salir bien.

Aunque Rose dudaba mucho de aquello.


	18. ¡¿Con un Malfoy!

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**¡¿Con un malfoy?!**

Rose siempre esperaba ansiosa las vacaciones de Pascua. Era una fecha estupenda para tomarse un descanso, y aunque siempre tenía que hacer deberes y estudiar, o al menos repasar, era agradable estar en casa con la familia.

Pero aquél año Rose no quería irse de Hogwarts por nada del mundo. Ahora que sus primos, y prácticamente todo el colegio a no ser que uno fuera extremadamente despistado, sabían de su relación con Scorpius, era el momento de contárselo a su familia. Por eso no quería llegar a su casa. No quería ver la cara de sus padres, sobretodo de su padre, al contarle que estaba saliendo ni más ni menos que con un Malfoy. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a empezar, ni qué razones dar. Simplemente, se le antojaba imposible que lo fueran a entender.

Esos pensamientos pesimistas llevaban varias semanas rondándole la cabeza, pero se hicieron más palpables cuando se subió al tren que partiría desde Hogwarts hasta Londres. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Maldición, debería haberse quedado en el colegio con la excusa de que tenía que estudiar. Su madre lo habría aprobado, sin duda. Pero no, sinceramente no era creíble que Rose, se quedará sin vacaciones por estudiar. Eso era típico de Albus, no de ella.

Y precisamente era Albus el que ahora le hablaba, sentado enfrente de ella en uno de los compartimentos del tren. Éste ya había empezado a moverse y ahora traqueteaba despacio, dejando atrás el inmenso castillo de Hogwarts.

-¿Has pensado ya cómo piensas decírselo?.- preguntó su primo con clara malicia. Puede que hubiera aceptado su relación con Malfoy, pero para nada estaba de acuerdo. Y Rose sabía que disfrutaba con aquella situación.

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos y le miró molesta.

-Ya sabes que no.

-¿Se lo dirás nada más llegar, o esperarás al último día? Porque yo creo que...

-¡Albus!.- exclamó Rose empezando a hartarse. Ya bastante tenía con las suyas como para soportar las preguntas de otra persona.- No sé qué voy a decir, ni cómo ni cuándo. Sólo espero que no se te ocurra abrir la boca.

-Ya, claro. Eso solo lo empeoraría...

-Pues sí. Lo empeoraría mucho. Ya es una noticia lo bastante desagradable para mis padres como para que encima tengan que enterarse por otra persona.

-No voy a decir nada Rose, si eso es lo que temes. Pero me andaría con ojo con Hugo, él también sabe lo de Malfoy y ya sabes que en cualquier momento se le puede ir la lengua.

Rose le miró preocupada y dio un gran suspiro, apoyando la cabeza contra el cristal. Albus aflojó un poco y sonrió.

-Venga, no te preocupes tanto. Al fin y al cabo, son tus padres. Te entenderán.

-Gracias. Pero eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Ambos quedaron un momento en silencio, mirándose, para después estallar en una carcajada. Era agradable volver a llevarse bien después de aquellas semanas algo tensas entre ellos.

-Gracias, Al.

En ese momento, Rose percibió como detrás del cristal de la puerta del compartimento aparecía una persona. Era Scorpius, que le llamaba discretamente con la mirada y con una mano.

Albus también le miró, algo desafiante y en seguida torció el gesto.

-Anda, ve.- dijo finalmente, parapetándose tras un enorme libro de Pociones y con cara de pocos amigos.

Rose y Malfoy se fueron hasta el final del tren, donde no había compartimentos ni gente. Podía ser que todo el colegio supiera de su relación, pero no querían que les miraran a cada paso que daban.

-¿Has pensado ya cómo decírselo?.- preguntó Rose a bocajarro. No podía pensar en otra cosa.

-No. Pero supongo que nada más llegar. Cuanto antes pase, mejor.

-¿Decírselo al principio? ¿No seria mejor al final? Porque si se lo dices nada más llegar tendrán todas las vacaciones para reprochártelo. ¿Tú con una Weasley? Es de locos, piénsalo Scor.- Rose hablaba atropelládamente y daba ligeros golpes con el pie en el suelo.- Además, ¿qué pasa si no te dejan volver a Hogwarts? Podría pasar... a lo mejor no debemos decírselo. Al fin y al cabo podemos contárselo en verano, o mejor, no decir nada. Si tu supieras que...

-Rose.- la llamó Scorpius tomándola de la barbilla. Pero ella seguía negando con la cabeza y hablando sin parar.- Rose. Rose tranquilízate.- le pidió mirándole fijamente.

La pelirroja calló y respiró hondo.

-No va a pasar nada de eso. ¿Vale?.- ella asintió, aunque no estaba para nada convencida.

-Tu padre va a enfadarse mucho, lo sabes ¿no?.- siguió insistiendo ella, que si ya pensaba que enfrentarse a Ron era horrible, no quería imaginar lo que era enfrentarse a Draco Malfoy, aunque fuera su hijo.

-Supongo.- se encogió de hombros y Rose hasta pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-¿Y lo dices así, tan tranquilo?- ella no daba crédito.

-Sólo estaba imaginándome la cara que pondrá cuando se lo cuente.- rió ligeramente.- va a ser digna de una fotografía.

Rose seguía con los ojos como platos. ¿Estaba escuchando bien?

-Venga Rose, no seas tan pesimista. Vale, van a enfadarse, y mucho. Pero no podemos hacer nada para impedirlo. No pueden prohibirnos volver a Hogwarts, y tampoco pueden prohibirnos que nos sigamos viendo.

Ella le miró entre la comprensión y al admiración. Estaba claro por qué estaba en Slytherin. Era frío y sabia mantener sus emociones a raya, a diferencia de ella que en seguida se ponía nerviosa y se le trababa la lengua. Realmente eran muy diferentes.

-Y aunque nos lo prohibieran...- Rose se acercó un poco más y se agarró a su camisa.- siempre encontraríamos la forma de vernos ¿no crees?

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, asintiendo. Después, la besó con ganas. Siempre exigente y de forma intensa. Rose pensó que nunca podría acostumbrarse del todo a aquello.

-Y ahora ve a tu compartimento, ya casi estamos llegando.- Rose asintió y se despidió de él con un beso. Era una sensación extraña, pero sintió que en aquellas vacaciones le echaría de menos, aunque fueran cortas.

Por fin, tras un ajetreado viaje, llegaron a la estación de King's Cross. Rose acompañaba a Hugo y le pedía que tuviera más cuidado con la jaula de su lechuza, la cual estaba a punto de caerse debido a la velocidad del pequeño, ansioso por ver a sus padres. Pronto, les vislumbraron a lo lejos, sonrientes por ver a sus hijos. También estaban allí Harry y Ginny, esperando a James, Albus y Lily.

-¡Hugo!.- exclamó Hermione abrazando al muchacho castaño, que sonreía de forma radiante.- Deja que te vea.- le apartó.- ¡has crecido un montón! Ya casi estás como tu padre.

Ron rió y le revolvió el pelo con la mano.

-Hola.- saludó Rose con una gran sonrisa, tratando de parecer serena y aparentar normalidad aunque por dentro estuviera hecha un manojo de nervios.

Abrazó a sus padres y después saludó a los Potter. Pronto las dos familias se despidieron, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Pues siempre se reunían durante aquellas vacaciones para hacer una gran comida familiar.

Cuando estaba saliendo de la estación, Rose sintió como una mirada se clavaba en su espalda. Se dio la vuelta con disimulo y vio como Scorpius se despedía con la mano, infundiéndole con la mirada todo su apoyo. Y por eso, Rose se sintió un poco más confiada. No iba a ser fácil, pero merecía la pena.

----------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

-Rose, ven a ayudarme con el postre.- Hermione gritó el nombre de su hija varias veces, hasta que por fin esta le oyó y bajó corriendo por las escaleras. En seguida se puso a batir la masa que pronto sería un delicioso pastel de arándanos.

-Hugo, ¿quieres ponerte los zapatos?.- le pidió su madre al muchacho, que todavía se entretenía simulando un partido de Quidditch con unas mandarinas como bludgers.

-¡Ron!.- el fue el siguiente en ser llamado por Hermione.- ¿Todavía está esto así? Te dije que pusieras la mesa.- resopló con cansancio y se quitó el sudor de la frente. Todos los años lo mismo. Tenía que estar detrás de todos para que cada uno hiciera su trabajo y todo saliera bien, aunque aún no sabía por qué siempre se ofrecían para celebrar la cena allí.

Aquella noche toda la familia Weasley (excepto Bill y Fleur que estaban de viaje y Charlie, que no había podido abandonar su trabajo en Rumanía) vendría a cenar, con sus respectivas parejas e hijos. En definitiva, una velada ruidosa y muy divertida pero que daba un enorme trabajo.

Rose removía la masa con impaciencia y rapidez, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Era el penúltimo día de vacaciones y aún no les había contado nada a sus padres. Lo había intentado varias veces, pero nunca se había sentido capaz. Solo con recordar lo que su padre soltaba sobre Draco Malfoy, rememorando sus tiempos escolares, se convencía de que era una mala idea soltar aquello. Pero creyó que aquella noche sería la adecuada. Estaría toda la familia reunida, y no quería que todos se enteraran de sus relaciones amorosas, pero si Ron se enfadaba demasiado, allí estarían Harry y Ginny para calmarle, incluso sus primos.

-¿Preparando el pastel de todos los años?.- una voz sonó a sus espaldas. Rose se volvió y sonrió ampliamente.

-Así es.- asintió.- hola tío.- saludó con un abrazo a Harry y después a todo el resto de la familia, que ya se reunía en torno a la mesa y hablaba animadamente.

-Fred, no empieces hasta que estemos todos.- le reprendió Angelina a su hijo, que ya echaba mano de unos aperitivos. Mientras, Hugo hablaba con su tío George sobre ajedrez, contándole que había conseguido su propio récord dando Jaque Mate a un alumno en poquísimo tiempo.

-Esto está delicioso, Herms.- dijo Ginny saboreando el pavo que acababan de servir.

-Gracias.

-Yo lo he partido, si eso sirve de algo.- se hizo valer Ron, y todos rieron.

-¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?.- preguntó Albus a Rose en un susurro. Estaban sentados juntos y todos hablaban demasiado alto como para que pudieran escucharles.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza nerviosa, mirando para otro lado e intentando disimular.

-Pensaba hacerlo después de la cena. Si estáis todos aquí mi padre no se enfadará tanto, o eso espero.

Su primo asintió y continuaron dando buena cuenta de la cena. La noche transcurrió divertida y amena, y cuando hubieron terminado abandonaron el comedor para relajarse en los sofás del salón. Allí tomaron chocolate caliente y unas grageas de sabores que George había traído como postre, además del pastel hecho por Rose.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal os va el curso este año?.- preguntó Ginny a todos en general. Eran tantos que no podía ir uno por uno.

-Bien.- asintió Albus, que siempre era el que mejor notas sacaba.

-Hugo debería estudiar más.- Hermione frunció un poco el ceño mirando a su hijo, que ahora degustaba una gragea de menta.- aunque es cierto que se está esforzando este año.

-¿Qué tal con Amanda, James?.- preguntó Hermione de forma serena. El mayor de los Potter se enrojeció un poco y esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

-Muy bien.

-Es un rollo. Ya casi no juega conmigo al ajedrez porque está demasiado ocupado dándose besos con ella.- exclamó Hugo Weasley en tono inocente, lo que hizo que todos porrumpieran en carcajadas.

-Eh, enano.- le reprendió su primo James, también divertido.

-¿Y los demás?.- siguió cuestionando Ginny, animada.

-Al está hecho un rompecorazones, ¿no es así?.- rió George, enterado de las conquistas de su sobrino. Él negó con la cabeza y enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo.

-¿Y qué hay de Rose?- preguntó Harry, mirándola con interés.

-Es demasiado pronto para hablar de novios ¿no crees?.- intervino Ron con el ceño fruncido, alerta por si su hija osaba decir que estaba con algún chico.

Rose suspiró ampliamente. Lo que le faltaba.

-No, yo no estoy con nadie.- se apresuró a negar ella, concentrándose en su taza de chocolate caliente.

Hugo dejó por un instante de engullir grageas y ranas de chocolate para mirar a su hermana, atónito.

-Pero si...- comenzó a decir en un tono bastante alto. Suerte que James estaba a su lado y le convenció para que le enseñara los cromos que le habían salido con las ranas.

Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada, por suerte. Pero Rose sabía que no podía mantener aquella situación por mucho tiempo más, algún día tendrían que saberlo. Así que decidió coger el toro por los cuernos.

-¿QUE QUÉ?! .- exclamó Ron levantándose de un salto y con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. Apenas podía articular palabra y boqueaba como un pez, sin decir nada y mirando a su hija de hito en hito. En realidad, todos la miraban. Absolutamente toda la familia allí reunida tenía sus ojos clavados en ella, y Rose comenzó a pensar que quizá no había sido tan buena idea contar lo de Scorpius aquella noche.

-Esto si que es una sorpresa...- murmuró George por lo bajo.

-¿Sorpresa?.- exclamó Ron, aún fuera de sus casillas.- ¡Lo que es es una locura!

-Ron tranquilízate.- le pidió Hermione tomándole del brazo y obligándole a que se sentara.

-Si esto es una broma, Rose, no tiene ninguna gracia.- dijo su padre totalmente enfadado, señalándola con un dedo acusador.

-No es ninguna broma. ¿Ves? Por eso no quería contároslo. ¡Sabía que te pondrías así!

-¡Claro que me pongo así!.- gritó Ron, con la cara más roja que su pelo.- ¿Es que te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte con Scorpius Malfoy?!

-Ron, cálmate por favor.- intervino Harry. Él también se había sorprendido y precisamente no era una noticia muy agradable, pero no se lo tomaba tan a la tremenda como su amigo. Ginny también parecía preocupada por el enfado de su hermano, y trataba de mediar en la tensa situación.

-¿Vais en serio, Rose?.- preguntó Hermione de forma calmada, mientras Ron seguía murmurando y casi echando espuma por la boca.

-¿Cómo van a ir en serio? Con ese...

-¡Papá!.- exclamó Rose, sin poder mantenerse callada por más tiempo.- Te recuerdo que "ese" ahora es mi novio.

-¿Novio? ¿NOVIO?!.- repitió él con la cara desencajada. Parecía que de un momento a otro iba a desmayarse sobre el sofá.

-Sí.- afirmó ella en tono seguro.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta de quién es? Es el hijo de Draco Malfoy! Ese desgraciado que nos hizo la vida imposible a tu madre, a tus tíos y a mi durante nuestra estancia en Hogwarts!

-Él no es como su padre, ¡Ni siquiera le conoces!.- exclamó Rose también empezando a perder las formas. Una pelea entre dos Weasleys no era cosa de broma. Mientras tanto, todos les miraban desde los sillones, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-No hace falta, Rose. Sólo con saber que desciende de Draco Malfoy, ese hijo de...

-¡RON!,- ahora era Hermione la que había chillado, mirando a su marido con reprobación.- ya basta.

Él pareció amilanarse un poco ante la enfurecida castaña, y cesó de reprocharle cosas a su hija. En su lugar, la miró con una mirada entre la decepción y la incomprensión.

-Ni siquiera sé por qué te lo he contado.- dijo Rose levantándose y saliendo a toda prisa del salón, para después encerrarse en su habitación dando un portazo.

Ron rechistó la lengua molesto y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, abatido.

-¿Me he pasado un poco, no?

-¿Un poco?.- dijeron todos a la vez.

Ron agachó la cabeza y suspiró ampliamente. Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero finalmente calló. Aún seguía enfadado, pero reconocía que no debería haber reaccionado de esa forma.

-Bueno, aún así. ¿Cómo se le ocurre juntarse con Scorpius Malfoy?.- sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de comprender la situación.

-Sí ella lo ha escogido no será tan malo como piensas.- argumentó Hermione, a la que tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea pero sabía que en ese tema era Rose la que decidía.

-Tiene razón, tío.- intervino James.- Rose sabe lo que se hace.

-Además, no tiene por qué ser igual que su padre.- dijo Harry, recordando los enfrentamientos que tuvo con Draco durante su época escolar.- o al menos, eso esperemos...

-Está bien.- Ron alzó las manos, rindiéndose.- supongo que tenéis razón. De todas formas no creo que vaya a durar mucho, será uno de esos caprichos adolescentes...

-¿Cómo el tuyo y el de Hermione? ¿O el de Harry y Ginny?.- rió George por lo bajo.- porque que yo sepa aún seguís juntos.

Ron tragó saliba y su cara se descompuso en una mueca de horror. La perspectiva de que su adorada hijita y un Malfoy pudieran mantener una relación más allá de Hogwarts le daba escalofríos.

-Eso no lo digas ni en broma.

-De cualquier modo, deberías hablar con ella.- le pidió Hermione.- y pedirle perdón.

-Supongo...- rezongó Ron a regañadientes.- pero ahora no va a recibirme. Y yo no estoy con ánimos como para disculparme. Hablaremos por la mañana.

Todos asintieron, sabiendo que cuando Ron se empeñaba en algo, era casi imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Casi una hora después, todos se despidieron y se marcharon a sus respectivas casas. Dejando la casa de los Weasley Granger en completo silencio. Hugo ya se había ido a acostar, muerto de sueño, y Rose no había salido en todo aquel tiempo de su habitación.

-Seguro que todavía está despierta.- dijo Hermione cuando estaban atravesando el pasillo, indicando con la cabeza la puerta de Rose.

Ron asintió y se encaminó hacia la habitación, dando ligeros golpecitos en la madera de la puerta a modo de llamada. Oyó como dentro alguien se incorporaba en la cama y luego una voz le decía que pasara.

-¿Cómo estás?.- preguntó su padre acercándose lentamente hasta la cama, donde Rose estaba sentada y con un cojín entre las manos. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, signo de que había estado llorando, y esquivaba la mirada de Ron. Aún estaba disgustada con él.

-Bien.- respondió parcamente.

Ron se retorcía las manos nervioso. Nunca se le había dado bien eso de hablar con Rose, aunque se llevaban bien, esas cosas eran más el estilo de su madre. Y mucho menos se imaginó hablando con ella de chicos. Por Merlín, para él aún era una niña y no quería ni oír hablar de que alguien osase ponerle la mano encima. Pero respiró hondo y se tragó un poco su orgullo.

-Quería pedirte perdón.- dijo finalmente sentándose en una esquina de la cama.- no debería haberte hablado así.

-Y que lo digas...- murmuró ella aún con la cabeza baja y el gesto torcido.

-Pero reconoce que es algo difícil de aceptar. No todos los días uno ve como su hija se va haciendo mayor...

-Soy la misma de siempre, papá.- se encogió ella de hombros, mirándole por primera vez en varios minutos.- sólo que ya no soy una niña.

-Quizá ese sea el problema. Que yo sigo viéndote como una niña cuando no lo eres.- Ron la miró con ternura y alargó el brazo para acariciarle la cara. Al principio Rose se mostró reacia, pero luego esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-Sé que es difícil que aceptes a Malfoy. Y también sé que su padre y vosotros no fuisteis precisamente amigos. Pero... tampoco ha sido fácil para mí contároslo.

-Lo sé, Rose.- asintió él.- Pero... ¿novios? ¿novios en qué sentido?

La pelirroja le miró sin comprender, y dejó escapar una risa divertida ante la cara de estupefacción de su padre.

-Pues novios en el sentido de novios, papá. Como cuando empezasteis a salir mamá y tú, supongo.

Ron pensó en su interior que esa no era una comparación adecuada.

-Nosotros éramos algo más mayores.

-Un año solo. Mamá me lo ha contado muchas veces.- sonrió ella, al ver que su padre se sonrojaba un poco.

-Bueno, pero es diferente. Tú eres...

-¿Tú hijita querida?.- Rose adoptó una voz chillona y repipi.

-Exacto. Y si veo que alguien se atreve a tocarte o a...

-¡Papá!.- exclamó ella tirándole un cojín.- no pienso contarte nada más.- Rose se había sonrojado furiosamente tan solo al pensar que podía contarle algo a su padre de lo que había hecho con Scorpius.

-¿Contarme qué? ¿Es que acaso ha sucedido algo?.- parecía realmente angustiado con aquella perspectiva. Ella, su niñita a la que hasta hace poco acunaba. Rose dio gracias a que su madre apareciera en el quicio de la puerta, dispuesta a cortar esa conversación cuanto antes.

-Hola mamá.

-¿Lo habéis solucionado ya?

Ambos se miraron y asintieron sonrientes.

-Bien. Pues ya es hora de irse a dormir.- miró a Ron, que aún mantenía esa cara de mareo permanente. Lo tomó del brazo y casi tuvo que tirar de él para que se levantara y fueran saliendo de la habitación.

-Hasta mañana.- se despidió Rose entre la vergüenza y la felicidad.

-Hasta mañana Rose.- contestaron ambos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Pero...- irrumpió Ron de repente, con la mano en alto como si estuviera a punto de hacer una cuestión muy importante.- en lo que se refiere a...

-Ron.- le llamó Hermione cogiéndole del brazo.- vámonos a dormir.

-Sí, sí, claro...- murmuró él.- buenas noches hija.

-Buenas noches papá.- y Rose sonrió feliz. Al fin y al cabo, sus padres no estaban tan mal.


	19. ¡¿Con una Weasley!

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**¡¿Con una Weasley?!**

Scorpius descorrió las cortinas de un verde aceitunado del gran ventanal de su habitación para ver a la lechuza que ahora picoteaba el cristal. Traía un pergamino atado a una pata, y el rubio ya podía imaginarse de quién sería, o al menos lo deseaba.

Tras darle un premio al animal por el recado y ser respondido con un cariñoso gorjeo, desató el lazo que mantenía el papel enrollado. Efectivamente, era de Rose, podría haber distinguido su letra entre miles de cartas. Empezó a leer con avidez, lo cierto era que estaba impaciente por saber cómo habían reaccionado los Weasley.

_¡Hola Scor!_

_¿Cómo van esas vacaciones? Las mías bien, hasta ayer. Como ya te conté, celebramos la gran comida familiar que nos reunía a todos como cada año. Pues bien, allí solté la bomba. Ya sé que estarás pensando que soy una inconsciente al haberlo contado delante de tanta gente -_Scorpius sonrió para sí-_, pero tenía la esperanza de que mi padre no se enfadara tanto, o al menos se contuviera, al estar delante de toda la familia. Por supuesto, no fue así, y la bronca fue bastante fuerte. No esperaba que recibiera la noticia con los brazos abiertos, pero tampoco podía imaginarme tal grado de enfado. Mi madre, sin embargo, estaba calmada y no me reprochó nada, aunque por su cara estaba claro que no le hacía ninguna gracia._

_Pero no son todo malas noticias, pues horas después de que mi padre me hubiese regañado todo lo habido y por haber, subió a mi habitación a pedirme perdón. Es bastante impulsivo y se enfada con facilidad, pero enseguida se le pasa y vuelve a su estado de tranquilidad habitual. No es que les haya hecho ilusión que salga contigo, como es lógico, pero creo que han conseguido aceptarlo. _

_Espero que me contestes rápido para contarme lo que te han dicho tus padres. Seguramente se habrán enfadado más que los míos, no sé porque lo temo. Ya sólo queda un día para vernos, espero que nuestros padres se comporten y no monten una escenita en el andén. Mi padre, al menos, es capaz._

_Un beso_

_Rose_

La sonrisa en el rostro de Scorpius tras leer la carta de Rose no duró mucho tiempo, pues escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta de su habitación y la voz de su madre que le llamaba. Dobló el pergamino con asombrosa velocidad y se lo guardó en un bolsillo del pantalón.

-Pasa.- indicó el platino sentándose en uno de los sillones verde botella, aparentando no hacer nada en especial.

-Hijo ¿todavía estás así?.- Astoria Greengrass iba de punta en blanco, con un traje negro con apenas unos detalles en morado, sobrio pero de una elegancia exquisita. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, pensó Scorpius amargamente.- Arréglate, tus abuelos están a punto de llegar.

El joven Malfoy asintió en silencio y pronto quedó de nuevo solo. Suspiró con fastidio. No es que no le gustara ver a sus abuelos, Lucius y Narcissa, pero era lo último que deseaba en ese momento. Seguramente, ya se habrían enterado de todo, o peor aún, su padre se lo contaría durante la comida de ese mismo día, delante de él.

Si ya había tenido que soportar los reproches de su padre al contarle lo de Rose, no podía imaginarse lo que su abuelo Lucius le diría cuando lo supiera. Sí, seguramente le soltaría todo ese rollo del linaje, de la sangre pura y de la falta de clase de los Weasley.

Scorpius había hecho tal como había planeado. Al segundo día de estar en casa, una tarde en la que sus padres leían tranquilamente en el salón, fue hasta ellos y se lo contó sin más. No quería estar dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre cómo hacerlo (aunque en realidad no lo hacía mucho) y decírselo atropelladamente el último día de vacaciones. Al oírlo, su padre había apartado la vista del periódico lentamente y había clavado sus ojos grises e inquisitivos en él.

-¿Cómo has dicho?.- aquella pregunta pronunciada de forma dura rompió con el silencio de la casa. Draco miraba a su hijo como si no hubiera entendido bien, porque aquella frase de "Estoy saliendo con Rose Weasley" sólo podía ser una equivocación.

-Sí, papá, has oído bien. Con Rose Weasley.- repitió Scorpius con voz de hastío, más que de preocupación como habría sido lo normal en esa situación.

Draco dobló el periódico cuidadosamente y lo depositó en una mesita de cristal. Después miró a su mujer para ver si ella estaba tan aturdida como él, y en efecto, así era. Astoria también miraba a su hijo como si éste hubiera dicho poco menos que iba a dejar Hogwarts y a enrolarse en un barco para dar la vuelta al mundo. Con total y absoluta extrañeza, como si su hijo se hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza y sólo alcanzara a decir tonterías.

-¿Qué dices, Scorpius?.- la voz de Draco era lenta y calmada, no parecía estar muy enfadado. Aunque Scorpius conocía muy bien a su padre y cuando usaba ese tono había que temer lo peor.

-¿Tengo que volver a repetirlo?.- contestó él con otra pregunta, con insolencia. Tal vez para esconder que por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Miró a su madre, que mantenía un rostro más sereno y el ceño menos fruncido que el de su padre. Estaba segura de que ella le comprendería aunque fuera un poco más.

-Si esto es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia.- Astoria se levantó del sillón y se acercó hasta su hijo. Miraba con nerviosismo a Draco, que se mantenía sereno. Como la calma antes de la tormenta.

-No es ninguna broma, mamá. Es la verdad.- respondió él ¿tan difícil era que le creyeran?.- somos novios.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y dejó escapar una risa burlona, con los brazos cruzados y paseándose por el salón.

-Novios.- repitió con evidente tono de mofa.- Scorpius, si pretendías hacernos reír, lo has conseguido.

-Draco.- le llamó su mujer cuidadosamente.- no creo que sea ninguna broma.- miró a Scorpius, que se mantenía serio y firme. No. Aquello tenía que ser verdad.

-¿Cómo va a ser cierto Astoria?.- preguntó el ex-Slytherin haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.- es lo más absurdo que he oído en mi vida.- posó su vista en Scorpius.- siempre te has llevado a matar con esa Weasley. Como debe ser, además.- apostilló dando énfasis con una palmada. Draco empezaba a impacientarse, y la calma de antes estaba dando paso al enfado más absoluto.

-Las personas cambian, supongo.- el aludido se encogió de hombros.

Su padre resopló con fuerza y se restregó los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

-Hijo, podrías explicarte mejor...- sugirió su madre tratando de mediar en la tensa situación.

-Es cierto que hasta hace poco nos llevábamos mal, pero este curso la he conocido más y bueno...-agachó la cabeza y carraspeó un poco. No le gustaba nada hablar de sus sentimientos, y menos con sus padres.

-Escucha, Scorpius.- Draco se acercó a él y le miró fijamente.- me parece muy bien que te diviertas. Eres joven, estás en la edad de hacerlo. Pero no cometas el error de juntarte con esa gente.- estaba mortalmente serio y la mirada fría ahora era fulgurante, encendida.

-¿Esa gente? Claro, se me olvidaba que Rose es mestiza. Como se me ha podido ocurrir...- ironizó Scorpius esbozando una sonrisa burlona, exacta a la de su padre de hacía unos minutos.

-No me hables así.- replicó Draco con voz grave.- Ya no es por el hecho de que sea mestiza. Es una Weasley, hija de la comad... de Ron y de esa Granger.- sus palabras destilaban rencor.- Eres un Malfoy, compórtate como tal.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo se comporta un Malfoy?.- preguntó Scorpius irónico y empezando a perder la paciencia.-

-Con rectitud y disciplina. En primer lugar, sin levantar la voz a sus padres.- contestó Draco también alterado. Sus labios formaban una fínea línea y mantenía el entrecejo fruncido.

-Creo que ya sé cuál es el problema.- dijo su hijo alzando las manos.- No eres capaz de dejar tus rencillas escolares atrás. Ya no estamos en tu época, papá. La guerra ha quedado atrás. No tiene sentido continuar con ese odio irracional.

-¿Cómo te atreves?.- Draco alzó la voz, algo poco habitual en él, pues aún cuando se enfadaba solía mantenerse tranquilo.- No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando. No viviste esa época y sólo sabes de ella lo poco que te cuentan en los libros y lo que escuchas por los pasillos de Hogwarts.- Scorpius observó como aquel tema parecía afectar a su padre especialmente. No querría haber llegado a esos términos, pero no le dejaban más salida si se oponía tan tajantemente a su relación.

-Puede que no, papá. Pero no soy tonto, sé lo que ocurrió.- respondió él, sin dejarse amilanar.- Pero no puedes trasladar tus frustraciones a mi, ¿no lo entiendes?

Astoria miraba a su marido y su hijo con preocupación. La discusión estaba tomando tintes peligrosos, pues a Draco nunca le gustaba hablar de esos temas. Su mujer sabía que había sufrido mucho durante la época en la que Voldemort le había encomendado la misión de matar a Dumbledore. Apenas era un chiquillo, y la presión de su padre no hacía más que empeorar las cosas.

-Scorpius, no hables asi a tu padre.- intervino ella cogiéndose del brazo de un sulfurado Draco.- debes guardarnos respeto.

-¿Cómo puedo respetaros si vosotros no respetáis mis decisiones?!

-Eres un adolescente inmaduro, no sabes ni lo que quieres ni lo que vas a hacer. Así que no me hables de que respetemos tus decisiones.- bramó su padre rojo de ira. Scorpius iba a replicar, pero no le dio tiempo a hablar porque Draco ya había comenzado otra nueva frase.- no saldrás con esa Rose Weasley y no hay más que hablar.

-Ya estoy saliendo, papá, y no podéis prohibírmelo. ¿O es que acaso también pensáis controlarme dentro de Hogwarts?.- el rubio hacía aspavientos con las manos, sin comprender por qué aquello le molestaba tanto. ¿No podían dejarle vivir su vida sin más?

-Está bien.- asintió Draco con un deje triunfal y soltándose del agarre de su mujer.- podrás hacer lo que quieras durante lo que queda de curso, es inútil prohibírtelo dado que no estaríamos allí para comprobarlo.- ahora su tono de voz era más calmado, parecia realmente convencido de lo que decía.- pero en verano ya puedes olvidarte de esa pelirroja con pecas. En unos tres meses se te habrá olvidado tu nuevo capricho.

Scorpius estaba temblando de furia, y respiraba a trompicones, casi atragantándose. Resopló impotente al saber que cualquier cosa que dijera no iba a servir de nada. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, mirándose los tres, tensos. Hasta que el Slytherin subió a grandes zancadas las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, no sin antes oir a su padre gritarle desde abajo.

-Mientras vivas bajo mi techo harás lo que se te diga ¿Está claro?

-Muy bien.- se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y le miró desafiante.- eso tiene fácil solución. Si es necesario me escaparé de casa, ¡de todas formas no creo que te importe mucho!

Y la conversación concluyó con un portazo y con la casa de los Malfoy sumida en un completo e incómodo silencio.

* * *

* * *

El trayecto hasta la estación de Kings Cross fue bastante incómodo. Scorpius habría querido ir de otra forma hasta allí, con tal de no verse atrapado con sus padres en un coche, en silencio. Pero la estación le pillaba demasiado lejos de su casa, y temía no estar familiarizado con los medios de transporte muggles.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Draco bajó las maletas del maletero y las depositó en el suelo con sequedad para que su hijo las recogiera y las llevara hasta el carrito. Su madre, Astoria, lo ayudó con la jaula de su lechuza y caminó junto a él hasta el andén 9 y ¾.

Una vez allí, Scorpius se dio la vuelta para despedirse, no le apetecía quedarse más tiempo soportando la mirada recriminatoria de su padre, y se alegraba por primera vez en su vida de que unas vacaciones acabaran.

-Adiós, mamá.- abrazó a su madre con afecto, ella había ido a hablar con él después de la discusión, y no parecía oponerse a la relación.

Después, miró a Draco y ambos se intercambiaron miradas grises sin decir nada.

-Adiós, papá.- dijo por fin Scorpius, no queriendo alargar más el momento. No sabía por qué el tenía que ceder siempre, si realmente no había hecho nada para ganarse un enfado. - Nos vemos en junio.

Draco hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, mantenía los brazos cruzados y el rostro serio.

-Suerte en los exámenes. No hagas tonterías.- le dijo.

-No las haré.- respondió él firme, sabiendo a lo que se refería. Seguramente se creería que Rose Weasley lo estaría distrayendo, pero sabía ser lo suficientemente sensato para concentrarse en los estudios cuando llegaba el momento.

Y hablando de Rose Weasley, Scorpius no la había visto aún. A lo mejor ya había entrado al tren. Pero no, a lo lejos la vio aparecer junto a sus padres y hermano. Aún lucía ropa muggle y corría apresuradamente hacia el andén, teniendo que sujetar la jaula de su lechuza para que no se precipitara hacia el suelo.

Draco también pareció ver a la familia Weasley, y emitió un resoplido sin dejar de mantener los brazos cruzados.

-Siempre tan ordinarios, estas comadrejas.- musitó arqueando las cejas. Astoria le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y Scorpius pensó que no podía ser peor momento para encontrarse con Rose y su familia. No le había mandado ninguna carta después de hablar con sus padres, porque preferia decírselo cara a cara. Por lo tanto, Rose no podía imaginarse cuan enfadado estaba Draco, aunque por la cara que puso cuando se acercó hasta ellos, ya podía deducirlo.

-Hola, Scor.- le saludó alegremente, sin importarle poco o nada lo que los Malfoy pudieran pensar. El aludido sonrió, algo azorado al ver que ella le daba un largo abrazo en presencia de sus padres, los de él y los de ella.

Draco la miraba como si aquella niña pelirroja estuviera loca o hubiera sufrido un ataque. No paraba de moverse y de mirar a Scorpius, a su hijo, con evidente descaro.

-Hola. Señor, señora Malfoy.- saludó Rose al matrimonio, que permanecía desconcertado ante tanta naturalidad. A Astoria no le había pasado desaparecibida la mirada que Scorpius le había dirigido a la Weasley, llena de alegría y de cariño. Y no pudo más que saludar alegremente a lo que parecía ser su nueva nuera.

Draco, sin embargo, fijaba su vista en Ron y Hermione, que ahora se acercaban para realizar los saludos de rigor. Al fin y al cabo parecía que aquella relación iba en serio, por mucho que les pesara.

-Hola Draco.- fue Hermione la primera en hablar. No parecía muy contenta, pero le dio un golpecito a su marido en el brazo para que él también saludara. Ron pareció tragarse su orgullo y murmuró un "buenos días" apenás audible, pero lo suficiente para que Malfoy lo oyera y se viera en la obligación de responder. Iba a demostrarle a ese Weasley que tenía más modales y mejor educación que él por muchos años que hubieran pasado.

Rose y Scorpius se mantenían en silencio, mirando expectantes a sus padres, temiendo que en cualquier momento ocurriera lo peor. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, pero sorprendentemente ni Ron ni Draco dijeron una palabra malsonante o fuera de tono.

-Bueno...- musitó Scorpius queriendo largarse de allí lo antes posible.- es hora de irse.- miró a Rose y esta asintió, despidiéndose rápidamente de sus padres con un efusivo abrazo.

Cuando los dos muchachos, acompañados por Hugo, atravesaron la pared para coger el tren escarlata, los dos matrimonios se miraron fijamente.

-He querido comportarme delante de los niños, Weasley. Pero no creas que voy a permitir que esta locura continúe.- Draco parecía realmente contrariado y tenía la mandíbula apretada. Ron, al oír esas palabras, se adelantó un poco y le miró desafiante.

-No creo que eso te incumba, Malfoy.- casi escupió las palabras.- es decisión de ellos.

-Por favor.- Draco dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.- sé que esto te molesta tanto a ti como a mi. Y los dos queremos que acabe.

-Pues sí, hubiera deseado cualquier novio para Rose menos un Malfoy en miniatura, pero no podemos hacer nada para impedírselo.

-No hables por mí. Tengo la suficiente autoridad para prohibirle a Scorpius que dejen de verse. Y lo acatará.

Ron asintió lentamente, con un brillo de suspicacia en sus ojos. Parecía que acababa de comprender algo muy importante.

-Claro, ya entiendo. ¿Así es como te trataba tu padre no?.- aquella pregunta retórica pareció golpear a Draco fuertemente en el pecho.- y ya recuerdo lo que te gustaba acatar sus órdenes y ser su perrito faldero. Pensé que serías más inteligente y que no tratarías así a tu propio hijo.

La cara de Malfoy se transformó en una mueca de absoluto asombro y rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella comadreja a hablarle así?

-No te atrevas a cuestionar la educación de mi hijo, Weasley.- siseó con furia. Astoria tenía cara de preocupación y sujetaba a su marido por el hombro, tal vez temiendo que se lanzara en picado a darle un puñetazo a Ron. Ambos eran mayorcitos, pero dado el odio que se profesaban le veía perfectamente capaz.

-No lo haré.- Ron parecía tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.- sólo plantéate si quieres que tu hijo sea tan infeliz como lo fuiste tú.

Hermione terció en la conversación temiendo que la situación fuera a peor, y creyó mejor largarse de allí. Se despidió de los Malfoy con cortesía y pronto se alejaban hacia la puerta de la estación.

Draco se había quedado allí plantado, casi paralizado, mientras Astoria le miraba con angustia. Conocía demasiado bien a su marido como para saber que aquellas palabras le habían afectado más de lo que él mismo reconocería.

-Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos.- le brindó una suave caricia en la mejilla y le empujó ligeramente para que se pusieran a andar. Él, simplemente, se dejó llevar. Aún pensando en las palabras de la comadreja.

* * *

* * *

_**Hola a todoos!! Sí, se que he tardado mucho en actualizar y me disculpo porque este capítulo es cortito, pero es que ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir, a pesar de que me gustaría xDD. Prometo, o espero, que el siguiente será más largo =) =)**_

_**De nuevo muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia a pesar de mi tardanza!! ya le queda poquitooo. Un besazo!**_


	20. La final de Quidditch

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**La final de Quidditch**

Todo el colegio, cada alumno y cada profesor, estaba expectante por la final de Quidditch. Incluso los que no eran muy aficionados a ese deporte no querían perderse el partido, como Emily, que jugando sus dos mejores amigos en uno de los equipos no podía más que estar emocionada.

Sí. Sería un Gryffindor-Slytherin muy emocionante. Los dos equipos habían jugado duro para llegar hasta allí, y ahora sólo estaban a un paso de sostener la Copa entre sus manos. Aunque algunos opinaban que el equipo de las serpientes había llegado mediante trampas y con juego sucio, otros los rebatían diciendo que era un juego algo más agresivo, pero dentro de las leyes del juego.

Rose no sabía qué pensar, sólo acertaba a retorcerse las manos nerviosa esperando en el vestuario. Escuchaba las tácticas de Albus sin pestañear. Ya era hora de salir al estadio, y cuando lo hicieron, una mole escarlata y amarilla casi les dejó sin tímpanos. Gritaban con alegría, porrumpiendo en vítores hacia el equipo y soltando frases de ánimo. Rose sonrió a su primo y ambos se subieron a las escobas y alzaron el vuelo. Los de Slytherin ya se encontraban arriba, y pudo divisar a Scorpius con los ojos cerrados. Parecía estar muy concentrado y ni los gritos de su afición le sacaban de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Aquí está! ¡Ha llegado! ¡La final de Quidditch en esta soleada mañana de sábado!.- decía Keith Stuart, el comentarista.- ¿Quién sostendrá la copa al finalizar el partido? ¡No tardaremos mucho en saberlo!.

Todo el estadio aplaudió, fervoroso. Rose sintió como Scorpius pasaba rápidamente por su lado, como una exhalación, y soltaba un "suerte" que apenas oyó. Sonrió para sí y no tuvo tiempo para nada más, porque un pitido indicó el comienzo del partido. Pronto, las bludgers y quaffles volaban por todo el campo, mientras que la snitch había desaparecido sin dejar ni rastro.

Gryffindor fue la primera en colar una quaffle por la portería del equipo verde. Sólo eran diez puntos, pero la afición escarlata rugió como si casi se hubiera ganado el partido. La respuesta por parte de las serpientes no se hizo esperar cuando dos slytherins metieron dos tantos casi seguidos, quedando así el marcador a favor de Slytherin.

Pasaron unos veinte mintuos con varios sobresaltos y casi caídas de miembros de ambos equipos. Las bludgers parecían más furiosas que nunca, y era difícil esquivarlas a la vez que concentrarse en marcar un gol. Ni Albus ni Malfoy habían visto la snitch todavia, y se mantenían dando vueltas por el campo, con los ojos puestos en cada rincón.

El marcador rezaba 100 a 80 a favor de Gryffindor, si atrapaban la snitch ahora, se llevaban la copa. Albus tenía que encontrarla, y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por localizar la diminuta pelota dorada. Hasta que por fin, como una revelación, la vio. Estaba bastante lejos de ella, pero más lejos estaba Malfoy, al otro lado del estadio. En seguida, enfiló hacia allí como un rayo y el viento le echaba los cabellos para atrás con fiereza. El rubio no tardó en percatarse y voló en la misma dirección, pero el Gryffindor aún le sacaba ventaja. No había visto la snitch, sólo se había limitado a seguir a Potter, pero ahora la vislumbraba no muy lejos de las manos de Albus. Casi podía rozarla con los dedos, y Scorpius aceleró más su escoba. Se echó para delante para coger más velocidad para colocarse al lado del buscador contrario, hombro con hombro. Casi se tiraban de la escoba, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse, a pesar de que la snitch se acercaba peligrosamente hacia una de las gradas y corrían el riesgo de estrellarse contra la lona. El público ahogó un grito cuando el palo de la escoba de Albus chocó y le desequilibrió, teniendo este que aferrarse con manos y piernas y dejar de lado su búsqueda de la snitch.

Scorpius vio su momento. O la cogía ahora o nunca. Voló más deprisa que nunca en su vida y a lo lejos escuchó como su equipo marcaba un tanto. Tenían que ganar esa copa, hacía demasiados años que no la tenían entre sus manos. La diminuta pelota dorada ya estaba muy cerca de él, y podía sentir su aleteo por detrás de las orejas. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y casi sin darse cuenta, como si su mano derecha fuera un imán, la snitch se posó en la palma. Desconcertado por lo poco que le había costado atraparla, cerró los dedos en torno a ella y la apretó fuerte, casi haciéndose daño. Pero daba igual, la tenía allí, la había cogido. ¡Habían ganado!.

Apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar porque todos los compañeros de su equipo se abalanzaron sobre él y le abrazaron en el aire, tan fuerte que casi se cae. Observó a la afición vestida de verde y plateado, que se levantaban de sus asientos y corrían hacia el campo para felicitar a sus jugadores. Los demás alumnos también aplaudían, aunque no con tanto entusiasmo. Mientras que Stuart, el comentarista, felicitaba a Slytherin por la victoria y prometía que el próximo año de Quidditch sería igual de emocionante que este.

Scorpius vio como Albus aún mantenía su cara de desconcierto. Había estado a tan poco de atrapar la snitch que no entendía qué había pasado. Pero así era, contra todo pronóstico, había sido vencido por el buscador de Slytherin.

Rose estaba próxima a él y le decia algunas palabras, tal vez de consuelo, pero ella no parecía excesivamente triste. Malfoy se escabulló con maestría de la mole de jugadores verdes y se acercó hasta ella, volando tranquilamente. La pelirroja parecía sorprendida de verle allí, pero le recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Felicidades!.- exclamó risueña, aunque sin dejar entrever que habría estado más contenta si la copa fuera suya.

-Gracias. Vosotros tampoco habéis jugado mal.- dijo Scorpius acercándose un poco más y poniéndose a su altura.

-Eso ya lo sé.- respondió ella resuelta.

-¿Quién es el engreído aquí?.

Ambos rieron con ganas y miraron enrededor. Muchos estaban celebrando, pero otros tantos les miraban con expectación. Y más aún cuando Scorpius la tomó de la cintura y la dio un beso de esos capaces de desorientar a cualquiera. Rose cerró los ojos como por acto reflejo y se entregó a la boca exigente del slytherin. Después, se separaron y contempló sus pupilas grises y brillantes que la miraban tan intensamente.

-Te quiero.- susurró muy cerca aún de su boca y la robó un breve beso.- te quiero Rose. Sé que nunca te lo he dicho, pero te quiero.

La pelirroja sintió como si le hubieran vaciado todos los pulmones de aire. Escuchar esas palabras de boca de Scorpius era lo más raro y surrealista que le había ocurrido en la vida. Una sensación reconfortante se fue extendiendo por su cuerpo y no pudo más que parpadear aún confusa. Era la primera vez que le confesaba que la quería, y hacerlo delante de un estadio lleno de gente no ayudaba a mantenerse serena.

Pudo oír como algunos alumnos en las gradas silbaban, aplaudían y pedían un bis. "¡¡Otro, otro, otro!!". Rose no podía dar crédito, pero dejó escapar una carcajada y se acercó más a su novio para ser ella ahora quien le diera un beso de infarto.

-¡Estás loca!.- le gritó Scorpius por encima del barullo de la gente, que apenas les dejaba escucharse.

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar!.- rió ella ya bajando hacia el césped y reuniéndose con su equipo, que, aunque no había ganado, había logrado llegar a la final y podían darse con un canto en los dientes.

Scorpius por su parte se fue a celebrar con sus compañeros al vestuario, pletórico, y no solo por haber ganado la copa.

* * *

* * *

Emily estaba literalmente histérica. Había visto a Albus y Chloé discutir acaloradamente tras el partido, al parecer ella le acusaba de no haber jugado lo suficientemente duro y de haber permitido que ese "slytherin tramposo", como calificaba a Scorpius, cogiera la snitch. Rose permanecía con su mejor amiga en un segundo plano, pero cuando escuchó aquello no pudo más que interrumpir. Emily hizo amago de cogerla del brazo, no quería que la pelirroja entrara en uno de sus enfados monumentales, y dadas las ganas que le tenía a Chloe no sería extraño que la lanzara cualquier hechizo para callarla.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, bonita.- dijo Rose con un dedo en alto, amenazador. Chloe, la ya ex-novia de su primo, la miró de arriba a abajo y suspiró como si aquella muchacha no tuviera remedio y pareciera más un chico que una señorita.

-Esto no va contigo, cielo.- respondió con tono irónico y los brazos en jarra, lo que hizo preguntarse a Rose si conocía a alguien más odioso que ella. Albus, mientras tanto, se manteía con gesto de cansancio, casi bostezando.

-Resulta que estas hablando de mi novio. Así que sí va conmigo, cariño.- remarcó la última palabra con evidente tono de burla, lo que hizo que su primo se riera por lo bajo. Chloe, con una indignación exacerbada, le miró con reproche.

-¿Cómo puedes permitir que tu prima me hable así?.- su voz era aguda y Rose pensó que si chillaba un poco más se convertiría en un ultrasonido de esos que sólo eran capaces de escuchar los perros.

-¿Por qué tengo que defenderte? Ya eres mayorcita ¿no?.- replicó Albus rodando los ojos. Su prima le miró desconcertada, por fin ponía un poco de orden en aquella relación, si es que se podía llamar así.- Además, ya no somos novios.- se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no le importara lo más mínimo.

Chloe parpadeó unas mil veces por segundo y boqueó como un pez falto de oxígeno.

-¿Estás cortando conmigo?!!

-Creí que ya lo habías hecho tú. Al parecer no es tan "guay" salir con un jugador de Quidditch que ha perdido la copa.

-¿Me estás llamando interesada?!

El moreno suspiró por decimoquinta vez y murmuró por lo bajo que aquella situación era absurda.

-¿Por qué no acabamos con esto y dejamos de fingir? En serio, Chloe, tengo sueño. Ha sido un partido agotador.- bostezó ampliamente y se sentó en uno de los bancos del pasillo.

-Si así lo quieres, me iré. Pero que sepas que has cortado tú conmigo.- levantó el dedo índice para afianzar sus palabras.- luego no vengas rogándome que vuelva contigo. Porque no lo haré Albus Potter.

Y tras esa promesa de no volver jamás, Chloe se fue por donde había venido. Rose y Albus se miraron un instante y porrumpieron en carcajadas.

-Porque no lo haré Albus Potter.- repitió Rose con voz chillona.- ¡Nadie le ha pedido que vuelva!

Emily, que hasta ahora se mantenía observando la discusión, se acercó hasta ellos y les miró con recelo.

-¿No creéis que os habéis pasado un poco?.- preguntó, a lo que los dos primos le miraron con el ceño fruncido. - Quiero decir.. eráis dos contra una.

-Eres demasiado buena, Em.- dijo Rose secándose las lágrimas de tanto reír.- Además, tú eres la primera que te alegras. Reconócelo.

Emily carraspeó y dirigió una mirada a la pelirroja indicando que si pudiera la estrangularía allí mismo.

-¡Tú eras la más interesada en que esa petarda dejara en paz a Albus!.- seguía diciendo alegremente Rose.

Por su parte, Albus miraba a ambas alternativamente, como si se encontrara viendo un partido de tenis. ¿Qué ocurría allí? ¿Y por qué Emily parecía que iba a explotar de lo roja que se estaba poniendo su cara?

Rose miró a su primo y mejor amiga y esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

-No os hagáis los locos, queridos.- los tomó a ambos por los hombros y los acercó, como si fuera a decir unas sabias palabras.- sabéis que estáis hechos el uno para el otro, así que por qué no os dejáis de tonterías y os dais un buen beso de una vez?!.- Emily se separó rápidamente de su amiga mientras Albus la miraba sin pestañear.

-Sí, sí. Dejad de haceros los sorprendidos.- Rose hizo un gesto con la mano.- Y ahora me voy a ver a Scor!.- emprendió el paso y se fue alejando por el pasillo, dejando al moreno y a la castaña totalmente anonadados.

-Rose Weasley, ¡Te voy a matar!.- oyó decir a Emily a sus espaldas.

-¡Me lo agradecerás! ¡Créeme!.- y se marchó riendo.

* * *

* * *

La casa de Slytherin era todo celebraciones aquella noche. En El Gran Comedor, todos los alumnos vestidos de verde brindaban cada poco tiempo felicitándose por haber ganado la Copa de Quidditch. Se ganaron alguna reprimenda por parte de los profesores, ya que estaban armando mucho jaleo y molestaban a otras mesas. Pero aquello no les importaba, porque la gran fiesta iba a ser aquella noche en la Sala Común de las mazmorras.

Rose ya había terminado de comer, tenía un hambre voraz, pues a pesar de no haber ganado el partido, había jugado duro y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas. Se iba a marchar ya del gran comedor para irse directa a la cama cuando notó como alguien le agarraba del brazo. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a un Scorpius sonriente y arrebatadoramente guapo, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

-¿A dónde vas tan deprisa?

-¿A dormir...?.-acertó a decir ella sin comprender.

-Pensaba que me acompañarías a la fiesta.

-¿Qué fiesta?

-La que vamos a dar en mi sala común para celebrar la victoria.- explicó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-¿Quieres que vaya?.- preguntó Rose recelosa.

-Claro que quiero. ¿Si no no te lo estaría pidiendo, no?.- alargó su mano para cogerla de la cintura y darla un beso en la mejilla. Varios alumnos que pasaban por allí les miraban, lo cierto era que por mucho que todo el colegio supiera de esa relación aún era extraño ver a Malfoy y a Weasley sin pelearse o arrojarse hechizos.

-Pero...- replicó ella, confusa.- estará lleno de slytherins y... no sé. Es vuestra fiesta. No la mía.

-¿Aún estás enfadada por haber perdido?.- Scorpius frunció el ceño.

-Sabes que no. Me alegro de que al menos uno de los dos haya ganado.- se excusó ella.- pero no sé si tus compañeros me aceptaran en su fiesta. Soy del equipo rival ¿recuerdas?

-Eso son tonterías. A nuestras fiestas acude gente de otras cosas, no demasiada eso es cierto, pero ellos se lo pierden...

Rose se quedó contemplándole unos instantes, dudando. Lo cierto era que los compañeros de equipo de Scorpius no le eran muy agradables, y en más de una ocasión se había enzarzado con ellos en una pelea.

-Venga, será divertido.- el rubio esbozó una sonrisa de esas que hacían que Rose dudara de todo, de hasta cómo se llamaba.

-Está bien.- asintió finalmente la Gryffindor, lo que la hizo ganarse un efusivo abrazo y un ávido beso en los labios. Se puso roja hasta las orejas, aún no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto en público, pero tenía que reconocer que le encantaban.

Y así, se reunieron pocos minutos después en la entrada a las mazmorras. Rose se cogió de su mano y se dejó llevar por los intrincados pasadizos, respirando hondo y pensando que no tenía que ser tan horrible conocer a los amigos de su novio. A fin y al cabo algún día tendría que hacerlo.

* * *

* * *

La sala común de Slytherin era toda una fiesta cuando Scorpius y Rose llegaron. Cientos de banderitas verdes adornaban las paredes, de las que colgaban también algunas fotos de los jugadores. Sin ir más lejos, una de Scorpius en el momento preciso en el que atrapaba la snitch. Rose no se lo dijo a él, pero todo aquello le dio ganas de liarse a puñetazos con esos slytherins engreídos. Porque por mucho que ahora estuviera saliendo con uno, eso no significaba que los demás no siguieran pareciéndole una panda de idiotas. Aunque habría excepciones, o eso esperaba.

-¡Scor!.- vieron como Charlie, el mejor amigo del platino, se acercaba con una gran sonrisa y una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano.- Ya pensé que no vendrías.

Rose no pasó desapercibida la mirada que le dirigió. Era de desconcierto, pero no parecía albergar ningún odio o desprecio.

-Hola, Weasley.- saludó algo cohibido.- Habéis jugado bien.- soltó atropelladamente, con algo de torpeza. La pelirroja alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, pero le agradeció el cumplido.

-No le hagas mucho caso, Charlie no tiene ni idea de Quidditch.- la picó Scorpius con una sonrisa ladina. Rose le proporcionó un codazo en las costillas, lo que provocó la risa de su mejor amigo. Ya le empezaba a caer mejor ese slytherin de pelo castaño.

-Quiero presentaros a alguien.- dijo Charlie retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo. Pronto vieron que hacía un gesto a una chica para que se acercara. Era algo más baja que él, morena y con una expresión soñadora en el rostro. Rose la conocía, era Sophia Lake, de Ravenclaw. Pero habría jurado que salía con un jugador de Quidditch famoso por sus pocas luces y su intelecto más bien escaso.

-Hola Rose.- saludó ella alegremente, aunque parecía algo tímida.- te conozco de haber dado algunas clases juntas. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Claro.- asintió la pelirroja.- ¿Vamos a buscar algo de beber?.- la ofreció sabiendo que Charlie y Scorpius se morían por hablar un momento a solas. Luego dirían de las chicas...

Ambas alumnas se marcharon hacia una mesa que hacía de barra para coger un par de cervezas, dejando a los dos mejores amigos solos.

-Espero por tu bien que ya lo haya dejado con su novio y no seas su segundo plato...- murmuró Scorpius.

-Lo mejor es que sí lo ha dejado.- respondió Charlie, triunfal.- ¡Por mí!.- exclamó como si aún no terminara de creérselo.- nunca pensé que una chica como Sophia pudiera fijarse en alguien como yo.

-No seas estúpido. Siempre te dije que te tienes en demasiada poca consideración.

Charlie se encogió de hombros. Desde aquél momento eso había cambiado, porque la chica más maravillosa del colegio estaba con él y con ningún otro.

-No pensé que traerías a Rose.- le comentó el castaño a Scorpius.- no me lo habías dicho.

-No las tenía todas conmigo.- el rubio miraba desde lejos a la que ya, oficialmente, era su novia. Lucía realmente preciosa.- al principio no quería venir. Ya sabes, por eso de estar rodeada de slytherins...

-Es comprensible.

Scorpius asintió.

-Sólo espero que esos capullos se comporten como es debido.- dijo el platino, mirando de reojo al capitán de su equipo. La verdad es que siempre le había parecido un auténtico gilipollas.

En ese momento, Rose y Sophia se acercaban con sendas bebidas en las manos. La pelirroja le tendió una cerveza a Scorpius y se colgó de su brazo. Le apretaba bastante fuerte y pudo ver como se le tensaba la mandíbula. El platino no comprendía alcanzar el por qué de su estado, hasta que vio a lo lejos a Cynthia Sparkel. Se acercaba hacia ellos con paso decidido y la larga melena balanceándose a cada lado de su cabeza. Se había puesto un vestido tal vez demasiado exagerado para aquella fiesta, y sonreía con suficiencia. Cuando llegó, saludó a Charlie y su novia, para después dirigirle una lasciva mirada a Scorpius, que no pasó desapercibida para Rose.

-Hola Scor.- saludó con voz excesivamente melosa, lo que hizo que la Gryffindor tuviera ganas de estrangularla.- Felicidades por el partido. Has estado magnífico.- una mano enfundada en anillos le tocó el hombro, quedándose demasiado tiempo allí parada. El platino dio un escueto gracias y pudo jurar como la sangre dejaba de correr por su brazo izquierdo, de tan fuerte como le agarraba Rose.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?.- preguntó Cynthia echando una mirada desdeñosa a Rose, como si ella no fuera poco más que una parte del mobiliario más. La pelirroja no podía creer aquello, ¿Quién se creía esa... zorra, porque no era más que eso, para dirigirse a ella en ese tono?

-Ella, tiene nombre. Y es Rose.- puntualizó la gryffindor afianzando más su agarrre a Scorpius, como un intento de marcar el territorio.- y resulta que estoy aquí porque soy la novia.- hizo hincapié en esa palabra.- del buscador que ha atrapado la snitch y lo estamos celebrando juntos. ¿Ves la suficiente razón para mi presencia en esta fiesta?.

Cynthia se quedó muda, totalmente escandalizada ante las palabras de la que ella consideraba la chica más ruda de todo el colegio. No podía entender como el atractivo Scorpius Malfoy la había dejado a ella para irse con esa muchacha sin clase ni elegancia.

-Claro, querida.- esbozó una sonrisa falsa.- pero yo de ti no estaría tan feliz. En cuanto se canse de ti, te dejará. Es lo que hace con todas ¿No es así, Scor?.- dirigió una mirada al rubio, parecía enfurecida y hasta dolida con su indiferencia.

Charlie y Sophie decidieron escabullirse de allí alegando que irían a buscar algo de comer. No querían meterse en una pelea por ver quién se quedaba con Scorpius, era demasiado peligroso.

-Déjame que te aclare una cosa, Cynthia... ¿Por qué así te llamas no?.- preguntó Rose, ante el gesto de fastidio de la susodicha.- hay una gran diferencia entre nosotras. Tú eres un pasatiempo, mientras que yo, por el contrario, sirvo para algo más que para calentar una cama. Así que no te atrevas a compararme contigo.

La slytherin parpadeaba de forma asombrosamente rápida, sin dar crédito a las palabras de la pelirroja. Scorpius también parecía asombrado, porque miraba a Rose con desconcierto.

-Cómo te atreves...-Cynthia estaba realmente enfurecida, y mantenía los puños apretados de la rabia.- será porque todos desean que esté en su cama, a diferencia de ti.

-Yo me doy por satisfecha con que sólo uno quiera que esté en ella, algo que parece fastidiarte tremendamente, por lo que puedo ver.

Scorpius dejó escapar una risa divertida, viendo como la cara de Sparkel se trasnformaba en una mueca de odio, odio profundo hacia Rose.

-Y ahora, si nos disculpas, estamos ocupados.- finalizó la pelirroja, y para sorpresa de su novio, le agarró por el cuello y le atrajo hacia ella, proporcionándole un beso que podía dejar mudo hasta al más hablador de los hombres.

Cuando se separaron, sin aliento, vieron como Cynthia se alejaba indignadísima y no tardaba en cotillear con sus amigas cabezas-huecas lo que acababa de ocurrirle.

-En estos momentos me siento como un objeto sexual.- murmuró Scorpius contra su boca, aún con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Tenía que dejarle las cosas claras a esa tipa. Nadie se mete conmigo, y mucho menos intenta robarme a mi novio.- ahora fue Scorpius la que le brindó un beso de infarto, sin poder creer la suerte que tenía de estar con esa pelirroja pecosa y de carácter indomable.

* * *

* * *

Era tarde cuando Rose entraba por la puerta de la Sala Común de su casa. Había tenido que tener cuidado para que ningún profesor la pillara por los pasillos, aunque había sido de gran ayuda que Scorpius estuviera vigilando para avisarla si alguien venía. Sólo esperaba que no le hubieran pillado a él de vuelta a las mazmorras.

La sala común estaba sumida en un calor agradable proporcionado por la chimenea. Rose la miró extrañada, solía apagarse automáticamente si nadie se encontraba en la sala, además los profesores siempre insistían en que si se dejaba al fuego sólo podría producirse un incendio, y dadas las numerosas cosas de madera que había en Hogwarts, se propagaría asombrosamente rápido.

La pelirroja, quitándose la chaqueta por el camino, se acercó hasta allí dispuesta a apagarla, cuando vio de reojo como dos personas yacian sentadas en un sillón próximo. No las había visto en un primer momento, tal vez porque estaba demasiado dormida para vislumbrar nada. Pero cuando entornó los ojos para distinguir mejor los rostros, no dio crédito y tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa. Eran nada más y nada menos que Albus y Emily, en una actitud nada inocente y dándose un beso que cortaba la respiración de sólo presenciarlo.

Rose no pudo dejar escapar una risa, no de burla, si no de alucinación y alegría. Quién podía esperarse que aquellos dos se darían tanta prisa en ponerse al tema.

Albus y Emily, al escucharla, se separaron al instante y giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Dieron un breve suspiro de alvio al ver que se trataba de Rose y no de cualquier otra persona desconocida, pero enseguida la castaña se fue de las rodillas del gryffindor y se colocó el pelo con nerviosismo.

-Rose...- carraspeó, azorada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- se alisó la falda con desesperación.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó con los ojos como platos, aunque si poder dejar de reir.- No quería interrumpir, de verdad. Os dejo solos.- emprendió el paso hacia las escaleras que subían a los dormitorios. Pero la voz de Emily la detuvo.

-Espera, voy contigo.- le dijo acercándose. Después, miró a Albus.- hasta... hasta mañana.

El moreno se despidió con la mano de ambas, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Al final si vas a tener que darme las gracias...- le susurró Rose ya de camino a su cuarto, cogiéndola por el brazo.

-Eso parece...- reconoció Emily con una carcajada. Parecía que todo se estaba colocando en su sitio como por arte de magia.

* * *

* * *

**_Bueno. Pues este es el último capítulo! Ya se acabó, aunque debo decir que queda un epílogo, así que no está todo cerrado. No diré mucho más porque ya lo pondré cuando publique ese epílogo._**

**_Lo de que gane Slytherin en vez de Gryffindor es aposta, porque creo que es muy típico que siempre ganen los leones. Las serpientes también tienen derecho no? ^^ pues eso, espero que no os haya defraudado este capítulo y nos vemos en el último!! un beso y gracias, como siempre._**


	21. Epílogo

_**EPÍLOGO**_

Scorpius Malfoy boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua mientras miraba a su mujer fijamente. Ella estaba delante de él, tan hermosa como siempre, pero dándole una noticia que le ponía patas arriba toda su vida en unos segundos. Rose también le miraba, con una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro pecoso y expectante ante la respuesta del platino.

-¿E....embarazada?.- consiguió articular Scorpius, aún aturdido. La pelirroja le tomó de las manos y asintió enérgicamente, feliz.

-¡Sí!.- exclamó dándole un abrazo tan efusivo que lo tumbó en el sofá. Pero él aún no reaccionaba, apenas había acertado a poner torpemente una mano en su espalda y darle unas palmaditas, por acto reflejo. Rose, al cabo de unos segundos, se separó despacio de su marido y le miró esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

-Pero...- musitó Scorpius.- ¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo?.- Rose levantó una ceja, divertida.

-Quiero decir.- se apresuró a decir él.- siempre hemos tomado precauciones.

-Al parecer esta vez no.- la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-Ya veo...- asintió con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula medio desencajada.

La cara de Rose pasó de la alegría más absoluta a un semblante serio y apenado. Miró al platino con ojos tristes.

-¿Es que no te alegras?.- preguntó con un hilo de voz, pensando que si él decía que no estallaría en un mar de lágrimas y nada podría detenerla.

Scorpius pareció reaccionar de una vez y de repente y miró más intensamente a Rose si cabía, tomó su cara con cuidado pero con determinación.

-¿Estás loca?.- dijo, sin poder contener una sonrisa.- Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de mundo, pecosa.

Rose, a pesar de la optimista respuesta, estalló en lágrimas igualmente. Pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad. Una felicidad infinita que pensó que todo era demasiado irreal. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó a los labios de su marido y le besó como nunca en su vida, siendo bien correspondida.

Apenas llevaban un año casados, pero cinco de noviazgo, y aquella inesperada noticia había llegado a sus vidas como una agradable brisa de verano. Estaban casados, tenían un buen trabajo y eran felices, ¿Qué más podían pedir? Un hijo. Aunque, para ser más exactos, dos. Dos personitas que se morían por nacer en pocas horas.

Scorpius se paseaba nervioso por la sala de espera, maldiciendo interiormente porque el parto durara tanto. Albus le detuvo, empezando a ponerse nervioso él también a causa de darle tantas vueltas.

-Tranquil.- le dijo, con unas palmaditas en el hombro.- llevan poco tiempo. Te aseguro que Jane tardó mucho más en nacer.- miró a Emily, que lo corroboró con un asentimiento de cabeza, recordando las horas interminables que le costó dar a luz a su hija. Aunque sin duda, habían merecido la pena.

El platino asintió sin mucha convicción y tomó asiento por primera vez en muchos minutos. Al cabo de más o menos una hora, Hermione aparecía por la puerta indicando que dos preciosas niñas habían llegado al mundo, sin ningún tipo de complicación. Scorpius le dio las gracias y partió como un rayo hacia la habitación en donde Rose se encontraba. Entró de sopetón, encontrándose con una escena que le encogió el corazón. Su pelirroja favorita estaba tendida en una impoluta cama blanca, con las que ahora eran sus dos hijas reposando en cada uno de sus brazos.

El platino se aproximó algo despacio, algo temeroso de perturbar esa conmovedora escena. Rose alzó la mirada y le brindó una sonrisa radiante, aunque parecía cansada.

-Saluda a tus hijas.- le dijo indicándole con la cabeza que se acercara más. Scorpius hizo caso y pronto vio las diminutas caras de las que a partir de ahora serían las personas más importantes de su vida. Con cuidado y lentitud, acarició las manitas de ambas, que reaccionaron encerrando su largo dedo entre los suyos diminutos.

-Parece que les caes bien.- bromeó Rose echando la cabeza para atrás, descansando.

-Son... son...- musitó, anonadado.- son preciosas.

-Lo son.- asintió la pelirroja.- pero era de esperar, tienen buenos genes.

Scorpius rió y se frotó los ojos, incrédulo ante tanta felicidad junta. Después, brindó a Rose un sosegado beso en los labios y se pasó los minutos allí. Con ellas. Con su familia.

* * *

-¡Jane!.- llamó Rose a su hija, pero esta no parecía, o no quería, escucharla.- ¡Baja ahora mismo del sillón!

La pequeña pelirroja de ojos castaños revoloteaba por todo el salón, saltando por los sofás sin orden ni concierto, mientras su enfurecida madre la perseguía para bajarla.

-¡Un poco más, mamá!.- gritó Jane con la lengua fuera y jadeando, de cansancio.

-Jane, cielo ¿Qué te ha dicho tu madre?.- intervinó Scorpius apareciendo por la puerta, con el semblante serio. Su hija le miró con los ojos como platos y poco a poco fue aminorando el ritmo, parándose finalmente y cayendo rendida en el suelo de madera, respirando rápidamente por el ejercicio hecho.

Scorpius asintió complacido y observó a su hija, con las mejillas coloradas al igual que su pelo. Esbozó una sonrisa, pensando que era una copia exacta a Rose, hasta en la forma de ser. Después, dirigió su mirada a Lizzie, que yacía tranquila en uno de los sillones del patio, leyendo un libro de cuentos a la luz del radiante sol de verano.

Ella era lo opuesto a Jane, pero la calca de Scorpius. Rubia, con ojos grises e hipnotizantes, y con un carácter sosegado y tranquilo. ¿Cómo dos mellizas podían ser tan diferentes? Pero adorables a su vez, cada una a su manera, pensó su orgulloso padre.

-Id al patio, la merienda ya está casi lista.- anunció Rose desde la cocina.

-Vamos.- Scorpius le tendió a Jane una mano y juntos salieron al cesped, donde se sentaron.

-Venga Lizzie, es hora de merendar.- le avisó su padre, pero la niña aún seguía enfrascada en su lectura.

-Sólo me queda una página, papá.- contestó sin despegar los ojos del libro.

Segundos después, Rose aparecía con vasos de leche, galletas y algo de zumo. Los depositó encima de la tela que hacía de mantel y sirvió su parte a cada uno. Lizzie ya había acudido allí, y las dos niñas comieron con avidez, cada una cansada y hambrienta después de sus propias actividades.

-Papá.- dijo Jane, con la boca aún llena de galletas.

-No hables con la boca llena.- la reprendió Rose.

La pelirroja asintió y tragó con rapidez, para después volver a hablar.

-Papá, ¿cómo conociste a mamá?.- preguntó con carita inocente, dando un trago a su baso de leche. Scorpius rió levemente y miró a Rose, que también estaba sorprendida y con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué viene eso, cariño?.- preguntó el platino acariciándole la cabeza.

Jane se encogió de hombros.

-Esta mañana he visto en la tele a un chico y una chica que se daban besos y luego tenían un hijo de repente. Y quería saber si vosotros hacías esas cosas asquerosas de juntar las bocas para tenernos a nosotras.- hizo una mueca de asco y miró a su hermana Lizzie que lo corroboró con un asentimiento, pero no dijo nada.

Scorpius y Rose se echaron a reir ante las ocurrencias de su hija.

-Nos conocimos en el colegio.- comenzó su madre, rememorando.

-¿En Hogwarts?.- preguntó Lizzie con un brillo de alegría en los ojos. Sus padres siempre le hablaban de él y se moría por asistir, aunque aun le quedaban unos cuantos años.

-Así es. Aunque íbamos a casas diferentes.

-Ya lo sé. Él iba a Slytherin y tú a Gryffindor.- señaló a sus respectivos padres.- el abuelo Draco me ha contado muchas cosas de las dos casas.- dijo Lizzie, serena.

-Estás muy bien informada, jovencita.- rió Scorpius.- pero que estuviéramos en diferentes casas no impidió que nos enamoráramos.

Rose sonrió, aún algo turbada cada vez que el rubio les dirigía esas miradas que la desarmaban y esa sonrisa de un millón de dólares.

-Yo se a que casa quiero ir, ¡a Gryffindor!.- exclamó Jane, alzando un brazo y tirando con ello el paquete de galletas.

-¿Y por qué a Gryffindor?.- replicó su hermana.

-Porque es la mejor casa.- la pelirroja sacó la lengua.- el abuelo Ron siempre lo dice, y es verdad. ¡Somos más divertidos!

-¡Eso es mentira!.- saltó Lizzie, enfadada. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que Slytherin sería su casa cuando fuera a Hogwarts.

-¡Niñas! No os peleéis.- intervino Scorpius, poniendo paz.- ninguna casa es mejor que otra. Sólo son diferentes.

-Así es.- estuvo de acuerdo Rose.- y además, todavía os falta mucho tiempo para ir.

-Por desgracia...- murmuró Lizzie por lo bajo, cruzada de brazos.

-Sí bueno.- dijo Jane, aunque aún convencida de que los leones eran los mejores.

Scorpius y Rose rieron, de nuevo, como tantas veces cada vez que compartían tiempo con sus hijas. Sus inocentes comentarios no podían divertirles más.

-Y ahora, id a vestiros.- dijo la pelirroja a las dos niñas.- los abuelos no tardarán en llegar.

-¿También vendrán los tíos?.- preguntó Jane, ilusionada, dando pequeños saltitos.

-¡Claro! Nadie quiere perderse vuestros cumpleaños.- Scorpius les dio un beso a cada una, y ambas se marcharon sonrientes escaleras arriba, para ponerse guapas.

Rose se acercó hasta su marido y le abrazó, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello. Era agradable tener un momento para ellos dos solos, aunque fueran escasos.

-¿No es increíble?.- dijo ella.- la imaginación que tienen estas niñas.

-Lo es.- asintió Scorpius, riendo.- no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ellas.- se separó un poco e hizo que Rose le mirara.- y sin ti, claro.

La pelirroja no pudo articular palabra alguna, porque pronto se fundían en un beso de tantos que se habían dado y de tantos que les quedaban.

* * *

* * *

**_¡Bueno! Hasta aquí ha llegado la historia. Espero que os haya gustado el epílogo, aunque sea cortito =)_**

**_Muchísimas gracias a todas las que hayáis leído este fic! a las que lo habéis puesto en alertas o favoritos y a todas aunque no hayáis dejado reviews!! aunque admito que estos me han encantado y animan mucho a la hora de escribir un nuevo capítulo!._**

**_Supongo que haré más Rose/Scorpius, porque me encanta esta pareja, pero no sé cuándo ni qué historias ni nada, ya veremos ^^ de momento tengo el fic De oro y niebla, un Dramione, a ver si os apetece leerlo y ya me diréis. En fin, besos y abrazos a todas!! me alegro de que hayáis disfrutado con la historia, para eso la escribo. Muuuuua! y Feliz 2010!!_**


End file.
